Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy
by Tian Long
Summary: DISCONTINUED! sedang dalam proses remake dari awal...
1. Prolog

**Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy**

**Author's note: Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat^^ jadi mohon maap kalo jelek...enjoy**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: -post game- Kematian dapat menjemput kapan saja dan dengan segala cara, oc x Yukiko....WARNING!! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH...**

**Category: Romance/Action**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 tuh punya Atlus, punya gw cuma OC-nya ajah**

* * *

PROLOG

_SHINJUKU, JEPANG_

_11 siang_

Konon, kematian dapat menjemput kapan saja dan dengan segala cara. Itulah yang sekarang diakui oleh Souji Seta saat ini. Sambil mencengkram dadanya dan terjatuh ke tanah kesakitan, lelaki itu menyadari apa penyebabnya.

Orang-orang bermunculan dan berkerumun di sekitar Souji Seta. Mereka mencoba untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Souji Seta semua itu adalah sia-sia—sudah terlambat.

Souji gemetar, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berusaha untuk menunjuk ke atap sebuah bangunan. Lihatlah tanganku! Wajah-wajah di sekitarnya menatap dirinya, tetapi tidak tahu apa maksud dari arah tunjukkan tangannya itu.

Pada dada Souji Seta terdapat sebuah luka menganga, ia tertembak. Untuk sesaat matahari bersinar setelah tertutup awan dan Souji Seta saat itu sadar jika itu adalah cahaya terakhir yang dia lihat.

Sementara itu di bagian atas Tokyo Metropolitan Goverment building, seorang pria berpakaian hitam memandang dingin ke arah pemuda itu dari balik sniper scopenya seraya mencoret beberapa nama yang tertulis dalam sebuah catatan kecil di dekatnya, yaitu:

_TARO NAMATAME_

_TOHRU ADACHI_

_SOUJI SETA_

Ia tersenyum sesudahnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan senapan Dragunov SVD buatan Rusia-nya yang kemudian meledak dan menyisakan api bercampur dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi menghiasi langit kota Tokyo yang cerah.

* * *

**Yak...kayanya segini aja dulu....maap kalo critanya mirip-mirip ama bukunya Dan Brown (lupa judulnya^^) soalnya emang inspirasinya dari sana....Mohon direviews ya!!!............silahkan kalau ada masukan...dan terima kasih!!!**


	2. Bab 1 : The Funeral

**Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy**

**Author's note:Yak ini lanjutannya setelah bertapa cukup lama di kamar hehehehe**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: -post game- Langit bagaikan menangis hari ini....?, oc x Yukiko....WARNING!! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH...**

**Category: Romance/Action....mungkin bakal ubah nanti (gw jg ga yakin c^^)**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 tuh punya Atlus, punya gw cuma OC-nya ajah**

* * *

BAB 1

_TOKYO, JEPANG_

Hari ini Souji Seta dikembalikan ke bumi, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyaksikan jasad pemuda berambut perak itu kini setelah tubuhnya disembunyikan di balik peti mati hitam yang dingin, sedingin udara di sekitarnya yang lembab karena hujan ketika diarak dari sebuah kuil di daerah pinggiran kota megapolis itu menuju ke sebuah pemakaman pribadi milik keluarga Seta. Pemakaman itu dipimpin oleh seorang biksu yang telah renta disaksikan oleh seluruh keluarga, relasi bisnis keluarga, kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya semasa ia masih hidup.

Dari tanah kembali menjadi tanah, mungkin itulah hakikat dari kehidupan. Di sekitar lokasi pemakaman berjaga sejumlah polisi lengkap dengan mobil-mobil patroli yang berbaris rapi dengan mesin yang membisu di lapangan luas yang dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon sakura di sekelilingnya yang merekah indah. Seorang pemuda berambut biru berdiri bersandar pada salah satu mobil patroli yang terparkir itu. Matanya tertuju pada kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang khusuk mengikuti prosesi pemakaman dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu—diliputi oleh kesedihan. Di antara kerumunan itu pula ia melihat Yukiko Amagi, anak keluarga Amagi yang merupakan kekasih Souji Seta semasa hidupnya berdiri di dekat peti mati pemuda itu dengan keadaan yang sangat terpukul, berurai air mata yang ia tahu persis tentunya tidak akan mereda dalam sekejap seperti hujan yang membasahi bumi siang ini.

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menduga jika pemakaman pertama yang kudatangi adalah pemakamanmu senpai.." Ujarnya dalam hati, lirih...bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang teman yang baik dan kini ia telah tiada...untuk selamanya..

Suara Ryoutarou Doujima yang terdengar berat terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian Pemuda itu teralih ke arah seorang pria berusia sekitar 35-an yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah sedih yang mendalam, sementara sepasang matanya yang bewarna coklat itu menatap ke arah pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak heran dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh paman Souji Seta itu sekarang sebab bagi pria itu, Senpai-nya itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga bagaikan anak sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Nanako menangis terus dari kemarin," Ryoutarou membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan sebungkus Marlboro dari saku kemejanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan akan hal ini.."

Polisi itu lalu menyulut sebatang rokoknya sementara kedua mata pemuda itu melihat ke arah beberapa orang di tengah pemakaman yang sibuk berpura-pura bersikap khusyuk dengan wajah tertunduk berlinangan air mata buaya dari balik topinya. Mereka bisa saja menipu sebagian besar orang-orang di tempat itu tetapi tidak matanya. Ia telah biasa berprasangka buruk dengan apa yang dia lihat sebagai seorang detektif berjulukan The Detective Prince dan melihat apa yang diamatinya itu sudahlah cukup sebagai alasannya untuk mencurigai orang-orang tersebut.

Pada saat ditemukan meninggal 5 hari yang lalu, Souji Seta barulah berusia 17 tahun. Kondisinya cukup menyedihkan dengan sebuah luka besar menganga pada dadanya, sebuah tembakan telak pada jantung dengan sebuah peluru 7.62x54mmR bersarang di dalamnya. Yang cukup aneh dari semua itu adalah, dari hasil forensik, tidak ditemukan sedikitpun goresan yang terjadi pada peluru yang ada sebagai akibat dari letusan senjata membuat sumber peluru sama sekali tidak diketahui dimuntahkan dari senapan jenis apa, tidak ada saksi, tidak ada bukti lain...membuat jalan menuju kebenaran tertutup oleh kabut hitam yang sangat pekat tak berkesudahan dan inilah hasilnya.

"Orang-orang itu datang bukan untuk menghadiri pemakaman."

Ryoutarou dengan enggan mengangguk. "Begitulah kira-kira," jawabnya seraya menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut hitam di kejauhan yang berdiri terpisah dari kerumunan. Pria itu berusia sekitar 16-17 tahunan dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap, dan berkulit pucat..bukan tipe kulit orang Jepang. Pandangan matanya tersembunyi dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Orang asing? Tetapi bukan itulah yang membuatnya tertarik tetapi caranya mengikuti pemakaman Souji dengan sikap sembunyi-sembunyi saat ia pergoki itulah yang cukup aneh.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis sementara payungnya yang bewarna biru terus berdiri tegak melindunginya dari air hujan yang terus turun. Apa Senpai pernah bercerita jika keluarganya, atau mungkin dirinya memiliki relasi orang asing? Ia tidak mengenali pemuda itu.

"Shirogane," Ryoutarou memanggilnya sembari menunjuk ke arah dua buah mobil Mercedes-Benz ML350 bewarna hitam yang berhenti di tepi pemakaman.

Mata pemuda itu melihat sejumlah orang keluar dari mobil-mobil tersebut, sekitar 7 atau delapan orang dan ia mengenali mereka, orang-orang dari Grup Kubo dan ia tahu betul bahwa harus ada yang menghentikan mereka atau tempat pemakaman itu hanya akan menjadi tempat pembunuhan yang begitu ironis.

Grup Kubo adalah sebuah grup pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar yang terkenal di Jepang, setara dengan Grup Seta, berbeda dengan Grup Seta, nama Grup Kubo di negara ini tidaklah begitu baik karena hubungannya yang cukup dengan dengan dunia hitam. Konon mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Sakakibara, seorang pemimpin yakuza yang terkenal dari barat dan mereka sering bekerjasama dalam berbagai transaksi narkotika yang diselundupkan dari Myanmar. Hubungan mereka dengan Grup Seta awalnya berjalan dengan lancar hingga sebuah peristiwa terjadi. Anak dari pemimpin Grup Kubo, Mitsuo Kubo kini menjadi seorang narapidana di penjara semenjak pembunuhan yang dilakukan terhadap Kinshiro Morooka diketahui oleh publik dan yang menangkapnya adalah Souji Seta beserta dengan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Peristiwa itu lalu berakibat fatal membuat hubungan antara dua grup pengusaha itu menjadi semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Rumor beredar bahwa kini vendetta telah dilakukan, Grup Kubo terlibat dalam upaya pembunuhan Souji Seta dengan menyewa seorang professional—motifnya cukup kuat, mengingat betapa marahnya putra pemilik Grup Kubo itu ketika sadar jika Yukiko Amagi, yang kini telah tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam lebih memilih pria berambut perak itu dibanding dirinya...sejak awal.

"Mundur. Sekarang sedang ada pemakaman."

Ryoutarou Doujima menghadang gerombolan yang baru datang bersama dengan pemuda itu, Naoto Shirogane sebelum mereka memasuki pemakaman keluarga Seta. Sepasukan kecil polisi dengan hanya berjumlah sepuluh orang yang dipimpinnya juga telah berjaga-jaga tidak jauh dari mereka.

Pemimpin gerombolan itu hanya tertawa. Suaranya begitu lantang bagaikan orang gila di pinggir jalan tak terurus. Laki-laki itu berperawakan kurus dengan tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya dimana-mana. Penampilannya begitu serampangan dengan jas bewarna hitam dan kemeja bewarna putih yang tidak rapi sementara rambut di kepalanya begitu rapi, sangat berbeda dengan gaya berpakaiannya dilengkapi dengan aroma parfum yang bisa dikatakan menyengat dibandingkan wangi, penampilan serupa dengan gaya yang berbeda juga diikuti oleh para anak buahnya, dengan satu kesamaan...ekspresi wajah yang siap mati dan garang bagaikan binatang buas yang lapar mencari mangsa.

"Oh, ya, aku tahu itu. Justru untuk itulah kami datang," ujarnya, "Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, kami tidak akan bikin kerusuhan di sini."

Pemuda itu, Naoto Shirogane mendengus. _Omong kosong, _pikirnya. Tak lama peristiwa itu terjadi, Orang-orang dari Grup Kubo dan para pengawal dari Grup Seta bertemu saat iring-iringan mobil ambulance yang membawa jasad senpainya melaju kencang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, baku tembak terjadi membuat jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai menjadi dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa menyisakan mayat-mayat manusia yang mati sia-sia di jalan dalam genangan darah.

Sebenarnya, adalah sia-sia usaha untuk meminta orang-orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya untuk angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Salah seorang dari keluarga Seta, Mitsuhiro Seta yang merupakan kakak dari sang almarhum mengetahui keberadaan calon perusuh itu (dan memang sudah perusuh sekarang) dan kini ia menghampiri tamu tak diundangnya itu bersama dengan empat orang bodyguardnya yang bagaikan petugas _secret service_ presiden Amerika Serikat bagaikan para gladiator yang siap bertanding di arena Colloseum Roma yang megah, dengan geram dan penuh amarah sementara empat orang yang ada di belakangnya itu hanya terdiam bagaikan patung Yunani yang membisu.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Mitsuhiro pada mereka ketika hujan terus membasahi bumi tetapi waktu seolah berhenti di kedua kelompok yang tidak memperdulikan hujan.

"Tenang, Mitsu-chan. Kami datang untuk berkabung, balasan atas kunjungan orangmu ke penjara tuan muda bulan lalu," ujar pimpinan perusuh itu (dan seterusnya disebut yakuza karena menghemat tenaga^^) dengan nada mengejek.

Mitsuhiro hanya terdiam, matanya menatap para yakuza itu dengan tajam bagaikan sebilah pedang samurai yang siap menyerang dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Sekarang katakan semuanya dengan jelas!! Apa kalian pembunuh adikku?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

Sang yakuza menjawab, "Sekarang keadaannya imbang....vendetta telah dilaksanakan."

Mitsuhiro kini kehabisan kesabaran, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sepucuk tokarev dari balik jasnya. Dia menodongkan senjata itu ke kepala pimpinan yakuza itu, diikuti oleh empat orang bodyguardnya dengan senjata serupa dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kelompok yakuza itu, sontak acara pemakaman kini telah siap menjadi ajang pembantaian dengan aura ketegangan yang semakin meningkat. Mereka kini telah siap untuk beraksi, tekan pelatuknya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja,

Kenapa kau harus bernasib setragis ini senpai...Ingin rasanya Naoto Shirogane meneriakkan hal itu keras-keras di suatu tempat sepi di luar sana.

"Hentikan semua!!!" Teriak Naoto Shirogane membuat perhatian kedua kubu teralih padanya, sesaat keduanya ragu, tapi kemudian mereka menurut. Kemungkinan terburuk setidaknya berhasil dihindari.

"Seperti biasa kalian benci keributan.." Ujar pimpinan yakuza itu dengan nada meledek yang sinis.

"Pulang, bawa pergi gerombolanmu, atau kalian mau mencium sel tahanan kali ini!!!" ancam Naoto dengan ketus, kekesalannya kini semakin memuncak di pemakaman senpainya itu.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum para yakuza itu pergi sambil penuh lagak. Sebagai seorang detektif yang namanya cukup terkenal di masyarakat, Naoto memang cukup ditakuti oleh banyak orang meski dalam usia yang sangat muda, termasuk oleh Grup Seta dan Kubo. "Ayo pergi, semoga dia diterima di sisiNya," kata yakuza itu, lalu mereka kembali menuju ke mobil mereka dan pergi seiring deru mesin yang semakin terdengar menjauh.

Sepeninggal mereka, Naoto berkata kepada Mitsuhiro, "Kami terus melakukan penyelidikan atas kejadian ini dan kurasa Grup Kubo sama sekali tidak terlibat."

Mendengar itu membuat Mitsuhiro menolaknya dengan tegas, "Omong kosong apa lagi ini!! Kalau ada yang diuntungkan dengan semua ini, itu pastilah Keluarga Kubo.

Naoto dan Ryoutarou mengenal Mitsuhiro selama menangani kasus ini. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang tenang dan berpikiran panjang. Ia adalah seorang yang keras kepala, tempramental dan berpikiran pendek, tipe seorang jendral perang tetapi bukan seorang pemimpin besar. "Pemakaman adikmu masih belum selesai. Lanjutkan sana," ujar Naoto, "Atau kamu masih ingin membuat kesedihan di tempat ini menjadi dua kali lipat.

Mendengar hal itu, Mitsuhiro terkejut tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia lalu segera berbalik ke tengah pemakaman untuk meneruskan pemakaman adiknya.

Jujur saja, Naoto tidak begitu menyukai hubungannya dengan Mitsuhiro, pertanyaan yang senantiasa muncul dari dalam benaknya adalah 'kenapa senpai bisa memiliki kakak seperti ini?' Sungguh dunia ini penuh dengan kejutan, konon ia juga cukup sering membuat onar di bar dan memukul wartawan yang dibencinya.

Pemakaman Souji dilanjutkan kembali dan berakhir tidak lama kemudian tanpa suatu gangguan berarti selain batuk yang terjadi berulang-ulang oleh sang biksu ketika membacakan doa. Kembali pemuda itu mengikuti prosesi bersama dengan Ryoutarou dari kejauhan, dalam kesedihannya itu, sebagian dari rasa ingin tahunya terusik ketika mengingat pria asing itu tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu ketika teman-temannya yang masih berlinangan air mata, hidung sembab dan memerah berjalan keluar menemuinya untuk kembali ke kota asal mereka—Inaba sambil berisak tangis.

---

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Inaba. Di bagian gerbong belakang kereta yang dinaikinya, raut wajah kesedihan masih belum sirna dari wajah beberapa orang yang duduk di tempat itu, termasuk Naoto sementara Ryoutarou sibuk menenangkan Nanako, anaknya yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menangis hingga kelenjar air matanya rusak, seperti halnya Yukiko Amagi yang kini berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan menyisakan warna merah hanya pada bando yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ini semua...hanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua....menangispun tidak akan menghidupkan master lagi..." Ujar Yosuke mencoba menghibur yang kali ini tanpa disertai headphone yang biasa dibawanya kemana-mana kecuali jas hitam yang dikenakannya kali ini.

"Aku tahu itu, Yosuke.....aku tahu itu....t-tapi....." Sia-sia usaha pria berambut pirang itu kecuali isak tangis Yukiko yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi Rise (yang tentunya lebih keras) diikuti Teddie dan Chie Satonaka serta Nanako, bahkan Kanji yang biasanya tampak garang juga tampak sangat terpukul, situasi yang sungguh memilukan....gerbong ini kini lebih mirip sebagai tempat orkestra kesedihan tanpa akhir daripada sebuah bagian dari sebuah alat transportasi massal.

_Good luck senpai.._

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Naoto sama sekali tidak menyadari jika itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang akan diucapkannya pada pria berambut perak itu ketika laju kereta memasuki sebuah terowongan di tengah hujan yang terus menerus turun seakan menangisi dia yang meninggal hari ini.

Kini ia tahu, satu hal yang pasti...ia harus mencari siapa pelakunya, apapun yang terjadi. Ia tahu betul dan yakin jika teman-temannya memikirkan hal yang sama, seorang Souji Seta tidak pantas mati seperti itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di dekatnya dan meneguk isinya sembari terus berpikir.

Hanya ada satu benang merah yang dapat ia tarik dari masalah ini, semua korban adalah mereka yang terlibat kejadian itu...tapi, apa mungkin Izanami yang melakukannya—sungguh konyol jika membayangkan seorang Izanami menggunakan sebuah senapan untuk membunuh ketimbang memakai kekuatannya, ia sudah lenyap..tapi semua itu....tidak ada keraguan tentang benang merah itu, tapi pada saat yang sama ia teringat pada satu hal..pada saat itu, serangan juga ditujukan pada tiga orang kepala keluarga Grup pengusaha yang lain dengan cara yang relatif sama. Sama-sama tidak meninggalkan petunjuk yang berarti, bahkan dari ledakan di atas gedung itu selain membuat orang panik, selain menganggapnya sebagai serangan teroris...Ini semua aneh, seperti kejadian yang lalu...kasus ini tidak akan jadi sesederhana itu.

Naoto lalu kembali meletakkan botol air mineral itu setelah selesai meminumnya. Ia lalu memandang ke arah jendela di tengah hujan air mata di sekitarnya dan perlahan ia mulai larut dalam lamunannya.

Ia teringat kembali pada sosok pemuda misterius yang dijumpainya tadi.

* * *

**yak...segini dulu d bab 1-nya...lanjutannya gw pikirin dulu hahahahaha....ok reviews, masukan ditunggu!! 'till next time......dan tengkyu very much bagi yang udah review!!!**

**P.S : kenapa saya memakai istilah kata 'pemuda' buat menjelaskan Naoto itu c ada sebabnya....buat bab brikutny c hehehehehe**


	3. Bab 2 : The New Student

**Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy**

**Author's note:Yak ini lanjutannya setelah bertapa cukup lama di kamar (dan di luar dugaan benar2 menguras otak wkwkwkwkkwkwkwk)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: -post game- Pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu soal ini.., oc x Yukiko....WARNING!! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH..maybe...LANGUAGE.**

**Category: Romance/Action....mungkin bakal ubah nanti (gw jg ga yakin c^^)**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 tuh punya Atlus, punya gw cuma OC-nya ajah**

* * *

BAB 2

_INABA, JEPANG_

_Pukul 6.00 pagi_

Dua orang lelaki bertemu. Ruangan itu gelap. Bergaya modern minimalis dengan dinding bewarna putih yang menghiasinya, Suasana itu sempat terdiam ketika salah seorang dari pria itu mengamati secarik kertas yang kini baru saja diserahkan padanya.

"понимаете?_--paham?"_ tanya lelaki yang berwenang itu dalam bahasa Rusia. Dia duduk di dalam kegelapan, jauh dari cahaya.

_"Ya," _Ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Kata-katanya terdengar datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan tenang ia lalu mengambil sebuah korek api gas dari meja dan membakar kertas itu hingga menjadi abu secara perlahan-lahan di atas sebuah asbak kosong yang terbuat dari kaca.

"_Pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu soal ini.."_

Mata sang pembunuh itu berkilap. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koper kecil dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Menyaksikan semua hal itu, lelaki yang duduk dalam kegelapan tampak senang "Tinggal sebentar lagi....hingga semuanya selesai..." ujarnya dalam hati sementara di luar sana, hujan terus turun dengan lebatnya sejak kemarin menciptakan kabut yang menyelimuti kota.

_Pukul 7.30-- 1 minggu kemudian_

Udara pagi hari di bulan April itu entah kenapa luar biasa gerahnya. Seorang pemuda tampak memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah yang sepi dari balik jendela kelasnya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melintas di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil menghela nafas, betapa tidak...tidak ada suatu petunjuk baru dari kasus yang dihadapinya kecuali pertikaian antar keluarga yang semakin sengit di Tokyo, bahkan berdasarkan berita yang terakhir kali didapatkannya sudah menelan korban hampir seratus orang dengan kerugian harta tak terhitung lagi di kedua belah pihak.

Belum lagi belakangan kepolisian Inaba dibuat sibuk oleh penjagaan penjara Inaba, dimana Mitsuo Kubo ditahan, diperketat menyusul serangan keluarga Seta terhadap pejabat serikat buruh yang tunduk pada keluarga Kubo. Tokyo kini tak lebih dari medan perang, dan hasilnya....nihil kecuali harga saham Nikkei yang terus anjlok, orang-orang takut keluar dari rumah dan pemerintah yang semakin kehilangan wibawanya di mata rakyat karena sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi semua itu. Jika Naoto ingin menuduh orang yang menyebabkan keruwetan masalah sekarang, pastilah ia akan menunjuk Mitsuhiro Seta, jika saja ia tidak memulai serangan gila-gilaan seusai pemakaman Souji, semuanya tidak akan jadi ini seperti ini.

Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan kesal ia melempar koran yang baru saja dibacanya ke atas meja dan mulai mengamati keadaan ruang kelasnya yang baru di tahun ajaran yang baru.

Ruangan itu adalah ruang kelas 2-1, ruangan yang sama dengan yang pernah dikunjunginya saat istirahat ketika bertemu dengan Souji tetapi entah kenapa, ruangan itu kini telah berubah sehingga Naoto merasa janggal ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Beberapa perabot kelas diganti dan segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik. Meja tulis yang banyak coretan di bagian depan kelas kini sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan nasib papan tulis yang melekat di dinding kelas yang telah pecah karena dilempar bangku oleh salah satu mantan siswa kelas ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan melayang ke arah pundaknya, membuat dirinya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah si pelaku ketika ia melihat sebuah wajah seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah yang sangat mencolok kini telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Halo, Naoto-kun..."

"Rise-san....hmm...sudah lama ya...." ujarnya dengan tenang.

Rise mengangguk pelan. "Sejak waktu itu..." Matanya terlihat sayu. Melihat hal itu, Naoto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Wanita ini masih belum bisa menerima rupanya, wajar saja...dulu dia terlibat cinta segitiga dengan senpai hingga dia lebih memilih Yukiko-senpai. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Rise-san? bukankah seharusnya kau ada rekaman hari ini?"

Perempuan itu hanya menggeleng, "Setelah apa yang terjadi di Tokyo, semua kontrak yang diajukan padaku batal demi alasan keamanan....bahkan dari yang kudengar hari ini, keluarga senpai kembali menyerang kelompok germo milik keluarga Kubo...wajar saja managerku cemas.."

Ia lalu duduk sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah Naoto Shirogane dengan santai sambil berteriak, "Semuanya ini menyebalkan!!!" membuat Naoto hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, meski demikian lebih baik melihatnya seperti ini ketimbang melihatnya menangis seharian seperti waktu itu. "Kalau saja kita bisa memakai itu di dunia nyata..."

"Tenanglah, Rise-san...." Ujarnya sembari matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding yang bersuara monoton yang tergantung di atas kelas. Jam 7.30, Kembali ia melihat ke arah jendela ketika sesosok siswa berambut putih dengan cara berpakaian bak seorang berandalan berlari terbirit-birit bagaikan dikejar hantu.

Dia itu....Keluh Naoto dalam hati sementara Rise masih dengan gaya cerianya kembali berkata pada sosok Naoto Shirogane yang kini telah memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela ke arah papan tulis yang masih tak bernoda itu.

"Oh, ya...sudah dengar belum, katanya hari ini kita akan kedatangan siswa baru di sini..."

Siswa baru?! Mendengar kata itu entah kenapa pikiran Naoto segera terbayang pada sosok yang dilihatnya di pemakaman, Jangan-jangan??

"Hei...Naoto-kun?" panggil Rise dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak agak khawatir, takut jika ucapannya salah. Membuyarkan pikiran Naoto.

"Ah....i-ya...soal siswa baru-kan.."

"Ya...tapi kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Rise. Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pintu kelas yang berbentuk sebuah pintu geser dibuka dengan kasar saat seorang lelaki berbadan besar berlari masuk ke dalam, membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi. Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu yang kini hanya diam mengamati pria itu yang kini dengan wajah yang bersimbah keringat dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal menatap kepayahan pada jam dinding kelas itu, tak lama berselang ia menghela nafas lega.

"Hhh...masih sempat..." Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seantero kelas, yan terdiam melihatnya seperti melihat seekor anjing yang terkena rabies masuk kelas. Entah kenapa melihat keadaan yang sedemikian ini, ia berteriak hingga suaranya bergema di lorong. "APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT!!!"

Mendengar hal itu, kontan seperti seorang jendral memerintah bawahannya suasana kelas berangsur kembali ramai, tapi saat itulah Rise berteriak, "Dan kenapa kau berulah seperti itu, Kanji-kun!!!!"

"Bukan urusanmu!!!!!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika yang bertanya itu adalah Naoto-kun??" Ujar Rise seraya menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Membuatnya protes, "R-Rise-san!?" sementara Kanji mendadak terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah karena kikuk dan grogi.

Well...berbicara tentang hubungan Naoto dengan Kanji Tatsumi sebenarnya bisa memicu berbagai kontroversi, mereka adalah sama-sama pria, tetapi cara mereka bersahabat sepertinya sudah jauh dari kata sahabat, lebih tepatnya sebagai intim (mungkin orang bisa mengatakan mereka sebagai homo kalau mereka tidak mengerti). Tapi terhadap semua itu, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah ambil pusing.

"M-maaf...kalau begitu..." Ujarnya malu-malu ketika tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya, seorang wanita bermakeup tebal, berambut merah...sebuah pemandangan yang sangat canggung apabila dikaitkan dengan sebuah institusi badan pendidikan bernama sekolah. Penampilannya lebih mirip seorang (maaf)....pencari lelaki muda di pinggir jalan.

"Dan jika kau telah sadar dengan kesalahanmu, Kanji-kun...maka...ahh...bisakah kau segera duduk di mejamu...atau kau lebih senang berdiri di luar?" Ucapannya itu membuat Kanji hanya bisa mati kutu dan segera berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku kosong yang tersisa di belakang Rise Kujiawa yang sekarang terduduk manis di meja seiring dengan semakin dekatnya langkah sang guru menuju mejanya di depan papan tulis.

Seperti kelas pada umumnya di tengah situasi yang tidak umum, ketua kelas berdiri dan diikuti oleh siswa yang lain memberi salam dengan menghormat setelah itu kembali duduk sementara Naoto melihat ke arah koran yang dilemparnya tadi pada artikel yang berjudul, "Kemanakah Polisi??" sebuah artikel yang mengkritik ketidakmampuan pihak kepolisian yang dianggap gagal dalam menangani masalah bentrokan kelompok di Tokyo. Tidak ada satu hal lain yang menarik hatinya kecuali hanya helaan nafas panjang sementara basa-basi perkenalan wali kelas murid itu berlangsung selama 10 menit dengan berbagai macam kata-kata rayuan dan beberapa ucapan bernada sinis yang diarahkan pada siswi-siswi yang dibencinya (dalam hal ini adalah Naoto---ingat kontes kecantikan lalu dan Rise Kujikawa) yang terkadang ditanggapi diam-diam oleh Naoto dengan senyuman sinis tanpa makna. Bisa dipastikan jika ini adalah tahun ajaran yang berat baginya dan teman-temannya yang lain di kelas yang sama.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sang guru yang bernama Noriko Kashiwagi memulai pengenalan murid baru yang disambut oleh para murid dengan sangat antusias, wajah baru..seribu rencana baru.

Apa jangan-jangan..entah kenapa Naoto merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang siswa baru dari Rusia untuk belajar bersama kita selama satu tahun kedepan. Dia seusia dengan kalian tentunya dan lebih manis....huhuhu...sayang ia bukan orang Spanyol...akan tetapi dia masih cukup awam dengan kebudayaan dan kebiasaan kehidupan di Jepang. Kuharap kalian mau membantunya dengan indah..."

Untuk sesaat kelas menjadi riuh sejenak dan pada saat yang sama Rise yang ada di sebelahnya berbisik pelan tidak percaya "Oh, Tuhan!!! kenapa ia bisa masuk kemari....ini bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman internasional.."

Mendengar hal itu, Naoto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada Rise sambil tersenyum percaya diri, "Setidaknya kita harus bimbing dia ke jalan yang benar."

Kashiwagi yang berdiri di depan kelas selaku sang guru lalu menenangkan kelas dan kembali melanjutkan dengan berkata, "Nah,....silahkan masuk..." Ucapan sang wali kelas itu lalu mendapat respon dari para siswa dengan sebuah sikap diam seolah-olah menunggu seorang yang sangat diharapkan waktu ketika pintu geser yang kembali tertutup itu terbuka kembali untuk kesekian kalinya menampilkan sesosok pria yang berjalan masuk.

Dan saat itulah mata seorang Detective Prince terbelalak terkejut setengah mati saat menatap ke arah pria itu, seorang yang berkulit pucat, berbadan tinggi, tegap, dan dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa ia menatap lurus, dingin tanpa ekspresi...tapi buka karena tegang....rambutnya bewarna hitam.

"Perkenalkan, saya Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky. Panggil saja Vlad. Senang bertemu kalian" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada datar dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih ketika kedua matanya yang bewarna merah menatap ke arah kelompok Naoto yang duduk saling berdekatan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Ujar pria itu mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya dan segera duduk di bangku yang telah ditunjuk oleh sang guru, Noriko Kashiwagi. Di tempat yang sebenarnya kalau bisa dihindari oleh pemuda itu, bangku depannya.

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya sambil tersenyum dingin dan menyelipkan secarik kertas kecil pada Naoto Shirogane secara tersembunyi dengan sedemikian rupa sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang bewarna merah darah dengan tatapan yang beku. Membuat Naoto tampak gugup saat membukanya ketika ia melihat tulisan

_HIUN ISDA SAEO EBNT NEGO ARAC NTNH_

_GEMA BMUN_

Ini tidak mungkin!!! Seru Naoto dalam hati, ia memandang ke arah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, yang tersenyum....seakan tertawa saat sebuah peluru terarah kepadanya...dia adalah pria yang dilihatnya di pemakaman itu....apa maunya di sini?? Apakah....dan lagipula...mata merah itu......jangan-jangan....sungguh kini yang dirasakan oleh Naoto hanyalah satu...ketakutan yang merasuk ke dalam relung hati yang terdalam...seakan sebuah peluru akan menembus tubuhnya dari balik bola mata itu...

Dan siapa pula yang akan sadar jika tirai pertunjukkan bernama Tragedi itu baru akan dibuka....

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naoto-kun?" Tanya Rise Kujikawa yang ada di belakangnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengusap keringat dingin di atas mulutnya..

sementara itu, di sebuah tempat... dua lembar kartu tarot tergeletak tak bertuan bergambarkan sosok dewa pencabut nyawa nyawa yang tersenyum lebar.....

* * *

**Sampai sini dulu....kelanjutannya masih belum dipikirkan, oh ya makasih saya ucapkan buat semua orang yang sudah baca fanfic saya dan udah review....tolong dilanjutkan....dan mohon masukan juga (siapa taw bisa jadi inspirasi)**

**Dan sedkit penjelasan:**

**- kenapa saya gunakan kata pemuda, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan puzzle di atas, apa jawabannya...silakan cari sendiri cukup simpel kok**

**jawabannya (sebelumnya sori kalo cerita di sini mungkin ada mirip2 ama Memories of You-nya ShizukaShirakawa ato Countdown-nya Lalanakmalas**

**soalnya keinspirasi dari sana sori2)**

**Apa category-nya diubah jadi M aja ya?? gimana?? dan sori kalo yang kali ini gak memuaskan....entah kenapa pas buat jadi putih gitu otaknya.....gila, lagi butuh kejahatan, kemanakah kau pikiran jahat!!!....soalnya bakal banyak yang dibunuhin mwahahahahahahahahaha (calon masuk Buser^^)**

**p.s : soal papan tulis yang dilempar bangku, itu berdasarkan kejadian nyata lho^^**


	4. Bab 3 : The Bloody Moon

**Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy**

**Author's note: Akhirnya jadi juga!!!!**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: -post game- dan semuanya dimulai....?, oc x Yukiko....WARNING!! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH...maybe also about gore....**

**Category: Romance/Action....mungkin bakal ubah nanti (gw jg ga yakin c^^)**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 tuh punya Atlus, punya gw cuma OC-nya ajah (soalnya kalo persona 4 tuh punya gw...ini cerita pasti gw jadiin lanjutannya**

**mwahahahaha**

* * *

BAB 3

_Pukul 13.00_

Uang, uang dan uang. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya hal yang terbersit di dalam pikiran seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan bisa dikatakan sebagai seksi saat kedua kakinya melangkah dengan ringannya seolah tanpa beban dalam perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya yang besar di daerah timur pinggiran kota Inaba yang sunyi ketika burung gereja dengan cerianya terbang tanpa beban di langit-langit yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lampu jalanan dan tiang listrik yang tak bergeming.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan Guess yang dikenakannya dan ia lalu mendesah, baru jam 13.00, ayo dong, masa cuma ini yang kudapatkan. Cih!! Sia-sia aja aku membolos pelajaran hari ini. Pikirnya dalam hati dengan jengkel saat langkah kedua kakinya terhenti di sebuah rumah besar bewarna putih yang ada di daerah itu.

Tapi, yaa....sudahlah, apa yang mau dikata. Ia lalu menuju ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh dari pinggir jalan. Menghadap ke sebuah pintu besar bewarna coklat tua yang berdiri kokoh seakan tidak tertandingi, membuat tubuh gadis itu kelihatan begitu kecil sewaktu tangan kanannya memasukkan sebuah anak kunci bewarna perak ke lubang kunci yang tampak sangat tak sebanding dengan besarnya pintu yang dijaga kerapatannya itu, yang bewarna emas dan terbuat dari kuningan.

Kunci itu lalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Pintu itu terbuka lebar secara perlahan menampilkan isi rumah yang ada di dalamnya. Ini semua adalah buah kerja keras keluarganya, dipandanginya seisi interior rumah itu yang bergaya klasik minimalis seiring langkah kaki pertamanya di lantai rumah itu, akan tetapi apa yang didapatinya pertama kali itu tidak lain selain kedua matanya yang terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati beberapa bercak darah yang mengalir di beberapa bagian lantai rumahnya, saat kedua matanya mendapati jasad seorang pembantunya yang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai, tak bernyawa kecuali bersimbah cairan kental bewarna merah yang keluar dari kepalanya yang sudah tidak utuh mengotori sebuah karpet Persia yang berbulu halus. dengan beberapa potongan daging kepala yang kecil. Rumah itu kini lebih mirip tempat pejagalan ketimbang sebuah istana.

Apa yang terjadi? Tanya gadis itu dengan ngeri pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendapati seseorang mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah matanya dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin tanpa ia sadari.

"Jika kau ada dalam keadaan seperti ini, kepada siapa kau akan meminta tolong??" Tanyanya dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi dengan mata bewarna merah menyala terang meminta darah dari balik kacamata hitamnya itu.

"T-Tuhan....ya...Tuhan..." Dan saat itu pula pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, membuat sebutir peluru melesat kencang dari larasnya menuju ke bola mata gadis yang cantik itu, berputar cepat mengebor jaringan mata kanan Ai yang dilewatinya bagai menggali kuburannya sendiri, bersemayam di dalam kepala Ai Ebihara untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya membuat sebuah jalan menembus tempurung kepala belakang, membuat sosok Ai Ebihara, Manajer tim olahraga Yasogami High School itu roboh ke lantai bersama dengan semua barang yang dibelinya dan menghembuskan nafas akhir tanpa bisa menutup mata.

"неправильные ответы—_jawaban yang salah..."_ Ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah mayat gadis itu yang bagian belakangnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental bewarna merah. Ia lalu menyarungkan pistolnya dan menyalakan rokoknya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu tarot pada sang mayat.

_Satu peluru....satu kartu....satu nyawa....._

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari balik saku jasnya yang bewarna hitam dan berjalan pergi seusai mencoret sebuah nama yang tertulis di daftar nama itu..

_Ai Ebihara_

_

* * *

_

_Pukul 18.00_

_HIUN ISDA SAEO EBNT NEGO ARAC NTNH_

_GEMA BMUN_

Naoto Shirogane menatap kertas kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan begitu gusar ketika dering telepon genggamnya yang diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya itu memutuskan pikirannya. Dengan segera Naoto menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Shirogane!" Rupanya Ryoutarou Doujima-lah yang menelpon.

"Salah seorang siswa di sekolahmu ditemukan mati siang ini!"

* * *

_Pukul 18.30_

Rumah Ai Ebihara sekarang telah diisolasi. Hanya orang-orang yang bersangkutanlah yang diperbolehkan untuk memasuki TKP pembunuhan tersebut. Orang-orang yang tidak ada kaitannya terpaksa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka dengan sebatas melihat=lihat dari luar pagar sambil menggunjingkan cerita versi mereka sendiri.

Ryoutarou Doujima tiba di tempat itu lebih awal daripada Naoto Shirogane. Ia masih sempat memeriksa tubuh Ai Ebihara sebelum jasad siswa kelas 3 Yasogami High School itu dimasukkan oleh tim forensik ke dalam ambulans. Ada sebuah luka bekas tembak yang menghancurkan bola mata kanannya, sebuah tanda jika ia ditembak cukup dekat oleh pelaku. Darah yang keluar dari luka itu masih terus membasahi sebagian besar wajah Ai Ebihara, meski kini luka tersebut sudah mengering. Hebatnya selain bekas luka itu, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan luka yang lain, sama seperti yang ia dapatkan ketika memeriksa mayat dua orang pembantu rumah tangga yang ikut terbunuh bersamanya.

"Senjata apa yang dipakai?" tanya Doujima.

Sayangnya tidak ada seorang anggota forensik manapun yang bisa menjawabnya dengan detail, "Sejauh ini, yang kita ketahui adalah bahwa senjata itu berjenis senjata api laras pendek.."

"Hanya itu?" Doujima bergidik, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang...bagaimana kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya sekarang itu sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan bukti yang jelas. Apakah ini polisi yang tidak mampu atau....pelaku yang benar-benar cerdik. Ia menelan ludah dan tanpa sadar menyeringai. Dibiarkannya petugas forensik itu membawa pergi tubuh Ai beserta korban yang lain, kemudian Naoto datang. Pemuda itu setengah berlari untuk bisa menghampirinya di depan rumah Ebihara.

"Itu mayatnya?" Tanya Naoto sambil memperhatikan mobil ambulans yang baru saja berlalu di depan matanya.

Ryoutarou mengangguk. "Kepalanya ditembak pas dimata dengan pistol," ia menjawab dengan suara lemas.

Naoto mengeryit saat mendengar informasi itu, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka memasuki rumah besar itu. Rumah itu memiliki satu ruang keluarga, lima kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Kesemua ruangan itu diisi dengan berbagai perabot yang mewah dan dinding-dinding yang menjadi batas antara ruangan-ruangan itu tampak putih tanpa noda.

Meski demikian, keadaan itu tidak berlaku di ruang depan dan ruang kerja di lantai yang sama, tempat dimana kesemua mayat ditemukan. Bau amis segera tercium pada saat mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, sisi yang bersebrangan dengan pintu masuk terdapat ruang kerja yang setengah terbuka. Darah mengotori pintu dan lantai, karpet, sofa, meja dan lukisan dan menggenang di beberapa tempat.

"Siapa yang menemukan tubuh Ai Ebihara?" Tiba-tiba Naoto bertanya pada Ryoutarou yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ryoutarou Doujima menjawab, "Yukiko....dia yang menemukannya ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat rumah ini begitu sepi dan pintu masuknya tidak terkunci. Dia melapor ke polisi dan sekaranglah hasilnya."

Yukiko-senpai yang menemukan ini semua?? Tanyanya dalam hati. Man...

"Apa rumah ini kosong saat polisi datang?"

"Kosong."

Naoto lalu mengangguk, Semoga saja Yukiko tidak apa-apa...ia lalu berjalan menghampiri meja tamu di atas sebuah karpet Persia yang telah kotor terkena darah saat tangannya itu meraba ke bagian bawahnya dan mendapati selembar kartu tarot yang bersimbah darah terjepit di bawahnya. "Tarot?" Tanya Naoto dalam hati setelah melihat kartu itu, yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

Melihat pemuda berambut biru itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, pria berusia sekitar tiga-puluhan itu berjalan menghampirinya guna mencari tahu benda itu. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu membalik-balik kartu itu, sebuah kartu dengan warna dominan biru dengan logo berbentuk bintang dari berbagai macam segi melingkar di belakangnya, wajahnya tampak serius saat mengamati kartu itu dan lalu mulai mengawasi sekitarnya dengan seksama seperti menghafal perabot-perabot yang ada di rumah itu sekalipun tim forensik telah mencatat semua detail kejadian itu. Bersama-sama dengan pemuda itu, mereka mengamati TKP dengan seksama sebab seringkali mereka menemukan hal-hal yang terlewatkan oleh tim forensik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shirogane?"

Ryoutarou bertanya kembali padanya. Gaya polisi itu bagaikan seorang atasan yang sedang mengetes bawahannya membuat sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap mata coklat Ryoutarou dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri.

"Jika dilihat, pelakunya sama dengan yang membunuh Souji-senpai dulu..." Ujarnya.

"Dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?"

"Ya, saya rasa demikian. Hanya saja sepertinya pelaku kali ini meninggalkan sebuah barang bukti..."

"Lalu kenapa kau yakin akan keberadaan kartu tarot ini sebagai sebuah pesan?" Ryoutarou menatap Naoto dengan tatapan mata yang bingung. "Ya, kartu tarot.."

"Ya, tentu saja sebab berdasarkan apa yang telah kukenal dari sosok Ai-senpai adalah jika ia benci ramalan dan bukan seorang pengoleksi benda-benda seperti ini kecuali baju. Jika dipikirkan ulang, dikatakan sebagai orang yang sama karena cara yang sama rapinya..."

"Darimana kau yakin?"

"Jika di peluru dan selongsongnya sama sekali tidak ditemukan goresan dan lihatlah...aku sama sekali tidak menerima kabar adanya kerusakan di jendela atau pintu, atau bahkan sidik jarinya di semua benda di ruangan ini, semuanya hilang bagai asap..." Naoto menunjuk ke arah sekitarnya. "Mungkin nanti kita akan memeriksanya lagi."

Ryoutarou mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari TKP. Sekitar rumah Ai Ebihara itu kini semakin ramai didatangi oleh orang-orang, termasuk wartawan dari berbagai media massa yang datang bagaikan nyamuk di musim panas. Ryoutarou sempat terpaku di hadapan semua itu. Perhatian polisi itu tertuju pada sesuatu di antara kumpulan orang. Dengan bingung, Naoto mengikuti arah pandang Ryoutarou.

"Ada apa Doujima-san?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. Ryoutarou malah memberinya sebuah instruksi, "Tolong siapkan semua hasil forensik, informasi-informasi lain yang bisa kau dapat dan lindungi-lah Amagi." Setelah itu mereka berjalan meninggalkan TKP setelah berhasil mengamankan saksi mereka, Yukiko Amagi dari serbuan pertanyaan wartawan yang terlontar bagaikan seribu pisau yang melayang ke arahnya.

Ditariknya tangan Yukiko Amagi yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dihadapinya kini di depan TKP dan mereka lantas berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Mobil patroli itu melaju di jalanan kota Inaba sambil mendengarkan siaran radio lokal yang berisi lagu-lagu top chart saat itu. Naoto duduk di bangku depan bersama dengan Ryoutarou sementara Yukiko duduk di belakang. Perjalanan menuju ke kantor polisi di kota kecil itu memakan waktu setengah jam. Dan setidaknya mereka kini sudah bisa bernafas lega setelah lepas dari serbuan nyamuk-nyamuk pers yang beberapa saat yang lalu mulai mengerumuni TKP.

Di dalam mobil, Naoto mengamati jalan-jalan di sekitarnya sementara Ryoutarou mengemudikan mobil itu dengan tenang dengan sangat luar biasa dan sangat konservatif, melaju dengan kecepatan stabil, tidak ada sentakan-sentakan yang mengganggu saat menambah atau mengurangi kecepatan dan ia selalu memberikan cukup ruang di bagian belakang dan depan mobil.

"Sudah lama ya, senpai.." Ujar Naoto pada sosok Yukiko yang sedang duduk diam di belakangnya memandangi pemandangan di luar kendaraan itu ketika lajunya terhenti sejenak di lampu merah.

"Ya...sejak waktu itu.....bagaimana kabarmu, Naoto-kun?" Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Baik-baik saja.....senpai sendiri?"

"Ya....aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat..."

Mereka terdiam..memang dalam keadaan tertentu adalah sebuah masalah untuk bisa mengajak bicara seorang Yukiko Amagi yang terkenal cukup pendiam di sekolah....sebuah tanda tanya besar memang membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh mendiang Souji Seta pada gadis ini sehingga mereka bisa jadian cukup lama, jika tidak diputuskan paksa seperti ini.

"Naoto-kun...."

"Huh?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Souji-kun?"

Naoto dan Ryoutarou hanya bisa mendesah terdiam sejenak ketika di depan mereka, kantor polisi telah menunggu dengan gedung yang menjulang.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas...kami mohon bantuanmu senpai.." Ujar Naoto saat mobil itu memasuki area parkir dan berhenti.

* * *

_Pukul 20.00_

Sampai beberapa waktu silam, selama lebih dari 2 minggu, pembunuhan berantai kali ini telah sukses menjadi sebuah momok bagi masyarakat dan kepolisian dan bahkan pemerintah Jepang dari pusat hingga daerah. Bagaimana tidak, pembunuhan yang begitu rapi...satu peluru...satu nyawa, tanpa bukti dan tanpa jejak bagaikan hantu dan perang geng yang mewarnai konflik besar dari beberapa pembunuhan ini sudah cukup sukses kiranya untuk dijadikan bahan cerita film kandidat piala Oscar.

Naoto Shirogane menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Ryoutarou sekaligus berkata, " Ini daftar orang yang meninggal dengan cara yang relatif sama belakangan ini,"

Saat ini malam sudah mulai larut, tapi Naoto dan Ryoutarou masih berada di ruang penyelidikan mereka di kepolisian Inaba. Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu, menghadapi berbagai berkas kepolisian yang mereka kumpulkan dengan ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas. Daftar orang-orang itu adalah:

- Saburo Ichikawa

- Keitaboshi Mishima

- Tarou Namatame

- Tohru Adachi

- Souji Seta

- Ai Ebihara

Setelah memperhatikan daftar itu sejenak, Ryoutarou mengambil secarik kertas lain untuk disandingkan dengan daftar buatan Naoto. Kertas itu berisi catatan kematian para korbannya.

- Saburo Ichikawa--- satu tembakan pada jantung

- Keitaboshi Mishima--- satu tembakan pada leher

- Tarou Namatame--- satu tembakan pada mulut

- Tohru Adachi--- satu tembakan pada mata dahi

- Souji Seta--- satu tembakan pada jantung

- Ai Ebihara--- satu tembakan pada mata kanan

Naoto lalu membandingkan kedua berkas itu adalah dengan harapan mereka bisa menemukan pola dari pembunuhan tersebut. Dalam sebuah pembunuhan seperti ini, acapkali akan timbul sebuah pola yang mereka ciptakan secara tidak langsung, meski tidak selalu demikian. Untuk sampai pada kesimpulan itu, tentu saja Naoto dan Ryoutarou harus sepakat dan yakin terlebih dahulu jika ini semua adalah tindak pembunuhan berantai. Jika memang salah, mau tidak mau mereka harus kembali lagi dari awal. Ia sudah membuat semua persamaan kejadian pembunuhan itu dengan hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tidak menarik kesimpulan secara terburu-buru—akan tetapi dengan apa yang ditemukannya, akhirnya mereka sepakat jika semua kejadian ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

Tidak tertangkap oleh saksi mata, rekaman CCTV dan tidak meninggalkan bukti vital lain seperti air liur, sidik jari dan goresan peluru dan terutama sekali senjata pembunuh itu sendiri.

"Dan satu-satunya pesan yang ditinggalkan olehnya hanyalah kartu tarot ini...ujarnya" Ia lalu menunjukkan kartu tarot itu sekali lagi pada Ryoutarou, "Tidak ada sidik jari korban ataupun pelaku tetapi ada di samping korban." Setdidaknya hanya itulah yang ditemukannya sekarang dan merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk yang cukup masuk akal.

Akan tetapi apa Doujima-san akan percaya? Tanyanya dalam hati, sungguh ia tahu betul jika ia menjelaskan alasan sesungguhnya, hal itu akan berbuah celaan dari Doujima.

"Tapi kita tidak menemukan hal yang sama pada korban sebelumnya...atau bahkan polanya itu sendiri..."

"Pasti ada pola.." ujar Naoto Shirogane, "Satu hal yang kita lihat adalah empat dari korban adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai di sini dulu kan??" lanjutnya, "Dan empat orang ini cukup mengenal sosok Souji-kun dengan baik.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang ini??" tanya Ryoutarou sambil menunjuk pada tulisan Saburo Ichikawa dan Keitaboshi Mishima. "Kita masih kekurangan bukti lain.. bagaimana dengan hasil forensik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naoto memberikan sejumlah berkas laporan berupa denah TKP dan foto-foto serta laporan dari saksi mata. "Aku juga sudah bertanya pada polisi yang tiba pertama kali di TKP dan benar saja, pelaku sama sekali tidak merusak pintu atau jendela seperti yang ia lakukan pada korban yang lain."

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua itu?"

Naoto mengangguk, "Bahkan Yukiko-senpai yang pertama kali menemukannya berkata jika pintu rumah dibiarkan terbuka lebar begitu saja...akan tetapi pada saat ia masuk, semuanya sudah seperti ini...sama dengan yang kau dapatkan.."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sambil menatap berkas itu,

"Apa jangan-jangan Yukiko yang melakukannya??" Tanya Ryoutarou...

Naoto menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Jangan bercanda....orang seperti Yukiko senpai tidak akan bisa mengangkat pistol, pistolku sendiri bahkan terlalu berat baginya....Lagipula berdasarkan apa yang kudengar dari Chie dan Yosuke -senpai...dia berada disekolah pada saat pembunuhan itu terjadi..."

Ryoutarou hanya mendesah sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya berikut dengan denah. "Sial...!! sudah kasus keenam tetapi kita tetap tidak bisa menemukannya juga...apa mungkin benar jika ini adalah perbuatan Keluarga Kubo."

"Tidak mungkin, kita sudah menolak dugaan itu, lagipula apa peduli Kurosaki Kubo pada sosok Ai Ebihara, anaknya bahkan tidak mengenalnya...dan pada Saburo dan Keitaboshi, mereka bahkan teman baik....atau bahkan dari keluarga Seta? Itu juga tidak masuk akal....sekalipun mereka dipenuhi oleh penjilat, mereka tetap saja ditekan di bawah kepala keluarga mereka.." Jawab Naoto sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Dan kartu itu?"

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak melihat hubungan benda ini....mungkin sebaiknya kau cari bukti lain...." Ujar Ryoutarou ketika kedua mata Naoto menatap ke arah kartu tarot itu "Mungkin saja itu hanya milik Yukiko yang terjatuh ketika menemukannya....tetapi jika kau memang masih memandang itu sebagai bukti....kita harus menahannya sampai kasus ini selesai.."

Naoto mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu...aku akan mencoba menanyakannya pada Yukiko-senpai..lagipula kita sudah selesai menanyainya kan?"

"Ya..., antarlah dia pulang," kata Ryoutarou , "Kabari aku jika kau menemukan bukti, aku juga akan berbuat demikian."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Doujima-san..." Naoto lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dengan santai meninggalkan duda beranak satu itu yang kembali sibuk mengamati fotonya ketika sepasang matanya menatap ke arah sebuah foto keadaan di TKP dimana pada salah satu foto itu, ia menemukan wajah seorang pria bermata merah di sudut kiri atas foto itu.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini, Yukiko-senpai.." Ujar Naoto ketika sebuah pintu bewarna hijau tidak menarik terbuka ke dalam ke arah ruang interogasi yang sepi dengan hanya sebuah televisi, meja dan sebuah lampu di atasnya yang jika dihidupkan akan menjadi senjata yang cukup sakti untuk memaksa seorang tersangka saat ia mendapati gadis yang merupakan kakak kelasnya di Yasogami High School itu terduduk dengan tenang dalam kesunyian di hadapan televisi yang hanya menampilkan sebuah layar yang gelap saat kedua mata wanita maniak warna merah itu tertuju padanya. Bibirnya mengguratkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Tak apa-apa Naoto-kun..."

Sang Detective Prince itu hanya menghela nafas panjang saat ia menatap ke arah wanita itu, "Tak pernah kusangka jika aku akan menemukan salah satu temanku lagi di ruangan ini..."

Yukiko mengangguk, "Ya....sejak masalah Nanako-chan dulu...ia juga duduk di kursi ini kan?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak sementara suara jarum jam yang monoton mengisi suara di ruangan itu. "Tapi, semua itu sudah lewat....Souji-kun sudah pergi...tak ada gunanya juga kusesali..." kata Yukiko, "Tapi setidaknya aku jadi paham rasanya duduk di sini..." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, senpai..."

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan, semuanya bukan salahmu....oh, iya apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

Naoto mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia berjalan mendekati gadis berbando merah itu, "Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang mau kutanyakan.."

"Apa itu??"

Naoto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot bertuliskan 'The Moon' dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yukiko. Tampak Yukiko mengamati wujud kartu itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kartu ini, Naoto-kun?"

"Aku menemukannya di TKP tadi, punyamu??"

Yukiko menggeleng, "Aku memang suka pergi ke kuil, tetapi aku tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal ini....dan apa mungkin ini cuma perasaanku.." Yukiko lalu membalik-balik kartu itu. Membuat Naoto penasaran dan ikut mengamatinya, "Kartu ini...mirip kartu persona kita..."

Ini dia! Pikir Naoto dalam hati, "Kau juga berpikir demikian?"

Yukiko mengangguk, "Ya....dan lebih-lebih lagi coba kau lihat bagian belakang kartu ini..." Yukiko lalu membali kartu itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan mulai menunjukkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya ada bagian kecil dari kartu ini yang berpermukaan kasar..coba kalu lihat..."

Naoto lalu mengambil kartu itu dan mulai mengarahkannya ke arah lampu dan benar saja, ia menemukan sebuah pola menyerupai tulisan pada kartu itu. Dengan cepat ia lalu mencoba untuk menyalin pola yang muncul itu—sebuah kumpulan huruf.

Dan apa yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah kumpulan huruf tak berarti :

_EALDIUARNMUAHNHAAAMRKTIGMSCAUURENIUHRKKDYHKMAMAIABUANEN!_

_WEPSGLT!_

Yukiko Amagi hanya bisa memandangi tulisan itu sambil berkata, "Sepertinya itu hanya kumpulan kata tanpa arti..." Akan tetapi tidak pada Naoto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukan...ini justru sebuah peringatan si pembunuh...."

"Lalu apa kau akan melaporkannya pada Doujima-san??"

"Tidak, Kita tidak mungkin melaporkan ini padanya....."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Kita bertemu di sekolah besok....ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan semuanya..." Naoto lalu menyimpan kembali kartu tarot itu, "Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan persona dan shadow.....dan alasan pembunuhan Souji-senpai..."'

Yukiko tampak terkejut, "M-maksudmu?!"

"Kujelaskan itu semua besok...."

* * *

_Di suatu tempat di Inaba_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata merah terduduk dengan tenang diatas sebuah sofa dalam kegelapan. Ia memandang ke arah jendela luarnya...ke arah kota yang tampak dari ketinggian saat ia mulai mencoret sebuah nama lagi di dalam daftarnya.

_FOX_

Sementara itu, di sebuah kuil kecil di daerah Central Shopping District...sebuah kartu tarot bertuliskan 'The Hermit' tertempel di sebuah papan permohonan saat sebuah kepala seekor rubah tertancap pada sebuah tiang pancang yang baru saja terpasang di atap kuil itu lengkap bersama dengan kepala rubah lain yang masih kecil di sekitarnya...

* * *

**Yak, akhirnya selesai juga chapt ini setelah mengorbankan keringat, air mata dan darah (lebay ih)**

**review dan masukan please....dan**

**sori kalo tulisannya kesennya agak gimana gitu kali ini^^ (masih butuh nonton film gila lagi)**

**Dan o ya....ga taw kenapa ni...saya punya rencana c bikin fanfic persona tapi judulnya : The Godfather : Persona 4 version (dan yang jelas ini ratingny bakalan M karena saya bakal bikin ni cerita mirip dengan film ama bukunya cuma penyesuaian ajah....(kesenny plagiat y T_T tapi kan ini fanfic...) nah oleh karena itu...ada masukan ga, siapa yang bakalan ngisi peranny...???**


	5. bab 4 : The Sign

**Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy**

**Author's note: sementara segini dulu d....'till the next chap...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: -post game- dan bagaimana bisa....?, oc x Yukiko....WARNING!! OOC, CHARACTER DEATH...maybe also about gore....**

**Category: Romance/Action....mungkin bakal ubah nanti (gw jg ga yakin c^^)**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 tuh punya Atlus, punya gw cuma OC-nya ajah (soalnya kalo persona 4 tuh punya gw...ini cerita pasti gw jadiin lanjutannya mwahahahaha)**

* * *

BAB 4

_Pukul 10.00_

Naoto Shirogane kini berhadapan dengan semua orang-orang yang telah membantunya dalam masalah Adachi dulu di sebuah loteng yang sepi di lantai teratas sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu di bawah sinar terik mentari yang cerah. Hanya ada dua orang lain yang berdiri di sana, seorang maniak cuaca dan seorang gadis yang senantiasa menatap langit, akan tetapi mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang terobsesi pada kegiatannya masing-masing sama sekali tidak menyadari pertemuan itu.

Di tengah mereka tergeletak sebuah kartu tarot berlambang 'The Moon' di atas sebuah sekat pemisah kecil di dekat solar system tempat mereka biasa duduk berkumpul, bercanda, tertawa atau bahkan sedih dan marah. Tampak Kanji menatap ke arah kartu itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung saat menatap kartu tarot bewarna dominan biru itu, ekspresi wajah yang hampir-hampir serupa juga tampak pada anak-anak yang lain ketika

"Kartu ini adalah salah satu benda yang kutemukan di lokasi pembunuhan Ai-senpai yang sekarang ini sedang dibicarakan oleh hampir semua orang di sekolah ini." kata Naoto, "Aku mengambilnya kemarin dan oleh Doujima-san...benda ini masih belum bisa dijadikan sebagai barang bukti."

"O-oke...tapi apa hubungannya dengan pembunuhan master?" Tanya Yosuke, pria berambut coklat itu lalu mengamati kartu itu secara seksama. "Benda ini tidak ada waktu master ditemukan kan?"

Naoto mengangguk, pandangan matanya yang bewarna biru itu lalu menatap ke arah orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian mereka, "Memang, tetapi coba kalian lihat baik-baik...apakah tidak pernah kalian sadari jika kartu ini mirip dengan sesuatu??"

Yukiko mengangguk, "Ya...apa kalian semua tidak merasa jika kartu ini mirip kartu persona kita?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, mereka segera tersadar apa maksud perkataan Naoto Shirogane itu. "T-tidak mungkin!?" Ujar Yosuke.

"J-jadi kau ingin bilang kalau pelaku itu orang yang tahu persona!?" Tanya Rise, "Apa memang begitu?"

Naoto mengangguk,

"T-tapi Naoto-kun?! Apa ini tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ini hanyalah pembunuhan tiruan seperti Mitsuo Kubo dulu??" Ujar seorang wanita berambut bob bewarna pirang bernama Chie Satonaka dengan tatapan mata sangsi pada sang Detective Price itu, "Lagipula, kembali pada semua itu Naoto-kun....Doujima-san sendiri juga sudah mengatakannya pada kita-kan, tidak ada bukti apapun dari masalah Souji-kun.."

Naoto hanya terdiam tidak menjawab ia hanya membalikkan kartu itu, mengarah pada sebuah simbol di belakangnya.

"Kemarin, aku dan Yukiko-senpai secara tidak sengaja menemukan hal ini pada kartu ini....coba kalian lihat, "Ujar Naoto seraya menyerahkannya pada Chie yang duduk di seberangnya. Membuat semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Yukiko mengamatinya dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua menyadari ada sesuatu yang muncul.

"I-ini semua tampak seperti sebuah motif...." kata Chie, kedua matanya yang bewarna coklat menatap pada Naoto Shirogane yang tampak tenang, "Apa maksudnya ini??"

"Itu adalah surat tantangan pembunuh itu pada kita.." Ujar Naoto, sang Detective Prince itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari saku seragam sekolahnya dan menunjukkan isinya:

_EALDIUARNMUAHNHAAAMRKTIGMSCAUURENIUHRKKDYHKMAMAIABUANEN!_

_WEPSGLT!_

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini, Naoto-kun?" Tanya Rise Kujikawa.

"Ya, apa isinya?? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan ini semua padaku kemarin.." Ujar Yukiko Amagi.

Mendengar perkataan ini, Naoto Shirogane lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan secarik kertas kosong dari saku seragamnya sekali lagi dan mulai berkata. "Ini adalah sandi pesan si pembunuh pada kita.."

"Sandi?" Tanya Yosuke dengan wajah kaget. "Lalu kalau begitu? bagaimana untuk memulainya? Maksudku....bagaimana memecahkannya?"

Naoto Shirogane tersenyum. "Seperti yang kita lihat, pola yang ada di dalam kartu itu mungkin hanyalah omong kosong tetapi jika kita mengetahui aturannya, semua pesan ini adalah mudah." Ujarnya membuat semua orang di tempat itu terpana pada kepandaiannya (mungkin pada seseorang, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terpana...tetapi lebih dari itu)

"Ini adalah jenis pesan rahasia yang digunakan oleh seorang Julius Caesar dari zaman Romawi Kuno dulu, diciptakan dengan cara sederhana untuk menjaga kerahasiaan rencana-rencananya dengan suatu sistem pemangkatan yang sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat tidak masuk akal.....dan semua cara ini dilakukan dengan mengambil perpangkatan 3 dalam sebuah bentuk bujur sangkar sempuna.." Lanjut orang berambut biru itu.

"H-Hei!! j-jadi maksudmu, yang membuat tulisan di kartu ini adalah Julius Caesar?!" Ujar Kanji Tatsumi dengan heran, "Bukankah dia itu orang dari masa lalu??"

"Oww....diamlah Kanji, kamu itu bodoh banget sih?? Yang Naoto-kun maksud itu yang nemuin tuh Julius Caesar...pembuat pesan ini cuma ngikutin caranya dia aja..kok gitu aja nggak tahu..Rise aja ngerti kok!!" Ujar Rise dengan wajah polos dan gayanya yang khas yang membuat Kanji segera tersulut emosinya.

"Ahh!!! TO HELL WITH THAT!!!!" Pria itu lalu bangkit dan mulai mengomel dengan gayanya yang seperti preman walau sebenarnya itu semua hanyalah wujud dari sikap ekspresifnya yang canggung. (dan agaknya sifat inilah yang membuat rambutnya cepat memutih) membuat Yosuke berujar dengan agak kesal, "Tenanglah!!!"

Kanji menurut, ia segera duduk dengan kesal.

"Oke...jadi maksudmu, semua pesan ini ditulis dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno?? Julius Caesar itu orang Yunani kan?" lanjut pria dengan headphone bewarna orange yang melingkar di lehernya itu dengan penuh percaya diri yang hanya membuahkan tatapan wajah orang-orang yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Benar kan?" tanya Yosuke yang hanya berbuah sweatdrop pada anak-anak yang lain, lebih-lebih Chie yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan banyak bicara lagi.....makannya kalau pelajaran jangan tidur!!!" ujarnya...

"Chie, KAU!!!!" Ujar Yosuke dibarengi dengan teriakan Kanji yang tidak terima dengan perkataan itu membuat suasana jam istirahat siang yang seharusnya begitu damai menjadi mencengangkan..membuat Naoto Shirogane hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!!! Kita sekarang sedang butuh penjelasan tentang semua ini...kalian sebenarnya mau kasusnya Souji-senpai kejawab nggak sih!!!" Teriak Rise sebal, kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang menggenang, membuat kedua pria yang cukup tempramental itu terdiam dan meminta maaf.

"Lanjutkan Naoto-kun..." Ujar Yukiko Amagi sambil membetulkan posisi rambutnya yang panjang yang diterpa angin, membuat pandangannya terhalang.

"Terima kasih Yukiko-senpai...nah jadi untuk dapat memecahkannya kita harus dapat melihat berapa jumlah huruf dan tanda yang ada pada pesan ini...yang kali ini sudah kutandai yaitu 64 dan cara berikutnya adalah membuat akar 3 dari jumlah huruf dan tanda itu sendiri." Lanjut Naoto Shirogane,

"Hmm....4....ya akar 3 dari 64 itu 4...?" kata Yukiko, "Lalu?"

"Berapa 4 kuadrat?" Tanya Naoto.

"16..." Ujar Chie.

Naoto mengangguk, "Lalu dari hasil-hasil itu kita akan dapatkan pemisahan seperti ini.." Ia lalu menulis ulang kode itu dalam beberapa pembagian dengan cepat.

_EALDIUARNMUA HNHA AAMR KTIG MSCA UURE NIUH _

_RKKD YHKM AMAI ABUA NEN! WEPS GLT!_

"I see..." Ujar Chie, "Tetapi tetap saja ini semua hanyalah kumpulan huruf tanpa arti, Naoto-kun.."

"Memang belum sampai di sini...wujud asli dari pesan itu adalah bujur sangkar sempuna dan tentunya kita juga paham, sebuah bujur sangkar sempurna adalah keempat sisinya sama panjangnya kan...bukan persegi panjang..."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, mendadak Yukiko tersadar akan sesuatu ," T-tunggu!! jadi untuk itu...untuk itukah perpangkatan 3 itu!!!"

Naoto mengangguk, "Tepat.....kita rangkai potongan-potongan ini sesuai dengan bujur sangkar yang sama setiap sisinya dan bacalah pesan itu dari atas kebawah..." Ia lalu mulai menggabungkan kata-kata itu dalam beberapa baris menjadi :

_E A L D I U A R_

_N M U A H N H A_

_A A M R K T I G_

_M S C A U U R E_

_N I U H R K K D _

_Y H K M A M A I_

_A B U A N E N !_

_W E P S G L T !_

"Setelah membaca pesan ini, tampak jelas...ini memang berasal dari pelaku.....coba kalian ingat kejadian Adachi dulu..." Ujar Naoto seraya menutup penanya dan kembali memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya sementara orang-orang yang lain yang berada di sana tampak bungkam seribu bahasa, menjadikan suasana tempat itu begitu sunyi—sesuatu yang sangat bertentangan dengan dunia bawah dimana para siswa tampak menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan ramai.

"Berarti pembunuhan ini masih belum selesai?!..." Ujar Yosuke dengan suara pelan, "DAMMIT!!! A-apa ini berarti Ameno Sagiri atau Izanami adalah mereka yang melakukannya."

Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak mungkin.....jika mereka berdua adalah pelakunya, maka mudah, masukkan mereka ke TV dan semuanya selesai, tetapi lagipula Teddie sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia TV-kan...ini jelas dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh, kurasa seorang profesional...dan dia ini lebih pintar dari Adachi...membunuh tanpa waktu..."

"Hmm...Apa mungkin dia masuk lewat TV juga...seperti Adachi dulu??" Tanya Chie dengan cemas.

"Mungkin...karena itu, kita perlu bertemu dengan Teddie nanti..."

Semua orang mengangguk setuju,

"Kuharap dari sinilah, kita akan menemukan siapa pembunuh master.." Ujar Yosuke dengan mantap mengakhiri pembicaraan yang serba rahasia itu dan menunggu penanganan lebih lanjut. Naoto lalu menatap ke arah langit luas, mengambil segelas air mineral yang ada di sebelahnya saat sekumpulan burung gagak terbang melintasi kota.

"O-ya, Naoto-kun!?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah sebelah kirinya saat kedua pasang mata Naoto Shirogane melirik ke arah Rise Kujikawa yang tampak antusias

"Ada apa, Rise-chan?!"

"Dari mana sih, kamu bisa tahu kode kayak gitu? Rise jadi penasaran nih.." Ujarnya sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke arah mata sang detective Prince yang lantas membuatnya grogi dengan sangat. "R-Rise...berhenti melihatku seperti itu!!"

"Makannya kasih tahu dong!!" Rengek Rise.

Ia hanya terdiam, menatap ke arah awan kumulus yang berkejar-kejaran di langit untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka bergegas untuk turun menuju kelas masing-masing ketika waktu istirahat tersisa hingga 5 menit lagi ketika Naoto Shirogane beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya berkata, "Kita berkumpul di depan TV Junes jam 2 siang nanti.."

Mereka semua lalu mengangguk setuju dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu..

* * *

Suasana di lantai 3 kelas itu begitu ramai meskipun waktu istirahat yang tersisa tinggal menyisakan waktu 5 menit lagi ketika Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka dan Yosuke Hanamura berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kelasnya ketika kelompok anak-anak kelas 2 telah turun melalui tangga menuju ke lantai tempat mereka berada.

Tak ada yang berubah kecuali topik pembicaraan anak-anak di tempat itu yang berkisar tentang kematian Ai Ebihara sang manajer tim sepak bola Yasogami High School yang mengenaskan itu kemarin. Beberapa siswa yang lain membicarakan pertandingan basket di pojok koridor, beberapa lagi pacaran dan beberapa lagi hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna (bahkan beberapa orang bermain kartu secara sembunyi-sembunyi).

Langkah mereka lalu terhenti ketika Yukiko Amagi yang berjalan di depan mereka membuka pintu geser kelas mereka, kelas 3-1 yang ramai bersamaan ketika dari dalam, seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan cukup kencang, membuat tubuh Yukiko agak goyah saat secara tak sengaja tangan kanannya ikut tersentak mengikuti arah pintu membuatnya agak hilang keseimbangan.

"Yuki-chan!?" Seru Chie ketika dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka itu, seorang lelaki berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke arah di depannya sambil berucap pada orang di belakangnya.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan itu lagi nanti, Senpai.....titip salam buat Daisuke-senpai ya, aku turut berduka cita dengan berita itu..."

Dan kejadian berikutnya secara sukses membuat Yukiko Amagi benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menjerit pelan ketika tubuhnya melayang sebentar di udara dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai koridor yang ramai itu, membuat beberapa orang di tempat itu menatap ke arah mereka untuk sesaat dan setelah tahu tak ada yang terjadi, mereka kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

Sementara itu, melihat teman baiknya itu terjatuh, kontan Chie naik pitam dan mulai mengoceh. "HEI!!! Apa kau sama sekali tidak punya mata hah!!!" pada pria itu,membuat pria itu agak kaget sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang terjatuh di depannya.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!!!!" Ujar Chie sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukiko yang terjatuh sementara Yosuke hanya bisa terdiam, sia-sia saja membujuk Chie dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Ah, maafkan aku..." Pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis berambut merah itu berdiri dengan perlahan, "Kamu luka?"

"Makannya jalan pakai mata!!!!" Teriak Chie sementara Yukiko yang sudah mendapati kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya kini telah kembali berdiri sambil menatap sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah Chie-chan....aku nggak apa-apa kok..." Ia lalu kembali menatap ke arah pria yang ada dihadapannya itu ,"Maafkan aku...seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati lagi..." Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu mengamatinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "H-hei....kamu...Yukiko-senpai kan?"

Tatapan serupa juga tampak pada sosok Yukiko Amagi saat bola matanya yang bewarna hitam menatap ke arah wajah orang yang menjatuhkannya itu, "Eh...um...k-kamu, Vlad-kun kan!?"

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum, "Sudah lama ya...." Sementara itu Chie dan Yosuke hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan itu dengan tatapan heran saat sahabat mereka berbicara cukup akrab dengan orang asing.

"A-aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau kamu bakal pindah kesini......gimana di sana? semua sehat??" Tanya Yukiko yang dibalas dengan anggukan pria di hadapannya itu, "Sudah lama nggak ketemu mereka ya...." Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menatap wanita itu dengan sepasang matanya yang bewarna merah dengan ramah.

"Habis, Yukiko-senpai belakangan menghindari kami, sih...."

Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko hanya bisa tertunduk sambil berujar pelan, "Ah...eh...m-maaf." ketika di hadapannya sebuah amplop diserahkan oleh pria itu, membuatnya tampak bingung dengan maksud penyerahan amplop itu.

"Kupikir aku harus mengembalikannya selagi sempat.."

Dibukanya amplop itu dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia mendapati isi amplop itu adalah sejumlah uang sebesar 10.000 Yen membuatnya terkejut, lebih-lebih Chie dan Yosuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Banyak sekali..." Ujar Chie sementara Yukiko menatap pria itu bertanya-tanya, "...A-apa ini?"

"Pinjamanku waktu itu, aku nggak tahu persis berapa jumlah totalnya, jadi ya kukira-kira saja..."

"Sa-sampai segitunya...kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, Vlad-kun!"

"Sudahlah terima saja! Kalau tidak sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi harus menyerahkannya kapan...." Ujar Pria itu ketika bel sekolah itu berdering, tanda jika pelajaran akan segera dilanjutkan sementara mereka berempat masih berada di depan kelas.

"Ups...kayaknya istirahat sudah selesai...ya sudah aku kembali dulu ke kelas., senpai..."

"Kamu di kelas berapa??"

"Kelas 2-1....." Ujarnya ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan Yukiko, Chie dan Yosuke menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Yukiko yang hanya menatap punggung pria itu sembari memegang amplop itu sementara Chie Satonaka dan Yosuke Hanamura menatap dengan bingung.

"Er...Yuki-chan..."

Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko menoleh ke arah Chie yang ada di dekatnya, "Ada apa Chie-chan??"

"Well....kau kenal dengan anak baru itu??"

Yukiko mengangguk, "Dia itu salah satu anggota keluarga Souji-kun.."

Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat Yosuke terkejut, "M-maksudmu??? d-dia kan orang Rusia! bagaimana mungkin???"

"Dia itu saudara angkat Souji-kun...entah bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya...Souji-kun mengenalkannya padaku waktu aku bersamanya di Tokyo dulu.....Souji-kun tidak pernah bercerita soal hal ini pada kalian ya?..." Ujar Yukiko seiring langkah mereka yang berjalan menuju ke bangku mereka yang kosong. "T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan pindah ke kota ini...." ujarnya saat pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka ketika sesosok guru berpakaian ala firaun berjalan masuk untuk memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

**Oke segini dulu sisanya di chap berikut**

**review dan masukan please....dan terima kasih buat Lalanakmalas, Shizuka Shirakawa, Ai Emma, Black-Cat-Yorouchi ama T4my buat semua review-nya yang sangat mendukung, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!!!**

**Mulai kembali bertapa lagee.........terbang ke langit ke 7.........(abis itu jatoh^^)**


	6. bab 5 : The TV World

**PERSONA 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya Atlus dan OC punya saya (kalo ATLUS punya saya, Persona 5 pasti keluarnya di PS2 kalo bisa buat dan nyatanya sih nggak)**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance **

**Sinopsis : Dan ancamannya terbukti…**

**Author's note : Wuihh bikinnya diluar dugaan capek juga dari lancar ampe tiba-tiba ilang..trus lancar lagi wahahahahaha dan syukur udah nyampe chapt 5^^ well enjoy….dan jangan lupa review dan masukan (puppy eyes^^ dan siapkan kantung muntah karenanya hahaha)**

* * *

BAB 5

_Pukul 15.00_

Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Naoto Shirogane terduduk seorang diri di sebuah meja kosong di sudut Junes Food Court menunggu para temannya untuk datang. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia duduk menunggu di tempat itu sendirian sementara suasana di tempat itu semakin ramai ketika didapatinya langkah kaki Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi dan Rise Kujikawa berjalan semakin dekat dan menuju ke arahnya. Mereka setidaknya belum melupakan Special Headquarters mereka di sini. Pikir Naoto dalam hati ketika Yosuke menyapanya yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Kuharap kami tidak membuatmu menunggu lama, Naoto...."

Naoto tidak menjawab kecuali menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Terakhir kali pertemuan serupa diadakan sebelum kepergian Souji Seta sebelum melawan Izanami ketika mereka, tergabung dalam Investigation Team masih lengkap dan solid. Dengan almarhum sebagai ketuanya tentunya dan kini harapan dari Naoto hanyalah, semoga kelangsungan tim kali ini akan tetap terpelihara meski tanpa kehadiran sang ketua itu.

Kini semua orang telah duduk pada kursi yang mengelilingi meja food court yang bewarna coklat tua seuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, yang mereka lakukan kini tinggal satu hal, menunggu orang yang dibutuhkan.

"Mana Teddie-kun???" Tanya Chie seraya menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, "Dia harusnya ada di sini sekarang kan?"

"Sabarlah sebentar, dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Chie-senpai..." Ujar Naoto, "Aku baru saja menelponnya tadi....dia hari ini kerja-kan, Yosuke-senpai??"

Yosuke mengangguk, "Tunggulah sebentar..."

* * *

Ruang 301 apartemen Grand Inaba. Yuuta Minami berdiri menatap ulangannya yang jelek di dalam kamarnya yang tenang. Ini adalah saat yang ditakutinya. Sang ibu, Eri Minami sedang menunggunya di kamar tengah untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dan ia sangat tidak ingin menghadapi kondisi ibu angkatnya seperti ini.

Dengan segan, Yuuta membawa serta kertas ulangannya itu, berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu kamarnya yang bewarna putih yang berdiri menunggu dirinya untuk dibuka sambil berdiri kokoh menyatu dengan dinding bercat putih yang terbuat dari gipsum yang tipis.

Memang ini bukan kali pertamanya mengalami hal-hal seperti ini, akan tetapi menghadapi ibunya yang sesungguhnya adalah ibu angkatnya sungguhlah berat. Peluh mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya di ruangan yang dingin berAC itu saat tangan anak berambut coklat tua itu menyentuh logam handle pintu kuningan yang dingin, membukanya membuat pintu itu terdorong ke dalam.

Siapapun, tolonglah aku..Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia rasakan detak jantungnya semakin berdebar keras, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini...apa yang terjadi terjadilah, terima kenyataan dengan jantan. Lanjutnya pada diri anak kecil itu dalam hati, lagipula kita sudah berkomitmen bukan.

Berbicara tentang sosok Eri Minami tidak seperti bayangan yang orang-orang sering dapatkan dari produk-produk gambaran televisi murahan yang menyajikan cerita dimana seorang ibu angkat adalah tipikal wanita kejam dalam cerita Cinderella yang selalu menyiksa anak angkatnya. Ia adalah seorang ibu muda yang sabar, pengertian dan penuh kasih. Ia bahkan menganggap Yuuta sebagai anaknya sendiri dan bersamanya mereka selalu setia menunggu kedatangan kembali Ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri karena ditugaskan oleh kantor tempatnya bekerja hingga jangka waktu yang relatif lama. Meski demikian, justru sifat penuh kasih sayangnya itu yang lantas membuat Yuuta takut. Eri Minami tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya pada sang anak meskipun dalam keadaan ia sedang marah sekalipun, yang terjadi malah lebih mengerikan...sang ibu akan membuatnya duduk di hadapannya hingga berjam-jam sambil menatapnya sembari menghela nafas panjang sekali-kali dilanjutkan dengan diam seribu bahasa dan mangurung diri di kamar. Terbalik, ya memang terbalik..di saat sang ibu yang membuat sang anak mengurung diri kamarnya, kini sang anak sendiri yang kadang kewalahan untuk meminta maaf pada ibunya yang mengurung diri di kamar. Sungguh terkadang ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia dimarahi habis-habisan sampai puas oleh sang ibu ketimbang harus menghadapi keadaan seperti itu.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan-lahan oleh tangan kecil bocah laki-laki itu, menampilkan ruang tengah yang cukup besar untuk sebuah apartemen, dilihatnya kaki sang ibu yang terduduk di atas kursinya yang membelakangi kamar dengan tenang tanpa bersuara saat suara-suara televisi masih terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Kuatkanlah hatimu Yuuta, pikirnya dalam hati mencari penguatan ketika kaki-kakinya yang kecil melangkah perlahan dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat mendekati ibunya itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai memanggil ibunya dengan pelan, "Ibu..."

Ibunya diam tak menjawab.....

"Ibu....." Panggil kembali anak itu dengan pelan, langkahnya semakin mendekati kursi wanita berambut pirang itu, Apa ibu benar-benar marah padaku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ibu....aku minta maaf...aku nggak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi...." Tatapan matanya menatap ke arah lantai kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu parkit yang terhampar di bawahnya sementara tangannya mulai mengguncangkan pundak ibunya yang tanpa perlawanan dan pada saat itulah bocah itu merasakan ada cairan lengket yang hangat di jari-jari tangannya yang kecil. Cairan itu ada pada pundak wanita itu—yang berasal dari rambutnya. Rasanya asin, tapi apa itu??

Dengan cemas, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Eri sekali lagi—kali ini lebih keras akan tetapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan kecuali tubuhnya yang jatuh tanpa beban ke arah bawah sesuai dengan hukum gravitasi membentur lantai parkit itu dengan sepenuh hati membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Di bagian kepalanya, sebuah lubang bekas peluru di pelipis wanita itu mengalirkan darah ke sebagian tubuh Eri (dan kini juga mengalir ke lantai).

Yuuta yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan ketakutan, dengan seketika itu juga tangisnya pecah ketika ia bergegas menghampiri tubuh ibunya itu mencoba menyadarkan ibunya yang adalah sia-sia belaka tanpa sadar dibelakangnya, sebuah tangan dengan senjata berperedam tertuju ke arah kepalanya dan saat laras senjata itu mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya dan saat itulah...semua yang ada di hadapan anak itu menjadi gelap ketika sang pembunuh berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil meletakkan sebuah kartu tarot di meja dapur sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dalam keheningan saat sang bocah tertidur selama-lamanya di atas tubuh ibunya.

* * *

"Siang semuanya!!! Maaf, Teddie telat-nee.." Ujar Teddie dengan suaranya yang cempreng dan bernada manja khas kostum beruang itu saat ia datang dengan tenang tanpa beban di hadapan teman-temannya yang telah menunggu di Food Court di tengah sinar matahari yang cerah setelah beberapa saat menyembunyikan diri di dalam gulungan awan kumulus yang lebat di langit luas.

"Duduklah di sini, Teddie.." Ujar Yosuke seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku kosong di tengah meja, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Teddie lalu menuruti kemauan dari orang yang pernah menampungnya dulu. "Ada yang mau kami bicarakan denganmu..."

"Huh??"

"Ini soal TV World......" Ujar Naoto Shirogane dari balik topinya dengan tenang, "Kami minta bantuanmu...."

* * *

Sang pembunuh berjalan dengan tenangnya menuruni tangga belakang apartemen yang tidak dikunci pintunya saat kedua matanya melirik kesekitarnya dengan waspada, mencurigai apapun yang dianggap mencurigakan saat ia melakukan kebiasaannya sementara kedua kakinya yang telah terlatih berjalan menuruni tangga dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara-suara yang menarik perhatian ketika tinta hitamnya kembali mencoret sebuah nama pada catatan kecilnya

_Eri Minami_

* * *

_TV World_

_Pukul 15.15_

Suasana di dunia TV itu sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka melihat wujud asli dari dunia yang dulunya dikenal dengan nama yang terkesan misterius, Midnight Channel. Berbeda dengan suasana di dunia luar, dunia nyata dimana manusia seharusnya hidup, semenjak kabut tebal yang menyelimuti tempat ini hilang. Dunia ini selalu saja menunjukkan kesan yang ramah dan menyambut siapa saja dengan tangan terbuka saat bunga-bunga bermekaran di segala sisi dan air danau yang jernih bergoyang tenang dihembus oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang bebas polusi sementara cahaya di tempat itu terasa nyaman, hangat..mewakili perasaan damai setiap manusia yang terkandung di dalamnya saat kedua mata Naoto dan anggota Investigation Team yang lain memandang ke sekitarnya.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah sejak saat itu…" Ujar Chie Satonaka dengan tatapan yang kagum, sebuah tatapan yang sama ketika ia menyaksikan dunia ini pertama kalinya. "Kuharap aku punya pekarangan rumah seperti ini.."

"Rumah Teddie bagus-kan!!!!" Ujar Teddie kegirangan sementara Rise Kujikawa mendekati sebuah bunga mawar yang tergabung dalam sebuah kumpulan bersama dengan bunga-bunga lain di padang bunga itu ketika Yosuke dan Kanji hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mengamati itu semua dengan takjub (bahkan lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai melamun…apa yang dilamunkan, silahkan tebak sendiri) ketika Naoto Shirogane mengamati sekelilingnya, mungkin mencari beberapa petunjuk yang bisa membantu saat Teddie kembali mengamati sekitarnya dan seakan sadar dengan apa yang tidak biasa, ia lalu bertanya.

"O ya…Fox mana?? Tumben biasanya ia bersama kalian terus..?"

Mendengar itu, Naoto tidak menjawab kecuali mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya sementara Rise menoleh kea rah bonek beruang itu dan berkata, "Iya-ya…Sejak tadi pagi Rise memang nggak liat rubah itu di kuil tadi…..mungkin dia lagi sibuk.." Ujarnya ketika pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah Kanji, "Kanji-kun…"

Kanji hanya diam tak menjawab, sama seperti Yosuke yang ada di sebelahnya kecuali berdiri bagaikan patung David karya Michaelangelo—hanya saja dengan busana tentunya dengan tatapan kosong, raganya memang ada di sini, tetapi pikirannya entah….terbang entah kemana…mungkin ia bermimpi sedang beromansa di tempat ini bersama dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa dengan Kanji-nee??" Tanya Teddie dengan heran, ia memandang ke arah pria berambut putih itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti (dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya) sementara Rise dengan wajah yang agak kesal, mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke arah salah satu murid yang paling banyak ulah dan berada di deretan teratas daftar blacklist guru-guru pada rezim King Moron (a.k.a Kinshiro Morooka) dulu, sebelum Kashiwagi masuk dan mempengaruhi opini public guru-guru terhadap Rise dan kini Naoto Shirogane yang secara telak mengalahkannya dalam Miss Yasogami dulu.

"KANJI-KUN!!!!!!" Teriak Rise membuat Kanji dan Yosuke tersadar dari lamunannya, yang dalam hal ini terlebih lagi Kanji saat sebuah batu yang cukup besar menimpa kakinya membuatnya berteriak keras seperti seekor binatang buas yang terkena panah pemburu.

"ARGH!!! Apa yang kau lakukan!!!"

"MAkannya jangan ngelamun terus!!! Kau juga sama Yosuke-senpai!!!!" Teriak Rise yang tak pelak kemudian mengundang sedikit keributan kecil sementara Naoto Shirogane mendekati Teddie yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat keributan kecil di tempat yang sedianya adalah tenang dan damai.

"Teddie.."

"Ada apa Naoto?" Tanyanya dengan nada ramah (dan dia memang selalu ramah) pada lawan bicaranya, "Apa ada yang bisa Teddie bantu-nee??"

"Apa belakangan ini kau pernah merasakan ada orang yang berkeliaran selain kami???"

Teddie menggeleng, "Nggak ada, nggak ada kok orang lain yang datang kemari selain kalian ini pertama kalinya malah ada orang yang datang kemari sejak Izanami hilang dulu.." boneka beruang berkepala biru itu terdiam sejenak, "Kalaupun ada, itupun cuma sensei dulu…"

"I see….Tapi sungguh kamu nggak ada lihat ataupun merasakan ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat ini??"

"Nggak, aku nggak ada lihat siapa-siapa, Naoto…kamu nggak percaya sama Teddie ya…jahat…" Suaranya terdengar pelan sementara matanya tertunduk ke bawah, "Naoto jahat!!!"

"Wha…M-maaf, aku nggak bermaksud untuk…"

"Padahal Teddie udah jujur….kapan Teddie bohong sama kalian…." Ujarnya dengan nada yang lirih..

Mendengar ucapan itu, Naoto hanya bisa menarik nafas, ia lalu merogoh saku seragamnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada sosok beruang itu, "Aku tahu itu, Teddie…tapi ini semua karena ini.." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah kartu tarot bewarna dominan biru pada beruang itu. Membuat wajah beruang itu terkejut saat kartu itu berada di depannya, "Coba Teddie lihat!?"

"Ini.." ujar Naoto seraya menyerahkan selembar kartu itu pada Teddie, "Tapi hati-hati…ini adalah barang bukti yang masih mungkin akan digunakan oleh polisi…"

"Yep, tenang saja…" Teddie lalu memperhatikan kartu itu dengan seksama ketika Yukiko Amagi datang mendekati mereka, "Gimana? Ada yang bisa kita dapat??"

Naoto menggeleng, "Kami sekarang sedang membahasnya senpai" sementara di belakang mereka yang berjarak beberapa meter, terdengar teriakan Chie yang membahana mengalahkan suara-suara keributan di sekitarnya yang lantas membuat Rise, Kanji dan Yosuke terdiam.

"Sa-sabar Chie…aku bisa jelaska-" akan tetapi sebuah tendangan di perut telah bersarang di perut anak manajer Junes itu tanpa sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku bilang diam…" Ujar gadis tomboy berambut bob itu seraya melihat kea rah sekitarnya, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arah sang calon Yakuza dan ke arah sang idola, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan??"

"Aku cuma mau tanya aja, kemana Fox, Chie-senpai…." Ujar Rise lemah.

"Fox?" Tanya Chie yang agak bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya ini saat angin sepoi kembali berhembus membelai rambut gadis berambut pendek itu dengan pelan.

"Ya…apa kau ada melihatnya di sekitar Tatsuhime Shrine pagi tadi, senpai??"

Chie menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, Yosuke.." Ia memanggil Yosuke tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan kedua matanya yang melirik ke arah pria berambut pirang itu tahu kenapa penyebabnya saat ia melihat pemuda itu berguling-guling kesakitan. Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras tadi? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yosuke??" Tanyanya, akan tetapi jawabannya hanya berupa erangan kesakitan sementara kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya yang akhirnya memaksa Chie untuk mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Benar, ia memukulnya terlalu keras tadi.

"M-maaf Yosuke….aku…."

"ARGH!!!!!" Tidak ada respon lanjutan selain erangan kesakitan, membuat Chie terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kanji Tatsumi, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kanji??"

Kanji hanya menggeleng, "Sejak tadi pagi aku memang tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia lagi sibuk ngurus anak-anaknya…dia punya anak-kan??"

* * *

_Pukul 15.20_

"Teddie merasa kartu ini aneh…." Ujar Teddie seraya mengembalikan kartu tarot itu kepada Naoto Shirogane yang ada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati, "Bentuknya sama dengan kartu-kartu yang terkadang kita temui di sini dulu…"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Teddie??" Tanya Naoto Shirogane dengan tatapan agak kaget. Kartu yang terkadang kita temui, tapi kapan?

"Kau ingat dulu-kan, kadang sensei mendapatkan sebuah kartu setelah mengalahkan shadow di sini…"

"Maksudmu, persona??"

"Bukan…." Kata Teddie, "Bukan itu, tetapi kartu yang lebih sifatnya seperti judi..um, gimana njelasinnya ya…"

"Tunggu….maksudmu, kartu yang terkadang membuat kita jadi merasa lebih kuat atau lebih lemah itu???" ujar Yukiko yang ada di dekat mereka menimpali, membuat dua orang itu melirik ke arahnya yang kontan membuat pipi gadis bercardigan merah itu merona merah karena malu.

"K-kenapa kalian?? A-apa aku mengucapkan hal yang salah???"

"Itu dia!!!" Seru Teddie, "Itu dia yang Teddie maksud!!! Kau tahu itu Naoto??"

Naoto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Ya….kartu-kartu itu……"

"Dari mana kamu dapatkan kartu ini, Naoto??"

"Sudah kukatakan, ini barang yang kutemukan di lokasi pembunuhan baru-baru ini…hanya saja barang ini masih belum bisa dijadikan bukti…..." Naoto terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ke arah mata besar boneka itu. "Dan sepertinya terkait dengan Souji-senpai…"

"A-apa!!!"

"Makannya, Teddie-kun…kami minta bantuanmu…selain itu apa ada hal lain yang kamu tahu??" Tanya Yukiko Amagi

"Tidak….Cuma itu yang Teddie tahu," kedua mata Naoto Shirogane tertuju kearah danau yang tenang di depannya mengamati ikan-ikan kecil yang berlarian ke sana kemari di balik jernihnya air.

"Jadi kau tidak melihat siapapun masuk ke dunia ini selain kamu?" Tanya Naoto, membuat Teddie kembali menggeleng. Dan semua ini membuatnya pusing. Berarti pelaku tidak masuk lewat dunia ini…lantas apa? Kebetulankah? Dan Naoto sangat tidak mempercayai hal yang bernama kebetulan. Apa dan bagaimana lalu siapa dan ia berpikir tentang itu. Hal itu lantas membuatnya memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di tepi danau itu, berpikir untuk beberapa saat hingga tak lama kemudian menemukan suatu ide.

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

_Pukul 15.30_

Jari-jari tangan Ryoutarou Doujima sibuk menekan tuts keyboard komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Gambar-gambar di monitor yang ada di hadapannya silih berganti bersamaan dengan itu, tetapi pria itu tidak menyimak. Matanya justru berulang kali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ujung ruangan. Jam itu menunjuk pada pukul 13.30.

Ryoutarou menghela nafas, menggigit bibir, meremas tangan dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas lagi. Sudah berjam-jam yang lalu dan bahkan sudah satu hari berlalu sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu tetapi sama seperti pembunuhan keponakannya dan 4 orang yang lain, hasilnya nihil tanpa petunjuk berarti. Apakah kepolisian sudah sedemikian tidak bergunanya sekarang? Dipandanginya sekali lagi monitor komputer yang ada di hadapannya, ia mendesah, seharusnya Naoto Shirogane sudah datang sekarang. Apa seharusnya ia tadi menjemput Nanako sebentar dan membawanya ikut ke kantor polisi ini, tidak ada jaminan jika dia bukan target dan sialnya saat meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi, Ia tidak berkata apa-apa pada anaknya itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

Diliriknya foto TKP yang ia dapatkan itu dan entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah kapan dan dimana.

"Doujima-san!"

Panggilan itu membuatnya terperanjat, pria berambut coklat tua itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan segera. Ia mendapati seorang bawahannya berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mana Naoto-kun? Tumben ia belum datang?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu...mungkin ia ada urusan sebentar..." Ujarnya, "O-ya, apa sudah ada bukti baru??"

"Tidak ada pak!" Jawabnya ketika telepon di kantornya itu berdering keras.

* * *

_TV World_

Sosok Kanzeon melihat ke sana kemari ketika Rise Kujikawa mengamati sekitarnya dengan sebuah radar khusus yang terpasang pada matanya sementara Naoto Shirogane, Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka serta Teddie berkumpul di sekelilingnya menunggu sebuah hasil, hasil yang memuaskan tentunya.

"Bagaimana, Rise? Apa kau ada melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini??" Tanya Naoto.

"Entahlah, sejauh yang Rise lihat itu nggak ada sesuatu yang aneh..." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil sibuk mengamati sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada benda atau apa yang asing disini atau sejenisnya??" Tanya Yosuke Hanamura.

"Sayangnya nggak..." Dan saat itu, Persona yang dimilikinya berhenti beroperasi bersamaan dengan dilepaskannya radar yang digunakan Rise dari matanya, menandakan telah selesai seiring hilangnya sosok Kanzeon dari pandangan. "Nggak ada yang bisa ditemukan..."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada petunjuk. Keluh Naoto dalam hati. Sepertinya pembunuh tidak masuk melalui dunia ini...atau...jangan-jangan...Naoto lalu melirik ke arah Teddie sejenak tanpa berbicara, dengan tenang tanpa disadari boneka hidup itu (yang entah kenapa kadang menggemaskan) dan menarik nafas panjang. Tapi, mana mungkin, kau pasti terlalu banyak berpikir Naoto...Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu...Mulai lagi dari awal.

Ia lalu melihat ke kembali ke arah sebuah pohon di tepi danau yang terletak cukup jauh di depannya dan membetulkan posisi topinya saat Chie Satonaka bertanya padanya sambil bertolak pinggang yang membuatnya selalu tampak menantang.

"Bagaimana Naoto-kun?"

"Cukup untuk hari ini.." Ujarnya pelan, "Ayo kita pulang..."

* * *

_Junes Departement Store_

_Pukul 15.45_

"Everyday is at your Junes,"

Musik yang tampak seperti sebuah lagu kebangsaan di Junes Departement Store itu terus mengalun melalui speaker-speaker yang terpasang di langit-langit Junes Departement Store bagian elektronik yang bewarna putih ketika Naoto Shirogane dan kawan-kawan baiknya berkumpul di depan sebuah TV LCD berukuran raksasa (mungkin 52" lebih) yang layarnya hanya menampilkan satu warna, hitam yang tak bersuara. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang cukup ramai, para pengunjung berjalan-jalan menyusuri setiap blok berisi rak-rak yang memajang banyak macam benda-benda elektronik di atasnya, mencari benda yang dibutuhkannya sementara Kanji Tatsumi hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil berkata,

"Sepertinya si pembunuh tidak menggunakan TV World sebagai media untuk melakukan pembunuhan..."

"Ya..." Ujar Naoto dengan suara pelan, "Tapi, aku minta tolong padamu Teddie."

"Apa itu Naoto-kun??" Tanya boneka beruang berpakaian jumpsuit itu dengan polos.

"Tolong awasi segala hal yang terjadi di TV World selagi kami menyelidiki kasus ini di dunia luar," kata Naoto, "Tidak ada jaminan jika dia memang tidak memakainya...aku punya dugaan kuat jika pelaku mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini semua..."

"Ya!! Serahkan saja pada Teddie-nee!" Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat ketika tak lama kemudian HP milik Naoto Shirogane berbunyi membuat sang Detective Prince merogoh saku celananya, panggilan itu berasal dari Ryoutarou Doujima. Ia lalu menekan tombol answer dari HPnya itu. "Ya, Shirogane di sini..."

Dan tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajah Naoto Shirogane berubah, "Ya...ya, aku tahu..aku akan segera ke sana.." Ia lalu menutup sambungan telepon, "Sial!!" Ujarnya kesal, tangan kirinya menggenggam telepon selulernya itu seakan hendak meremasnya hingga hancur membuat teman-temannya yang berkumpul di sekitarnya bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa Naoto-kun?" Tanya Chie Satonaka dengan cemas, sungguh jarang dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naoto Shirogane tampak seperti ini, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Naoto hanya terdiam sejenak seraya memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang....kita bicarakan ini lagi besok.." Ujar Naoto seraya hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, "Pembunuh itu telah membuktikan ancamannya..."

**

* * *

**

**The Author's says:**

**Oke segini dulu chap yang dibuat pas waktu final berbagai liga sepak bola (dan sekarang baru aja selese)….review yah!!! Dan masukan serta makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin waktu ngasih review sebelum2-nya trus dan trus apa ya??? Entah kenapa…saya lagi speechless (ga ada yang nanya), …oke…'till the next chapt (tidur dulu…ngroook…)**

**O ya, sedikit hal yang timbul selagi mendengarkan suara-suara kebiadaban yang berbicara di kepala saya (entah suara iblis atau suara saya sendiri atau….ahh entahlah) gimana ya kalo ada satu fanfic yang adegan finalnya (maksud klimaksnya gitu) soal P4 kayak gini (yg jelas fanfic ini tidak akan memakai ide ini –soalnya kalo pake…endingnya pasti saya buat mati semua mwahahahahahahaha-) :**

"_**....Dan selanjutnya yang dilihatnya kemudian bagaikan langit seakan runtuh di depannya. Matanya terbelalak dan perasaannya kini campur aduk, betapa tidak merasa demikian saat dipandanginya sosok (nama ce-nya terserah siapa)yang ada di depannya terduduk diam, lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai ruangan yang dingin dan berurai air mata penuh keputusasaan saat memandang pria berambut perak yang muncul di belakanganya itu dengan sebuah bom berdaya ledak tinggi terpasang di badannya yang siap membuat gadis itu menjadi serpihan dalam hitungan detik sementara (pokoknya penjahatnya-lah) tertawa keji di suatu tempat di bangunan tua itu…tertawa atas penderitaan yang ada di depan matanya sambil memegang pemicu peledak itu di tangan kanannya yang siap ditekan kapanpun yang ia mau…"**_

**Pasti dramatis banget tuh, emosinya…romance-nya….(sadisnya mungkin….apakah saya kejam??)**

**p.s.: INi bukan bocoran chap berikutnya…bukan juga trailer…tetapi sekali lagi, suara-suara kebiadaban Author (yaitu saya sendiri) yang nggak tahu kenapa keinget film Speed ato MI pas lagi ngetik (Kalo ada yang mo pake buat fanfic juga bagus tu...tapi kasih tau dulu ya, sapa taw saya bisa bantu^^-ditabok-)….well akhir kata review dan masukan pliss!! dan makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ngasih pendapat, tanggapan, reaksi atau sejenisnya mohon terus dukungannya ya!!btw...chap yang ini nyambung ga sih? Satu hal lagi, kalo ada yang punya ide, atau apapun itu...jangan segan sampaikan ke saya enaknya ni cerita mo diapain lanjutannya (makasih buat Ai Emma juga ama yang laen yang udah kasih usul^^)**

**Buat yang lagi ujian good luck ya…..doa saya menyertai kalian semua!!!!**


	7. Bab 6 : The Old Man

**PERSONA 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/ Romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya ATLUS, punya gw hanya OOC-nya ajah**

**Synopsis : Manusia yang terunggul akan menatap ke bawah dari puncak gunung tertinggi dalam kesendirian—menjadi dewa**

**Author's note : well ini chapt 6-nya (produk baru dari suara-suara kebiadaban Author –makasih buat Raditya Dika buat istilah ini^^-)…enjoy dan seperti biasa review dan masukannya…. **

* * *

BAB 6

_Central Shopping District _

_Pukul 15.50_

Seorang pemuda berjalan melintasi jalanan Central Shopping District sambil melirik ke arah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya, mengabaikan kehadiran manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dan beberapa mobil serta motor yang melakukan hal yang sama baik yang bergerak maupun yang terparkir dengan rapi di tepi jalan yang besarnya mencapai dua ruas..tidak besar memang, tetapi tidak pernah menimbulkan kemacetan yang umum terjadi di kota-kota besar.

Kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini. Ujarnya dalam hati sewaktu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke barisan toko-toko yang berbaris rapi (meski banyak yang bubar) di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya hingga ia berhenti di sebuah pintu biru yang besar yang tertempel bagaikan kaca hias di sebuah toko barang antik terpajang di depan sebuah toko senjata yang ada di dekatnya.

Diamatinya pintu itu dan reaksi orang sekitar di sekelilingnya, mereka seakan tidak pernah atau bahkan tahu ada benda seaneh ini di dekat mereka.

Pasti pintu ini. Pikirnya dalam hati saat ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya ke depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia menunggu sejenak hingga tak lama kemudian pintu itu berderak dan sedikit terbuka menampilkan secercah sinar biru yang semakin lama semakin kuat seiring langkah kedua kakinya yang berjalan memasuki pintu itu ketika di dalamnya dua orang telah menunggunya dengan tenang di dalam.

Suasana di dalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu sangatlah berbeda dengan diluar. Bagaikan ruangan peramal, setidaknya itulah perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan oleh semua orang kiranya saat menyaksikan ruangan itu. Dengan aroma alkohol yang kuat ditambah sebuah sofa empuk bergaya klasik berbentuk huruf U dan sebuah meja kecil di tengah, membuatnya tampak seperti ruangan ini juga tampak seperti sebuah bar kecil yang berjalan di tengah-tengah awan putih di tengah langit-langit gelap bercahaya di luarnya.

Pemuda itu dengan tenang mengamati sekitarnya terlebih-lebih saat kedua matanya yang bewarna merah menatap ke arah seorang kakek-kakek bongkok berhidung panjang di hadapannya dan seorang wanita dewasa yang tampak anggun dalam pakaian serba biru yang tampak serasi, membuatnya tampak misterius lebih-lebih musik yang mengalun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang berbau supranatural.

"Что? Соглашение должно быть время 15:30 часов назад ...- _Ada apa? Waktu perjanjian mestinya jam 15.30.."_ Ujar kakek berhidung panjang itu dengan nada yang penuh kecurigaan, mencari-cari sebab ataupun alasan keterlambatan tamunya itu sembari meminum segelas martini yang ada di atas meja bundar yang kecil di hadapannya.

"_Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan....kau tahu, perburuan masih belum selesai..."_ Ujar pemuda itu dengan tenang ketika kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya secara rileks.

"_Tapi tidak ada masalah-kan? Kau tidak sedang diikuti, bukan?"_ tanya kakek berhidung panjang itu, bola matanya yang besar masih mengamati pemuda yang menjadi tamunya kali ini dengan begitu waspada, ya kewaspadaan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

Melihat hal itu, sang pemuda hanya tersenyum dingin, ia menghela nafas sementara kedua matanya yang bewarna merah mengamati dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang beku, seakan setiap saat apapun bisa terjadi di ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Tidak, ketakutanmu sungguh tidak beralasan pak tua.."_ ia terdiam sejenak, "_Dan bisakah kau singkirkan Berreta Tomcat yang kau sembunyikan di bawah meja itu ke sarungnya,"_ ia berjalan mendekat, "_Kau tidak ingin transaksi batal karena klienmu kecewa, bukan...atau kau mau membunuh tamumu?"_

Kakek itu lalu tersenyum kecil, ia menuruti perkataan tamunya itu, "_Sudah kuduga, pasti ketahuan....bagian dari pertahanan diri, splendid..."_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan pesananku?" _pemuda itu berkata, "_Sudah ada kan?"_

Kakek tua itu mengangguk, ia lalu melirik ke arah asistennya—seorang wanita dewasa yang tampak anggun dan misterius berambut pirang, bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan seperti Hera dalam mitologi Yunani, sosok yang sensual namun juga mematikan jika ka menghadapinya secara salah—Femme Fatale.

"_Ambilkan barangnya...."_

Wanita itu mengangguk, diletakkannya papan berisi laporannya itu dan beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan dengan keanggunan seorang aristoktrat menuju ke sebuah lemari kecil di bawah tumpukan minuman keras di atasnya tanpa banyak bicara apalagi bertanya.

_"Duduklah dulu selagi menunggu..." _Undang kakek itu pada tamunya, menawarkan kursi sofa kosong di sebelahnya untuk diduduki. Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan santai di ruangan yang beraura magis itu sementara sang kakek tua itu bertindak selaku tuan rumah yang baik dengan menuangkan martini (ya, sebuah martini untuk seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun) ke dalam sebuah gelas yang masih kosong di sebelah gelasnya yang tinggal setengah dan menyodorkannya kepada tamunya itu, "_Minum?_"

"_Sepertinya kebiasaan minummu masih belum hilang juga, Igor..."_ Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengambil gelas minumannya, diamatinya genangan martini yang ada di gelasnya itu, _"Martini? kukira kau senang dengan Vodka..." _Ia lalu meminumnya, "_Tapi ini bukan martini terakhir untukku, bukan.."_ ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, "_Seperti asistenmu itu..."_

_"Dia bukanlah martini...tetapi Margarita..."_ Ujar kakek yang bernama Igor itu, "_Dan kalau kuberi kau margarita, barulah itu minumanmu yang terakhir..."_ Ia lalu mengeluarkan cerutunya, "_Lagipula harga Vodka semakin tinggi sekarang, kau tahu...pemerintah Rusia sudah melarang ekspor benda hebat itu, karena tahu produk mereka adalah yang terbaik.."_ Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil sembari membakar cerutu Havana-nya itu dan menghisapnya sebelum kembali berkata, kali ini dengan nada pelan, _"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah temukan yang kita cari?"_

_"Kepastiannya belum....tapi masih kuusahakan," _Ujar pemuda itu sembari meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja berpermukaan putih bersih itu, "_Tetapi, dia pasti akan menampakkan dirinya...8 nyawa sudah melayang, lagipula kau tentunya ingat ramalanmu dulu.." _Ia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Igor, "_Manusia yang terunggul akan menatap ke bawah dari puncak gunung tertinggi dalam kesendirian—menjadi dewa"_

Mendengar hal itu, Igor hanya terdiam, ia mengangguk, "_Ya....semuanya lebih cepat dari yang kita duga...memudahkan pekerjaanmu memang..." _Pandangan matanya lalu tertuju ke arah asistennya itu. _"Bagaimana menurutmu soal asistenku itu?"_ Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"_Ingin bersenang-senang dengannya hari ini?"_

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya itu, "_Kau tahu Igor, sifatmu yang seperti inilah yang kadang membuatku ingin muntah....kau apakan asistenmu yang lama?"_

_"Ia mengundurkan diri, ini adiknya..." _Kata Igor, "_Kalau saja aku bisa mencegah tamu berambut biru itu dulu..."_ ujarnya lesu, "_Aku kehilangan asisten yang cekatan..."_

_"Dan inilah yang harus kau bayar...jika kau tidak memanggil The Fool kemarin, semua ini tidak akan lengkap..." _ujar pemuda itu, "_Kau harus bersyukur karena kematiannya-lah semua jadi jelas, ia datang kemari mencari penyelesaian.." _Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya yang bewarna hitam yang dibawanya ke atas meja kecil itu, "_Perburuan belum selesai dan masih banyak yang harus dilakukan…" _

Selang tak lama kemudian, sang asisten telah kembali ke tempatnya semula sambil membawa sebuah alkitab yang dihardcover hitam dengan lambang salib di atasnya, pada bagian tepinya yang bewarna putih terdapat sebuah segel, sebuah segel yang membuatnya senantiasa tertutup. Dengan perlahan ia lalu meletakkan buku itu di atas meja.

_"Setidaknya kau tidak keberatan-kan karena kami masih memakai model lama..." _Ujar Igor seraya menujukkan barang itu pada tamunya yang mengundang tawa misterius dari sang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu untuk sesaat sebelum kembali terdiam dan berkata dengan tenang, "_Untuk apa aku keberatan? Siapa yang akan mencurigai benda dengan kemasan seperti ini....lebih aman dan terjamin.."_ Ia lalu membuka segelnya dan membuka lembar pertama alkitab itu. Tampak seperti buku biasa.

Ia lalu membuka bagian tengah buku itu, sebuah kotakan besar muncul dengan lapisan peredam suara di sekeliling kotak kecil itu, dimana banyak peluru berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebutir peluru itu dan mengamatinya.

FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) pikirnya, ia lalu mengamati peluru .45 ACP itu secara seksama.

"_Bagaimana?" _Tanya Igor pada pemuda itu.

"_Lebih berat..kau tambahkan apa pada peluru ini?"_

_"Barang baru...atau kau lebih memilih dum-dum?"_

_"Dum-dum!?"_ Pemuda itu tertawa, "_Kau ingin aku melanggar Konvensi Jenewa?" _Ia lalu menggeleng, "_Tidak, semua ini akan memecahkan pola yang ada...aku boleh seorang pembunuh, tetapi aku bukan seorang penyiksa.." _Ia lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol berperedam dari dalam tasnya, "_Barang baru ini.."_ Ia mengeluarkan magasin senjata yang telah kosong dan memasukkan satu peluru ke dalamnya. "_Seberapa besar daya hantamnya??"_

_"Lebih dari yang dulu....."_ Ujar Igor.

"Hmm..." Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan magasin berisi peluru itu ke dalam pistolnya dan mengokangnya, "_Ayo kita lihat, sehebat apa kemampuannya..."_ Pemuda itu memancarkan senyum jahat saat kedua mata Igor terbelalak ketika melihat pistol pemuda itu diarahkan ke arah dahi asistennya, Margaret.

"_Mungkin kau harus mencari asisten lain, Igor..."_

"_K-Kau!!" _Ujar Igor dengan geram, "_Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan!!"_

_"Ya, aku sadar dan tahu..." _Kedua matanya bersinar, "_Selamat tinggal nona..."_ tatapan kedua matanya menatap dalam ke arah mata Margaret. Melihat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, Igor lalu dengan sigap mengambil pistol baretta Tomcatnya dari sarung yang tersembunyi dari jasnya dan membidikkannya ke arah pemuda itu, tetapi telat, pemuda itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya, membuat sepucuk pistol berperedam lain yang tersembunyi melesat keluar dari lengan jasnya sementara pistol di tangan kanannya telah meletus mengeluarkan cahaya.

* * *

_Apartemen Grand Inaba_

_Pukul 16.00_

Ryoutarou Doujima telah berada di kamar 301 apartemen Grand Inaba untuk melakukan pengecekan TKP bersama dengan para petugas kepolisian Inaba yang lain yang turut membantu ketika Naoto Shirogane sang Detective Prince datang ke lokasi,

"Maaf, aku terlambat.." Ujarnya, "Ada urusan sebentar di sekolah.."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoutarou bernafas lega, "Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

Naoto tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Tanyanya, "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Ryoutarou hanya menggeleng, "Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri.." Ia lalu mengajak anak sekolah itu untuk berjalan memasuki kamar 301 yang kini sedang dipenuhi oleh tim forensik kepolisan yang sibuk mengumpulkan barang bukti di kamar itu.

* * *

_Central Shopping District, _

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, sang asisten—Margaret belum pernah merasakan hal semengerikan ini dalam hidupnya. Kenapa majikanku bias-bisanya mengenal orang ini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Wajahnya yang putih tampak semakin pucat saat kedua matanya memandang kearah ujung laras pistol yang masih mengeluarkan asap dengan bau mesiu yang santer lebih-lebih saat peluru itu melesat melewati wajahnya, membuat sedikit luka gores pada pipinya beberapa saat sebelum peluru itu menghantam sofa di belakangnya.

Igor tampak ketakutan dan panik sementara pemuda itu, tampak tenang dan tersenyum ketika kedua matanya tampak membara bagaikan sepasang mata iblis yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja.

Keadaan di ruangan itu tampak begitu hening dalam lautan ketegangan sementara lagu dari speaker yang ada di ruangan itu terus mengalun seakan tak berdosa ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat pistol itu dari hadapan sang asisten dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"_Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, Igor?!"_Ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah kakek tua itu, _"Lima tahun rupanya cukup untuk mengubah seseorang…"_

Mendengar hal itu, Igor hanya tersenyum, ia lalu menyimpan kembali pistol kecilnya ke balik jasnya itu sebelum akhirnya tertawa begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, diturunkannya pistol yang terarah pada kakek tua itu dan disimpannya kembali ke dalam saku jasnya, "_Menarik ...lalu bagaimana?"_

_"Kuambil…"_ Ujar pemuda itu, "_Aku suka barangnya…" _Ia lalu mengambil selongsong peluru itu dan mengamatinya, "_Lapisan kertasnya bagus…" _Ia lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja, "_Buatan Agency?" _

Igor mengangguk, ia lalu kembali menuangkan martini ke dalam gelasnya dan tamunya. "_Kau tahu, belakangan ini semakin susah mendapatkannya…setidaknya selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu secepat mungkin ... sebelum mereka mengirimkan orang-orang mereka kemari, Raven"_ Ia lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum kembali meminum minuman keras itu, _"Mereka memakai orang terbaiknya kini…dan akan terus selama masih belum diselesaikan, satu saja sudah merepotkan…"_

_"Maksudmu Hellhound?" _

_"Ya… Kau tahu kan_, _Kembalikan semuanya pada awal dan kau akan dapatkan akhir, jangan menaruh yang akhir menjadi awal atau semuanya berbuah kemerosotan…"_

"_Aku tahu…"_ Jawab pemuda itu, "_Penyelamatan tanpa juru selamat…"_ Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "_Semua itu masih bisa dilakukan, kelahiran tragedi dan sebuah pemutar balikkan kehidupan…Tuhan kembali pada manusia…"_

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah asistennya itu, yang tampak masih terguncang hebat akibat kejadian sebelumnya, "_Maafkan aku, Nona…"_

Margaret hanya terdiam membisu tanpa suara sementara alunan musik supranatural masih mengalun dengan merdu ketika hamparan bintang di jendela tampak beterbangan melewati tempat itu, tangannya tampak basah ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke pintu keluar, "_JIka tidak keberatan bagaimana jika kita membicarakan ini di luar nanti, Igor…" _Ia lalu meletakkan gelas minuman yang dibawanya ke atas sebuah meja di sebelah kiri ruangan, "_Aku baru saja menemukan tempat bagus di kota, kau pasti suka…"_

_"Boleh-boleh saja…sebelum semuanya kembali ke awal…"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membuka pintu itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Meninggalkan sosok Margaret yang bersimbah keringat dingin di ruangan yang seharusnya dingin itu seperti layaknya sang majikan yang tampak gelisah.

"_Orang ini mengerikan…"_

* * *

_Apartemen Grand Inaba_

Sebuah kilatan lampu blitz sebuah kamera digital dari seorang anggota tim forensik kepolisian Inaba menerangi dua onggok mayat tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah ketika Naoto Shirogane dan Ryoutarou Doujima mengamati situasi di sekelilingnya sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Ryoutarou mengamati kartu tanda pengenal salah seorang mayat bernama 'Eri Minami', "Korban yang wanita bernama Eri Minami, 27 tahun..." Ia menatap ke arah mayat wanita itu, "Kudengar, dia adalah seorang ibu muda yang sempat bekerja tetapi sekarang ini, dia hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tinggal bersama anaknya..."Ia lalu mendesah, "Kasihan sekali mereka...alih-alih hidup bahagia, mereka malah dibunuh.." ia terdiam sejenak, "Pembunuh kali ini pastilah bukan manusia, sungguh dari semua kasus yang kutemui belum pernah kutemukan orang seperti ini.." Ia lalu menatap Naoto, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah mayat dan mulai memeriksa mayat itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlindung oleh sarung tangan, Kedua matanya yang bewarna biru memeriksa serpihan daging yang tercecer di lantai dalam ukuran yang kecil-kecil. Sungguh ironis, pikirnya. Apalagi anak kecil ini....usianya...sama dengan Nanako, jika memang manusia...manusiakah orang ini?

"Bagaimana?"

Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak usah diragukan lagi, pelakunya orang yang sama...apa ada bekas pengrusakan?"

"Tidak ada...." kata Ryoutarou, "Sama seperti yang terakhir kali....tidak ada bekas pengrusakan dan lihatlah ke jendela..." Jari telunjuknya diacungkan ke arah jendela apartemen yang berteralis—tak ada kerusakan, "Hal yang sama juga terjadi di pintu...."

"Apa sampai sekarang tetap tidak ada benda lain yang bisa ditemukan?" Tanya Naoto Shirogane.

"Tidak ada..." kata Ryoutarou, "Yang terbayang dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah apa mungkin seperti kemungkinan yang dulu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika dia membuat korban membukakan pintu baginya..."

Mendengarkan hal itu, Naoto terdiam sambil berdiri setelah selesai memeriksa mayatnya. Membukakan pintu? Pikirnya ketika ia membuka sarung tangan karetnya itu. Masuk akal juga, tapi...CCTV yang kemarin...

* * *

_Junes Food Court_

"Sebuah ledakan yang menewaskan 20 orang terjadi di Ginza pada pukul 13.00 siang hari ini...."

Mata Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa dan Kanji Tatsumi tertuju pada layar televisi yang menyala di sudut ruangan food court itu. Tampak di depan mata mereka, puluhan mobil Mercedez hitam terbakar, pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan berikut yang luka-luka serta api yang membakar bangunan naas yang hancur itu dengan penuh semangat ketika puluhan mobil pemadam kebakaran lengkap dengan petugasnya sibuk membereskan kerusakan yang ada.

"Sepertinya masalah keluarga senpai dan keluarga Kubo semakin parah saja dari hari ke hari," Ujar Kanji pelan, "Kuharap mereka tidak meluaskannya sampai kemari..."

"Ya...aku juga berharap hal yang sama.." Chie berkata, "Kenapa mereka sama sekali nggak cepat-cepat memindahkan si 'Maniak' itu ke penjara lain!!" Ujarnya geram, "Keberadaannya di sini cuma membuat masalah perang geng itu besar kemungkinan menyebar kemari..."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Rise Kujikawa mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit sementara kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang sembari ia duduk, "Senpai.....sepertinya kamu lahir di keluarga yang salah..." Ia lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kuharap Mitsuharu-san segera menghentikan semua ini..." Ujar Yukiko Amagi dengan sedih, "Bukan ini yang diinginkan oleh Souji-kun..." Sementara itu, Yosuke Hanamura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa tidak? Sejak perang geng itu meletus, supply barang dari pelabuhan terhenti. Para importir enggan mengirimkan barang karena gangguan keamanan di sekitar pelabuhan itu sendiri—buntut pertikaian geng—Keluarga Kubo menguasai pelabuhan dan Keluarga Seta mulai sering menyerang pelabuhan karena hal itu, Total Chaos. Itulah gambaran suasana saat ini.

"Master...damn..." Kutuk Yosuke Hanamura, "Ini hanya akan memperpanjang masalah...Semoga saja Naoto dan Doujima-san bisa menyelesaikan semuanya..."

* * *

_Apartemen Grand Inaba_

_Pukul 16.10_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita butuh rekaman CCTV seisi apartemen ini..." Ujar Naoto Shirogane pada seorang anggota tim forensik yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Kita coba gunakan idemu, Doujima-san.." lanjutnya.

Ryoutarou mengangguk, "Apa ada lagi yang lain?"

Naoto kembali mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya untuk sesaat, perabotan yang masih tertata rapi—tanda tidak ada perlawanan...tidak ada sidik jari pelaku....Ia lalu menurunkan lidah topinya.

Apa hubungan kedua orang ini dengan korban yang lain? Tanyanya dalam hati ketika kedua matanya kembali melihat ke arah sekitarnya, hingga sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya, sebuah kartu.

Dipandanginya selembar kartu yang tergeletak di atas sebuah counter. Mungkinkah? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kartu itu sambil kembali memakai sarung tangannya. Sesampainya di depan counter berpermukaan batu granit bewarna abu-abu itu, ia berhenti sejenak. Diambilnya kartu itu dan dilihatnya, The Temperance. Pikirnya. Apa lagi ini? Ingatannya lalu teringat kembali pada kartu pertama yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ia lalu kembali melihat ke bagian belakang kartu tarot itu, benar saja, seperti kartu sebelumnya ia menemukan sebuah pola khusus di punggung kartu. Pesan yang lain... ujarnya. Ia lalu mengambil kartu itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik.

"Bagaimana!?" Seru Ryoutarou yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Naoto berbalik badan dan dengan tenangnya ia berkata, "Cukup...aku akan menyerahkan laporannya nanti.." Ia membenarkan posisi topinya dan bersama dengan detektif kepolisian itu berjalan meninggalkan TKP dengan terlebih dahulu menerobos kepungan wartawan yang berjubel di depan.

* * *

_Di luar Junes_

_Pukul 16.30_

Yosuke Hanamura dan anggota Investigation Team yang tersisa (Chie, Yukiko, Kanji dan Rise) berjalan melewati pintu otomatis yang menjadi pintu gerbang Junes Departement Store ketika sebuah mobil berjalan melintas di hadapan mereka sementara Yukiko tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chie Satonaka.

"Fox? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung sambil menatap ke arah sahabat yang sempat didambakannya sebagai sang 'prince' dengan kedua bola matanya yang bewarna hitam mengabaikan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitanya yang sibuk dengan tujuan dan pembicaraan masing-masing (bagi yang berjalan sendiri) ketika sinar matahari mulai condong ke arah barat dan cahayanya tampak memerah.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa, sih.." Ujar Chie, "Tapi kamu ada lihat dia hari ini??"

"Nggak, aku nggak lihat dia hari ini Chie-chan..." jawabnya, "Kalian sendiri?"

"Itulah yang kita bicarakan dan nggak tahu...dia bahkan nggak muncul di TV World tadi..." kata Yosuke, ia lalu menatap ke arah sebuah pohon yanagi yang ada di depannya, yang berdiri kokoh di samping jalan yang konon sering muncul hantu di bawahnya. "Aku cuma penasaran saja, nggak biasanya dia begini.."

"Iya juga sih...." Yukiko melirik ke arah lantai yang di bawahnya itu sambil memegangi tas sekolahnya, "Tapi kalo nggak salah, dia punya anak-kan?" Ia lalu menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang ada di dekatnya itu, "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus anak-anaknya....lagipula sekarang ini juga yang datang ke Tatsuhime Shrine mulai banyak..."

"Kuharap begitu..." Ujar Kanji sambil tersenyum "Tapi gara-gara itu, kau kehilangan tempat bersantaimu, Yukiko-senpai..."

"Yah, sudahlah..." Yukiko tertawa kecil, "Lagipula aku juga belakangan ini jarang keluar rumah..."

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang luas bagaikan jalan-jalan di dekat L'es Champ d Ellyses (meski tidak sebesar itu) hingga langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan sebuah zebra cross ketika lampu merah di hadapan mereka menyala merah bagi pejalan kaki. Tampak mobil-mobil yang sedianya terhenti mulai berjalan dengan teratur sementara mereka menunggu dengan sabar ketika lampu penanda waktu pergantian lampu merah itu menyala saat tiba-tiba Yosuke mendapatkan ide.

"Hei, Gimana kalau kita besok coba ke sana!!" Ujarnya dengan riang, "Lagipula kita udah lama nggak melihat fox dan anak-anaknya kan!?"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat anggota Investigation Team yang lain tergidik. Diawali dengan biang kehebohan nomor 1, Rise Kujikawa yang sedari tadi tampak diam dan kini berkata, "Wah!! Ide bagus itu!! Rise bisa ketemu sama anak-anaknya Fox lagi!!!"

"Well, baiklah kalau begitu..." Ujar Chie sambil bertolak pinggang, "Setidaknya kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana..."

Dan melupakan semua kegilaan ini sejenak. Pikir Yosuke dalam hati ketika sebuah mobil ambulance lewat di hadapan mereka dengan berisikan mayat dengan sirine yang berbunyi nyaring membelah keramaian kota kecil yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Umm...gimana kalau kita bawa masakan buatan kita besok!?" kata Rise, "Anak-anak Fox butuh asupan gizi yang cukup..." Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan gumaman setuju dari dua orang gadis yang lain sementara Yosuke yang mendengarkan hal itu segera berbalik badan sambil berkata, "APAAA!!!"

_

* * *

_

**The Author's says:**

**Oke...sekian dulu deh, kelanjutan masi dipikir (mulai buka death note....ambil pensil....tulis -geje-)....tapi nggak taw kenapa ya, kayaknya ni chapter saya buat sambil terus-terusan senyum-senyum lebar kayak Joker (agaknya ini chapter yang paling bahagia^^) sampai hampir gila (dan mungkin saya sendiri juga sudah gila -dijauhin-) dan terima kasih juga ama sumber inspirasi saya kali ini :Greenday karena judul DVD konsernya yang keren berjudul : Bullet In The Bible waktu saya buka-buka lemari membuat saya bisa membuat adegan Igor tadi (but sure, itu cuma fict tidak dimaksudkan untuk hal2 tertentu—maaf jika mungkin kesannya offensive..tapi sungguh tidak ada maksud)....lanjutannya (ahh...pusing juga ya...ya udah deh endingnya kota Inaba di nuklir aja....selese -dibunuh- hahahahahaha) **

**Oke, kayak biasa review, masukan, komentar...apa lagee yah??? dan THX karena segala support yang telah diberikan hingga chapter ini. 'Till the next chapt!!**

**Suara-suara kebiadaban yang nggak ada benarnya kali ini:**

**-****Apa ni cerita gw ubah jadi kayak film Battle Royale aja ya.... **

**p.s: bagi yang baca buku filsafat (rahasia tentu bukunya siapa??) -senyum jahat- mungkin bakal taw saya ni sebenernya lagi ngambil logika yang mana, gaya yang mana di balik semua ini.**

**Edit :**

**Cuma ngubah judul chapter aja c hehehehe **


	8. Bab 7 : The Red Eyes

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/ Romance**

**Synopsis : Secercah cahaya dalam kegelapan...**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya ATLUS, saya hanya punya OOC-nya ajah (jika P4 punya saya, pasti ga pernah rilis)**

**Author's note : Nah ini dia chapt 7-nya!!! (terharu...ga kerasa udah nyampe sini *sob* lebay), semoga inspirasi yang ada selalu keluar terus^^, Review ama masukan seperti biasa (maksa ga sih? hehehe) dan LADIES AND GENTLEMAN silahkan enjoy!!! (akibat nonton tinju-ditonjok-)**

* * *

BAB 7

_Kantor Kepolisian Inaba_

Naoto Shirogane telah kembali ke kantor polisi seusai menyelesaikan semua berkas laporan yang tersisa. Saat itu hari sudah gelap. Di dalam ruang kesatuannya hanya tersisa Ryoutarou Doujima bersama dengan beberapa anggota reserse yang berjaga malam. Ryoutarou menyambutnya dengan ekspresi datar, seperti biasa (dia bukan orang yang ekspresif) sambil mematikan rokoknya ketika lehernya menoleh ke arah sang Detective Prince yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan, "Bagaimana laporannya?"

Naoto tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia berjalan mendekati meja detektif itu dan meletakkan sebuah map yang cukup tebal yang kemudian diambil Ryoutarou dan diamatinya.

"Apa ini sudah semua?"

Naoto mengangguk. "Itu adalah hasil pemeriksaan atas semua barang bukti yang didapatkan di TKP tadi…"

"Ceritakan padaku apa kau dapatkan…"

Naoto lalu mengatakan temuannya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin didengar oleh Ryoutarou itu sendiri bahwa semua ini hasilnya sama persis dengan kematian korban sebelumnya, Ai Ebihara—tidak ada bukti lain, tidak ada sidik jari, jenis senjata, air liur, golongan darah dan lain sebagainya. Diutarakannya pula hasil otopsi kedua korban pembunuhan kali ini, yang bernama Eri Minami dan Yuuta bahwa tidak ada bekas kejahatan lain yang ditemukan selain tembakannya itu tanpa ada tanda suatu perlawanan ketika kejadian itu berlangsung—bentuk kesamaan pada Ai Ebihara dan korban-korban sebelumnya—cara yang sama dan dengan pelaku yang sama

"Lalu bagaimana dengan CCTV-nya?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

"Nihil…tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik…" Naoto agak menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecut, "Coba kau lihat…kuharap ini bisa jadi sedikit petunjuk…"

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Seorang pemuda berjalan melintasi sebuah gang sempit yang telah gelap dengan ditemani oleh cahaya dari lampu jalanan tua yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Langkahnya begitu perlahan ketika ia mendekati sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh (ingat! itu rumah permanen) yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan-pepohonan suram ketika bulan sabit di langit kelam bersinar menerangi sekitarnya dengan indah ketika bintang-bintang menghiasi angkasasementara kedua tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sepasang sarung tangan bewarna hitam mencabut sebuah handgun bewarna silver dari balik jaketnya.

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

Naoto dan Ryoutarou tampak sedang mengamati sebuah video rekaman CCTV bewarna hitam dan putih yang didapatkannya di ruangan itu ketika layarnya menampilkan sosok salah satu korban, yaitu Yuuta yang dengan penuh ketakutan mengguncangkan tubuh ibunya yang tidak akan pernah bisa bangun lagi itu dengan penuh ketakutan ketika sebuah ujung pistol muncul mengeluarkan api letusan senjata dari ujung peredamnya tanpa disadarinya akan mengakhiri nyawanya--membuatnya mati penasaran ketika ujung pistol itu diturunkan dan menghilang dari layar dan video-pun terhenti.

"Setidaknya hanya ini saja yang video CCTV yang setidaknya menjelaskan si pelaku....." Ujar Naoto sambil melirik ke arah Ryoutarou Doujima yang kini sedang berdiri agak terduduk di atas sebuah meja pulp yang bepermukaan putih sambil memegangi dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Mata detektif kepolisian yang sebenarnya masih ada dalam jangkauan kisaran kata 'muda' itu mengernyit dengan serius.

"Hanya ini saja video-nya?" Tanyanya. "Tidak adakah video lain yang lebih jelas, seperti di lobby apartemen atau di basement atau mungkin di pintu darurat?"

"Ya..hanya ini," jawab Naoto sambil memutar kursi tempatnya duduk dengan perlahan agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan Ryoutarou yang ada di belakangnya, "Sisanya nol....benar-benar nol..."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoutarou hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa bisa ada orang segila ini di dunia? pikirnya. Tidak habis pikir otaknya ketika dilihatnya senjata itu teracung tanpa ragu ketika menghabisi anak kecil itu. JIka orang ini manusia? Manusiakah orang ini? Tanyanya dalam hati sementara tangannya yang satu lagi, alias yang kanan memegang map tebal yang diletakkannya di sebelah tubuhnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari meja itu dan mulai mendekati komputer.

"Kali ini sepertinya dia lupa memperhatikan ini...,coba kau besarkan ujung senjata itu..." Pinta Ryoutarou pada sang Detective Prince yang kini sedang berada di depan sebuah layar LCD sebuah komputer yang baru saja usai menampilkan acara yang tentunya jika dijadikan sebuah film, alih-alih dapat Oscar malah akan mendapatkan sensor habis-habisan. Sang Detective Prince lantas mengangguk tanpa banyak protes ketika ia menekan tombol zoom dengan mouse tepat di bagian penembakan senapan itu.

"Besarkan pixelnya..."

Naoto melakukannya, dibersihkannya gambar itu ketika secara samar ia mendapati sebuah benda hitam berbentuk tabung menampakkan wujudnya--sebuah peredam. Diamatinya peredam itu dengan seksama ketika tangan Doujima menujuk ke benda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa jenis pelurunya, Shirogane?" tanyanya,

"FMJ .45 ACP" jawab Naoto Shirogane.

Ryoutarou terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara di dalam ruangan yang sudah sepi itu ketika di luar sana angin menderu kencang, "Berarti yang digunakan adalah varian Colt 1911 atau sejenisnya..."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Naoto kaget, "M-maksud anda, Doujima-san?"

"Coba kau cari di daftar kepemilikan senjata api kota ini..." ujarnya, "Setahuku hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki senjata model lama seperti itu.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Kosong! Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu ketika mendapati begitu mudahnya rumah itu untuk dimasuki hanya untuk menemukan rumah yang telah bertuan dengan perabotan-perabotan rumah tangga yang masih tersusun rapi. Dilihatnya lampu yang masih menyala terang dan sebuah sebuah adaptor sebuah charger baterai yang masih panas di atas meja ketika tangannya memeriksanya benda itu saat jendela berderak-derak akibat angin kencang yang mulai berhembus di luar sana. Pemuda itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tanpa suara di atas lantai rumah yang beralaskan keramik marmer itu. Sementara itu di suatu sisi, di suatu tempat di rumah itu, seorang pria berusia dalam kisaran belasan tahun bersembunyi dalam ketakutan.

A-aku....aku...aku harus bertindak sesuatu...pikirnya ketika peluh ketakutan mulai menetes membasahi pipinya yang turun dari dahinya. Kacamatanya yang bulat kini tampak basah karena hal yang serupa dan karena oleh air mata ketika ia melihat jasad ayah dan ibunya tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

Naoto Shirogane mengetikkan tipe-tipe senjata yang mungkin dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryoutarou Doujima tentang hal ini. Peluru FMJ .45 ACP memang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk senjata model lama seperti Colt 1911 dan tiruannya. Tidak susah memang dan di Jepang, seperti halnya negara lain, kepemilikan senjata api sangatlah susah izinnya (berbeda dengan Amerika yang mudah). Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, setidaknya ini menjadi satu petunjuk khusus.

Kumohon...Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia lalu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menekan tombol enter dan voila, daftar pemilik senjata-pun segera keluar.

"Coba kau cek, jenis peredamnya itu untuk pistol jenis apa!" Ujar Ryoutarou.

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Derap langkah kaki yang tampak tenang terdengar menghentak dengan irama yang teratur ketika pemuda berambut hitam menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu. Suasana tampak begitu hening tanpa suara dengan hanya suara detak jam antik berbahan kayu yang berdiri kokoh dengan dinginnya sedingin tatapan mata sang pemuda itu. Di suatu tempat di lantai atas itu, seorang pemuda berambut seperti batok kelapa yang terbalik merasakan detak jantungnya semakin meningkat, ia tampak sangat gugup dan semuanya kini tampak sangat mencekam.

Apa salahku? Tanyanya dalam hati. Apa salahku sehingga aku dibuat merasakan hal ini?

Angin yang kencang menghempaskan jendela di kamar itu, membuat tirai kamar itu berkibar-kibar karenanya--yang sialnya, mengundang perhatian sang pemuda yang entah berasal dari mana untuk melihat ke arahnya berada, karena tertarik, ia lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan pria itu bersembunyi ketika secara tidak sengaja pria yang bersembunyi itu menemukan HPnya tergeletak di dekatnya.

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

Sebuah telepon layanan panggilan 24-jam pengaduan berdering dengan kerasnya di bagian informasi kepolisian ketika Naoto Shirogane dan Ryoutarou Doujima sedang menyelidiki data yang diperlukan.

"Kepolisian Inaba, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang operator.

Sementara itu, di ruangan kesatuannya. Ryoutarou dan Naoto masih sibuk mengecek data (dan sepertinya adalah satu-satunya bukti yang resmi) ketika panggilan itu terjadi, membuat mereka melihat ke arah operator itu.

"Hmm....jarang sekali ada panggilan malam-malam begini..." Ujar Ryoutarou Doujima.

"Biarkanlah....setidaknya kita harus terokus pada data ini..." Naoto terus menatap ke arah monitor LCD yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Umm...ngomong-ngomong apa Doujima-san pernah melihat sebuah kumpulan kode-kode aneh selama menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Kode?" Ryoutarou agak tergidik, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naoto hanya terdiam tak menjawab sambil terus mengecek data yang keluar di layar monitornya.

"Heh? Shirogane?"

"Tidak..." Ujar Naoto, "Lupakan saja, mungkin aku yang berpikir terlalu aneh.." Suasana kemudian menjadi hening sejenak, hingga tiba-tiba operator itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke ruangan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryoutarou pada operator itu.

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat itu dengan perlahan seiring kedua langkahnya yang perlahan memasuki kamar itu, tak ada apapun. Membuatnya tersenyum dingin ketika mengamati sekitarnya, lebih-lebih ketika ia melihat sebuah telepon genggam tergeletak tak bertuan di lantai marmer itu dengan lampu backlight yang masih menyala. Membuatnya mengambil benda itu dan mengamati daftar panggilannya.

Polisi? Pikirnya sambil mengamati daftar log panggilannya dengan santai. Kau pikir semua ini bisa menyelamatkanmu?

Ia berjalan lebih dalam lagi, ketika ia mengamati seisi kamar yang dingin karena arus angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka ketika suara jam antik yang berdetak membuatnya mendekati jendela itu dan melirik ke arah dibawahnya, ke arah hamparan kebun yang gelap dan suram.

Kosong..Ia berjalan mundur, menjauh dari jendela itu ketika ia melirik ke arah lemari pakaian...saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, begitu kasarnya hingga suaranya terdengar dengan sangat keras ketika pria itu, yang berusia sekitar usia siswa SMP berlarian dengan panik tanpa arah di dalam rumah bergaya Baroque itu.

Kelinci yang pintar. Pikir pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan dingin, ketika ia mulai berlari dengan cepat mengejar pemuda itu, yang kini berusaha meraih MCB rumahnya, mencoba untuk mematikan lampu di rumah itu dengan pistolnya yang teracung ketika tak lama kemudian seisi rumah itu benar-benar menjadi gelap, gelap bagaikan sebuah rumah hantu.

* * *

Ryoutarou Doujima membuang puntung rokoknya keluar dari mobilnya melalui jendela sementara kedua mata dan tangannya yang satu masih terkonsentrasi dengan laju kendaraan patroli yang cukup kencang menyusuri jalanan kota Inaba kala malam yang tenang bersama dengan beberapa mobil polisi yang lain sementara Naoto Shirogane yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengamati jalan dan sekitarnya dengan tenang (ketenangan—kunci kesuksesan seorang detektif)

"Siapa pelapornya?" Tanya Naoto Shirogane seraya menatap Ryoutarou yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang ketika angka di speedometernya menyentuh 100 km/jam (dan itu di dalam kota).

"Seorang laki-laki..." Ujar duda itu, "Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Shu Nakajima..katanya dia mau dibunuh orang tidak dikenal..."

Mendengar hal itu, Naoto terkejut. Orang tak dikenal. "Jangan-jangan...?"

"Ya...bisa jadi..." Ujarnya, "Kalau ini benar, kita harus mencoba menangkapnya sekarang..."

Naoto mengangguk, "Kita berpacu dengan waktu kalau begitu..."

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu kini begitu gelap ketika pemuda bermata merah itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, mungkin bisa dikatakan mengendap-ngendap menyusuri bangunan besar itu dengan tenang menyusuri kegelapan di dalam ruangan tanpa emergency light...tak ada CCTV....semuanya terkesan mudah...detak jam antik di dalam bangunan itu masih terus berdetak, seperti detak jantung calon korban yang kini sedang diburu yang lebih tak beraturan lagi detaknya tentu.

Klotak!!

Suara sebuah benda yang terlempar terdengar di salah satu sudut bangunannya itu. Pemuda itu lalu melirik ke arah sumber suara yang begitu gelap. Membuatnya berbalik badan dan mendekati sumber suara itu, masuk ke dalam kegelapan sementara sang mangsa, yang bernama Shu Nakajima wajahnya kini tampak pucat dan setiap nafasnya kini dirasakannya begitu berarti. Apakah aku akan mati?

Ditatapnya langkah pemuda bermata merah itu yang semakin menjauh, membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika itu semua adalah kesalahan terakhir yang rupanya begitu besar dalam hidupnya ketika moncong senjata colt 1911 teracung ke arah kepalanya.

"встречаться—_ketemu..."_ ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman dingin.

Dan saat itulah Pria berambut batok kelapa terbalik itu sadar jika hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi..

* * *

3 buah mobil patroli kepolisian Inaba yang menggunakan base mobil Honda Civic berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang yang besar dengan jeruji-jeruji besinya yang menjulang tinggi dengan tulisan kanji Nakajima yang tergurat di sebuah plat kuningan di sisi dinding salah satu pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu bata yang tersusun rapi ketika Naoto Shirogane beserta Ryoutarou Doujima beranjak turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian yang mengikutinya menuju ke pintu gerbang itu.

Kuharap masih sempat..Pikirnya ketika ia mengecek pintu gerbang itu--tak terkunci. Damn!? keluh Naoto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera masuk menerobos pintu gerbang itu dan lalu ia segera berlari bersama dengan partner polisi yang lain sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk Heckler and Koch yang berukuran kecil bewarna perak. Upaya preventif mencegah masalah yang mungkin muncul, tetapi kelanjutannya membuat mereka semua tertegun ketika kedua mata Naoto dan yang lain melihat tubuh seseorang terlempar keluar dari lantai dua bangunan mansion yang besar itu, mengoyak rangka kayu yang membingkai kaca tersebut, lalu jatuh terhempas ke permukaan tanah bersama dengan serpihan kaca dan potongan kayu.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan hal itu segera menghampiri tubuh itu sementara Ryoutaru Doujima cepat-cepat menelpon ke kantor kepolisian untuk memanggil bantuan sebelum akhirnya turut menghampiri tubuh itu yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rumpur yang bewarna hijau di tengah kegelapan.

Naoto menatap ke arah tubuh pria itu sementara beberapa orang anggota polisi yang lain melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuh itu sebelum Naoto Shirogane menatap ke atas dan mendapati sesosok orang yang melompat dari lantai dua menuju ke sebuah box kayu yang terletak di bagian samping kanan bangunan sebelum akhirnya melesat memasuki kerumunan pohon menuju ke sebuah pintu belakang yang kecil yang terhubung ke sebuah gang sempit di belakangnya.

Naoto berlari mengikuti arah kepergian pria itu dengan handgun yang siap di tangan, mereka memasuki kerumunan pohon-pohon yang begitu lebat membuat tempat itu dibalut kgelapan yang nyaris total tak tertembus cahaya. Tanah yang mereka tidaklah terlalu keras dan kondisinya begitu tidak baik, penuh dengan batu yang tidak teratur dan akar-akar pohon-pohon tua yang muncul ke permukaan tanah, membuatnya harus berhati-hati sehingga ruang geraknya berkurang.

Ia mencoba menyusul pemuda yang berlari kurang lebih lima meter di depannya. Langkah-langkah kaki itu begitu cepat dan terlatih, membuat pria itu dengan gesitnya melewati semua rintangan yang ada sementara Naoto harus mengerahkan semua kemampuannya agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Ia sempat berseru pada orang yang dikejarnya itu, yang sayangnya tidak digubris. Ia mengancam akan melepaskan peluru, tetapi lawan tetap tidak mau berhenti, karena pria itu tahu betul bahwa semua hanyalah bohong belaka. Pria itu lalu melompati pintu belakang itu, yang terkunci seperti seorang yang sudah biasa melakukan kegiatan Parkour, membuat Naoto harus berusaha membuka pintu belakang itu dengan cepat—dengan menembak gembok yang mengunci pintu kayu itu sementara pemuda itu sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Pengejaran itu terus berlanjut hingga Naoto Shirogane tiba di sebuah persimpangan tiga arah, saat jarak di antara mereka itu semakin melebar. Laki-laki itu berbelok ke kiri dan begitu mereka melalui ujung gang—yang rupanyan bermuara ke sebuh tepi jalan raya yang lebar. Laki-laki yang Naoto kejar itu telah berada di sisi lain jalan raya, terpisah dari dirinya oleh lalu lintas kendaraan yang meski jarang tetapi cukup kencang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seraut wajah berkulit pucat milik laki-laki itu menatap Naoto sekilas dengan sebuah senyum terulas seolah mengejek dirinya saat laki-laki itu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakan ujungnya sebelum akhirnya menghisapnya dengan santai. Ia lalu menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna merah saat sebuah truk melintas menutupi pandangan sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari hadapan orang berambut biru bergelar Detective Prince itu.

"AH!" Naoto melepaskan teriakan kesal. Matanya menatap ke seberang jalan yang telah kosong itu, sadar jika ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—pembunuh itu lolos.

"Sialan!!!" Teriak Naoto dengan kesal sambil membanting topinya ke lantai membuat wajahnya yang cantik sementara nafasnya masih memburu(yup, cantik....jadi apakah dia wanita atau pria?) dan memukul lantai trotoar yang terbuat dari kumpulan batu blok dengan kesal. Dia lolos!! Pikirnya. Dan lagi wajah itu!!! Tangannya kini bergetar hebat, Vlad!!! Kau!!!! Dan pada saat itu, dari langit malam kota Inaba yang gelap dan berangin saat itu, sebuah kartu tarot yang lain kembali berayun dengan ringan bagaikan daun yang rontok dari pohonnya dan terjatuh di dekatnya menampilkan gambar yang ada di dalamnya

_The Tower_

Sementara itu, di suatu atap bangunan tak jauh dari tempat itu, sang pemuda--Vlad tampak tertawa kecil dengan dingin menatap ke arah Detective Prince yang tampak sangat terpukul dan terhina sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang ada di mulutnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya sembari mencoret sebuah nama

_Shu Nakajima_

Seraya berkata dalam bahasa Rusia yang dingin_, "Saatmu masih belum tiba..." _sembari menyimpan pistolnya kembali ke balik jaketnya sementara tangan satunya memegang kartu bertuliskan _The Fortune _sebelum akhirnya menyimpannya dan pergi setelah merasa tidak ada yang menarik lagi...

* * *

**The Author's sez:**

**Akhirnya chapt 7 selese juga (fiuh) hmm...ngomong-ngomong dua chapt belakangan ini gimana c menurut kalian (soalnya koq saya jadi agak ngerasa ada yang aneh gitu)**

**Hmmm....akhir kata seperti biasa : Review dan masukan serta enaknya ni cerita diapain**

**p.s : Ni crita kayanya gw lebih gw seringin Naoto tu bareng Doujima ya....hmmm...mikir....kalo begini apa akhirnya gw kasih Nanako mama baru aja ya (yap Naoto x Doujima hehehehe)....daripada gw buat Naoto x Kanji (yang kayanya bakalan agak hopeless -digebuk-)...gimana menurut anda2 sekalian!!! tapi...ups...kayanya mesti udahan dulu d -nyenguk keluar kamar, keringet dingin keluar- soalnya Kanji udah jalan ke sini pake topengnya Jason bawa2 parang....oke sebelum saya mengalami hal2 yang menyebabkan fanfic ini hiatus karena hal2 yang tak diinginkan (kayanya c banyak yang ngarepin gitu d^^ soalnya saya udah bunuh orang banyak hehehehehehehe -dosa oh dosa^^-)...oke till next chapt!!! **

**-pintu didobrak Kanji nongol ngangkat parang-**

**"Oh, sh*t!"**

**"Batalin rencanamu...." ujar Kanji dengan suara yang terdengar berat.**

**"ARRRRRRGHHHHH!!! Peace man!!!!"**

**"Batalin..." Ia lalu mengangkat parang tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk membacok orang innocent -digampar- yang ada di hadapannya.**

**"TIDAAAAAAK!!!!"**

**-layar mulai semutan....krsk..-**

**-layar gelap-**

**FRIDAY THE 5TH 3D....In theatre soon....**

**-end of trailer-**

**Well Shu itu kan ortunya single parent-kan...nah....well, di cerita ini sebenernya ada satu hal yang lupa saya masukkan di fic ini...yaitu....kenapa Shu bisa punya ayah...well sebenernya kejadian di fic ini tu....ibunya Shu tuh akhirnya nikah lagi..dan sekarang ya kejadian ini...**


	9. Bab 8 : The Message

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya ATLUS dan OOC punya saya **

**Genre : Suspense/ Romance**

**Summary : Senpai, apa besok kau ada waktu??**

**Author's note : Dan inilah dia chapter 8 yang juga dibuat dengan keringat, air mata dan darah (ato mungkin saya akan meniru Superman Is Dead dengan membuat satu cerita cinta dengan keringat, air mata dan darah^^) jika bisa**

* * *

BAB 8

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

_Pukul 20.30_

Malam itu, langit tampak begitu bersih bertaburkan bintang dengan bulan sabit yang menyala dengan lembut di angkasa luas yang terbentang seolah tiada batas sementara di bawah sana, angin bertiup kencang menghempaskan beberapa helai daun dari pohon-pohon yang sedang lebat-lebatnya dimusim semi itu saat Yukiko Amagi dengan tenang menyusuri Samegawa Flood Plain yang tampak damai dengan suara aliran sungai yang terkesan begitu alami berbalut keheningan.

Damai. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang melewati daerah ini, sebuah perasaan yang mungkin adalah begitu langka dijumpai di tengah dunia yang selalu dipenuhi oleh konflik, bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika kehidupan itu sendiri adalah konflik yang tak terbatas. Seandainya saja dunia seperti itu...damai setiap hari...pasti akan jadi sangat indah...pikirnya ketika kedua langkah kakinya terus melangkah. ketika ia mendapati telepon genggamnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah SMS yang baru saja masuk.

SMS? Tanyanya dalam hati. Siapa ya?

Berbicara tentang SMS tentunya tidak akan begitu saja menyingkirkan ingatan gadis itu tentang mendiang kekasihnya, Souji Seta. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat-saat ketika mereka secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya (bahkan Chie sekalipun) saling bertukar sms yang tak pelak akan berbuah ancaman sewaktu-waktu jika ada seseorang yang iseng, membuka inbox-nya semuanya akan menjadi runyam.

Kini saat-saat itu adalah lembaran masa lalu, tapi siapa yang kiranya mengiriminya SMS saat ini, Apakah Chie? Sungguh seorang Chie lebih sering menelponnya ketimbang mengurusi hal-hal ini.

Diambilnya telepon genggam itu dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memeriksa isinya, dan benar saja ketika kedua matanya melihat tulisan "1 Message Received" membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menekan opsi open pada teleponnya itu menampilkan isi pesan yang bunyinya.

_Dari: Vladimir _

_Maaf aku menghubungimu malam-malam, senpai _

_Aku hanya mau bertanya sedikit untuk besok..._

_Apakah aku mengganggu?_

_Jika senpai tidak berkeberatan, apa senpai ada waktu sedikit besok?_

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan...karena ini agaknya penting untukmu..._

Yukiko tertegun sejenak ketika ia melihat layar telepon genggamnya itu. Vlad-kun ingin bertemu dengan ku besok? Ada apa?

_....Karena ini agaknya penting untukmu...._

Penting? Ia kembali berpikir. Ia membalas pesan itu...

_Nggak, nggak ganggu kok, tapi.._

_Kenapa nggak ngomong sekarang aja?_

Gadis berbando merah itu lalu kembali berjalan sambil memperhatikan layar telepin genggamnya itu, ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

_Sayangnya nggak bisa senpai....karena aku takut bocor..._

_Ini soal Souji-senpai...dan demi senpai juga_

Melihat isi pesan itu, Yukiko hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari membalas isi pesan itu.

_Baiklah kalau begitu....kapan?_

Tak sampai selang beberapa detik sebuah balasan didapatkan bertuliskan.

_Besok jam istirahat...soalnya aku pulang cepat besok..._

Dan ia lalu kembali membalas.

_Ya sudah...sampai besok..._

Setelah gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bando merah yang menghiasi rambutnya itu mengirimkan pesannya, ia lalu memasukkan lagi telepon selulernya itu ke dalam tasnya, sambil menatap ke arah sebuah Gazebo tempat ia pertama kali bertemu secara pribadi dengan Souji Seta dan ketika hembusan angin semakin keras, ia lalu kembali berjalan.

* * *

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky tersenyum dingin ketika membaca pesan yang terakhir kali didapatkannya itu. Dipandanginya suasana jalan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, suasana jalan yang kini telah sepi sambil mengamati semua yang berlalu lalang (dan sedikit yang berlalu lalang) dari balik sebuah kaca sebuah minimarket dimana ia sedang membeli sesuatu barang di dalamnya ketika tak lama kemudian telepon selulernya kembali berbunyi, kali ini bukanlah sebuah bentuk SMS tetapi sebuah panggilan suara.

Dari Mitsuharu-san? Ia lalu menekan tombol answer dan menempelkan telinganya pada telepon itu, "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu??"

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat sosok Vladimir hanya tertawa kecil, "Sudah kutunggu-tunggu kalimat ini!" Ia lalu membawa keranjang belanja yang isinya sedikit itu ke kasir. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Pergilah ke stasiun kereta, dia menunggumu di sana sekarang.." Suara itu, suara Mitsuharu Seta terdengar bagaikan suara seorang jendral saat ini, ketika Vladimir menjawab, "Oke, aku akan segera ke sana, kuhubungi kau lagi nanti.."

Ia lalu menutup telepon itu seraya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya ketika penjaga kasir itu mengucapkan kumpulan angka, "230 Yen..."

Dibayarkannya uang itu dan ia lalu berjalan keluar dengan tenang kembali di bawah langit malam yang gelap.

Selesaikanlah Vlad...

Itulah perintah terakhir yang diterimanya.

* * *

_Nakajima Mansion, Inaba_

Orang bisa saja selamat setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian delapan meter, tetapi korban kali ini, yang setelah dilakukan penyelidikan diketahui bernama Shu Nakajima, si pelapor nasibnya terbilang sangat ironis. Patah tulang leher yang membuat saluran pernafasannya terputus, namun sesungguhnya penyebabnya bukanlah itu. Anak SMP itu telah mati pada saat badannya terjatuh ketika sebuah tembakan pistol diarahkan begitu dekat dengannya dan jatuhnya tubuh sang bocah adalah hasil dari tembakan itu, yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terhuyung tak berdaya membentur kaca jendela rumahnya yang tipis dan berbingkai lapuk. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini: pembunuhan.

Sebelum tubuh Shu Nakajima dibawa pergi oleh petugas forensik, Ryoutarou Doujima menemukan bekas lubang tembakan yang agak gosong menganga di pelipis jasad itu, menandakan jika ada seseorang yang menodongkannya begitu dekat sebelum akhirnya menghabisi nyawanya dan menyebabkan semua ini.

Satu peluru, satu nyawa....pikir Ryoutarou menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Pelakunya agaknya ada dia lagi....orang yang sama, pelaku yang sama dengan yang menghabisi nyawa korban-korban sebelumnya. Seperti caranya yang biasa dilakukannya (dan membuat kepolisian bingung), Orang itu masuk dari pintu utama dan memasuki rumah besar itu dari pintu utama pula. Diamatinya dua jenazah yang lain yang sedang diangkut memasuki ambulance dengan dibungkus oleh plastik besar bewarna hitam.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang itu...

Ia lalu memasuki TKP bersama dengan beberapa petugas forensik lain, menelusuri bagian dalam rumah itu, Rumah itu gelap, begitu gelapnya hingga nuansa suram dari rumah besar bergaya Baroque itu terasa begitu kuat, membuat para petugas untuk mencoba memastikan apakah listrik yang ada rusak atau sengaja dimatikan.

Seorang petugas lalu mengecek MCB yang ada di rumah itu, dan benar saja -untungnya- MCB itu hanya dimatikan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, petugas itu menaikkan saklar yang ada dan tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, lampu di seluruh rumah itu menyala, membuat rumah itu menampakkan wujud aslinya saat Ryoutarou kembali menemukan dua buah selongsong FMJ di dekat kakinya berada, sementara di luar sana...Naoto Shirogane telah kembali dengan tangan kosong..

* * *

_Stasiun Inaba_

_Pukul 21.00_

Sehelai daun bewarna hijau muda melayang-layang di udara ketika langkah kaki berbalut sepatu milik Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky melangkah tenang menaiki setiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan daratan Inaba dengan lantai stasiun yang telah sepi itu.

Suasana di malam hari itu cukup dingin, dingin khas musim semi tanpa bunga sakura yang berguguran menutupi bumi, dengan hanya dinding-dinding kusam dan plang nama tua yang agak berkarat sementara lampunya bagaikan peninggalan perang dunia kedua yang awet dengan selembar kertas koran bekas terbang melalui pemuda Rusia itu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pilar stasiun yang catnya mulai terkelupas. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berjas hitam, ia mengenakan topi lebar yang bewarna serupa sementara salah satu tangannya mengambil geretan, membakar sebatang rokok dan menghisap rokok itu ketika pemuda itu menyapa orang itu.

"Kau punya api?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bersegel dari kantong berlambang Seven Elevennya yang segera diterima oleh pria tu sambil mengangguk

seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop bewarna coklat.

"Hanya ini?" Tanyanya.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Vlad lalu berjalan melintasinya, pergi menuju ke toilet stasiun itu untuk buang air kecil (yang benar-benar dilakukannya) -mencegah adanya kecurigaan- jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi sementara pria berbaju serba hitam itu meninggalkan tempat itu, pergi dari stasiun tua yang bisa-bisa berhantu itu dan ketika Vlad keluar (sehabis menyimpan amplop itu di dalam tasnya tentunya), ia tidak melihat orang itu lagi—membuatnya berada di dalam kesendirian sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi...

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

_Pukul 22.00_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar pembunuhan itu, apa motifnya dan bagaimana caranya akhirnya tetap tidak terjawab kecuali bertambahnya tiga korban lagi atas rangkaian pembunuhan itu. Dan lagi, pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh Naoto sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil kecuali pelaku (yang masih dugaan sementara) yang melarikan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa Ryoutarou lakukan kecuali menatap ke arah monitor komputer yang ada di hadapannya, melanjutkan pencarian yang ada sebelumnya sebelum laporan yang dibawa oleh Naoto Shirogane datang. Dan jujur saja setelah kejadian itu, berbicara dengan Naoto hanyalah berbuah kesia-siaan dan melihat hal itu, Ryoutarou hanya bisa menyarankannya untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah untuk menenangkan diri setelah menyerahkan laporan yang dimaksud tentang pembunuhan ini, tetapi sepertinya hal itu percuma saja...ia tahu betul sifat partnernya itu yang keras kepala dan berkemauan kuat.

"Sepertinya Naoto agak terpukul karena pengejaran tadi.." Ujar salah seorang anggota polisi yang ada di dekatnya sambil meminum segelas kopi panas di tempat yang sepi itu.

Ryoutarou mengerutkan alisnya. "Agaknya begitu," ia berujar sambil menyulut sebatang rokok ketika ia melihat pintu ruangan kesatuannya itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Detective Prince yang kemudian mendekati ayah Nanako Doujima itu sambil menyerahkan laporannya. Ia baru saja tiba dari Laboratorium Forensik setelah bertolak dari TKP di Nakajima Mansion itu setelah menunggu cukup lama di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana hasil Forensik?" tanya Ryoutarou kemudian.

Naoto lalu duduk di sebelah polisi itu dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang ada di dalamnya satu per satu mulai dari foto, denah TKP, catatan dan hasil tes. Detektif berambut biru itu memberi penjelasan, "Pelakunya tunggal dan ia masuk dari pintu utama seperti layaknya tamu sebelum akhirnya membantai keluarga itu."

Ryoutarou lalu memeriksa apa yang dilihatnya bersama dengan detektif berpenampilan ala Holmes itu dengan teliti, memastikan tidak ada detail-detail di TKP yang terlewat dari pengamatan mereka. "Ada jejak kaki?" tanyanya.

Naoto menggeleng, "Tidak ada...tapi sepertinya dilihat dari caranya, ini adalah orang yang sama,"

Sialan! Pikir Ryoutarou Doujima dalam hati "Lalu bagaimana dengan benda-benda lain? Kau sudah periksa tempat sampah?" Tanya Ryoutarou, "Mungkin pelaku ada membuang suatu bukti di sana.."

Naoto menggeleng. "Sudah diperiksa...kau juga sudah melakukannya kan? Tidak ada sampah atau benda lain yang bisa dijadikan bukti selain tiga peluru FMJ .45 ACP yang kau dapatkan di sana."

Informasi itu membuat Ryoutarou kesal. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh Naoto sekarang. Kenapa pembunuh ini begitu rapi?

"Sialan!!!" Ia memaki kemudian, mengutuk sesuatu atau seseorang yang membuatnya kesal. Ryoutarou lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto di dekatnya diikuti dengan beberapa foto lain. Dipaparkannya foto-foto itu di atas meja, kemudian diperhatikannya kertas itu bersama dengan Naoto Shirogane. Sebuah foto tentang beberapa kejadian pembunuhan yang ada saat ini. Ia lalu menujuk ke arah sebuah wajah yang ditandainya dengan sebuah lingkaran bulat bewarna bulat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu orang ini?"

Melihat hal itu, raut wajah Naoto berubah. Ia agaknya tidak asing lagi dengan wajah itu. Keparat itu!!! Ia menatap ke arah wajah itu, wajah yang dilihatnya di pemakaman. "Kau tahu orang ini?" Tanyanya...

Ryoutarou mengangguk. "Dia bernama Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky, saudara angkat keponakanku..." Ia terdiam sejenak sementara rokok yang menempel di mulutnya terus mengeluarkan asap beraroma tembakau yang santer. "Aku sedikit banyak memiliki kecurigaan padanya..." Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah beberapa foto yang lain, TKP Ai Ebihara, dan TKP Eri Minami. "Bagaimana kira-kira orang yang kau kejar tadi, Naoto?? Apakah benar itu dia??"

Mendengarkan hal itu, Naoto hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

Si Keparat itu!!!! Ujarnya dengan geram di dalam hati ketika kedua matanya yang bewarna biru itu mengingat bagaimana orang itu menghinanya tadi. Jika saja aku membunuhmu saja waktu itu...

"Eh, Shirogane?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky...dia pelakunya....Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan nama itu ada Ryoutarou yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, akan tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya enggan berkata demikian...ketika sepintas ia teringat akan pesan yang diberikan dalam bentuk yang agak mengintimidasinya dulu..

_HIUN ISDA SAEO EBNT NEGO ARAC NTNH_

_GEMA BMUN_

* * *

_Suatu tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 22.10_

Suasana di ruangan bergaya minimalis itu begitu sunyi ketika seorang pria yang berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu mememgang foto seorang pria berambut biru dengan pipi yang agak bulat sambil terduduk di atas sebuah kursi minimalis yang tampak serasi dengan setiap perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu ketika di luar sana, jalanan telah sepi...membuat Inaba sekilas tampak seperti sebuah kota mati jika tanpa lampu.

Pria itu tertawa dan membuang foto itu ke dalam kotak sampah berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari stainless steel beserta dengan amplop itu sebelum akhirnya membuka sebuah alkitab yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca didepannya itu, mengambil peluru FMJ .45 ACP yang ada di dalamnya dan mulai mengisi satu amunisi pistolnya yang telah kosong.

"_Orang bermoral budak..._" ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah televisi yang berlayar kosong dalam gelap tanpa cahaya keluar dari monitornya itu. "_Bersabarlah untuk sebentar lagi.."_

* * *

**The Author's sez:**

**Nah, selese juga chapt 8, mulai mikir buat chapt 9 (mulai lagi buka referensi)...seperti biasa review, masukan dan apapun itu..., o ya...saya juga ngadain polling ni bwat nyelesein masalah yang saya bicarakan kemarin (soal Doujima x Naoto) atau (Kanji x Naoto)....makasih juga bwat semua yang udah memberikan review, dan masukan yang sifatnya membangun -gbu all-**

**enjoy dan 'till the next chapt...**

**Dan sekarang saya harus menyelesaikan sampah yang ini...-bertolak pinggang trus liat Kanji yang udah diiket sedemikian rupa kayak sapi mo disembelih-**

**A: LAncangnya....sungguh lancang...menyerang author kayak gitu....-ngambil golok yang jatoh di lantai-**

**K: Biarin...ini demi Naoto....batalin rencana lo!!! batalin!!!!**

**A: DIAM!!!! -golok dilempar ke pas sedikit di atas kepala Kanji- kenapa memohonnya koq ke gw....**

**K: Karena lo yang punya rencana..**

**A: Biarin...lagian juga Naotonya udah setuju...-ngambil hp- betul gak, Naoto?**

**N: ....**

**A: Tuh bener kan dia setuju**

**K: Itu dusta!!!!!**

**A: katanya kasian dia bolak balik liat Nanako sendirian di rumah.... lagian juga dia ngomong juga kalo dia muak ama cowo yang kerjanya kecewe-cewean**

**K: Naoto ga mungkin ngomong begitu!!**

**A: Sayangnya iya...ditambahin lagi..mendingan ama om2 daripada ama pemuda ga jelas kaya lo, benar kan sayang -ngomong di hp lagee-**

**N: ...**

**A: Tuh dia aja setuju**

**K: Setuju apaan dari tadi dia diem2 aja taw ga!!! **

**A: LO taw apa?**

**K: Loudspeaker lo dinyalain**

**A: -liat ke hp- Jesus Christ!!! Damn!!!**

**K: Lo apain Naoto!!!**

**A: None of your bussiness....**

**K: Naoto!!!!!! -tenaga gorila keluar, buat tali putus.-**

**A: Bah!!!**

**K: Batalin!!!!**

**A: Whoa...-nodongin revolver- **

**Jdor!!!**

**K: A-......**

**A: makannya diem...gini aja d...soal naoto mo jadinya ama siapa...mendingin gw serahkan semuanya ke pembaca....**

**K: What!!!**

**A: Ya...nasib cewekmu di tangan pembaca...bukan di tangan gw lagi....-tarik nafas- semoga aja dia dapat yang lebih bagus...bakal jadi apa ya kira2...**

**My husband is a gangster.....ato I love you Om 2...berdoalah...**

**K: Tidak...kumohon...!!!**

**A: Tidurlah sebentar...-ditembak bius...Kanji klepek2 kaya ikan mo ko-it-...Huh...capeknya**

**well seperti yang kita bisa liat..nasib hubungan kedua orang ini ada di tangan anda2 sekalian....jadi is up 2 u guys and gals...ingat satu suara begitu berharga....-natap Naoto yang diiket, dilakban mulutnya dipenjara di langit-langit..**

**A: Berdoalah kalian...setidaknya gw nggak membuat cerita ini jadi macam saw atau hostel -evil laugh sambil berjalan keluar- **


	10. Bab 9 : The Problems

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik Atlus sementara yang saya miliki hanyalah OOC-nya saja (seperti biasa ataukah....ingin yang luar biasa)**

**Genre : Suspense/Romance **

**Synopsis : kau tahu terlalu banyak...**

**Author's Note : Dan tak terasa sudah sampai ke chapt 9, terima kasih saya ucapkan pada semua pihak yang telah mendukung saya hingga saat ini, dan enjoy serta jangan lupa untuk menyertakan review anda seperti biasa.**

* * *

Bab 9

_Inaba_

_Pagi sekitar jam 05.00-05.45_

Pengejaran yang dilakukannya kemarin, bagaimanapun juga telah menghasilkan suatu hal yang tak akan membuat seorang Naoto Shirogane, seorang penerus generasi keluarga detektif Shirogane yang terakhir (setidaknya begitu hingga ia menikah) bisa menikmati hari-harinya dengan begitu tenang. Ia ingin tahu, apa hubungannya antara pria itu, Souji dan korban-korbannya serta....kartu-kartu tarot itu, menyebabkan sang Detective Prince bangun lebih awal hari ini mengalahkan jam bekernya dan cuci muka berkali-kali dengan air dingin yang lalu dilanjutkannya dengan keluar rumah untuk lari pagi. Dari tempat tinggalnya, ia bertolak ke arah barat. Ia lalu memutari kompleks dengan berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam dan tiba di sebuah jalan raya yang tampak sepi, ya...jalanan di daerah Central Shopping District. Berbeda dengan siang harinya, jalan itu tampak sepi, belum ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan orang yang berjalan kesana kemari di daerah itu, membuat udara di sekitarnya begitu bersih dan nyaman untuk dihirup dan beberapa pelari joging amatir seperti dirinya bisa beraksi dengan leluasa.

Ia lalu singgah di sebuah kedai makanan China yang dimiliki oleh seorang imigran bernama Aiya yang terkenal akan tantangannya di siang hari tetapi sejak beberapa bulan lalu, membuat menu baru bernama bubur ayam spesial yang hanya ada di kala pagi pada kisaran jam-jam sekarang. Konon, bubur itu sangat enak berdasarkan banyak orang, membuat sosok pemuda cantik itu memesan satu porsi tanpa sambal dan sedikit garam. Ia lalu duduk santai di dalam rumah makan itu di sebelah seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya yang bertubuh besar dan berambut putih (kenapa dia ubanan di usia seperti itu?) tetapi tampak sangat bugar.

"Pagi, Kanji-kun," Naoto menyapa pemuda itu.

"N-Naoto!" Kanji balas menyapa dengan wajah yang merah tomat dan tampak canggung, agak heran. "A-ada apa denganmu? Jarang aku melihatmu di kota sepagi ini?"

"Bekerku rusak." Jawab Naoto. Dan kau sendiri lebih mengagetkanku, Kanji....alih-alih sering tidur di kelas, kau bisa bangun pagi untuk hal ini....gosh...apakah aku sudah stress?

Kanji terkekeh, "Rusak? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya dengan bingung, "Mungkin aku bisa perbaiki..."

Hhhh...aku yang salah. Keluh Naoto dalam hati. "Tidak....tidak usah Kanji, nanti juga baik kembali..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Kanji.."

Ia dan Kanji berhenti bercakap-cakap saat pemilik restoran, yaitu Aiya itu sendiri mengantarkan bubur pesanan mereka. Meski selalu diliputi kecanggungan, dalam beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Kanji sudah membuatnya paham betul akan karakteristik pria yang ada di sebelahnya itu jika sang calon Yakuza (mirip kan?) tidak suka diajak bicara saat makan. Mungkin didikan sejak kecil, pikir Naoto. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kanji Tatsumi menghabiskan buburnya dengan tenang. Segera setelah mangkuk mereka berdua bersih, mereka membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Bagaimana kasusmu?" tanya Kanji Tatsumi pada Naoto Shirogane yang kini sedang menikmati secangkir teh yang masih panas dengan sebuah gelas keramik.

"Mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini lagi dengan kalian nanti siang..." Ujar Naoto dengan suara pelan, "Dua orang korban kembali jatuh....kau pastinya tahu soal itu.."

"Y-ya....aku tahu.." kata Kanji, "Lalu?"

"Ya itulah," Jawab Naoto."Aku masih belum tahu motifnya, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki sedikit petunjuk yang mungkin bisa digunakan.."

Kanji lalu tersenyum, "U-umm....baiklah kalau begitu.." Ia menatap wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan wajah yang merah tomat yang menunjukkan kecemasan. "Tapi.." Ia memberanikan diri, setidaknya itulah yang sempat diajarkan oleh Yosuke dan Souji serta Teddie dulu (walau dengan cara yang kasar..benar-benar kasar dan saya rasa tidak etis kalo membicarakannya di sini...rating...ingat) Ia lalu mengusap wajah sang Detective Prince yang agak berkeringat, "K-kau tampak pucat..."

Naoto menggeleng, dengan sopan ia menyingkirkan tangan itu (sebab dia ingat kalau tangan lelaki sudah menyentuh, ia akan minta lagi, lagi dan lagi). "Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Kanji..." Ia tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu..." Ia lalu beranjak dan menuju keluar, "Sampai nanti..." dan ia lalu meninggalkan sosok Kanji Tatsumi yang hanya bisa terdiam membisu di tempat duduknya.

"Akan kuselesaikan semuanya hari ini..."

* * *

_Suatu tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 05.50_

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky memegang sepucuk pistolnya yang bewarna perak sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang ketika dipandanginya selembar foto seorang pria bermata biru yang penuh kehampaan dengan dingin. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil yang dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan pada beberapa baris nama-nama dan menuliskan sebuah nama dibagian paling bawahnya dengan kedua sorot matanyanya yang dingin ketika dipandanginya tulisan sebuah nama:

_Mitsuo Kubo_

Sementara ia tertawa kecil sambil menyundut foto yang dipandanginya itu dengan rokoknya.

"_Dan simfoni ini akan dimulai dengan spektakuler,"_ Ujarnya dalam bahasa Rusia yang datar tetapi sarat misteri. "_Darah dibayar dengan darah.."_

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

_Pukul 07.15_

Cuaca pagi itu begitu cerah dengan angin musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi sangat bersahabat membelai rambut Rise Kujikawa dengan lembut penuh perasaan seiring dengan jejak langkahnya yang senantiasa ringan seolah tanpa beban di bawah sinar mentari pagi yang menyentuh jiwa ketika kedua matanya menatap ke sekelilingnya, ke arah komplek perumahan yang sepi dengan hanya menyisakan beberapa anak sekolah yang berjalan ke sekolahnya masing-masing, ibu-ibu yang ingin ke pasar dan sekumpulan pria yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kantornya—menuju ke stasiun kereta tepatnya. Kota yang indah tetapi seperti menyimpan kutukan dewa atau apakah dewa ingin menghancurkan kota kecil yang damai yang dikelilingi oleh bukit itu?

Ia terus berjalan melangkah melintasi komplek rumah yang ada di kiri dan kanannya hingga langkah kakinya itu untuk sesaat terhenti di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang belum mekar (setidaknya mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu) ketika ia melihat sosok Naoto Shirogane berjalan bersama dengan Nanako Doujima yang kini sedang berhenti di sebuah pertigaan yang sepi (ingat hanya beberapa orang siswa yang ada di sana).

Nanako-chan dan Naoto-kun?! Tanyanya dalam hati dengan agak tidak percaya. Ketidak percayaan Rise itu bukanlah tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, yang pertama adalah karena selama ini Nanako tidak pernah berjalan bersama dengan Naoto (apalagi mengantar ke sekolah –well, mungkin Doujima-san yang meminta tolong) dan yang kedua adalah ia tidak menyangka jika sang Detective Prince memiliki sisi manis juga—sebuah sosok yang mungkin jika difoto dan dijual di sekolah akan bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak karena pasti banyak mau membelinya. Rise hanya berdiri mematung ketika ia melihat betapa Naoto itu tampak seperti seorang kakak yang baik, yang bahkan memperhatikan Nanako bagaikan adiknya sendiri. Sayup-sayup suara mereka terdengar ketika arah angin terarah pada sosok sang Diva itu.

"Nanti Naoto-san hari ini pulang nggak ke rumah?"

Naoto mengangguk, ia berkata pada gadis itu sambil membungkuk, mencoba untuk berbicara pada ketinggian yang sama dan mengelus rambut keponakan Souji Seta itu dengan penuh perasaan sambil tersenyum, "Iya….aku usahakan…kita sudah janji, bukan?"

"Um!" Nanako tampak tersenyum. Ia lalu berpisah dengan Naoto di tempat itu, menuju ke sekolahnya…SD Yasogami. Sambil melambaikan tangan dengan ceria pada siswa kelas 2-1 yang berambut biru itu yang dibalas dengan hal serupa.

"Naoto?!" Suara Rise terdengar begitu dekat ketika ia menyapanya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat saat kedua langkah kakinya terhenti di pertigaan itu, membuat Naoto Shirogane—sang detective yang suka memakai baju pria menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku nggak nyangka lho, kalau kamu itu suka anak-anak.." Ujar sang bintang itu dengan ceria (dan ceria, itu adalah sifat utamanya).

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya siswa berambut biru dengan topi yang selalu ada di atas kepalanya itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu-malu. Ia jadi tampak kikuk. "Aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh Doujia-san untuk mengantar Nanako ke sekolah hari ini…"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm…kamu tidak tahu soal pembunuhan baru-baru ini, yang kemarin itu…harusnya Televisi sudah menyiarkannya.."

Rise tampak terdiam sejenak hingga ia teringat sesuatu, "Maksud Naoto-kun itu, yang di mansion kemarin ya!?"

Naoto menggeleng, "Bukan…tapi yang di apartemen…"

"Yang korbannya ibu-ibu itu?"

"Ya…" kata Naoto, "Kau tahu, si pembunuh itu juga membunuh seorang anak kecil…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rise tampak terkejut. "A-apa kata kamu? Membunuh anak kecil?"

Naoto mengangguk, "Bukannya sudah dikatakan di media massa?"

"Yang Rise tahu cuma kalau korbannya ibu-ibu aja.." Rise berkata selagi kedua langkah mereka terus melaju, melewati beberapa rumah ketika sekolah bernama Yasogami High School sudah membentang di depan mata, dimana seorang guru dan seorang murid berbadan "sangat aduhai" menatap dari sebuah loteng sekolah yang sedianya suci (meski sekolah punya beberapa keganjilan yang konon berbau mistis) dengan raut wajah kesal, tapi lupakanlah!

"Tidak…entah, mungkin mereka memutuskan tidak dipublikasikan atau…kau lupa…pembunuh itu juga membunuh seorang anak kecil.." Tatapan bola mata siswa yang bewarna biru itu mengamati ke arah sekitarnya dengan tenang, "Dan sialnya….anak dan ibu itu juga punya hubungan dengan Souji-senpai.."

Mendengar hal itu, Rise hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Anak kecil? Orang ini sungguh sadis..Ia lalu kembali berbicara pada Naoto yang berbicara di sebelahnya, "Lalu…kalau begitu…kamu sudah tahu pelakunya belum?"

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan nanti…" Ujar Naoto ketika mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang Yasogami High School yang pagarnya bewarna hitam, membuat sekolah ini tampak normal ketika sinar mentari menyinari papan nama sekolah itu dengan hangatnya. "Soalnya aku harus bicara pada seseorang dulu sebentar…"

"Siapa?" Tanya Rise dengan bingung, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum , "Oh, tahu, Kanji-kun ya…"

"Bukan…" Ujar penyandang nama Shirogane itu ketika mereka berdua memasuki pintu utama sekolah dan menuju ke lokernya masing-masing.

* * *

_Kelas 3-1_

_Pukul 07.30_

Yukiko Amagi terduduk di bangku kelasnya sembari memandangi layar telepon seluler bewarna merah yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan diam sementara suasana di sekitarnya tampak ramai dengan para siswa yang disibukkan dengan pembicaraan di antara mereka sendiri sementara di sebelah dan di belakangnya lebih parah lagi.

"Kamu nggak pernah menganggap aku seorang wanita!!!!" Teriak salah satu suara yang tampak bagaikan raungan singa padang pasir di gurun sahara (mungkin sudah punah).

"Lha, kamu kan memang bukan cewek!!! Tomboy sih!!" Seru yang pria sambil tertawa dalam kemenangan. Seperti Tom and Jerry atau mungkin seperti Nobita dan Doraemon…kata-kata perumpamaan yang kiranya tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan kedua orang yang ada di sekitarnya ini. Gadis maniak kung-fu dan sang putra manajer yang bagaikan sinterklas. Seperti inilah kehidupan mereka berdua di dalam "dunia"mereka sendiri..dua orang yang cukup ekspresif ataukah dua orang yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi? Bertengkar dan diselingi dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan (apakah benar?) sang wanita pada pria pada saat berbicara dan merasa sangat kehilangan jika salah satu tidak ada…hubungan yang aneh..aneh hingga membuat semua orang yang bahkan Yukiko atau bahkan mendiang Souji Seta yang kesabarannya seperti malaikat dalam menanggapi kedua orang itu saja masih menganggap cara mereka berpendapat itu bagaikan sebuah 'misteri ilahi'. Mungkin jika aku membuat sebuah buku tentang mereka berdua, aku bisa menang penghargaan. Pikir Yukiko sesekali.

"Dasar brengsek!!!" Seru Chie dengan penuh amarah sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak pensil yang ada di dekatnya kea rah pemuda yang ada di belakangnya itu, membuat kotak itu melesat bagaikan sebuah lembing yang dilemparkan oleh seorang atlit olimpiade yang mengenai sasaran berupa wajah Yosuke Hanamura yang kontan membuat dia kesakitan, sementara pemilik kotak pensil itu yang tak lain adalah Kou Ichijo hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan terpana atau bahkan terperanjat saat melihat kotak pensil itu berhamburan mengeluarkan isinya ketika terpental dari landasan keras bernama Yosuke Hanamura sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tanah dengan berceceran.

Jujur saja walaupun kesannya ceria, bagi Yukiko ini adalah hari yang entah kenapa ia tidak memiliki firasat baik, setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan ketika ia menatap kea rah bingkai foto dirinya bersama dengan Souji dan Vlad ketika mereka ada di Tokyo yang tergantung di kamarnya mendadak jatuh dan pecah berserakan pagi tadi.

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia lalu memandang kea rah layar telepon genggamnya itu.

_Ini menyangkut Souji-san dan kamu juga senpai_

"Kamu…kamu…." Suara Chie perlahan mulai menjadi pelan akan tetapi tak lama kemudian terkesan agak terisak sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak dengan keras, membuat kelas yang sedianya itu ramai menjadi tenang seakan tersihir oleh teriakan itu.

"AKU BENCI KAU, YOSUKE HANAMURA!!!" Lalu sesudahnya, Yukiko hanya bisa menatap kea rah wajahnya ketika sosok gadis berambut bob dengan jaket bewarna hijau yang dominan itu berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas ketika seorang guru dengan kacamata tebal dan sweater bewarna coklat berjalan masuk, yang membuatnya bertanya setelah melihat sosok Chie menghilang di depan pintu WC.

"Ada apa dengan Satonaka?"

Kelas itu hanya terdiam, menyisakan tatapan sinis pada sosok Yosuke Hanamura yang berwajah seolah tanpa dosa bagaikan kura-kura di atas perahu saat guru itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Dan sepertinya kau punya alasannya, Hanamura…" Ujarnya menyisakan sweatdrop pada siswa lain yang menatapnya, tak terkcuali Yukiko itu sendiri.

* * *

_Kelas 2-1_

_Pukul 07.30_

Naoto Shirogane menghampiri sosok Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang ada di hadapannya (karena ia duduk di depan Naoto) dengan tenang ketika sosok siswa pindahan itu sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan tenangnya sementara Rise Kujikawa hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka, yang berbisik-bisik di hadapan mereka tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti,

Apa yang mereka bicarain ya? Tanyanya dalam hati ketika pria itu menatap mata sang detective prince dengan tenang, begitu tenang seperti yang biasanya ditunjukkan di kelas yang acapkali membuat Kanji dan orang-orang yang lain termasuk dirinya sendiri bingung, betapa tidak...pernah suatu kali pelajar pindahan itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang guru (yang sayangnya lupa) dan ia hanya menjawab dengan santai kata itu dengan kata "terima kasih, Pak...akan saya ingat dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam". Kenang Rise, jika aku yang dimarahi seperti itu, aku pasti sudah nangis dan lari dari ruangan ini.

Dan kini apa yang disaksikan oleh Rise berikutnya adalah kedua orang itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sebentar lagi dimulai, mengabaikan jam pelajaran yang sedianya dimulai sesaat lagi.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Rise.

"Ada urusan sebentar..." Ujar Naoto yang lantas berjalan bersama dengan orang itu dengan tenang dan santai serta dingin meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Urusan? Urusan apa? Tanya Rise dalam hati, membuat rasa ingin tahunya menjadi berlebih yang mendorongnya ingin tahu lebih lanjut dengan mengintip dari balik kelas ke arah kedua orang itu ketika ia mendapati sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

"Hmm....sedang apa kamu Rise?" Tanya Kanji Tatsumi yang baru saja datang di belakangnya, membuat Rise segera berbalik seraya berkata, "U-o..um...ada apa Kanji-kun?"

"Kamu kayak habis melihat sesuatu?"

Hmm....mungkin kalau kuberitahu Kanji-kun bisa seru nih? Entah kenapa sebuah suara bergema dalam kepala gadis itu, suara yang jahat (tapi apa bedanya baik dan jahat...ungkapkan kebenaran!!)..

"Hei?"

"Ah...ya, Kanji-kun!"

"Ada apa?"

"Oh...sini...Rise beritahu sesuatu..." Ujar Rise seraya menyuruh Kanji untuk mendekatkan telinganya untuk dibisiki sesuatu.

* * *

_Toilet Lantai 3 _

_Pukul 07.45_

"ARRRRGH!!"

Setidaknya itulah teriakan keras yang dilakukan oleh Chie Satonaka saat ini, ketika ia memasuki wc wanita Yasogami High School itu dengan spektakuler, sebuah teriakan dan sebuah gebrakan keras pada meja washtafel yang berlapis keramik kecil bewarna putih mengkilat yang membahana, membuat seorang siswi SMU yang berdiam di dalam toilet itu keluar dan lari tunggang langgang bagaikan sehabis melihat hantu di ruangan itu.

"SIALAN!!! Sialan kau!!! AKU BENCI KAMU YOSUKE!!!!!" ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan meja wastafel yang sekarang dipukulnya dengan keras jika ia mampu. Tubuhnya kini bergetar dan terguncang hebat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu memandangku begitu...." Ujarnya dengan lirih, "Apa aku memang tidak boleh menjadi wanita..."

* * *

_Toilet Lantai 2_

_Pukul 07.45_

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky mencuci mukanya dengan tenang sementara Naoto Shirogane berada di belakangnya dengan berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu yang bewarna putih dengan tenang ketika tatapan matanya menatap tajam ke arah pria yang kini sedang mengelap mukanya itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan bewarna putih.

"Well...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Naoto-chan?" Ujarnya sementara kedua matanya yang bewarna merah menatap ke arah sebuah cermin yang cukup besar di hadapannya sementara Naoto hanya terdiam tak bergerak tak juga mau membuka mulut.

"Atau kau ingin membuat video seorang pelajar asing yang sedang buang air dan menjualnya sebagai film porno di internet?" Tanya Vlad dengan tenang ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang Detective Prince itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

Naoto tetap terdiam.

"Atau kau minta kutemani ke WC karena kau takut?" kata pria itu, "Atau kau ingin menuduhku berbuat asusila denganmu untuk mendeportasiku pulang dalam hitungan detik?"

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Naoto dengan tatapan beku, membuat suasana di sana menjadi semakin tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin melakukan yang terakhir kau ucapkan..." Ujar Naoto dengan datar dan ketus, "Vlad..." Ia lalu beranjak dan dengan sikap luar biasa waspada menatap ke arah orang itu.

"Tetapi lebih dari itu.." Ujar Naoto, "Aku lebih ingin membunuhmu sekarang!!"

"Hoo....seorang Detective Prince ingin membunuhku?" Ujar siswa baru itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Jangan melawak.." Ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah dinding berlapiskan keramik-keramik kecil bewarna putih dengan santai sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga kirinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Coba saja..." katanya dengan dingin, "kalau kau ingin kota ini didatangi oleh SAS, GIGN atau mungkin NAVY SEAL..." Tatapan matanya seakan membara serasa menginginkan darah, "Aku tidak ingin mengingatkanmu siapa aku dan siapa kau....itupun jika kau memang bisa membunuhku..." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naoto Shirogane dengan tenang, membuat siswa Yasogami berambut biru itu merasa terancam.

* * *

_Kelas 2-1_

_Pukul 07.50_

Suasana di ruang kelas itu kini telah berubah, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat....dari sebuah ruangan yang ramai dengan mereka yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat tenang, tertib dan begitu kondusif ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar yang dimulai sejak bel kelas berbunyi dengan ketika sang guru yang bernama Noriko Kashiwagi masuk dan mulai mengajar, ya sebuah kegiatan belajar mengajar sementara Kanji Tatsumi terduduk dengan berdiam diri sambil tertunduk menatap ke arah mejanya dengan hampa sementara di luar sana, di balik kaca yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan dunia luar, sekumpulan burung gereja terbang dengan riang gembira sambil berkicau seakan mengejek atau bahkan menghibur sosok Kanji yang terdiam sementara di belakangnya, Rise dengan gelagatnya yang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan sambil sedikit mendongkol ketika sang guru menyindirnya dengan begitu satir sesekali dalam menjelaskan pelajarannya itu.

"Rise nggak tahu kenapa. tapi sih tadi Rise liat mereka itu bisik-bisik habis itu mereka keluar kelas tapi nggak tahunya mereka masuk ke wc sama-sama...."

"Maksudmu...waktu mereka masuk ke wc itu sama...ya nggak apa-apa kan...tokh, mereka kan masuk wc-nya sendiri-sendiri..."

"JUSTRU bukan itu!!!! Mereka itu masuk ke wc yang sama!!! satu ruangan!!! Kamu itu telmi banget sih!!!"

"APA!!! Mau apa mereka!!!"

"Makannya itu, Rise sendiri juga nggak tahu...jangan-jangan mereka _scoring_ di WC....Vlad-kun hebat juga ya....bisa bikin Naoto-kun takluk gitu..."

Begitulah kiranya yang dilaporkan Rise Kujikawa padanya sebelumnya, bagaikan sebuah godam besar yang menghantam tubuhnya yang keras bagai baja yang meruntuhkan semua semangat hidupnya kini. Tiada yang bersisa.. Semua ini benar-benar Paulatim Longius Itur—tahu-tahu sudah jauh...Dan yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya bisa duduk termenung. Kenapa? Kini baginya sosok Naoto Shirogane berada di tempat yang jauh.

Apakah aku ini dikutuk? Sungguh ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika pembicaraan pagi hari itu akan berbuah seperti ini.

* * *

_Toilet Lantai 3_

_Pukul 07.53_

Chie Satonaka kini terduduk diam di lantai dengan diam dalam keheningan toilet yang kini telah sunyi tanpa seorangpun kecuali gadis itu. Hanya sedikit isak tangis yang terdengar di dalam toilet tanpa penghuni itu ketika air mata gadis berambut bob itu membasahi kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dengan rapat, tidak ingin seorangpun tahu akan apa yang ia rasakan.

Dia selalu begitu....selalu saja begitu...Keluh Chie dalam hati. Apa lagi yang tidak kuberikan padanya? Tapi apa? Apa? Apa yang kuterima darinya?

Masih teringat dengan jelas ketika ia mencoba untuk tampil feminin sesekali dengan dibantu oleh Yukiko dan Rise, akan tetapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah gelak tawa penuh "pujian" yang didapatkannya. Dan setiap pembicaraan yang condong ke arah mesum di malam hari.

Yosuke....Yosuke....Yosuke sialan!!!! Ia lalu mengedor tembok berlapis keramik yang disanadarinya dan kembali menghasilkan suara yang keras.

* * *

_Toilet Lantai 2_

_Pukul 07.54_

"BAM!!"

Sebuah suara hantaman terdengar dari bawah dengan perantaraan udara dan benda padat yang ada di sekeliling ruangan dari atas ke bawah ketika sosok Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky kini berada beberapa langkah saja dari Naoto Shirogane, membuatnya terpojok di pojok ruangan...membuatnya tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"BAM!!!"

"Kau tahu, Naoto-chan....dengan suara seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku mematahkan lehermu sekarang...." ujarnya dengan dingin, "Apa kejadian di London belum membuatmu belajar?" Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan tangan kirinya di tembok, membuat Naoto kini benar-benar terpojok, satu-satunya jalan menuju ke arah pintu toilet yang ada di dekatnya kini tertutup sudah...

Sedikit lagi. Pikir Naoto dalam hati.

"Dan sekarang kau diam..." tangan kanannya kini bergerak maju ke arah wajahnya, "Sekarang apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari sekarang...?"

Sekarang!! Pikir Naoto ketika tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah borgol yang tersembunyi di dalam baju seragamnya dan mengunci salah satu lengan milik pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu, akan tetapi di luar dugaannya pria yang ada di hadapannya itu berkelit dan dengan cepat ia lalu memuntir tangan sang Detective Prince dan menguncinya di belakang membuat tubuh siswa yang mungil itu berbalik, menujukkan punggungnya yang tak terjaga sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengunci gerakan tangan Naoto yang tak terkunci.

"Huh...konyol...." Ujar pria itu membuat Naoto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan berkeringat ketika ia menyadari jika tangan yang ada di depannya itu menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat coldsteel yang ditempelkan di lehernya. "Kukira kau bisa lebih pintar lagi dari ini, Naoto-chan..." Lanjut pria itu yang suaranya kini terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga siswa berambut biru itu, membuat siswa itu hanya bisa terdiam tak bergerak ketika Vlad menurunkan sedikit tangannya, tanpa mengendorkan penjagaannya dan secara perlahan dengan masih mengunci tangan sang miss Yasogami itu mulai masuk ke dalam sela baju seragamnya dan mulai merogoh-rogoh bagian dalam Naoto untuk sesaat.

"Kau kalah lagi..." Kata Vlad seraya mengeluarkan sepucuk Walther PPK dari dalam baju sang Detective Prince itu. "Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi jika menaruh barang seperti ini..." Ia lalu mendorong tubuh kecil siswa itu dengan kasar ke arah dinding Toilet itu sembari mengeluarkan amunisi pistol itu sementara di hadapannya kini, sang detectif itu terjatuh.

"Hmm.." gumam pemuda itu sambil melihat sebuah peluru yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam amunisi itu, "Dum-dum?....Aku salah menilaimu rupanya....." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sang Detective Prince yang kini terjatuh itu dan mulai menginjak tangan pemuda itu..sambil merusak pistolnya dengan mengurainya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan mudahnya dan lantas membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang penuh dengan tissue dengan tenangnya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku.." Ia lalu berjongkok, membuat jarak tatapan mata kedua orang itu kembali menjadi dekat ketika ia menjambak rambut biru pemuda itu dengan agak keras, membuatnya tatapan mata mereka bertatapan langsung bercampur dengan wajah Naoto yang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa tujuanmu memanggilku? Kukira suratku waktu itu sudah jelas...."

Naoto hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Diam....mungkin kau akan sanggup bertahan jika yang dihadapanmu ini seorang FBI..." Ia lalu mencengkram pipi penyandang nama Shirogane itu dengan agak kuat tanpa sedikitpun mengalami perubahan emosi di wajahnya, "Tapi tidak pada seorang pembunuh..." Tatapannya kini semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, dan semakin beku bagaikan es. "Sekarang..jika kau ingin kuperlakukan sebagai manusia....jawab..." Ia lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan mulai menggunakan pisaunya dan masih dengan borgol yang tergantung di sebelah tangannya ia lalu menarik tubuh Naoto dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Berdiri...!" Ujarnya.

* * *

_Kelas 3-1_

_Pukul 08.00_

Yosuke Hanamura kini hanya bisa terduduk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung dengan tertib sementara kedua matanya hanya menatap ke arah bangku Chie Satonaka yang sekarang sedang kosong, membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali begitu mengingat apa yang telah dialaminya hari ini, sebuah panggilan ke ruang guru untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Damn...keluhnya dalam hati. Apa kali ini aku sudah keterlaluan?

Akan tetapi tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, entah itu Kou Ichijo yang ada di dekatnya, entah itu Daisuke Nagase, bahkan Yukiko yang sudah mengenal Chie sejak kecil.

* * *

_Toilet Lantai 2_

_Pukul 08.05_

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika ia mendengarkan apa yang telah dituduhkan oleh Naoto yang kini terduduk tak berkutik di atas sebuah kloset yang telah ditutup di ruangan yang sepi itu. "Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang telah membunuh Souji-senpai!!!"

"Lalu?!" Tanya pria itu dengan santai, membuat Naoto ingin segera menjawab akan tetapi yang dihadapinya kemudian adalah sebuah pukulan keras di perutnya membuat sang detective prince semakin kesakitan dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak..seharusnya kau anggap serius peringatanku waktu itu" Ia lalu menyimpan pisau lipatnya dan lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya yang bewarna perak dari balik seragamnya dan menodongkannya kearah kepala Naoto Shirogane yang kini tidak sadarkan diri itu, "Dan karena itu kau harus dikorbankan sekarang...sebelum teman-temanmu yang lain..." Ia lalu menempelkan laras pistol yang dingin itu ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Naoto-chan...temanilah senpaimu di alam sana..." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot bertuliskan "The Fortune" ketika dari luar sana terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati toilet itu, suara langkah itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya suaranya terdengar semakin keras, membuatnya urung melakukan niatnya dan memasukkan pistol bewarna silver lengkap dengan kartu tarotnya itu kembali ke dalam seragamnya, "Sial!!" serunya kesal membuat kedua matanya yang bewarna merah menatap dingin sosok Naoto yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai toilet itu.

"Kau beruntung..., tapi tidak lain kali..." Ujar lelaki itu ketika kedua matanya yang bewarna merah itu menatapnya dengan sinis sementara pemilik suara derap langkah itu memasuki toilet tersebut segalanya telah usai, pria bernama Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky itu telah menghilang.

* * *

_Suatu Tempat di Inaba_

Angin yang kencang menerpa dua lembar kartu The Death yang tergeletak di atas meja yang usang dengan ringannya, begitu ringannya hingga membuat salah satu kartu itu terbang tiada beban bak sehelai bulu sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas sebuah karcis pertunjukkan orkestra usang yang terkesan begitu kontras dengan lantai ruangan yang ada di sekitarnya dengan sebuah nama yang tertulis pada karcis itu :

_Angelica_

* * *

**The Author's Sez:**

**Well, sekarang ini kita sampai pada chapt 9 sodara-sodara....nggak nyangka (hiks2 -terharu-), makasih buat review dan komennya...dan ingat nasib Naoto ada di tangan anda (sebagaimana layaknya Kanji -ngelirik Kanji yang diiket-)...makasih juga buat yang udah support, well agaknya yang saya maksud soal etis itu adalah karena saya memikirkan saran-saran itu pas waktu nonton American Pie series secara maraton (ya...maraton...saya taw memang...american pie...ya begitu lah...) dan dengerin lagu naik2 ke puncak gunung dan beberapa hal lain seperti :**

**- Fanfic Konohana Sakuya buatan Esthar Wind-san **

**- Flame Of Recca **

**...well begitu aja dan sekarang kembali pada makhluk ini -jalan ke arah Kanji sambil bawa ember trus ngguyur dia-**

**A: Bangun!! mo tidur sampe kapan!!!**

**K: Dasar brengsek!!!**

**A: Apa?! kau bilang aku brengsek!?**

**K: Ya!!! Perlu kuulangi lagi? Bre..**

**A: Dan Naotomu tersayang akan kuputuskan nasibnya...atau kalau kau mau pilihan ketiga..**

**K: Apaan tu? Dikembaliin ya?**

**A: Nggak....dia bakalan gw matiin **

**K: Noo!! jangan!!! Lagian kenapa sih, kok gw ama Naoto jadian aja dimasalahin?**

**A: Karena pikiran saya yang mengajukan hal itu, jahat kan!! (kandidat kuat overlord gantiin Laharl^^-dihajar Laharl-)**

**K: Please, jangan!!!....cuma dia...**

**A: Yah...denger lagunya Nidji donk...Masih banyak cinta di duniaaa Nyanyi ambil joget2 -dijitak, dilemparin tomat, kol –ditampar Adachi-, telor, dll-**

**K: Gw ga taw lagu Indo....tapi plis...kalo ga ada dia, gw mo ama siapa??**

**A: Tenang...kan masi ada Chie, Rise, Kashiwagi, Nanako, Hanako, Sadako, Yukiko hmm..siapa lagi ya...Margaret?**

**K: Jangan ngaco!! Chie-senpai udah ada Yosuke-senpai, Yukiko-senpai sekarang lagi u rencanain...lagian juga ga enak ama Souji-senpai, Margaret? Siapa tu? Kashiwagi...gw ga mao jadi piaraan tante2, Hanako...man u mo buat gw bangkrut ya makannya banyak tuh, Nanako....u gila apa? Gw bukan pedofil! Sadako? Ini bukan syuting film the ring yang baru....Trus Rise....**

**A: Apa kok diem?? Suka ama Rise ya?**

**K: Nggak...tapi nggak taw kenapa… ga tertarik aja**

**R: Kanji-kun jahat!!! Rise benci!!! u-uwaaaa -lari keluar-**

**A: Bravo!!!!...Dan kau baru saja membuat seorang Rise menangis....haah...-tepuk tangan-**

**K: Crap!!.....Kau!!**

**A: O ya...gw lupa...harusnya u ama Yosuke ato Teddie aja ya..u kan kelainan**

**K: Jangan!!! Demi Tuhan, jangan!!**

**A: Ya sudah..dinginkan saja kepalamu dulu...dan berdoalah -keluar ruangan-**


	11. Bab 10 : The Ultimate Miscomunication

**Persona 4: Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/romance**

**Synopsis: Semuanya sudah siap…**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 milik Atlus, saya hanya punya OOC**

**Author's Note: chapter tersedih bagi author..(betapa tidak....chapter yang dibuat ketika kompie kesayangan rusak -hardisk ganti- sehingga kehilangan semua mp3, movie dan inspirasi- tapi ya sudahlah... Enjoy dan mohon reviewnya ok…**

**

* * *

  
**

BAB 10

_Toilet Lantai 2_

_Pukul 08.10_

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat ketika ia memasuki toilet pria itu dengan langkah yang terkesan tenang dan teratur. Langkah kaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dilanjutkan dengan menghampiri sebuah pintu sekat pembatas dan menemukan tidak ada satupun orang kecuali sebuah lubang di langit-langit yang ada di atas dengan triplek yang bergeser menampilkan bagian dalam langit-langit itu yang tampak berdebu dan tak terawat.

* * *

_Kelas 2-1_

_Pukul 08.15_

Suasana di ruang kelas itu berjalan kondusif ketika seorang Noriko Kashiwagi sedang membawakan pelajaran di pagi itu dengan cara yang unik (yap, cara yang unik...). Sisi yang salah dari usia 40-an, setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan itu dimana sang guru lebih bertindak bagaikan seorang wanita penggoda, siswa yang hanya dibuat tercengang, Rise Kujikawa yang tidak tersenyum selama pelajaran dan Kanji Tatsumi yang bagaikan kehilangan seluruh pelita jiwanya ketika mendadak sebuah pintu geser kelas yang bewarna biru kehijauan terbuka menampilkan sesosok siswa yang baru saja keluar untuk waktu yang cukup lama membuat kegiatan belajar mengajar terhenti sejenak ketika perhatian seluruh kelas itu tertuju ke arah siswa itu tak terkecuali Kashiwagi yang tentunya akan meminta penjelasan dari sang pelajar yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang berwajah tenang dan seakan tak bersalah.

Entah kenapa ketika melihat sosok pria Rusia itu, Kanji cukup tidak nyaman dengan semua ini dan kembali ucapan Rise berputar dalam ingatannya dan seperti gayung bersambut, Rise Kujikawa—sang diva yang tampak bosan selain menelan berbagai sindiran dari guru gila di hadapannya itu seakan menemukan suatu tempat rekreasi yang bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk membangkitkan keceriaannya. Ia lalu mendekati punggung Kanji dan berkata.

"Hmm...pucuk dicinta ulam tiba nih...."

Kanji hanya menoleh ke arahnya tanpa suara dengan wajah yang cemberut bagaikan kertas folio yang dilipat berkali-kali hingga menjadi kertas kecil yang bahkan sukar dilihat lagi, cukup bertolak belakang dengan lawan bicaranya yang tampak sangat menawan sehingga bukan sebuah kejutan lagi jika setiap kali gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka lokernya, ia selalu mendapatkan surat cinta dari beberapa orang yang intinya meminta hal yang sama, Jadilah pacarku. Tapi tidak pernah diindahkannya, hatinya adalah milik Souji dan akan selalu begitu walaupun ia telah wafat dan kenyataan jika ia lebih memilih Yukiko sebagai kekasihnya dengan melupakan Teddie yang senantiasa mengincarnya bagaikan seekor beruang yang mengincar ikan salem yang berenang-renang di sungai.

"Tapi mana Naoto-kun ya?..jangan-jangan ia kelelahan...atau mungkin ..ia tidak kuat lalu pingsan...."

"A...apa katamu?" Mendengar ucapan itu, hati Kanji seakan tertusuk sebuah besi panas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia marah tetapi ia sadar jika itu semua tidak berguna.

Sementara itu di depan sana, Noriko Kashiwagi telah menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang menyelidiki dari atas ke bawah sementara pria itu hanya terdiam seperti patung es.

"Hmmm....sepertinya kau memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus untuk mengatakan kenapa kau baru masuk kelas sekarang..." Suaranya terdengar seperti suara pemain utama wanita dalam film Moulin Rouge, membuat suasana di seluruh kelas itu tenggelam dalam kebekuan lebih-lebih ketika sang guru itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah bangku kosong di dekat Kanji dan Rise dimana Naoto duduk di sana dan seketika itu juga kelas itu sadar jika keadaan bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Ohh...dan aku juga tidak melihat wanita murahan itu di kelas ini juga dari tadi....." Ia kembali menatap pria itu, "Dan yang kudengar adalah kalian berdua keluar bersamaan...jika kau tidak berkeberatan, bisakah kau katakan kemana dia? kecuali jika kau telah diracuni oleh sifat buruk bocah itu..."

Pria itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menghela nafas sejenak, ia lalu berkata.

"Entahlah...saya tidak tahu soal itu..."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Kashiwagi dengan sinis (apalagi jika ini menyangkut Rise dan Naoto) yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan beku pria itu.

"Saya tidak tahu menahu soal itu..." Jawab pria pindahan itu, "Saya memang keluar kelas bersama dengannya..tetapi kami menuju ke arah yang berbeda"

Mendengar hal itu, Kashiwagi hanya terdiam dengan gayanya yang senantiasa cukup seronok sementara seisi kelas hanya terdiam ketika Rise kembali berkasak-kusuk dengan Kanji Tatsumi yang kali ini benar-benar berwajah polos bak seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu salah, Rise…" Ujar Kanji.

Rise menggeleng pelan, "Nggak….Rise tadi lihat mereka masuk ke wc bersama-sama…itu bohong…"

Dan agaknya kali ini suara dari seorang Rise Kujikawa terdengar oleh sang guru yang sedang berada di depan kelas, membuat guru itu menoleh kea rah mereka sembari berkata, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan Kujikawa?"

"T-tidak…"

"Kalau begitu jaga sikapmu! Sifatmu sama buruknya dengan wajahmu…"

Rise hanya bisa terdiam dalam hati yang mendongkol sementara guru itu kembali menatap pria bermata merah itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu…kembali ke tempatmu!"

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang mendengarkan hal itu lantas mengangguk dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera berjalan kembali kearah bangkunya dengan dingin dan ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kanji, kontan ia merasa jika ada yang tidak beres.

"Tapi kuingatkan padamu, Tuan Alexandrov....jangan berbuat macam-macam di hadapan saya..."

Langkah kaki Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky terhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah guru yang ada di belakangnya seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Bu...akan saya ingat dari lubuk hati yang terdalam..." Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya dengan mengabaikan senyuman kecut Kashiwagi yang ada di belakangnya, yang tak bisa membantah ataupun berkata apapun, lelaki Rusia itu tidak berkata apa-apa yang menghina...Pada saat ia hendak duduk, kedua mata merahnya menatap wajah Kanji yang masam...membuatnya bertanya.

"Huh? Ada apa Kanji-san?"

"Ng-nggak..." jawabnya..."Nggak ada apa-apa kok.." Sementara itu, Rise memasang wajah senyuman licik yang tidak pernah bisa dipahami oleh seorangpun di tempat itu, baik Vlad maupun Kanji.

Ini semua alamat bakalan seru…hehehehe. Pikir Rise dalam hati.

* * *

_Ruang Guru _

_Pukul 08.45_

Yosuke Hanamura hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di hadapan seorang guru yang tampak bagaikan Hakim Bao yang duduk di meja pengadilan, kacamatanya yang tebal tampak begitu menekan kepercayaan diri Yosuke Hanamura. Sial betul aku hari ini!! Itulah yang kiranya ingin diteriakkan hatinya.

Jujur saja berbicara tentang pokok permasalahan yang menimpanya ini (dan bernama Chie Satonaka), sebenarnya peristiwa tadi pagi itu sudah ada di luar dugaannya sekarang, memang jika berhadapan dengannya ia begitu sensitive, salah bicara kaki melayang—pribahasa baru pengembangan dari buruk muka cermin dibelah tapi jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimanakah ia seharusnya salah. Tidak pernah baginya untuk membuat Chie sampai begitu.

"Saya tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Satonaka, Hanamura…" Ujar guru itu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang berbingkai tebal bewarna merah dengan lensa yang tebal pula sementara di luar sana awan stratus melayang-layang membentuk hamparan awan putih di langit biru yang ceria di luar sana, "Tapi jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis, berarti kau sudah keterlaluan…" Tatapan matanya kini tampak mengamati sosok anak manajer Junes itu dengan tidak menyenangkan dari balik kacamatanya itu. "Semua itu bukan berarti kau itu seorang lelaki, kau bisa berbuat apa saja…"

"T-tapi pak!" Yosuke mencoba membela diri,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian…kau harus minta maaf padanya…" Ujar guru itu dengan ketus, "Atau kau mau saya mintakan izin skorsing selama satu bulan…"

Oh, crap! Gerutu Yosuke dalam hati, skorsing selama satu bulan hanya karena aku membuat Chie menangis? Jangan bercanda… Ia kini merasa ruangan di sekitarnya seakan bergerang mendekat, mencoba untuk menghimpit dirinya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala dengan sukses.

Aku..harus minta maaf….pikir Yosuke sambil menghela nafas…Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Pukul 09.00_

Mitsuhiro Seta berdiri di pinggir jendela rumahnya yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang sepi dan mengawasi keadaan di luar sana ketika sinar matahari di langit bersembunyi di balik awan yang bewarna kelabu sementara pepohonan yang berdiri tegak di luar sana tampak bergoyang karena tiupan angin kencang, membuat beberapa helai daun terlepas dari ranting-rantingnya sebelum akhirnya melayang bebas dan terjatuh secara perlahan ke muka bumi.

Tak lama lagi semuanya akan terbalas. Ujarnya dalam hati ketika salah seorang bawahannya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk..." Ujar Mitsuhiro Seta yang melirik ke arah pintu kamar itu mempersilahkan bawahannya untuk masuk sementara kedua tangannya tampak sedang menyiapkan sepucuk baretta yang bewarna hitam sementara sebatang rokok tergantung di bibirnya dengan ujungnya yang sudah mulai menjadi abu saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan sesosok pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah bawahannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya anak tertua dari keluarga Seta itu dengan tenang seraya membuang abu rokok yang sedang diisapnya itu ke dalam asbak kaca yang tebal yang terletak di atas sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di dekatnya sementara kedua matanya yang bewarna abu-abu menatap kearah bawahannya itu yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap, tuan...." ujar bawahannya itu dengan tenang membuat satu-satunya anak keluarga Seta yang tersisa itu tersenyum, tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia lalu menyambar sebuah jas bewarna hitam yang tergantung didekatnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang bergaya klasik tahun 50-an itu dalam kesendirian sementara dibalik kaca jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai, sebuah Aston Martin Rapide bewarna hitam terparkir tepat di depan rumah itu dengan 3 orang pengawal yang berdiri di sekitarnya, menunggu seorang Mitsuhiro Seta untuk masuk ke dalamnya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

* * *

_Kelas 2-1_

_Pukul 09.05_

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah itu masih terus berlangsung ketika telepon genggam milik Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk dengan suara yang kecil sehingga tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan tenang, ia lalu melihat isi pesan itu.

_Dari : Mitsuhiro_

_Penghalang sudah disingkirkan?_

Menatap ke arah isi pesan itu, ia hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata kecuali membalas pesan itu dengan satu kata yang singkat namun menjelaskan segalanya.

_Sudah.._

Dan ia lalu mengirimkan pesan itu secara tersembunyi, sementara itu bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatnya berada sekarang, Mitsuhiro Seta tampak tersenyum puas saat melihat pesan itu di tengah-tengah laju Aston-nya yang menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang cukup padat dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya ia menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya dan mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tenang tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun layaknya sebuah patung es berjalan, begitu pula dengan tiga orang bawahan yang mengawalnya di dalam mobil berkapasitas 4 orang penumpang itu.

* * *

_Kelas 3-1_

_Pukul 10.00_

Bel tanda istirahat pertama di sekolah itu berbunyi dengan nyaring ke seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah yang terletak di kota Inaba itu, membuat para guru menyudahi pelajaran yang mereka berikan dan meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah salam formalitas terakhir sebagai bentuk penghormatan diberikan oleh para murid, membuat ruang kelas yang sedianya tenang sejak jam pelajaran pertama kembali pada keadaan sebelum pelajaran sekolah dimulai seperti layaknya kelas 3-1 yang terletak di lantai 3 pada saat Yukiko Amagi beranjak dari tempat duduknya sementara Yosuke Hanamura yang tampak seperti pejuang yang telah kehabisan jiwa kini menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja seakan ingin merasakan tekstur keras dari meja itu.

Mungkin Yukiko Amagi tidak tahu dengan apa yang kini ada di dalam benak Yosuke Hanamura bahwa sesungguhnya ia sedang kehabisan cara atau lebih tepatnya adalah tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat untuk bisa membuat seorang Chie Satonaka memaafkannya. Satu hal yang agaknya cukup jelas dalam kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah jika masalah kali ini sepertinya tidak akan selesai hanya dengan seporsi steak di Junes. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? pikirnya sambil menatap ke arah tempat duduk milik gadis berambut bob yang masih kosong itu--tanda jika ia belum juga kembali. Entahlah...yang jelas semua ini adalah buruk.

Ia lalu menghela nafas saat ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah teman baik Chie Satonaka itu, mungkin Yukiko-san bisa membantuku.

"Yukiko-san..." Panggil Yosuke seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang seakan mencium meja itu, akan tetapi gadis itu tidak mendengar suaranya selain menjauh dan hendak keluar dari kelas, membuat anak manager Junes Departement Store itu kembali memanggil namanya lebih keras, "Yukiko-san!"

Tetapi semuanya sia-sia...gadis itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

_Besok jam istirahat...karena aku pulang cepat besok_

Isi pesan singkat yang diterimanya kemarin kembali bergema dalam kepala Yukiko Amagi saat ia berjalan menuruni tangga saat ia mendapati sosok Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky berdiri menunggu di antara keramaian siswa-siswi sekolah itu dengan sabar dan dengan instruksinya ia mengajak gadis berambut panjang itu ke suatu tempat sementara Yosuke hanya bisa tertunduk bisu meratapi ketololannya dalam sepi di dalam keramaian kelas yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia muda..

* * *

**The Author's sez:**

**Dan sampai disini dulu chapter kali ini...dan seperti biasa adalah review dan masukan serta ide yang saya mohonkan agar diberikan oleh anda-anda sekalian. Hm..kayaknya segitu aja deh kali ini....dan....kembali saya harus mengurus makhluk ini...-buka pintu gudang-**

**A: I'm back...**

**K: BIarkan gw keluar...menghirup udara bebas.**

**A: Dengan semua hal yang sudah membuat gw jd begini....**

**K: Emang kenapa?**

**A: Gara-gara lo....gw digosipin gay!!!**

**K: Lha...siapa suruh siksa gw...?**

**A: Bangun...-njambak rambut Kanji-**

**K: Argh...!!**

**A: Kuberitahu alasannya sekarang...-nglempar Kanji ke tong sampah- alasannya adalah...semua ini karena lo tu preman gagal...lelaki jadi-jadian!!! dan gw akan membuat lo jadi lelaki sejati...**

**K: Huh? A-apa maksud lo..**

**A: Tenang..kita bakal senang-senang kok -senyum sambil ngeluarin video cam-**

**K: kok kayaknya gw ngerasa ada yang ga beres ya..**

**A: Dengan cara memfilmkan kamu melakukan adegan hentai dengan Naoto ahahahahaha...gimana senang kan?**

**K: Ratingnya bos...**

**A: masa bodo...yang penting kan kalo udah jadi bisa perbanyak...sebar di internet...jual ke temen...mayan buat nambahin uang jajan -evil smile-**

**K: oh crap...**

**A: Sekarang ayo ikut...gw buat lo jadi lelaki sejati...-keluar sambil nyeret Kanji-**

**DAn mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu...menuju ke lokasi syuting**

**Dan sekian dulu hasil poling kali ini Cuma saya ga taw ya....kok lagi2 kebiadaban berjangkit di otak saya....gimana kalo entah itu Kanji/Yosuke/Souji itu dibunuh orang yang ga dikenal trus yang dituduh ngebunuh sama polisi tu pacarnya sendiri...atau....menyuntik teddie atau nanako dengan sebuah virus menular (mematikan lagi)dan membiarkan mereka berbaur di tengah masyarakat sambil menyebarkan virus itu....belizimo...**

**DAn inspirasi kali ini:**

**- Film yang ga sengaja di liat di cinemax**

**- Lagu ost-nya the godfather**

**- Top Gear**

**Well...tolong review...masukan..ide...dan trakhir...sampai chapt berikutnya!!! **


	12. Bab 11 : The Dream

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS dan saya hanya punya OC **

**Genre : Suspense / romance**

**Synopsis : Anak itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang keliru**

**Author's note : Yap saya kembali setelah sekian lama….dan chapt 11…saya tidak pernah bisa berpikir kalau ini semua bisa berlangsung dengan begitu saja….well…enjoy dan mohon review, ide, masukan…dan sejenisnya seperti biasa**

* * *

Bab 11

Dingin…Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naoto Shirogane saat ini ketika ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, begitu rapatnya hingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu kecuali sebuah bohlam lampu yang tergantung di atasnya sebagai sumber cahaya.

Ruangan itu bewarna putih….putih….tanpa benda lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Di mana ini? Tanya Sang Detective Prince dalam hati, ia coba dirinya untuk bergerak tetapi sia-sia sesuatu telah mengikatnya dengan erat..begitu eratnya sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, melihat dan mendengarkan dan mungkin berbicara.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pria sambil memegang kepalanya siswa kelas 2-1 itu dengan lembut, membuat sang Detective Prince itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naoto-chan?"

Saat menatap pemilik suara itu, Naoto terkejut bukan kepalang…dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan rasa takut yang menyeruak keluar dari batinnya dengan cepat segera menguasai dirinya saat pemilik suara itu, Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky terduduk dengan santai di dekatnya sambil tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak akan tetapi terlambat, pria itu dengan cepatnya membungkam mulut siswa berambut biru itu dengan sebuah selotip membuat suaranya hanya tertahan di mulut saja tanpa pernah bisa keluar. Ia coba meronta, akan tetapi juga sia-sia belaka…tubuhnya terikat dengan kuat…ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Tenanglah….akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat…" Ujar pria itu sambil tertawa kecil usai mengasah pisaunya yang tampak tajam.

"Hmmph!!! Hmmph!!!--Tolong!!Tolong!!" Teriak Naoto dengan sekuat tenaga akan tetapi segalanya hanyalah terdengar seperti erangan-erangan tanpa arti ketika langkah kaki pria itu semakin dekat.

"Kuizinkan kau memilih…" Ujar pria itu sambil membelai rambut biru siswa itu dengan lembut ketika teriakan sang Detective Prince mulai terdengar seperti jeritan keputusasaan, air mata tampak mulai menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya yang bewarna biru.

"Akan mulai dari mana kita?" kata pria itu, "Hati? Limpa?Ginjal?"

"Hmmph!!! Hmmph!!!—Jangan!!Jangan!!" Teriak Naoto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu betul, semua itu hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan saat tangan pria itu menyeka air mata siswa berambut biru itu dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum…senyum yang sangat dingin dan keji.

"Oh….kau minta Limpa?!" Ujar pria itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum keji, "Baiklah kalau begitu.." Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi kepala Naoto…menuju ke arah tubuhnya yang terikat erat dengan selotip yang transparan, menyatu dengan ranjang pasien rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat pembaringannya….

"Kau akan menikmatinya, Naoto-chan…."

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat sebuah pisau yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan selanjutnya benda tajam yang dingin itu mulai mencium kulit Naoto Shirogane yang halus itu dengan perlahan…perlahan…hingga menjadi hangat…saat darah yang tumpah dari dalam luka itu sebagai bukti cintanya…membuat ruangan putih itu dihiasi oleh warna merah beberapa saat kemudian bagai sebuah rumah jagal..

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

Sinar matahari musim semi kota Inaba bersinar terang di tengah hari yang cerah ketika Naoto Shirogane terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian seragam pria Yasogami High School yang bewarna abu-abu, nafasnya terdengar tak menentu dan tersengal-sengal.

Ini..Ujarnya dengan gugup sementara di luar sana angin bertiup menggoyang pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh, merontokkan sebagian kecil dedaunan yang melekat padanya dengan halus.

Pisau yang menusuk tubuhku, tubuh yang tak bisa bergerak, Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang mengorek isi perutnya, semua itu....Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, kan? Tanya Naoto dalam hati sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya yang tampak pucat dengan perlahan.

Ia lalu mengamati tubuhnya...masih lengkap...membuatnya menghela nafas lega, semua itu hanyalah mimpi..semua itu...Ia lalu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih kacau—mencoba menenangkan diri seraya mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang, mencoba menerjemahkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi....terutama pada sebuah pertanyaan yang segera muncul di dalam benaknya yang masih tak tentu.

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.....dan lagi...ini dimana? Ia mengamati sekitarnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ruangan itu begitu sepi dengan bau obat-obatan yang santer tanpa kehadiran seorangpun di tempat itu—ia sendirian. Sebuah lemari obat-obatan berdiri tegak di pojok kiri ruangan berlantai kayu itu dengan sebuah meja berisi berkas-berkas kecil di atasnya lengkap dengan kursi lipat yang kosong di depannya.

UKS? Ujarnya dalam hati, Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Ia lalu mencoba mengingat serangkaian kejadian yang menimpanya untuk beberapa saat hingga mendadak ia tersadar, membuatnya segera merogoh saku seragamnya.

Jangan-jangan!

Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kartu tarot yang ada di kantongnya dan dengan terkejut ia menemukan selembar foto yang terlipat terselip di dalamnya. Menatap keberadaan benda asing di saku seragamnya itu, Naoto Shirogane segera membuka foto itu dan benar saja...firasat buruknya segera terbukti...

* * *

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky terduduk dengan diam di atas sebuah kotak kosong yang tergeletak di halaman belakang sekolah bersama dengan sosok Yukiko Amagi yang ada di hadapannya. Tempat itu begitu sepi, sangat bertentangan dengan bagian depan sekolah yang ramai dengan para siswa yang berlalu lalang tanpa arah—tiada orang di tempat itu selain mereka berdua kecuali rumput-rumput liar dan sebuah tempat pembakaran yang bisu di salah satu sudutnya.

"Kurasa aku harus memberitahukan ini semua kepadamu, senpai..." ujar pria itu dengan tenang seraya menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan tenang.

"Huh?" tanya Yukiko pada pria itu dengan tatapan yang dalam dari kedua bola matanya yang bewarna hitam.

"Hari ini..." pria itu mengamati rumput yang ada di bawahnya sebelum akhirnya melontarkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya itu, akan tetapi bukan dengan tatapan yang hangat...melainkan tatapan yang beku...beku bagaikan es. "Aku akan menemui Mitsuo Kubo.."

Mendengar ucapan itu, kontan Yukiko terkejut...Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan seperti ini dari saudara angkat mendiang kekasihnya itu.

"Gedung 2 sel 8..." ujar pria itu, "Di sanalah dia berada sekarang..." Kedua mata merahnya lalu menatap ke arah langit biru, mengamati awan putih yang melayang bebas tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan, "Kau tahu, Aku dan Mitsuhiro-san sudah sepakat dengan rencana ini..." ia tertawa kecil, "Sebuah serangan telak.."

Suasana di tempat itu lalu menjadi tenggelam dalam kesunyian saat Yukiko hanya terdiam ketika mendengarkan ucapan itu. Membuatnya menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dalam kesedihan. Apakah dia memang Vlad-kun yang kukenal? Tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

_UKS_

Kedua mata Naoto Shirogane menatap tidak percaya ke arah selembar foto yang dipegangnya, sebuah foto seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya di sekolah ini. Diamatinya foto Yukiko Amagi yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan geram saat ia membalik foto itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta merah yang berbunyi:

_CJBSMBI QFEBOH JOJ QBEB PSBOH ZBOH TBMBI_

_LBVMBI QFNFHBOH LPJOOZB_

_KJLB IBEFT LFNCBMJ NFODVMJL QFSTFQIPOF_

_VOUVL LFEVB LBMJOZB_

Sial! Teriaknya dalam hati. Maksud tulisan ini sudah jelas…

* * *

Suasana halaman belakang itu kini menjadi semakin sunyi dengan hanya rumput liar yang bergoyang tertiup angin yang menerpa, angin yang sama dengan yang membelai rambut hitam gadis penerus Amagi Inn itu yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan kehampaan akibat ucapan pria itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yukiko Amagi dengan pelan sambil tertunduk menghadap rumput liar yang ada di bawah kakinya. "Untuk apa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"Untuk membuat mereka merasakan, seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi...." jawab pria itu.

"Ho..." ujar gadis itu dengan agak ketus, "Jadi karena pernah disakiti, balas menyakiti? Karena dibunuh, lantas mau membunuhnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu senpai?" Mata pria itu kembali menatap gadis berbando merah itu dengan dingin, "Inilah cara kami..."

Yukiko menggeleng pelan,

"Kamu itu seperti anak kecil saja..."

Akan tetapi pria itu malah tersenyum menyeringai sambil tertawa, "Salah...kau salah senpai...kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti.." Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Jika terus seperti ini...semuanya tidak akan berakhir..." Ia lalu berpaling ke belakang, memunggungi gadis itu, "Inilah cara kami senpai....kami tidak akan terus-menerus bisa dibohongi baik oleh Naoto maupun oleh polisi...nyawa di bayar nyawa..semua sudah jelas..."

Ia lalu melirik kembali arah gadis itu, saat kedua matanya mendapati sebuah telapak tangan melayang cepat ke arahnya—menamparnya dengan keras.

* * *

_UKS_

Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Pikir Naoto Shirogane dalam hati sambil meremas foto itu. Di luar dugaannya kini, perbuatannya itu kini telah mengundang petaka yang lebih besar lagi. Dengan kalutnya ia lalu mengambil sebuah telepon seluler miliknya dan mulai mencari-cari nomor di daftar kontaknya.

Ditekannya salah satu nomor itu.

"Kumohon....angkatlah!"

* * *

PLAK!!!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Vlad, membuat pria itu terkejut saat ia mendapati bahwa yang melakukannya adalah senpainya sendiri...menjadikannya bungkam dalam keterkejutan yang hebat saat didapatinya sosok Yukiko Amagi berdiri di hadapannya dengan begitu dekat, sangat dekat dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan dengan menatap ke arahnya dengan sedih.

"Kau tahu, Vlad-kun..." ujarnya dengan lirih sembari menatap Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Bukan ini yang Souji-kun inginkan..semua kata-katamu itu bukanlah keinginannya"

Pria itu hanya terdiam sejenak..

"Kumohon..." Yukiko Amagi menyentuh kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut, "Hentikanlah rencanamu itu...kau masih punya masa depan.."

Akan tetapi pria itu tidak bergeming, disingkirkannya tangan gadis itu seraya berkata, "Semua usahamu tidak akan mengubah apapun, senpai." Dan ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, "Selamat tinggal..."

"Tunggu!!" Teriak Yukiko mencegah pemuda itu, sesuatu yang sia-sia yang tidak diguris lawan bicaranya itu selain terus berjalan meninggalkannya yang menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang...meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian saat sebuah angin berhembus menerpa beberapa helai daun di pepohonan dekat mereka. Yang ia bisa lakukan kini hanya berharap sembari memegangi sebuah jimat yang melingkar di lehernya dengan cemas.

Souji-kun...Anak itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang keliru...

Kumohon...lindungilah dia...

Ujarnya dalam hati di tengah tempat yang sepi itu ketika tak lama kemudian ia mendapati jika telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

_

* * *

_

_UKS_

"Angkatlah!!! Kumohon!!!" Ujar Naoto ketika salah satu telinganya mendengar nada tunggu telepon genggam yang hendak ia tuju. Sungguh hatinya kini benar-benar bercampur aduk, sudah beberapa lama ia menunggu tetapi panggilannya masih belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Halo?!"

"Y-Yukiko-senpai!! Syukurlah...." Ujar Naoto sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Err...Ada apa Naoto-kun?" Ujar Yukiko dari balik telepon itu, "Kau sepertinya tampak begitu cemas..."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Ng-Nggak..." jawabnya, "Aku nggak apa-apa Naoto-kun..."

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Akan tetapi Yukiko enggan menjawab...

"Senpai!!!"

Dan selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah keheningan....Membuat jantung Naoto berdebar kencang

_LBVMBI QFNFHBOH LPJOOZB_

_"_SENPAI!!!"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus, mengakhiri kontak. Memaksa Naoto untuk bangun dari istirahatnya (yang rupanya lama) dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, meski ia masih bisa merasakan sedikit sakit pada tubuhnya ketika di lantai satu gedung utama, Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky membuka kunci lockernya dengan perlahan. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tas olahraganya yang ada di dalamnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah itu ke arah pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat saat di balik pintu gerbang itu, sebuah mobil BMW X5 terparkir di tengahnya menunggu kedatangan sang pemuda yang semakin mendekat dengan tenang dan tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki mobil itu dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

* * *

**The Author's sez:**

**Inilah hasilnya kalo lagi ngetik tiba-tiba mikirin film:**

**-HOSTEL**

**-DEXTER**

**Jadi kepikir deh buat bikin mimpi buruknya Naoto…tapi kira2 pemakaian bahasa saya tu udah cocok ga sih? Sedikit kita berbicara tentang sandi yang dilihat Naoto di belakang foto Yukiko:**

**Jangan mikir terlalu rumit….sebenarnya gampang banget mecahinnya,**

**Kanan kiri..**

**sedikit kunci: abjad**

**BTW mungkin agak rasa ya, kalo alurnya jadi cukup lambat (kelambatan mungkin)..soalnya di luar dugaan...masalahnya jadi ada banyak. (Kanji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Vlad) ...tapi tenang, masalah minor2 yang hanya jadi pemanis akan coba diselesaikan dengan singkat dan profesional^^(meski saya bukan seorang pakar)..tapi kalau kepepet..ya sudahlah...bunuh aja satu orang hehehehe…**

**Akhir kata, mohon reviews, masukan, ide dan sebangsanya....adios!!! –ngelirik kea rah Kanji ama Naoto yang ada di belakang-**

**A : Oke…kalian siap…3,2,1 Action!!! Ingat gunakan kekerasan sedikit…penonton suka yang kasar-kasar….-dilempar keset-**

**K&N: …. –diem membisu-**

**A: Maen woi!!!**

**N: Kamu tu bener2 ga sadar ya..**

**A: Huh?**

**N: Liat ke bawah…**

**A: -Liat ke bawah, terus kaget- What da…**

**N: Telat…-mencet tombol-**

**DUAR!!!**

**Dan mereka lalu melarikan diri, meninggalkan sang author dalam sebuah ledakan..membuat nasibnya serba tidak jelas…**

**Don't Try This At Home…**

**P.S.: Kalo ini Matrix Trilogy..pasti udah saya tamatin ceritanya ampe sini^^**


	13. Bab 12 : The Threat

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/ romance**

**Synopsis : Dan semuanya telah siap**

**Author's note : Well, akhirnya sampai juga di chapt 12....apa yang mau dikatakan kayanya lagi ga ada..well review dan masukan please...**

* * *

BAB 12

Naoto Shirogane berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah Yasogami High School yang ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi sekolah itu yang kini sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya yang tinggal 15 menit lagi saat akhirnya sang Detective Prince itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas 3-1 yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan keadaan di dalamnya yang kondusif dengan hanya sekitar 5 orang siswa di dalamnya yang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Ia tidak ada di sini!! Ujar Naoto dalam hati, perlahan ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat ini bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang semakin berat, lebih-lebih saat ia menghampiri sosok Kou Ichijou yang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan saat tiba-tiba dari arah bawah sana , sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar begitu keras..begitu kerasnya hingga membuat banyak siswa yang ada di daerah itu segera berlarian kebawah untuk turun...melihat apa yang terjadi.

_CJBSMBI QFEBOH JOJ QBEB PSBOH ZBOH TBMBI_

_BIARLAH PEDANG INI PADA ORANG YANG SALAH_

Dan dengan segera ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke lantai bawah tanpa buang waktu lagi, hanya untuk mendapati sesosok pelajar teman sekelasnya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah segar bewarna merah dari dagunya lengkap dengan sosok Yukiko Amagi yang terjatuh dengan badan yang gemetar melihatnya—melihat ke arah Ayane Matsunaga yang kini telah tidak bernyawa, begitu pula dengan dirinya saat ia mengingat pesan di balik foto senpainya itu.

* * *

Laksana naga hitam besar, mobil BMW X5 yang dinaiki oleh Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky perlahan-lahan melaju di sepanjang jalanan Inaba yang sepi ketika Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky mencondongkan tubuh ke arah jendela untuk mengambil dua lembar kertas kecil yang ada di sakunya untuk selanjutnya diamatinya sambil mencoret sebuah nama di kertas itu bertuliskan

_Ayane Matsunaga_

Sambil mengamati beberapa nama yang telah dicoretnya sejauh ini, yaitu:

_Sayoko Uehara_

_Hisano Kuroda_

_Taro Namatame_

_Toru Adachi_

_Souji Seta_

_Ai Ebihara_

_Fox_

_Eri Minami_

_Shu Nakajima_

_Sudah sepuluh orang..._Pikirnya dalam hati seraya mengamati dua lembar kartu bergambarkan 'The Fortune' dan 'The Priestess' yang dikeluarkannya dari balik jas seragam sekolahnya sembari menghela nafas dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang ada di luar dengan pandangan dari kedua mata merahnya yang hampa.

"Jadi karena pernah disakiti, balas menyakiti? Karena dibunuh, lantas mau membunuhnya?"

Ucapan Yukiko Amagi bergema di dalam pikiran pria Rusia itu.

"Kamu itu seperti anak kecil saja..."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya tanpa berkata apa-apa ketika di balik kaca jendela mobilnya, sekumpulan pejalan kaki berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota dengan damai.

"...kau masih punya masa depan.."

Senpai...ujarnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu....aku sudah tidak punya masa depan. Ia lalu memalingkan tatapannya ke arah langit luas, Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya? Ia lalu tertawa kecil, "Jika kau masih hidup, apa yang akan kau katakan?" Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan ketika mobil itu berbelok perlahan di sebuah tikungan, meneruskan perjalanannya...menuju ke arah sebuah bukit yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dari kejauhan saat pikirannya kembali berbicara,

"Dan apa yang akan senpai lakukan setelah kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya...."

* * *

Naoto Shirogane menghampiri mayat Ayane Matsunaga dari klub musik yang kini telah terbujur kaku di atas lantai kayu parkit yang dingin dengan darah yang menggenang di atasnya, saat di belakangnya...sosok Yukiko Amagi yang dicarinya tampak tertegun dengan berwajah pucat—wanita berambut panjang itu tampak shock...shock yang amat sangat, bagaimana tidak...ini adalah kali keduanya ia mendapati seonggok mayat yang tergeletak dengan kondisi yang begitu mengerikan, membuat siswa berambut biru itu terperanjat begitu ia sadar jika pembunuh itu adalah orang yang selalu membuktikan ancamannya.

_LBVMBI QFNFHBOH LPJOOZB_

_KAULAH PEMEGANG KOINNYA_

Gertakan yang hebat...Pikirnya dalam hati saat ia mengamati sosok mayat itu sambil menelan ludah dan menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur dingin di wajahnya. Kondisi mayat itu sangat menyedihkan, dengan wajah gadis yang polos bagaikan Chibi Maruko-chan...kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, dagunya terus mengeluarkan darah menyentuh lantai sekolah yang dingin—tanda jika ia ditembak pada tempat itu yang berhasil membuat pelurunya menembus tempurung kepala sang pemain saxophone kecil itu, membuat otaknya berhamburan keluar dan mati seketika.

_KJLB IBEFT LFNCBMJ NFODVMJL QFSTFQIPOF_

_JIKA HADES KEMBALI MENCULIK PERSEFONE_

Naoto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yukiko yang tampak hancur di belakangnya, wajahnya yang tampak tenang kini begitu hampa dan rapuh....entah apakah itu semua terjadi karena ia menemukan mayat untuk kedua kalinya atau....sesuatu telah terjadi padanya, yang jelas sosoknya yang seperti ini agaknya adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya ia temui sejak hari pertama usai pemakaman dulu.

_VOUVL LFEVB LBMJOZB_

_UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA_

Kini ia tahu, kenapa jawabannya adalah seperti itu...kenapa ia tidak menjawab panggilannya sebelumnya. Ia lalu bergumam dalam hati dengan geram. Matanya lalu tertuju ke arah tangan mayat gadis itu yang memegang selembar kartu dengan gambar 'The Sun' yang agak kotor terkena darah untuk kemudian diambilnya untuk diamati. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah alur di balik kartu itu.

_MDAKASAAAAPATENNTNANMBAJABYDA_

_ABAHUAINGAHALNLUAIARAGISIKTINAHIMD?_

Kaulah pemegang koinnya...

Sekolah kini bukan tempat aman lagi—itulah yang dihadapinya sekarang. Dengan kesal, saat di belakangnya, Yukiko mulai terisak, membuat sang Detective Prince hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa kecuali hanya berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dan merangkulnya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala gadis berbando merah itu dengan penuh perasaan dan membiarkan bahunya dibasahi oleh air mata gadis itu ketika samar-sama ia mendengarkan gadis itu berkata dengan pelan...mengabaikan kumpulan orang di sekitarnya yang berkerumun, tak peduli tua dan muda..

"Aku malu pada diriku sendiri..."

Dan Naoto tahu betul, percuma saja mengajaknya bicara saat ini ketika beberapa saat kemudian sekumpulan polisi mendatangi tempat itu dan menutupnya sebagai TKP dengan garis polisi yang kontan menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar di tempat itu seketika itu juga.

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

Laju Aston Martin di jalanan kota Tokyo itu melambat ketika mobil buatan Inggris itu berbelok di sebuah tikungan saat Mitsuhiro Seta kembali berbicara melalui teleponnya.

"Ya...pastikan saja orangnya.."

Ia lalu tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata.. "Tidak....tidak masalah, meskipun tanpa kepala" saat mobil itu memasuki area basement sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota itu saat suara guntur menggelegar di angkasa...di balik langit hitam yang bagaikan menangis meratapi bumi yang ada di bawahnya sementara beratus-ratus kilometer dari tempat itu, di atas aspal jalanan pinggiran kota Inaba, Vlad mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya. Ketika radio di mobilnya menyiarkan sebuah berita..

'Seorang siswi Yasogami High School ditemukan tewas terbunuh...'

Saat ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari balik jaket seragamnya yang bewarna abu-abu dan menghisapnya seusai menyalakannya dengan korek api gas yang disimpannya.

* * *

Suasana di Yasogami High School kini sontak diselimuti oleh suatu hal yang bernama ketakutan sejak mayat bernama Ayane Matsunaga ditemukan, itulah yang kiranya didapati oleh seorang Ryoutarou Doujima saat ia tiba di sekolah ini.

Terlihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah yang saling tidak percaya dan ragu antara satu siswa dengan siswa lain, antara guru yang satu dengan guru yang lain dan begitulah yang terjadi dengan seluruh orang di tempat itu. Mungkin ucapan Thomas Hobbes tentang _Homo Homini Lopus_—manusia adalah serigala bagi manusia yang lain cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang tengah terjadi kali ini.

Dan Ryoutarou tahu betul apa yang ada di benak mereka sekarang,

"Jangan-jangan orang yang ada di dekatku itu adalah sang pembunuh.."

Dan pikiran itu tentunya datang bersamaan dengan rasa kecewa mereka pada polisi mengingat dalam satu minggu ini, pembunuhan di kota yang seharusnya aman dan damai itu sering terjadi tanpa memandang korban. Miris memang, terutama bagi seorang polisi teladan semacamnya...ini adalah sebuah tamparan keras.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, kenyataan yang membuatnya geram tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ia menoleh ke arah seorang anggota tim forensik yang tengah melakukan pengecekan terhadap mayat tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah dapatkan data korban??"

"Sudah.." jawab anggota tim forensik itu, "Korban bernama Ayane Matsunaga, umur 18 tahun...dia adalah siswi kelas 3 sekolah ini.." Ia lalu menulis sebuah tulisan di atas sebuah papan yang dibawanya, "Agaknya pelakunya adalah orang yang sama..."

"Orang yang sama!?"

Anggota tim forensik itu mengangguk, "Jika dilihat dari cara membunuhnya..." Ia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah luka menganga pada dagu gadis kecil itu (ya, gadis kecil meski ia sudah 18 tahun), "Agaknya korban dibunuh dengan sebuah tembakan di sini..." Kemudian ia lalu memperlihatkan tempurung kepala gadis itu yang hancur pada bagian atasnya, "Dan menembus keluar di tempat ini...tanda jika korban dihabisi dengan jarak tembak yang dekat..."

"Lalu jenis pelurunya?"

"FMJ .45 ACP..." Kata pria itu seraya berdiri, "Tipe yang sama dengan korban yang lain..." ia lalu menghela nafas, "Dan sialnya begitu samanya hingga kami sama sekali tidak mendapatkan serpihan alur peluru itu, sidik jari atau apapun yang mengindikasikan pada sang pembunuh..."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, untuk selanjutnya kami harus mengadakan otopsi pada mayat ini.."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoutarou hanya terdiam membisu...ia lalu mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kemana Shirogane?!"

"Dia sedang berada di dalam kelas ini bersama dengan saksi yang menemukan mayat ini pertama kali..." ujarnya sambil menujuk ke arah kelas kosong yang ada di belakangnya yang tertutup, membuat duda itu menatap ke arah kelas itu.

"Percaya atau tidak...saksi yang menemukannya sama dengan kasus Ai Ebihara beberapa hari yang lalu..." Pria itu menambahkan, memancing Ryoutarou Doujima untuk bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Yukiko Amagi..."

* * *

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky berjalan keluar dari mobil SUV hitam itu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa setelah laju mobil SUV hitam yang membawanya itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu penjara yang hitam dan kokoh. Ia lalu berdiri sejenak di hadapan pintu besar itu untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

Dua puluh orang. Ujarnya dalam hati saat dua orang sipir penjara berjalan menemuinya dengan wajah tahu sama tahu saat pintu besar di hadapannya itu terbuka, menandakan jika orang-orang yang dijanjikan oleh Mitsuhiro telah bertindak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Dengan ramah, pemuda itu lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil pada seorang sipir itu yang kemudian berjalan mengantarnya. ke bagian dalam bangunan itu, ke arah gedung yang ditujunya—Gedung 2 sel 8, dimana pria yang dianggap bertanggung jawab atas semua ini berada, menunggu hukuman dari kedua mata pria bermata merah itu saat di atas sana; di antara tiang-tiang besi penyangga atap penjara itu, seekor serigala berdiri dengan tegap sambil mengamati langkah pria Rusia itu dengan seringainya yang lebar dan buas meminta darah.

* * *

**Author's Sez:**

**Well kayaknya sekian dulu chapter gila dan aneh ini...(ya, aneh karena kayaknya kali ini chaptnya ga baguz....dan saya entah kenapa baru sadar kalo rupanya menyelesaikan satu masalah dari sekian banyak masalah itu adalah susah...well sedikit penjelasan...di sini ada dijelaskan kalo Hisano Kuroda ama Sayoko Uehara udah RIP tapi ga dijelasin kan sebabnya kenapa...well sebenernya berdasarkan crita ini, mereka tu udah dibunuh sebelum korban pertama crita ini (yaitu : Souji, Namatame dan Adachi)...sebabnya dan cara dibunuhnya tu bakalan dijelasin di chapt yang akan datang)...well review dan masukan serta hujatan atas chapt aneh ini...^^**

**Nah sekarang saya akan berburu dua orang itu (tekan b4-6 -keluar AWP- kayak di CS) bersiaplah...-bidik, tembak-**

**DUAR!! -meleset-**

**Cih!! (tekan b 4-2 -keluar AK 47-) tunggu!!! -ngejer tapi target dah masuk hutan-**

**Sedikit tambahan...sebenernya tokoh Vlad yang saya pasang di crita ini sbagai OC tu, punya kelainan psikologis (yah, pokoknya berhubungan sama kejiwaan gitu)....coba tebak, apa?**

**Dan well apa Kashiwagi saya pasangkan dengan Ryoutarou itu baik?(kasian ga ya Nanako??) ...dan apakah kalian merasa bingung? Kalau bingung, brarti saya sukses...karena membuat pembaca bingung dengan crita ini, dengan alur ini dan dengan sikap para tokoh (Vlad terutama) adalah tujuan utama crita ini dibuat..tapi ga taw c...prasaan pembaca kebawa2 ga c kalo baca ni fanfic..well...'till the next chapt..(mikir lagee cari ide....)**


	14. Bab 13 : The Symphony Of Destruction

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS dan saya OC-nya**

**Genre : Suspense/Romance**

**Synopsis : Dan simfoni itu telah dimainkan...warn: More Violence in this chapt!!!**

**Author's Note : Yak dan di chapt 13 ini...saya akan memberikan lanjutan dari crita hasil buah karya psikopat saya....have enjoy dan review serta masukan ditunggu..**

* * *

Bab 13

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Pukul 11.30_

"Joker sudah sampai di tempat, Mitsuhiro-san!?" Ujar salah seorang pengawal keluarga Seta sambil memegang HP-nya pada kakak laki-laki Souji-Seta yang kini sedang terduduk dengan tenang tanpa rasa tegang sedikitpun yang dipancarkan oleh wajahnya. Pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dari dalam mobil Astonnya yang sekarang sedang terparkir di sebuah lapangan parkir yang dipenuhi mobil di kala hujan yang mulai mereda.

Sebentar lagi...Pikirnya sambil membuang puntung rokok yang dihisapnya keluar dan mengambil kembali earphonenya, ia lalu berbicara dengan nada yang datar.

"Jack....kau sudah di posisi?"

"Sudah...Aku dan Queen telah siap di posisi kami masing-masing, King..." Jawab suara dari balik telepon itu.

"Apa domba kita sudah keluar?"

"Belum....dia belum keluar..." Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Jack' itu lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Dan kami mulai bosan..."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi..." jawab Mitsuhiro sambil tertawa kecil, "Jangan menembak anak rusa karena bosan..." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah gedung bertuliskan Kirijo Coorperation yang tampak samar dari kejauhan, "Spade masih belum memberikan kodenya kan?" Ia lalu menoleh ke arah sebuah televisi kecil yang ada di dalam mobil sedan itu, ke arah sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia sebaya dengan mendiang adiknya itu saat di luar sana, di atas langit yang gelap...seekor gagak hitam terbang mengeluarkan suara yang parau bagaikan menyanyikan lagu requiem untuk mereka yang meninggal hari ini.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 11.40_

Langkah kaki Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky beserta dua orang sipir penjara yang menuntunnya menelusuri bangunan besar itu terhenti saat mereka bertiga sampai dihadapan sebuah ruangan sel isolasi yang terletak di sudut gedung 2 penjara itu. Tak ada halangan yang berarti dan semua lorong di gedung itu telah berada dalam keadaan sepi.

"Ini kuncinya....Vlad-san..." Ujar salah seorang sipir penjara yang berada di sebelah kananya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci model lama dari sabuknya—dari kumpulan kuncinya, "Lakukan sesukamu..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu langsung saja mengambil sebuah kunci itu dengan sopan. Wajahnya mengeras dan menjadi dingin sementara kedua matanya membara. "Bagaimana dengan kamera pengawas?"

"Sudah diatur...sebagaimana layaknya orang-orang mereka yang berkeliaran di gedung ini..."

Mendengar hal itu, Vlad hanya menatap pintu besi yang ada di hadapannya dengan tenang seraya berkata dengan ramah,

"Kalau begitu..." tangan kanan pemuda itu yang kini telah terbungkus oleh sebuah kaos tangan bewarna hitam memegang pintu besi di hadapannya itu dengan pelan, "Mohon kerjasamanya.."

Kedua sipir itu hanya terdiam sambil kembali mengeluarkan tatapan tahu sama tahu antara satu sama lain, mereka lalu menggoyangkan kunci mereka dan berjalan pergi seiring dimasukkannya kunci sel itu ke tempatnya tanpa buang waktu lagi oleh pria pucat itu dan membukanya perlahan, menampilkan sosok narapidana yang ada di dalamnya dengan pelan tapi pasti.

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Di Depan Kirijo Tower_

_Pukul 11.50_

Seorang pria berusia paruh baya berdiri dengan posisi setengah merunduk pada loteng sebuah gedung tinggi di depan Kirijo Tower kini tampak antusias saat dari balik scope Walther WA 2000 yang digenggamnya saat segerombolan orang anggota keluarga Seta berjalan keluar dari bangunan di depannya itu, tanpa ragu ia lalu membenarkan posisi topinya dan mengontak partnernya yang berada di atas gedung yang berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat itu dengan tenang.

"Queen...dombanya sudah muncul..."

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

_Pukul 11.51_

_"Jangan....kumohon.....jangan!!!"_

_Tetapi moncong pistol itu tidak bergerak kecuali semakin menekankan dirinya ke dagu anak gadis berwajah bulat itu._

_"Jangan...." Suara gadis itu mulai bercampur dengan isakan tangis tak berdaya memohon belas kasihan. "Memangnya....." suara itu bagaikan pecah, "Apa salahku...?"_

_Pemilik pistol itu tidak menjawab dan yang berikutnya terlihat adalah pada saat jari berbalut kaus tangan hitam itu menekan pelatuk pistol bewarna perak itu...dan yang berikutnya terlihat saat-saat ketika ujung pistol itu sedikit tertarik ke belakang saat sebutir peluru melesat melubangi dagu gadis mungil itu, memutar dan menembus menghancurkan tempurung kepala Ayane Matsunaga, membuatnya terpental sedikit sebelum akhirnya roboh tak bernyawa._

Dan detik-detik terakhir dari Ayane Matsunaga itulah yang terjadi di depan kedua mata hitam Yukiko Amagi dan terus diingatnya meski sudah satu jam berlalu sejak peristiwa itu yang membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa hingga saat ini, menyesali ketidakberdayaan dirinya yang hanya terdiam menyaksikan itu. Belum kecemasannya terhadap Vlad, kini ia disodori peristiwa pembunuhan yang keji...semuanya ini baginya...terlalu cepat.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut yang bewarna sama dengan stockingnya itu kini hanya bisa duduk termenung tanpa mengindahkan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa mencegah Ayane-san...seperti layaknya Ai-san...dan Souji-kun....bahkan Vlad-kun...Ingin rasanya untuk berteriak. Ia kesal...kesal karena ketidakberdayaannya.

"Err...Yuki-chan..." Ujar Chie yang ada di depannya dengan bingung, sudah sekitar satu jam sejak kejadian itu berlangsung dan sahabatnya itu bungkam sejak itu.

"Aku akan menemui Mitsuo Kubo.."

Pikiran gadis itu bertumpuk dengan ucapan-ucapan pria itu.

"Semua usahamu tidak akan mengubah apapun, senpai"

Dan sekarang, dengan semua kejadian ini, apa yang harus dilakukan...haruskah ia melaporkan niat Vlad dan Mitsuhiro ke polisi? Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dalam kebingungan saat dari belakang, Naoto Shirogane hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa senpainya harus mengalami semua itu dan lebih tepatnya lagi adalah hingga kapan pria bernama Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky akan terus menyebarkan teror yang bersifat masif di kota kecil ini.

Ia lalu menatap ke arah Chie, gadis berambut bob yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak kelasnya yang tanpa ia ketahui dibuat 'melarikan diri dari kelas' akibat ulah teman ributnya yaitu Yosuke Hanamura dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada senpainya itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke bagian belakang ruangan kelas yang kosong itu, ke arah dimana Rise dan Kanji menunggu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apakah aku akan membuat seorang anggota keluarga Souji-kun

menjadi seorang pembunuh??"

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 11.51_

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky kini berdiri tanpa bergerak ataupun berkata apapun pada orang di depannya itu selain sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau Mitsuo Kubo??"

Dan tidak mendapat jawaban.

* * *

_Yasogami High School, Inaba_

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'scoring'?" Tanya Naoto Shirogane dengan bingung, "Sungguh kali ini aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian..." Ia lalu beranjak pergi memuggungi kedua temannya itu hendak menuju ke luar ruangan, dimana Ryoutarou Doujima yang tak lain tak bukan adalah partnernya dalam misi ini sedang mengamati tempat itu dengan seksama.

"Tunggu, Naoto-kun!!" Seru Rise, "Setidaknya kamu jawab dulu pertanyaan Kanji-kun!?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab tentang itu?"

"Karena itu penting, tahu!!"

"Ahh..." Sang Detective Prince itu lantas menghela nafas panjang, "Nanti saja ya..." Ia lalu melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan membelakangi mereka, "Aku sibuk..." tanpa memperhatikan sosok Kanji semakin down akibat mendengarkan jawaban itu yang kontan memancing ucapannya.

"Jadi benar kau tadi pagi melakukan scoring dengan pria itu?"

Mendengar ucapan yang agak berbau nista untuk dibicarakan di tempat umum, Naoto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya saat Kanji kembali berkata, "Apa kau tadi pagi melakukan scoring di toilet dengan anak baru itu?"

Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya yang terlindung topi bewarna biru itu ke arah calon preman itu, "Dari mana kau dapat berita itu?" Untuk sesaat wajah detektif cantik itu menjadi dingin dengan pandangan mata yang tajam ke arah kedua temannya itu, entah kenapa pandangannya lebih tertuju pada sosok gadis idola yang berdiri di dekat pria berbadan besar itu.

"Rise..." Ujar Naoto dengan suara kecil tetapi dengan nada yang menusuk, "Agaknya kau bisa jelaskan hal konyol ini..." Entah kenapa dari suara Naoto itu terdengar luapan emosi kekesalan yang jarang terjadi pada sang detektif itu, begitu tajamnya perkataan itu hingga membuat Rise bungkam.

"Asal kalian tahu!!" Ia lalu memukulkan tangan kanannya ke atas permukaan meja yang tak bersalah dengan berang, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya dan tidak ada apapun di antara kami!!!" Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. "Jelas!!"

Aku dengan bajingan itu!!! Ujar Naoto dalam hati, Sialan!!! Ingatannya lalu teringat pada kejadian di toilet pagi tadi dan foto yang diremasnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dengan marah dan membanting pintu kelas itu, membuat semua orang di tempat itu terkejut kecuali Yukiko yang sedang melamun...alasannya cukup jelas, belum pernah mereka melihat Naoto seemosional itu begitu pula dengan Rise dan Kanji yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menggelengkan kepala, membuat Yosuke Hanamura yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bertanya pada dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya Naoto benar-benar kesal dengan kalian..." Ujar pemuda yang bermasalah itu dengan bingung . "Memangnya kalian melakukan apa dengan Naoto..."

"Errr...soal itu..." Entah kenapa Kanji sepertinya enggan membicarakannya.

"Sebenarnya ini soal Naoto sama anak baru di kelas kami..." Ujar Rise Kujikawa dengan suara pelan, agaknya ia kini merasa bersalah dengan semua hal yang digosipkannya itu, "Apa senpai tahu soal anak bernama Vlad...."

Mendengar nama itu entah kenapa membuat Yukiko semakin pucat.

"Dan pistol itu..."

"Yuki-chan?!" Chie Satonaka mencoba untuk memanggilnya dan tidak ada jawaban kecuali sosok Yukiko Amagi yang tertunduk dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat. Dan tak lama kemudian ia lantas sadar akan sesuatu...

"Dimana aku pernah melihatnya..?"

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Pukul 11.51_

"Ya...Aku sudah bisa melihatnya, Jack.." Ujar seorang wanita dalam balutan jaket motor warna hitam terusan dengan wajah yang haus darah saat mendengarkan ucapan Jack, ia lalu mengamati target yang ada di bawahnya itu dengan seksama saat perlahan seorang pria tua berbadan tambun bergerak keluar di antara kerumunan wartawan, pengawal dan beberapa orang polisi yang terus berada di sekitarnya. Ia lalu mengamati selembar foto yang ada di atas pelatuk senapan M40-nya dengan seksama.

Ya...sang domba, Ujimasa Kubo...Ujarnya dalam hati sambil berseringai mengerikan, sebuah seringai yang tidak akan disangka oleh orang-orang jika seringai yang menyeramkan itu keluar dari seorang wanita berwajah cantik sepertinya.

"Bagaimana...?" Tanya Jack dari balik earphonenya itu, "Aku tembak kepalanya dan kau punggungnya..."

"Tidak.." Ujar perempuan itu, "Aku mau kepala..."

"Oke kalau begitu sesukamu, Queen..."

Ia lalu mengarahkan moncong senapa miliknya itu ke arah kepala Ujimasa Kubo yang ada di bawahnya itu dengan tenang, menguncinya..saat suara Mitsuhiro kembali terdengar dari earphonennya berbunyi.

"Tunggu perintahku..."

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 11.55_

Suasana yang tenang dan hening menyambut kedatangan pria Rusia berambut hitam itu saat ia menatap sesosok pria yang terduduk di sudut ruangan tanpa suara.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Souji-senpai..."

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pria itu saat air di salah satu pipa yang menggantung pada langit-langit kamar sel isolasi itu perlahan-lahan menetes membasahi salah satu sudut ruangan berlampu satu itu.

"Well kita lihat.." Ujarnya dengan dingin pada pria yang terduduk diam bagaikan manekin yang rusak yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Siapa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang..."

"Karena orang ini...Souji-senpai.."

"Dan karenanya pula....Yukiko-senpai..."

Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi gemertak yang hebat saat dia meludahi pria yang dianggapnya sampah itu.

"Kau telah mencelakainya....pria sampah ini..."

"Kau kenal seorang pria bernama Souji-Seta?!" Tanya pria bermata merah itu dengan dingin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam dari balik jas sekolahnya..

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

_Pukul 12.01_

PRANG!!!

Sebuah gelas kaca pecah berhamburan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil saat benda rapuh itu jatuh mencium lantai sekolah Yasogami High School yang dingin bersamaan dengan tubuh Yukiko Amagi yang lunglai karena lemas, membuat Chie Satonaka menangkap tubuhnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya membentur tanah (dan untungnya nyaris saja)

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki-chan?" Tanya wanita berambut bob itu dengan wajah yang cemas disertai dengan tatapan serupa pada beberapa teman-temannya yang lain yang berkumpul di sekitarnya itu yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala yang pelan dari gadis putri pemilik Amagi Inn itu.

"Nggak..." ujarnya, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Chie-chan..." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lain; Kanji ,Yosuke dan Rise

"Tapi kau tampak pucat, senpai...." ujar Rise dengan cemas.

"Ngg-nggak apa-apa kok..."

Dengan gerakan yang perlahan, Chie lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Yukiko Amagi, "Kau panas sekali, Yuki-chan..."

"Nggak...aku nggak apa-apa..." Tapi ia tahu betul jika sebagian dari jiwanya itu kini sedang berteriak, sebuah teriakan besar yang berkata dalam kegundahan hatinya.

"Apakah yang kulakukan itu sudah tepat??"

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 12.06_

Dinding sel isolasi itu bergetar keras seakan meneriakkan rintihan kesakitan dari seonggok tubuh yang terlempar ke sisinya dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik tubuh yang kini agaknya kesulitan bernafas tergeletak lemas lunglai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Beberapa percikan darah muali terlihat di sekitar ruangan itu, membuat ruangan itu kini tampak semakin suram bagaikan berhantu.

"Hanya segini..." Ujar Vlad dengan dingin seraya berjalan dan menginjak tangan kiri pria yang sedianya berambut biru itu dengan keras, membuat tangan yang diinjaknya itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras bagaikan korek api yang patah.

"Kemana keberanianmu..." Ia lalu menginjak tangan pria itu lebih dalam lagi, memaksa pria itu untuk berteriak lebih keras, "Jadi ini, kehebatan pembunuh Kinshiro Morooka!?"

"Kenapa! Kenapa!"

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau dibunuh oleh orang macam dia, Souji-senpai..."

"Bangun!!" Ia menarik paksa pria berambut biru itu yang kini telah kepayahan dan lantas membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah kayu yang tergantung untuk tempat tidur tak jauh dari sana, membuatnya mengucurkan darah lebih banyak lagi dari dalam kantong plastik hitam itu.

"Karena kau...."

Dengan tenang Vlad lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol berperedam yang disimpannya, meletakkannya pada tempat tidur kayu itu.

"Sekarang coba kita lihat...." Pemuda itu lalu menggenggam kepala pria itu, "Seberapa cantiknya wajahmu itu...." Ia lalu kembali membenturkan kepala pemuda itu alias Mitsuo Kubo ke lantai.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku bahkan heran jika babi sepertimu bisa merasakan sakit seperti ini..." Ia lalu menginjak punggung pria itu, membuatnya agak berteriak, tetapi tertahan oleh kantong plastik yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

Tangan kanan yang terselubung oleh kaus tangan bewarna hitam itu lalu membuka kantong plastik hitam itu dengan kasar, menampilkan sosok wajah seorang pria yang kini sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Wajah bulat pria berambut biru yang sedianya putih, kini menjadi babak belur dengan luka lebam dan darah di sekitarnya. Hidungnya yang sedianya mancung kini tertekuk ujungnya ke bawah akibat patah.

"Hmmh.." Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Bahkan kini suaramu makin mirip babi..." Ia lalu menampar wajah hancur pria di hadapannya itu dengan kuat, membuat satu buah giginya tanggal.

"Kuberikau kesempatan sekali lagi..." Pria itu lalu menedangnya hingga terjatuh membentur tembok di belakangnya yang penuh dengan coretan.

"Aku bahkan masih belum bisa membalas budimu..."

Pria itu lantas mengambil sebuah botol air dingin bercampur garam dari sakunya, dan memercikkannya ke arah pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Kuberi kau waktu 1 menit untuk membela diri..."

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Pukul 12.15_

Layar televisi kecil yang terpasang pada mobil Aston milik Mitsuhiro kini menampilkan sosok Ujimasa Kubo yang kini telah berada di luar gedung Kirijo Tower yang terbuka saat di luar sana, hujan telah berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Sebentar lagi..."

Lalu ia mendengarkan suara seseorang mendehem keras dari televisi kecil itu yang membuatnya lalu segera berbicara melalui earphonennya kembali dengan satu perintah...

"Laksanakan..."

Dan tak lama kemudian, dari atas gedung di sekitar Kirijo Tower..dua buah peluru melesat dari kedua moncong senapan penembak jitu itu dan mengenai pria tua itu bersamaan dengan kedatangan sebuah mobil BMW X5 warna hitam ke tempat itu yang lantas membuka kacanya, menampilkan beberapa ujung laras senapan Uzi dari dalamnya dan mulai menembaki kerumunan orang di tempat itu yang membuat lobby gedung yang seharusnya megah itu menjadi merah bagaikan kubangan darah saat puluhan orang mati sia-sia di tempat itu, termasuk di dalamnya seorang gadis berambut merah, berbadan tinggi yang tubuhnya tak lagi indah dan menawan kecuali hanya menjadi sarang lebah beserta seorang Ujimasa Kubo dan beberapa orang lain di tempat itu.

"Sempurna..." Ujar Mitsuhiro Seta sambil tertawa lepas bagaikan orang yang kesetanan. Perang ini berakhir. Ia lalu berkata pada para pengawalnya dan semua orang-orangnya. "Cukup...ayo kita pulang..." Ia lalu berhenti sejenak, "Dan tinggal menunggu Joker menyelesaikan semuanya..."

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 12.30_

Bau amis darah menyelimuti ruangan itu saat Vlad beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang sambil mengambil pistolnya seraya menodongkannya ke mata pria di hadapannya itu.

"Waktumu sudah habis..." Ia lalu tersenyum keji, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mitsuo Kubo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Huh...pecundang hanya bisa diam, eh?!"

Pria itu hanya memandangnya dengan sinis,

"Hanya ini..."

Mendengar hal itu, lantas membuat Vlad tergidik.

"Hanya ini yang bisa anjing Seta lakukan!!!" Ia berteriak dengan keras dengan suaranya yang parau. "Ayo!! Bunuh Aku!!" Ia lalu menatap lurus ke arah pria itu, "BUNUH AKU!!!"

Mendengar hal itu, Vlad hanya tersenyum dingin. Sungguh rendah...ujarnya dalam hati.

"BUNUH AKU SOUJI!!!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, untuk sejenak pria itu sontak terdiam. Ada apa dengan si bajingan ini? Jarang ia dapati buruan yang memohon minta dibunuh.

"Cukup..." ujarnya pelan dalam suaranya yang terbata-bata, "Aku muak dengan semua ini..." Ia lalu menatap Vlad dengan tatapan bagaikan orang gila, "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku!?" Ia lalu tertawa lepas, sebuah tawa dalam kesakitan, "Kau sudah mengambil kebebasanku...mengambil Yukiko dariku...." Ia lalu melirik sinis, "APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN!!!"

Menatap pria itu, semakin lama membuat Vlad entah kenapa menjadi aneh.

Dengan perlahan, pria bernama Mitsuo Kubo itu lalu mengambil sebuah gagang sikat gigi yang berujung silet pada bagian kepalanya. "Bunuhlah..." Ia lalu meletakkan benda itu di depannya, "Bunuhlah aku dengan benda ini..." ujarnya pelan, "dengan benda yang sedianya akan kugunakan untuk membunuhmu..." Ia lalu mengambil sikap seppuku, "Aku sudah lelah..." Ia lalu tersenyum liar, "Kenapa kau pergi terlebih dahulu!!"

"BEDEBAH!!!" Dengan kesal, Vlad menghajar wajah lawannya itu, membuatnya terpental kembali membentur dinding. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat pria itu bungkam, ia malah menjadi-jadi...

"Kenapa?? Kenapa mereka membunuhmu!! Kenapa mereka, para begundal itu menyewa orang untuk membunuhmu!! Dan menimpakan semuanya padaku!!" IA lalu memeluk kaki Vlad. "Padahal jika Yukiko kuperkosa saja, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu jadi sepertiku...dan menjadikannya milikku..."

Si Sialan ini. Pria itu lalu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah lelaki yang rupanya telah menjadi kurang waras itu, penjara agaknya terlalu keras baginya.

"MITSUO!!!!!"

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah letusan senjata terdengar kecil dari balik pintu itu..meletus dalam kesunyian..membuat seisi ruangan itu terdiam sejenak, saat kedua mata merah itu memandang ke arah pria itu, ke arah pria yang sudah rusak itu, dengan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata yang tanpa air, tapi darah saat menatap ke arah lubang yang mengeluarkan asap di dekat kepala pria itu.

Он просто призыв девушка..

_"Dia itu hanyalah gadis panggilan..." _

Pikiran Vlad kini berputar-putar dalam kehampaan...Dirinya menjadi teringat pada sentuhan itu....perkataan itu....dan saat itu...

Domani si può venire con me a destra??

"_Besok kau bisa datang bersamaku-kan??"_

Sial...Pikir Vlad dalam hati. Kenapa...?

.... Arrivederci ....

"_...Selamat Tinggal..."_

Perlahan tapi, pasti ia merasakan seolah ada seseorang yang menahannya untuk menekan pelatuk pistol itu...dan secara pasti....sayup-sayup ingatannya lalu seolah-olah bergulir ke masa lalu...

"...Bukan ini yang Souji-kun inginkan..."

Entah kenapa tangannya kini bergetar, membuat pistol yang digenggamnya itu terasa berat. Kini entah kenapa ia merasakan bahkan sasaran yang berjarak beberapa inci di depannya itu tampak tak kasat mata.

"Kumohon...."

Kau...

Yukiko-senpai....aku...

Tangan pria itu kini begitu bergetar dan hal itu membuatnya begitu kesal, begitu kesalnya hingga ia melampiaskan segenap amarahnya ke arah tembok yang ada di dekatnya dengan gusar hingga membuat Mitsuo Kubo terdiam.

Sial!! Sejak kapan aku jadi lemah begini!! Kutuknya dalam hati. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali pistolnya tanpa banyak omong dan ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu sel itu sekaligus meninggalkan pria sakit itu yang membuatnya kini berkata pelan.

"Kenapa?..." Tanyanya pada sosok Rusia itu, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, Souji..."

Pria berambut biru itu lalu berdiri dengan segenap tenaganya yang masih tersisa, membuat Vlad segera berbalik badan merasakan ancaman.

"PADAHAL BANYAK KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG!!!"

Kedua tangan narapidana itu kini mencengkram sang pembunuh dengan wajah yang memelas, "KENAPA!!!" Ia berteriak sekali lagi dengan begitu putus asa.

"Kau sama seperti waktu itu...Bukannya membunuhku, tetapi menyerahkanku ke polisi..." Suaranya kini terdengar lirih, "Dan memasukkanku ke neraka ini...." Ia kini terdengar seperti memohon, "Mau kemana lagi kau Souji?" Ia lalu terdiam sejenak. "BUNUHLAH AKU SOUJI SETA!!!"

"Lenyaplah kau...Mitsuo..." ujar Vlad yang menghela nafas sambil menyingkirkan tangan pria itu, ia lalu kembali berbalik badan—memunggungi pria itu dan kembali berjalan keluar dari pintu sel itu, membuat Mitsuo Kubo berniat memanggilnya akan tetapi segera dibalas.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan kami dan Yukiko-senpai..." Ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "Orang sepertimu sama sekali tidak layak untuk dibunuh..." dan kemudian pria itu, Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu sel, meninggalkan kunci selnya pada sebuah saklar listrik tak jauh dari pintunya seperti kesepakatan awal, meninggalkan Mitsuo Kubo dalam keadaan yang hancur saat tak lama kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok Vlad yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan pistol colt 1911 yang bewarna perak. Pria itu lalu menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang keji, tatapan yang begitu sadis yang bahkan membuat seorang sakit jiwa semacam Mitsuo Kubo saja terdiam saat menatapnya, bahkan saat pistol itu mengeluarkan pelurunya dan menghancurkan selangkangan pemuda itu; mengakibatkan penderitaan yang berlipat ganda pada pria itu; dan bermakna sebaliknya bagi Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang menikmati momen-momen penderitaan itu—momen-momen penderitaan pria itu menuju ajal, hingga pria itu menemukan fakta bahwa di penjara yang dingin itulah...ia menutup matanya.

Vlad lalu mengambil sebuah tomahawk—batang sikat gigi berujung silet yang diletakkan oleh Mitsuo Kubo di lantai, dengan tenang ia lalu menggorok leher pria itu, membuat darah menggenang di seisi ruangan sel itu dan menggunakannya untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan pada dinding sel itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan dingin setelah tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik lagi di tempat itu sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Akhirnya ini chapt yang inspirasinya ga taw kenapa mengalir kayak air sumur (apakah air sumur mengalir?) dan terima kasih saya ucapkan pada EA Los Angles yang menciptakan game RA3 karena lagunya yang berjudul :**

**Hell March 3 (dan kenapa smua lagu march di prolognya tu keren2)**

**Dan apa yang saya lihat di acara :**

**Ross Kemp On Gangs (man! tomahawknya....bisa dipake tawuran tu)**

**NYPD Blue (ya..jedor-in tersangka...)**

**Serta bicara soal Jack dan Queen, base chara saya tu:**

**- Jack : Korn (Detective Conan) **

**-Queen : Sniper Wolf (MGS) **

**Dan memberi sedikit kejelasan, base chara Mitsuhiro:**

**1. Gin (detective Conan)**

**2. Santino Corleone (the godfather) -untungnya bukan Tony Montana, karena kalo dy, ratingnya pasti jadi M-**

**Judul Chapt nyomot dari judul lagu salah satu band fave saya :**

**Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth (buat yg demen lagu metal...cukup saya sarankan^^) **

**Di luar dugaan berhasil memberikan saya ide seketika buat gambarin situasi penyerangan ama penyiksaan gila-gilaan (sebenernya sadis ga c? Soalnya kayaknya biasa aja d^^ -atau apakah saya sudah jadi amoral??-)..tapi agaknya saya tu agak susah dan mungkin gagal waktu njelasin keadaan down**

**Di chapt ini juga saya ngasih sedikit cameo (tebak apa??) dari game sebelumnya (dan jangan cari saya untuk dibunuh jika anda shock melihatnya) di mana???**

**Dan berhubung rupanya saya harus mengejar 2 POW itu (prisoner of war -tapi perang di mana ya?-) saya harus sudahi acara jumpa pers kali ini -dilempar tomat- karena mereka berdua itu aset penting (padahal bukan pelajaran ekonomi)....ya sekian dulu d -lari masuk ke mobil jeep sambil bawa AK-47-**

**Kanji dan Naoto...tunggu saya....-mata mulai merah (padahal bukan terminator)-....I'll be back...**

**p.s.: mohon reviews, masukan , ide dan sejenisnya (dan uang kalo boleh -dibogem-)...'till the next chapt...**


	15. Bab 14 : The Warzone

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS dan saya OC-nya**

**Genre : Suspense/Romance**

**Synopsis : Dan akhirnya kau pulang**

**Author's Note : gimana ya ni ngomong enaknya....eng...nggak kerasa udah sampe chapt 14 (jujur aja saya ga nyangka kalo bisa sampe sejauh ini...).....gimana enaknya ya....ya gitu deh (geje)...review, masukan, ide, dan sebangsanya...enjoy...**

* * *

BAB 14

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_Pukul 12.55_

Sebuah iring-iringan mobil polisi bergerak melewati mobil Aston yang dinaiki oleh Mitsuhiro Seta saat anak sulung keluarga Seta itu menutup sambungan telepon genggamnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ketika di luar sana hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi dengan setiap butiran-butirannya yang berbaur dengan suasana kota yang ramai dan penuh dengan suara-suara yang riuh rendah dari setiap benda dan makhluk yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Queen pada pria itu melalui sambungan earphonenya mobil Ferrari bewarna merah melaju secara beriringan di sebelah mobil orang nomor dua di keluarga Seta itu disertai dengan sebuah Porsche Carrera perak di belakangnya.

"Sempurna...." Jawab Mitsuhiro dengan senyum yang tergurat di wajahnya, "Serigala itu telah menyelesaikannya...."

"Lalu apa selanjutnya..?" Tanya Jack ketika laju Porsche yang dinaikinya itu sedikit melambat bersamaan dengan Aston dan Ferrari yang ada di depannya saat memasuki kawasan ramai. "Apa kami dapat membereskannya...?"

Pria itu hanya terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa,

"Ya..." ujar Mitsuhiro, "Kita tinggal perlu mengakhiri semuanya dengan cantik..." Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kalian bereskan sisanya..."

"Hmph..." Queen tergidik saat ia mendengar hal itu, "Apa memang perlu diperintahkan??"

Mitsuhiro hanya diam tak menjawab, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil yang kini ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Jack?"

"No Problem..." Jawab pria berwajah Latin itu, sebelum akhirnya ketiga mobil itu berpencar saat melewati sebuah perempatan jalan tanpa mengindahkan sebuah breaking news dari radio tape mobil mereka.

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

_Pukul 13.00_

Pembunuhan terhadap Ujimasa Kubo, sang oyabun dari keluarga Kubo itu kontan mengejutkan semua orang di kota itu sejak pertama kalinya disiarkan tak lama setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, begitu pula dengan Naoto Shirogane serta Ryoutarou Doujima yang kini hanya bisa menyaksikan berita itu dengan terperangah seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Si bodoh itu..." gerutu Ryoutarou sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat berpuluh-puluh kantong mayat diangkat oleh petugas kepolisian di layar televisi yang terpajang pada sebuah braket di salah satu sudut ruangan kerja mereka. "Apa yang dipikirkannya?"

Naoto hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya..." Dan ucapan itu adalah benar adanya, ia telah gagal mengendalikan anak sulung keluarga Seta itu. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang ia lalu meletakkan berkas yang sedang dipegangnya ke atas meja partnernya itu.

30 orang tewas....dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memilih korbannya,

"Kau pikir semuanya akan selesai dengan seperti ini?" Ujar Ryoutarou dengan pelan, "Shirogane..." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Coba periksa penjara Inaba...segera!! Biar aku yang mengurus mereka"

"Baik..." Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Oh, ya..." Seru Ryoutaou memanggil sang Detective Prince itu, membuat bocah bertopi dan berambut biru itu membalikkan badannya ke arah pria itu, "Sekalian saja kau jemput Nanako..."

"Aku sudah minta tolong Chie-senpai...." jawab Naoto Shirogane, "Lagipula tidak baik jika membawanya ke tempat seperti itu kan..."

Ryoutarou hanya tersenyum mendengarkan hal itu, "Ya...sudahlah...." Ia lalu mengamati kembali berkas kematian Ayane Matsunaga yang ada di tangannya saat Naoto kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Belum selesai satu masalah...keluar masalah baru..." Ryoutarou lalu mendesah, ia lalu terduduk pada kursinya. Semoga saja tidak ada suatu hal apapun yang terjadi pada tahanan itu. Ia lalu kembali mengamati berkas itu.

"Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan..." Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu menuju ke ruang introgasi dimana para saksi mereka telah menunggu...

* * *

_Central Shopping District, Inaba_

_Pukul 14.00_

Sinar matahari yang bersahabat bersinar dengan indahnya ketika langkah kedua kaki Yukiko Amagi terhenti saat gadis itu menatap ke arah pria yang menjadi sumber kecemasannya itu berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko di Central Shopping District.

"Vlad-kun..." Panggil gadis itu pelan, membuat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya tetapi tidak menjawab dan berkata apa-apa pada gadis itu. Suasana menjadi hening saat kedua mata mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Yuki-chan...?? " sapa Chie yang ada di sebelahnya, membuatnya terkejut. "Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Ah....err.....umm...." gadis itu tampak gugup, "Kau duluan saja Chie...." ujarnya, "Aku ada urusan sebentar...." Matanya lalu tertuju pada sosok Nanako yang ada di sebelah sahabatnya itu, "kalau kalian mau ketempatnya fox, duluan saja..."

"Hmm..." Chie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Vlad yang ada di depan mereka yang terdiam lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu..." ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian dengan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Chie...dan baik-baiklah dengan Yosuke..." ujar Yukiko sesaat sebelum gadis tomboy itu pergi.

"Jangan terlalu kau paksakan, Yuki-chan..." kata Chie sambil memaksakan tersenyum sebelum mereka berjalan jauh...membuat kedua orang itu benar-benar sendiri ketika angin menghembus membuat rambut hitam Yukiko bergerak saat pria itu mendekatinya dan berkata.

"Kau tampak pucat..." ujarnya dengan pelan, "Sakit?"

"Nggak..." jawab Yukiko, "Aku nggak apa-apa..."

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba,_

_Pukul 14.15_

Suasana di dalam ruang interogasi yang sedianya sepi pada hari-hari biasa kini menjadi cukup ramai dengan berisi para saksi mata pembunuhan Ayane Matsunaga yang rupa-rupanya berjumlah lebih dari satu orang.

"Ehm....Tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa anda memanggil saya,..." ujar Kashiwagi dengan senyuman menggoda pada Ryoutarou yang kini ada di hadapannya sambil memegang beberapa berkas yang baru saja didapatkannya, membuat duda beranak satu itu agaknya kini bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa mendiang keponakannya itu seringkali pulang sambil mengeluhkan sesuatu dulu. "Saya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu..." guru berambut merah itu lalu memegang tangan detektif itu dengan penuh kelembutan. "Yang saya tahu hanyalah kalau gadis jelek itu berteriak dengan suara buruknya waktu ia mendengar suara tembakan dari WC itu..."

"Hmm...." Ujar Ryoutarou sambil memegangi dagunya yang kasar, "Jadi kau mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan Yukiko di lantai 2 itu..."

"Ya..." ujar guru itu dengan senyum yang 'mengundang', "Jadi apakah kita bisa sudahi ini dan melanjutkannya di tempat lain...?"

"Sayangnya kita masih belum selesai..." jawab Ryoutarou dengan tenang, "Dan maaf saja saya sudah memiliki keluarga, Kashiwagi-san..." Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang siswa sekolah yang juga ada di tempat itu, "Dan kalian...apa kalian menjumpai ada suatu keanehan pada waktu istirahat tadi?"

Dan tiga orang saksi itu terdiam sejenak hingga salah seorang di antara mereka—Yumi Ozawa berkata, "Kalaupun ada...paling hanya anak yang pulang cepat hari ini...."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

"Sepertinya itu Vlad-san...murid baru itu...."

Mendengar hal itu, kontan Ryoutarou lalu tergidik lebih-lebih saat siswi itu berkata lebih lanjut, "....mungkin seharusnya Bu Kashiwagi lebih tahu soal alasannya??" sambil menatap ke arah guru aneh yang kini ada di hadapan sang detektif.

"Benarkah itu??" Tanya Ryoutarou pada guru aneh itu.

"Ya..." jawab guru itu, "Katanya dia mau menjenguk keluarganya di rumah sakit hari ini..." Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat, "Saya masih menyimpan suratnya..."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Ryoutarou segera mengambil surat yang masih terbungkus amplop itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama sambil menggelengkan kepala saat di luar sana situasi di tempat itu begitu sepi dengan hanya sekumpulan polisi yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari mereka.

Aneh...pikirnya dalam hati, sungguh aneh....keponakanku memiliki saudara angkat dan kedatangannya ke tempat ini juga tidak diberitahukan padaku...dan...untuk sesaat ia teringat dengan apa yang dilihatnya di televisi beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Ia lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya...dan benar saja jika isi surat itu adalah surat izin untuk menjenguk keluarga di rumah sakit. Ia terdiam sejenak. Tapi....siapa lagi memangnya saudaraku yang tinggal di kota ini??

"Apa dia ada menyebutkan siapa orang yang akan dijenguknya??"

"Sayangnya tidak ada...." jawab Kashiwagi ketika pada saat itu Kou dan Daisuke menjadi teringat akan sesuatu dan lantas berkata.

"Tapi yang jelas kami melihat kalau dia terakhir pergi naik mobil bewarna hitam..."

* * *

_Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room_

_Pukul 14.30_

Vlad hanya bisa terduduk diam sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat yang disuguhkan oleh sang tuan rumah ketika kakak kelasnya itu sedang membereskan meja yang ada di tengah ruangan bergaya Jepang tradisional itu dari buku-buku pelajaran yang menumpuk.

"Maaf, ya, Vlad-kun..." kata Yukiko, "Kamarku berantakan..."

"Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu, senpai..." ujar pria itu, "kau bahkan sampai membawaku ke sini..." Ia lalu meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat itu, "harusnya aku yang minta maaf..." Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu, ke arah foto senpainya bersama dengan Souji.

"Non si vergogna a tutti con me?"

_Apa kau sama sekali tidak malu bersamaku?_

_"_Semuanya seperti kemarin ya..." ujar Vlad sambil tetap menatap foto itu, membuat Yukiko yang sadar akan ke arah mana pria itu menoleh ikut menatap foto itu.

"Ya..." ujarnya pelan, "semuanya begitu cepat..." Ia lalu meletakkan tumpukan buku terakhirnya di sudut kamar.

"Keberatan kalau aku merokok?"

"Jangan..." jawab Yukiko Amagi dengan kepala tertunduk, ia lalu terdiam sejenak sambil tetap membereskan mejanya "Lalu...kamu pergi, kan?" Ia terdiam sejenak, "Ke tempat itu..."

"Ya..."

"BUNUHLAH AKU, SOUJI SETA!!!"

Untuk sekian kalinya teriakan orang gila itu terdengar dalam kepala Vlad. Membuat Vlad terdiam sejenak selain hanya menatap daun teh yang mengambang di permukaan air teh yang tenang pada gelas keramik di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah muak..."

"Akhirnya aku paham..." lanjut pria itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengamati keadaan di balik jendela ruangan itu, ke arah pegunungan Inaba yang ada di kejauhan. "kau benar, senpai....." Ia lalu melihat ke arah sekumpulan pohon yang ada di bawahnya, "Bukan itu yang Souji-senpai inginkan..." ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "Dan aku akan sangat menghina Souji-senpai jika aku melakukannya..."

Ia lalu tertawa kecil, "Tapi anehnya...aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata Souji-senpai berniat untuk menolongku waktu itu..." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Begitulah pikirku...tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?"

Tetapi Yukiko hanya terdiam tak menjawab dan hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Dia tidak mengalah pada pembunuh itu..meski ia sadar kalau dirinya tertembus peluru..." ujarnya, "Hebat..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Dia memang hebat...dia tidak kalah oleh peluru itu...juga oleh lingkungannya sendiri..." Ia lalu terdiam, membuat situasi di tempat itu menjadi hening saat tak lama kemudian ia merasakan seseorang meninju punggungnya pelan, membuatnya berbalik badan.

"Wajar saja..." ujar Yukiko dengan suara yang pelan dan mulai terdengar parau, "Souji-kun....nggak mungkin kalah..."

"Eh? Kau kenapa Yukiko-senpai??" tanya pria itu dengan bingung saat ia mendapati gadis berbando merah itu memegangi jaket seragam sekolah pria itu yang tak terkancing dan mulai terisak, "Jangan menangis senpai..."

"Siapa yang menangis?" ujar Yukiko dengan sedikit terisak saat kepalanya tertunduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Terima kasih Souji-kun..."

"Kamu sudah menghentikan Vlad-kun..."

Ia lalu terdiam sambil tetap memegangi jaket pria itu yang bewarna abu-abu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang...Vlad-kun..."

Ketika Vlad hanya bisa memejamkan mata menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya itu. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya kedepan hendak merangkul gadis itu.

"Saat itu..."

"Kalau saja saat itu.."

Tetapi tak lama kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan bergetar...

"Kalau saja aku menyadari ucapan terakhirmu itu..."

Perlahan ia lalu membuka matanya sebagai mana ia lalu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi dia bukan kau..."

"Senpai bukan dirimu......."

"Senpai....aku..."

* * *

_Kepolisian Inaba_

_Pukul 14.45_

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Ryoutarou Doujima yang kini terkejut saat ia mendengarkan ucapan dua orang pelajar di ruangan itu, "Mobil hitam??"

"Ya.." Ujar Daisuke, "Dan sepertinya bukan berasal dari kota ini..."

Dan saat ia mendengar ucapan itu, Ryoutarou terperangah dan begitu terperangahnya dia lebih-lebih karena secara tidak sengaja ia mendadak tersadar akan siapa pria itu dan untuk apa dia berada di sini dan mengapa...saat di luar sana, seorang tukang pos menghampiri seorang polisi yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk itu, menanyakan sesuatu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan bewarna coklat yang kemudian diserahkannya.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 15.10_

Naoto Shirogane berjalan menyusuri lorong penjara yang dingin bersama dua orang sipir penjara dengan tenang saat beberapa ekor tikus berlarian di hadapan mereka ketika di luar gedung itu, seekor gagak hitam berdiri pada sebuah dahan kering pepohonan tua pegunungan Inaba yang indah bagaikan menunggu mangsa yang keluar dalam pandangannya.

"Apa hari ini ada yang menemui Mitsuo Kubo?" tanya sang Detective Prince dengan tenang ketika kedua orang sipir penjara yang ada di depannya saat di salah satu sel, seorang narapidana berteriak-teriak bagaikan sapi yang hendak dipotong.

"Tidak....tidak ada yang datang hari ini..." jawab salah seorang sipir penjara itu ketika langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah sel isolasi dimana anak bermasalah itu dikurung.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya salah seorang sipir penjara ketika sipir yang seorang lagi membuka pintu penjara itu dengan kuncinya.

"Hari ini Ujimasa Kubo terbunuh di Tokyo..." jawab Naoto Shirogane, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..."

Dan sel itu lalu terbuka, dan saat itulah Naoto sadar jika segala upayanya kini telah terlambat. Dilihatnya sosok narapidana itu kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, begitu mengenaskannya hingga ia merasakan lambungnya itu mual mendorongnya untuk muntah.

"I-ini..." Ujar Naoto dengan pelan sambil memegangi mulutnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah saat kedua matanya yang bewarna biru terbelalak melihat mayat orang itu yang berlumuran darah dengan selangkangan yang hancur dan luka yang besar menganga di lehernya. Entah apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, ia tidak tahu...satu-satunya hal yang tersisa adalah sebuah tulisan yang ditulis di dinding dengan darah bertuliskan:

_KEADILAN BAGI YANG BERHAK!!_

Yang tampak seolah-olah tertawa di dalam ruangan yang penuh darah itu sementara kedua orang sipir yang bersamanya hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa. Sementara itu, pada saat yang sama di kepolisian Inaba. Sebuah bom meledak, menghancurkan bangunan itu secara utuh beserta orang-orang di dalamnya saat di kejauhannya...secarik kertas berisi coretan beberapa nama yang tertempel pada sebuah tiang listrik terlepas dan melayang sambil bertuliskan nama...

_YUMI OZAWA_

_DAISUKE NAGASE_

_KOU ICHIJO_

_RYOUTAROU DOUJIMA_

Dan dengan tatapan yang bagaikan tawa dewa kematian di kala maut menjemput, seekor serigala berlari dengan seringai yang mengerikan saat menatap ke arah sebuah mobil yang bergegas keluar darisebuah gang tak jauh dari gedung yang hancur itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang...

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Dan inilah dia kelanjutannya yang dibuat waktu dengerin lagu ostnya Xenosaga III...dan beginilah hasilnya, semakin banyak pembunuhan semakin banyak kegilaan dan semakin penuh keringat, air mata dan darah...that's all....(dan jujur aja saya agak nggak enak sama Yukiko karena dibuat cemas dan cemas soal pria itu a.k.a. Vlad -ditampol-)...mo-nya c bikin mereka tu ada di satu situasi yang serba salah(misal Naoto yang bingung harus gimana lagi ngadepin Vlad inget ada satu orang yang sebenernya tu nyawanya bener2 terancam di sini—coba liat chapt sebelumnya)...dan seperti biasa review dan ide serta masukan ditunggu ketika saya sedang mengurus makhluk-makhluk tak tahu diuntung ini -ngelirik ke arah Kanji ama Naoto yang diiket dan dibekap-**

**A: Gw ga taw lagee apa sebenernya mau lo...-ngoyangin kepala Kanji pake ujung AK-**

**K & N : .....**

**A: Sekarang liat kedepan!!! -nunjuk ke arah kamera-**

**K & N : ....**

**A: -mukul Naoto pake gagang senapan- dan yang ini juga ga taw diuntung!! -Naoto jatoh-**

**Liat...kalo mao mereka berdua bebas....beri saya 1miliar...kalo ga....saya ga jamin **

**keselamatannya. Hidup kita!!! -ngeluarin parang-**

**Teddie : Kok kita jadi kaya teroris gini-nee?**

**A: Udah diem aja, pegangin tuh kamera!!! Mo dapet uang ga?? 1 M lho...tinggal ntar videonya ****dikirim ke CNN aja...ato..Al-Jazeera gitu...**

**T: Buat apa kuma???**

**A: Lo bisa scoring seenak jidat pake uang segitu..**

**T: Wow....-mata berbinar- Sama siapa aja??**

**A: Yap...terserah...tinggal milih mau si ini, si itu, terserah...-nepuk2 punggung Teddie-**

**T: -diam, tarik nafas- Oke deh kalo gitu -ngambil golok- serahin uangnya atau mereka tamat, KUMA!!! -nempelin golok ke leher Kanji-**

**A: kameranya woi!!! kalo ga direkam sama aja boong!!**

**P.S. : ga taw gimana (dan mungkin ini sifat jelek saya) mendadak saya punya ide yang jadi ****lanjutan ni cerita, tapi masalahnya ini tu lebih mirip COD gitu (maklum abis ****namatin)...masalah ga ya kalo dimasukin ke sini??? soalna tokoh utama persona bakal**** jarang nongol, jadi super minor malah!!!**


	16. Bab 15 : The Badge

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Kecuali OC-nya semuanya punya ATLUS**

**Genre : Suspense / romance /Action**

**Synopsis : Dan semuanya kini sudah tidak mungkin seperti dulu lagi..**

**Author's note : Dan pada chapt 15 ini (yang dengan bangga saya persembahkan -jah!! gaje mode!!!) segalanya sudah nggak kayak persona 4 lagi (man lagian juga Souji dibunuh tu udah bukan P4 gitu!!) kalo dijadiin movienya pasti aneh!!!- yeah!! tapi apakah novel itu harus selalu begitu??- ya sudahlah....enjoy dan review dan masukan!!!**

* * *

Bab 15

_Samegawa Flood Plains_

_Pukul 15.20_

Arus sungai Samegawa River mengalir deras mengisi suara daerah bantaran kali yang tenang dan asri ketika sosok Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky terduduk dengan tenangnya di bawah naungan sebuah gazebo kosong saat earphone kecil yang menempel pada telinga sebelah kanannya mengeluarkan suara kecil bagaikan menambah irama tempat sepi itu ketika di dekatnya seekor serigala bewarna abu-abu sedang terduduk dengan baik menikmati belaian penuh perasaan dari sang majikan yang kini terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi saat menatap ke arah kepulan asap di kejauhan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana, Diamond?" tanyanya pada seseorang melalui earphonenya.

"Sementara ini masih terkendali..." ujar suara seorang pria dengan nada yang berat ketika dari kejauhan secara samar-samar bunyi suara mobil pemadam kebakaran mulai terdengar saat pria Rusia itu kembali berkata,

"Ingat...jika tidak mungkin untuk dicegah..." Ia lalu terdiam sejenak sambil tersenyum dingin, "Take no Prisoners....jelas..."

"Ya...." jawab pria itu, "kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan si pendeta??"

"Buruan bagus...bukankah lebih baik jika dinikmati perlahan-lahan?"

Dan mereka berdua lalu tertawa, saat beberapa ratus meter dari sana, di gedung kepolisian Inaba; sebuah kertas koran yang sudah usang terbang melintasi reruntuhan bangunan yang tadinya berdiri kokoh yang kini hanya menyisakan kehancuran saat seorang anggota kepolisian berusaha merangkak keluar perlahan dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Memang itu gaya khasmu, Joker..."

"Semuanya sudah mencapai akhir, tinggal menunggu mereka menampakkan ekornya saja" ujar Vlad sambil tertawa, "Setidaknya membunuh dengan pedang pinjaman tidak buruk juga kan...bunuh satu kau dapatkan empat....sepadan..."

Dengan susah payah, polisi itu akhirnya berada di luar reruntuhan ledakan itu. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan ia hanya dapatkan kehancuran di depan matanya, dan tubuhnya yang telah berlumuran darah sebelum akhirnya segalanya menjadi gelap...gelap bagaikan asap yang membubung tinggi di tempat yang kini telah tiada tanda-tanda kehidupan itu kecuali puing-puing beton yang berasap saat seekor gagak bertengger dengan kokohnya di dekat kaki kiri pria itu, yang kini telah terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan kedua mata yang bewarna merah.

"Tapi dengan Fortune.." ujar pria dengan sebutan diamond itu, "Aku boleh bersenang-senang dengannya kan?"

"Terserah..." ujar Vlad, "yang penting Take No Prisoners...jalankan seperti rencana semula..."

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 15.15_

"Kami sungguh paham niat baik kepolisian..." Ujar seorang pria berusia paruh baya dengan kumisnya yang tampak seperti seorang Adolf Hitler atau Hideki Tojo dari balik meja kerjanya yang terletak di ruang kesehatan yang tampak seperti sebuah ruang puskesmas di daerah terpencil pada sosok Naoto Shirogane yang kini duduk di hadapannya, "Tapi sungguh, tidak ada orang asing yang datang ke tempat ini atau bahkan narapidana lain yang berkunjung ke tempat bocah itu.."

"Huh..." ujar Naoto dengan sinis, "Lalu bagaimana dengan mayatnya!" Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah berkas yang ada di meja kayu itu dengan kesal, "Apa kau masih mau berkelit kalau tidak ada apa-apa di tempat ini...atau kau akan bilang jika yang meninggal itu adalah hamster peliharaan salah seorang napi di sini?"

"Ah...itu..."

"Jangan melawak!!" teriak sang detective prince, "sekarang coba kau lihat mayat ini..." ia lalu menarik tangan kakek paruh baya itu dengan agak kasar menuju ke arah sebuah kantung mayat yang tergeletak di atas ranjang periksa tempat itu.

"Apa kau masih akan berkata jika tidak ada apa-apa di tempat ini?" Tanpa ragu Naoto Shirogane lalu membuka kantong mayat bewarna hitam itu, memperlihatkan isinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah mayat yang kini menjadi masalah baru dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, membuat sang dokter yang sekaligus kepala penjara itu tertegun dengan penuh rasa kaget yang tercermin dari relung hati yang paling dalam bak melihat seorang korban sistem GULAG pada masa usai perang dunia II itu.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan bunuh diri??" Ujar Naoto dengan sedikit kesal, "Dengan keadaan ini?" Ia lalu merujuk pada sebuah luka tembak yang menganga pada selangkangan korban, ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa dari sang korban dan juga luka gorok yang membuat lehernya nyaris putus yang tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah.

"Aku bahkan heran, bagaimana orang seperti anda bisa menangani penjara seperti ini..." tambah Naoto. "Dan kenapa sama sekali tidak ada rekaman kejadian pada waktu itu??"

Dan pucatlah wajah sang kepala penjara, dari yang tadinya terang bagaikan udara kebebasan di bawah terik sinar matahari yang hangat menjadi suram bagaikan bohlam-bohlam lampu yang tergantung dimakan usia dengan keremangannya di dalam dinding penjara yang dingin dan gelap.

"Apa anda bisa menjelaskan semua ini??"

* * *

_Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room_

_Pukul 15.20_

Keadaan di kamar putri pemilik Amagi Inn itu kini telah kembali sepi ketika salah seorang pelayan penginapan terkenal itu membuka pintu geser ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan dan mendapati sosok Yukiko yang terdiam seraya memandangi sebuah kertas kecil di depannya.

"Mana temanmu itu, Yuki-chan?" tanya pelayan wanita itu dengan ramah seperti biasa, membuat Yukiko menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan tenang dengan tatapan mata yang agak sembab.

"Dia sudah pulang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Anak itu..." Ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "Memangnya ada apa dengannya, Misao-san?"

Pelayan itu lalu terduduk sambil tersenyum simpul menatap wajah putri majikannya yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, "Apa itu pacar barumu?" tanyanya sambil mulai mengambil dua buah gelas keramik yang telah kosong ketika pada saat yang sama, gadis berbando merah itu merespon dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jarang sekali kamu mau mengajak seorang pria ke kamarmu sejak Souji-kun dulu..."

"I-itu..." jawab Yukiko dengan gugup. Apa aku harus mengatakan masalahnya?

"Tapi kalian tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

"M-Misao-san!!!" dan wajah Yukiko semakin memerah, membuat sang pelayan itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi.." ujar pelayan itu, "Jujur saja anak itu agak aneh?"

Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat Yukiko penasaran, "Vlad-kun aneh? Aneh apanya??" Tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah kedua mata hitam sang pelayan bernama Misao itu.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku...atau entah karena dia itu orang asing..." kata Misao sambil meletakkan nampan dengan gelas di atasnya itu di meja, "Cara dia menatapmu...Yuki-chan...itu agak..."

"Cara dia menatapku?" Yukiko lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa dengannya.."

"Agak berbeda dengan Souji-kun...." jawab sang pelayan, "Jika pacarmu dulu itu menatapmu dengan tatapan kasih sayang....dia..." Ia lalu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit seakan mencari kata-kata yang mengambang di atasnya.., "Tatapan matanya itu mengandung seperti mengandung penyesalan...seperti ada suatu hal yang tak akan kembali..."

"Hah?"

"Ya begitulah....tapi itu menurutku sih...ah, sudahlah" ujar Misao yang kemudian beranjak pergi sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman kosong itu keluar dari kamar itu dengan sopan meninggalkan sosok Yukiko yang kini jadi agak bertanya-tanya dengan semua itu.

"Tatapan mata yang aneh??"

"Apa yang disesalkan Vlad-kun memangnya??"

"Dan lagi...padaku?"

Gadis itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menatap ke sebuah tiket bioskop yang disembunyikan di bawah tas miliknya.

"Apa memang tatapan matanya seaneh itu??"

* * *

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

_Pukul 15.30_

Sejuk dan teduh, setidaknya itulah yang senantiasa dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang menghampiri sebuah kuil kecil tua yang terletak di Central Shopping District. Suara papan permohonan yang tertiup angin berderak-derak bersatu dengan keheningan yang ada saat Yosuke Hanamura bersama dengan Rise Kujikawa dan Kanji Tatsumi tiba di pintu masuk kuil itu.

"Lama sekali..." keluh Yosuke Hanamura sambil menatap ke arah arlojinya, "Apa pemeriksaan mereka masih belum selesai?"

"Entahlah...." ujar Rise, "Mungkin Yukiko-senpai dan Chie-senpai mampir dulu kemana gitu..." Gadis idola itu lalu memegang tiang torii yang bewarna merah itu, "Lagipula bukannya kita itu pemeriksaannya sudah selesai semua kan!?"

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Yosuke semakin menghela nafas, "Man....2 orang itu selalu lama..." sambil menendang sebuah batu kerikil yang membuat Rise menatapnya sambil berkata.

"Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chie-senpai, Senpai??"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Rise?" Tanya Yosuke yang kini menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Kalian berdua pacaran kan?"

Dan bagaikan tersengat oleh sebuah televisi yang mengalami konsleting, Yosuke segera menatap adik kelas di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang salah tingkah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Rise!?"

"Benar-kan, kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Kata siapa!!!" teriak Yosuke yang bahkan begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai ibu-ibu dan kakek-kakek yang berjalan melintasi jalan itu menatap sang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan seakan mereka sedang melihat seorang anak manusia (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seekor makhluk) autis yang sekaligus juga membuat Rise Kujikawa agak malu juga sebab ia juga bisa terseret-seret masalah ini. "Aku dengan cewek kasar itu!!!" ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan gemetar, "Dari mana kau dapatkan kabar itu, Rise?"

"Err....bukankah itu sudah jadi rahasia umum di sekolah?"

Great...keluh Yosuke dalam hati sementara Kanji hanya bisa berjongkok menatap seekor katak (meski belum musim panas) yang melompat melintasi jalan menuju ke arah kuil di dalamnya. Pasti Kou atau Daisuke yang mengeluarkan gosip ini...

"Lagipula bukannya kalian itu duduk bersebelahan ya..."

"I-itu..." Yosuke menjadi gugup, "Err....dia yang minta..." dan wajah Yosuke lalu memerah.

"Dan lagipula ia selalu lebih sensitif denganmu..." kata Rise, "Senpai hari ini ribut lagi sama dia kan?"

"Err...."

"Ya-kan! Ya-kan!"

"Lebih baik selesaikan dulu masalah kalian dengan Naoto..." ujar Yosuke dengan suara pelan yang membuat Rise segera menjawab dengan gaya khasnya yang centil.

"Hu-uh!!" keluh gadis itu dengan gaya khasnya, "Kau selalu seperti itu, senpai!!" ketika di dekat mereka Kanji yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok mengangkat wajahnya di sela-sela keteduhan pepohonan di sekitarnya saat menatap orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul dari ujung jalan.

"Itu dia mereka..."

"Maaf, kami terlambat!!!" ujar Chie dengan sikap ceria tanpa mengindahkan sosok Yosuke yang terdiam di pinggir Torii tidak berani menatapnya, agaknya ia masih merasa tidak enak berbicara setelah apa yang menimpa dirinya dan wanita itu tadi pagi, akan tetapi apakah ada salah seorang di antara mereka yang sadar jika dewa kematian telah datang ke kota itu?? Saat beberapa blok dari tempat itu, di dalam Restoran Aiya; Sekumpulan orang penduduk sipil di kota itu dibuat terdiam tercengang ketika sebuah radio lengkap dengan saluran televisi di tempat itu menyiarkan kabar.

Sebuah bom berkekuatan besar meledak di kepolisian Inaba

Pada pukul 15.15 sore tadi, diperkirakan 50 orang tewas

Sampai sekarang masih belum dipastikan siapa pelaku pengeboman itu

"Oh, Nanako-chan!?" seru Rise, "Kau ikut juga rupanya!!" ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk menatap bocah yang kini duduk di bangku SD itu dengan ramah.

"Chie-san yang mengajakku kemari!!" ujar anak itu dengan riang, "Katanya kita mau main dengan Fox kan?" Ia lalu menatap ke sekelilingnya, "Itu pasti menyenangkan..." lanjutnya tanpa tahu apa yang telah terjadi, mereka bahkan tidak tahu jika aroma sedap sang iblis bernama kematian berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat??" tanya Kanji Tatsumi dengan sopan, "Dan lagi..." ia lalu memandang setiap orang di tempat itu, "Mana Yukiko-senpai??"

"Entahlah....sepertinya dia ada urusan mendadak..." ujar Chie.

* * *

_Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room_

_Pukul 15.40_

Suasana di kamar itu tetaplah dalam keheningan saat gadis itu menatap tiket bioskop yang kini ada di hadapannya sambil merenungkan apa ucapan Misao beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

_Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room_

_Pukul 15.00 (40 menit yang lalu)_

Vlad terdiam sambil menatap ke arah pemandangan di balik jendela kamar itu yang indah saat Yukiko Amagi yang ada di hadapannya terduduk diam sambil memandangi cangkir tehnya.

"Dengan ini...semuanya sudah selesai..." ujar Vlad sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah senpainya itu sambil menghela nafas, "Ngo-ngomong-ngomong....senpai...besok ada waktu?"

"Eh?" ujar Yukiko saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Besok...nggak ada apa-apa sih... kenapa?"

Entah kenapa saat itu gadis berbando merah itu mendapati sosok wajah Vlad yang agak merona merah.

"Berarti besok siang pulang sekolah luang kan?" Ia lalu mengusap-ngusap rambutnya, "M-maksudnya.." Pria itu lalu merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, "ini..."

Yukiko lalu mengambil selembar dari benda yang diserahkan oleh pria itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sebuah tiket pertunjukkan film layar lebar.

"Bioskop?"

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Vlad terdiam sejenak sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum kembali berbicara dengan agak gugup.

"I...itu kebetulan kudapat dari nenek pemilik toko kelontong yang biasa jadi langgananku...." ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "Dan di kota ini, orang yang kukenal dan biasa kuajak bicara hanya kau senpai..." lanjutnya sementara Yukiko hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum diam sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang hangat...yang lebih bagaikan tatapan seorang kakak pada sang adik ketika pria itu kembali berkata.

"Ka...kalau nggak mau, aku nggak maksa kok.." ujar pemuda itu, "Se....sebenarnya aku bukan penyuka film, tapi mau dibuang sayang...lagipula...setidaknya mungkin ini bisa membantumu melupakan apa yang terjadi pada Ai-senpai dan Ayane-senpai..."

Mendengar ucapan Vlad yang makin salah tingkah, membuat Yukiko yang sedianya terdiam akhirnya menjawab, "Iya, ya..."

Membuat Vlad menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak biasa.

"Mungkin boleh juga..." Ia lalu mengambil selembar dari dua lembar tiket itu, "Besok kan?"

"Be...begitu ya...ok, besok siang kutunggu di depan sekolah, ya!"

"Iya..." ujar gadis itu, "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau pergi nggak jelas..."

"Maaf..." kata Vlad, "Aku nggak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi..."

* * *

_Amagi Inn, Yukiko's Room_

_Pukul 15.40_

Yukiko lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit di atasnya sambil menghela nafas panjang saat saluran televisi di hadapannya menayangkan iklan Junes Departement Store sambil tersenyum tipis saat menatap foto Souji Seta yang tergantung di dinding.

"Mungkin seperti ini ya...rasanya....waktu kamu bersama Nanako-chan..."

* * *

_Suatu tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 15.42_

Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran memecahkan kesunyian daerah pemukiman kota Inaba bagian selatan yang tenang ketika Vlad memasuki kawasan itu sambil berbicara saat earphonenya bersuara.

"Что все на месте?_-Apa semuanya sudah di tempat?"_

_"Sudah...kenapa kau telepon aku lagi??"_

Vlad hanya tersenyum saat ia berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang sunyi, _"Setidaknya hanya untuk jaga-jaga..."_ ujarnya saat sebuah rumah bewarna dominan coklat tampak di kejauhan, _"Karena aku sangat waspada..."_

_"Huh..."_ ujar suara di balik pembicaraan itu.

_"Lagipula kau sudah dengar berita siang ini?"_

_"Hoo..soal ledakan itu??"_

_"Ya...dan pembunuhan pagi tadi...dan tempat itu..."_ ujar pria itu, _"Itu tanda yang paling jelas jika mereka sudah datang semua ke negara ini..."_

_"Tapi bukankah itu semua atas perintah orang itu??"_

_"Ya...tapi pembunuhan terhadap tunangan Mitsuhiro-san??"_ ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, _"Apa menurutmu itu berlebihan??"_

_"Tidak..."_ suara di balik telepon itu seakan tertawa, _"Dari sumber yang kudapat...pembunuhan atas Mitsuru Kirijo itu memang atas kemauan Mitsuhiro sendiri...sebab itu adalah dosa keluarganya yang bekerja sama dengan Kubo..."_

Dan terkejutlah pria itu saat mendengarnya, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

_"Kau yang ikut serta dalam operasi itu, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak tahu..."_ ujar suara itu, _"great...splendid anakku.."_ Suara itu lalu terdiam sejenak saat di hadapan Vlad, seorang anak kecil menaiki sepedanya melintasi jalan itu dan dirinya. _"Dan apa kau tidak tahu juga soal bocah itu...."_

_"Ergh..."_

_"Kau sungguh ceroboh kali ini..."_ ujar pria itu, _"Apa kau ingin mengulang kejadian itu...?"_

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa kedua mata pria itu berubah seperti ekspresi wajahnya yang sedianya dingin menjadi tampak begitu sadis..

_"Jaga mulutmu...."_ kata Vlad, _"Kau ingin makan ususmu sendiri?..." _

"......" tak ada jawaban...

"_Yang jelas....selesaikan operasi pencegahan ini dengan baik...sebisa mungkin tahan seperlunya..._" Kedua mata merah semerah darah itu lalu menatap ke arah sampingnya saat samar-samar dari kejauhan...suara sirine mobil ambulance mulai terdengar.. "_Jelas?_"

"_Ya...._" ujar suara itu,

"_Baik....sambungan akan kuputus..._" Dan pria itu lantas mematikan sambungan teleponnya saat ia sampai di depan rumah dengan nama 'Doujima' di papan namanya yang terbuat dari kayu dan mengamatinya...ketika dari balik saku seragamnya, ia lalu mengambil selembar tiket bioskop yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Yukiko beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan itu sudah tepat?"

"Apa ini yang benar-benar kuinginkan?"

"Atau..."

"Ini hanyalah pelarian??"

Saat di daun pintu masuk rumah itu, sebuah kartu tarot bergambarkan "The Hierophant" terselip tanpa tuan sebagaimana dua kartu lainnya yakni "The Strength" dan "The Sun" yang terselip di pintu yang sama ketika pria itu telah menghilang bagaikan asap saat sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran yang lain berjalan melewatinya...

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 15.45_

Kepala penjara itu kini hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa sambil berusaha merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di lembaga pemasyarakatannya saat di hadapannya, sosok Naoto Shirogane yang seharusnya berbadan kecil kini nampak besar dan bahkan tampak begitu besarnya membuatnya sadar jika kini karirnya sebagai kepala lembaga dan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bisa tamat hanya karena seorang detektif lepas sepertinya.

"Mungkin semuanya akan jelas jika kita membicarakannya di kantor polisi.." ujar siswa Yasogami High School berambut biru itu dengan tenang, ia lalu menoleh ke arah sipir yang ada di belakangnya, "Bagaimana? Apa kepolisian sudah bisa dihubungi??"

Saat beberapa meter dari tempat itu, di dalam WC penjara yang kelam...seorang sipir baru saja mematikan sambungan kontaknya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk Tokarev berperedam dari balik jasnya dengan kondisi siap tembak sambil tersenyum keji ketika dari balik earphonenya terdengar jelas suara percakapan dua orang itu.

"T-tapi anda tidak harus sampai sejauh itu kan? Kita bisa saja menutupi kematian tahanan itu..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan berita kematian...." ujar Naoto, "Yang kuminta hanyalah kepastian..bagaimana di dalam lembaga ini, di sel isolasi...seorang napi bisa terbunuh dan tak ada informasi sama sekali tentangnya..."

Pria itu lalu memutus sadapan itu dan dengan ketenangan yang sangat luar biasa, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari balik pintu kloset menuju pintu keluar WC itu sambil menyembunyikan pistol itu kembali di dalam seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik kecil berisi racun dari balik lengan seragamnya.

* * *

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

_Pukul 15.50_

Suasana kuil yang tenang dan jalanan yang sepi...setidaknya itulah situasi yang menggambarkan keteduhan di tempat yang kini memiliki aroma bau kematian yang kuat itu saat Rise Kujikawa, Kanji Tatsumi dan Yosuke yang masih enggan berbicara dengan wanita yang berkeinginan menjadi polwan itu berkumpul di bawah torii kuil kecil itu usai mendengarkan jawaban dari dua orang yang baru saja datang dengan tujuan serupa sesuai dengan yang mereka rencanakan—menjenguk keluarga Fox dengan niat memberi makan (meski Kanji dan Yosuke sudah menentang habis-habisan ide itu....mengingat rasa..).

"Jadi Yukiko-senpai tidak bisa datang...." ujar Kanji Tatsumi dengan suara pelan.

"Ya...ia ada urusan mendadak.." lanjut Chie Satonaka, "Dan lagi, ia memang butuh istirahat..." Ia lalu memandang sejenak ke arah sesosok anak laki-laki yang seakan terasing di belakang dua orang adik kelasnya itu sejenak. "Hari ini pasti berat baginya..."

Untuk sesaat mereka lalu terdiam hingga Nanako berkata memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa kita jadi bertemu dengan rubah kuil??"

"Ah...iya..." ujar Rise Kujikawa, "Semua barang sudah disiapkan kan?"

"Ya!!" seru Chie dengan ceria, "Tadi Yuki-chan juga sudah menitipkan makanan buatannya..." ia lalu mengangkat sebuah bungkusan di tangan kanannya, "Asal kalian tahu ya...makanan untuk fox itu buatan dia lho..."

Dan entah kenapa mendengarkan hal itu, Kanji Tatsumi yang susah berbicara dan Yosuke yang membisu kini merasa jika tanda-tanda akhir zaman sudah mulai terlihat.

Mungkin ramalan bangsa Maya itu benar...ujar Yosuke dalam hati, mystery food x for animals...Harusnya mereka kuadukan sebagai penjahat kemanusiaan. Itu senjata pemusnah massal!!! Dan kini hati pemuda itu seakan ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada dunia apa yang para gadis itu lakukan..tapi kejadian siang tadi jujur saja masih menahan sikap ekspresifnya, apakah ini adalah bagian dari lingkaran setan??

"Dan makanan untuk kita makan itu buatanku lho!?" lanjut Chie sambil menatap sosok anak kecil yang tak berdosa di sampingnya,

Damn...pikir Kanji...dan apakah yang akan kita makan nanti?? Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengan dia nanti....kami bahkan masih bertengkar...Dan entah kenapa yang terbayang berikutnya di dalam pikiran pemuda berambut putih itu adalah sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan namanya yang tampak terawat dan sosok Naoto Shirogane yang menangisinya sepanjang hari.

Apa ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia ini?? Dunia yang penuh kedurjanaan?? Oh! Kejamnya dunia!!

"Kenapa kalian berdua??" Tanya Rise Kujikawa dengan riang, "Jangan tersentuh gitu dong sama masakan kita...."

Ini bukanlah masalah tersentuh atau tidak....tapi masalah hidup dan mati...dan lagi kau bahkan sampai mengundang seorang Nanako kemari...

"Ini masakan yang kita buat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang lho..." ujar Rise sambil mendekati kedua pria itu dengan wajah yang centil bagaikan orang yang jarang menerima belaian kasih sayang.

"Tuhan....ampunilah mereka sebab mereka tidak tahu apa mereka lakukan..." ujar Yosuke yang akhirnya kelepasan berbicara sambil memandangi langit di atasnya yang tertutup pepohonan.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu!!!" teriak Chie pada Yosuke Hanamura. "Apa kau ingin menghina kami lagi, hah!!!" ujar wanita tomboy itu dengan kesal.

Berbaik-baiklah dengan Chie-senpai....karena dia itu menyukaimu

"T-tidak....tidak ada..Chie..." ujar Yosuke dengan pasrah, "Ayo kita mulai saja acaranya..."

"Wh-whoa..." seru Kanji dengan kaget, "S-senpai!!" ia lalu menatap Yosuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya seakan langit akan jatuh menimpanya.

"Ayo..." ajak Nanako dengan antusias membuat Kanji hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kini.

Naoto.....selamat tinggal....

Dan mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke atas, ke tempat sebuah pemandangan tragis yang mereka tak akan pernah sadari....bahwa mungkin....tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan ditemukan kecuali sebuah karya seni buatan dewa kematian yang tersenyum di suatu tempat dengan aritnya yang besar seperti layaknya rupa awan di atas sana.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.00_

Suara hentakan langkah dari sepasang sepatu hak tinggi bewarna biru menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di balik pintu masuk penjara yang tampak seperti kamp konsentrasi itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti sesaat ketika sang pengunjung itu hendak memasuki sebuah gerbang metal detector besar bewarna hitam di hadapannya.

5 orang. Pikir wanita berambut putih itu dengan tenang saat di hadapannya, sepuluh pasang mata para penjaga tertuju pada dirinya dengan berbagai cara dan makna, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik kecuali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan tanpa beban melintasi gerbang itu, membuat gerbang itu mengeluarkan suara yang memaksanya untuk berhenti guna pemeriksaan.

"Bisakah anda mengeluarkan benda-benda logam yang mungkin anda bawa....kunci, koin, atau mungkin senjata??" Pinta seorang sipir secara sopan sambil menghampiri wanita itu dengan membawa alat deteksi batangan yang bewarna sama dengan gerbang itu.

"Mungkin karena buku ini..." ujar wanita berbando biru dan berlipstik merah itu dengan sopan sambil mengajukan buku bertuliskan 'Le Grimoire' yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada sipir itu seraya tersenyum ramah, "Adikku ingin agar aku membawakan buku kesukaannya selama di tempat ini..."

Sipir itu lalu mengarahkan tongkat detektornya pada buku bersampul biru itu, dan seperti yang dikatakannya...detektor itu berbunyi tanpa halangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu dengan baik sambil menatap sipir dihadapannya itu dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna kuning membuat sang penjaga yang entah bagaimana seakan terpengaruh oleh tatapan matanya; Sipir itu lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah ini diizinkan?" Tanya kembali wanita itu.

"Ya...sudahlah..." ujar sang penjaga, "silahkan..."

Dan wanita itu lantas masuk ke dalam komplek penjara yang kelam meninggalkan 5 orang di pintu masuk itu tanpa halangan sambil tetap membawa buku itu saat sebuah saluran komunikasi bersuara kecil berbunyi, membuatnya menekan tombol komunikasi ketika di depannya, sebuah ruang besar menyambutnya dengan kesan suram seakan tiada harapan...tiada cahaya dan tiada kebebasan kecuali keputusasaan.

"Bagaimana Margareth?"

"Tidak ada masalah, master...." jawab wanita berbaju biru itu, "Take no Prisoner..."

Saat langkahya mendekati loket penjaga, dimana disanalah harapan untuk masuk ke dalam terbuka lebar..membuat sang penjaga yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya mengadahkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk membaca majalah di mejanya ke arah wanita yang serba misterius itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami ba-..."

"Ya.." ujar wanita itu saat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang lentik menekan pelatuk Glock yang digenggamnya, membuat sebuah peluru melesat keluar dari peredamnya membuat kepala sang penjaga terhempas ke belakang tanpa perlawanan di balik jeruji loket itu saat Margareth menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seraya berkata, "Pembalasan....dan mengakhiri segalanya sebelum semuanya menjadi kosong..." sambil menatap ke arah lencana yang melekat di dada mayat itu yang bertuliskan.

"_MERCES LETIFER"_

Semoga aku masih sempat... pikirnya ketika di salah satu blok di dalam penjara itu, seorang sipir terduduk tak bernyawa dengan sebuah jarum suntik di lehernya pada sebuah kloset duduk yang tak terpakai dengan mulut yang berbusa sementara beberapa blok dari tempat itu, seorang penjaga berlari memasuki ruangan kepala penjara sambil berkata.

"Tidak bisa!! Polisi tidak bisa datang!! Tempat itu dibom!!!" dengan nafas tersengal-sengal membuat Naoto kini terdiam tanpa menyadari jika sang kepala penjara itu tersenyum licik dan menodongkan pistolnya ke belakang kepala siswa kelas 2 Yasogami High School itu sambil berkata.

"Dan permainan sudah selesai...bocah..." ujarnya dengan dingin, "Kau dan pria itu sudah terlalu banyak tahu soal hal ini.." bersamaan dengan robohnya sipir yang baru saja tiba itu di hadapan sang Detective Prince ketika sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, sebuah langkah kaki yang dingin berjalan mendekati tempat yang kini terbuka lebar itu.

* * *

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

_Pukul 16.20_

Yosuke dan kawan-kawan kini hanya bisa berdiri di hadapan kuil kecil itu ketika Nanako Doujima menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan di depan kotak sembahyang kuil itu dan bertanya.

"Kemana rubahnya??"

Pada sosok Rise Kujikawa yang juga menoleh ke arah kiri-kanan dan atas bawah.

"Hmm....entahlah....aneh....biasanya dia suka muncul..." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati papan emma yang tergantung di sebelah kiri kuil itu, dan menemukan ada sesuatu yang ganjil padanya.

Apa ini? Dengan perlahan ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kecilnya memilah-milah papan emma itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang asing—sebuah emma dengan kartu The Prophet di belakangnya.

"Kalau nggak salah...Naoto-kun..."

"Ada apa Rise-chan?" Tanya Chie Satonaka yang kini ada di belakangnya, "Ketemu??" sementara di belakangnya, Kanji tampak mencari binatang bernama latin vulpes vulpes itu di bagian bawah kuil dan tempat sampah sementara Yosuke mencarinya di dalam kotak persembahan (entah...apakah nanti mereka dapat karma atau tidak??) dan Nanako tampak sedang menyiapkan makanan yang telah disiapkan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang di tempat itu.

"Nggak...Chie-senpai..." ujar Rise, "Tapi ini..." ia lalu menunjuk ke arah sebuah emma yang terletak di balik tiga buah emma di hadapannya,

"Tarot?" ujarnya pelan sambil menatap sang idola.

"Entah kenapa Rise punya firasat buruk..." ujar Rise dengan pelan, ia lalu mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah semak-semak yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapannya, dimana lalat beterbangan di daerah itu, "Senpai..." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chie yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana??" Tanya Nanako Doujima dengan polos yang mengundang reaksi dari dua orang pria yang mencari sang rubah di tempat yang makin aneh.

"Ng...nggak kayaknya koinku jatuh di sana..." ujar Chie, "Ayo, Rise-chan..."

"Ya!"

Dan mereka lalu berjalan ke tempat arah semak belukar itu, yang berada di bawah kegelapan bayangan pepohonan rimbun seakan menyimpan suasana kedamaian dan kesakralan kuil itu.

"Kau yakin...Rise-chan?" tanya Chie ragu-ragu saat langkah kaki kedua siswa sekolah Yasogami itu semakin mendekati semak yang penuh lalat berterbangan itu.

"Semoga saja Rise salah..." ujar Rise dengan suara yang sendu, "Kita nggak mau kehilangan dia kan??"

Dan lalu dengan perlahan kedua tangan gadis cantik berambut merah itu membuka semak itu...di susul dengan teriakan beberapa saat kemudian..mengundang tiga orang yang ada di belakangnya untuk berlari ke tempat itu...ke arah dimana bangkai 4 ekor rubah baik kecil maupun besar tergeletak tanpa kepala seperti sampah tak berharga.

"I-ini..." ujar Kanji dengan terbata-bata sementara Yosuke langsung memeluk Nanako , menutupi pandangan bocah itu dengan tatapan rasa takut di matanya, tentunya siapa yang akan menyangka jika kita akan menemukan kenyataan jika hewan peliharaan kita akan mati dengan cara yang begitu sadis....lebih-lebih saat tatapan mata pria bewarna coklat itu tertuju pada empat buah pasak besi dengan kepala rubah itu tertancap di atasnya...lengkap dengan sebuah buah lubang peluru pada dahi mereka tak jauh dari jasad mereka.

Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Bgm : Midnight Lounge (satu album)**

**Lokasi : Suatu tempat di Miami (ya...tempat yang banyak orang Kuba-nya...)**

**Well mengingat fic ini sudah berusia 15 chapt (marilah bersulang untuk itu!!) entah kenapa saya jadi punya misi lain (yang baru ditetapkan seenak perut saya) yaitu untuk membuat fanfic terpanjang di megaten Indo ini (maaf jika beda dengan misi anda, Lalapyon-san^^)....dan yang bagus tentunya, dan tergila serta tersadis komplit dengan darah dan air mata (kalo cuma ngejer panjangnya tapi ga bagus kan sama aja boong).Lalu apakah ini akan jadi fanfic Yukiko x Vlad...ya ada kecenderungan seperti itu memang (dan memang demikian hahahahaha) lagian juga soal Vlad belum dikupas tuntas..sudah mulai keliatan crossovernya (tebak digabung ama apa ini...kunci : Merces Letifer)..btw ada yang sadar ga....di sini Margareth jadi kayak Trinity-nya The Matrix...dan Naoto...entahlah (mungkin jadi kayak Bruce Wilis -dilempar granat-)**

**Dan gak taw gimana saya kok abis baca ulang fanficnya Shizuka Shirakawa-san yang judulnya 'Persona 4: You are me and I am You' saya jadi kepikiran kalo buat chapt dimana Vlad dan Yukiko tuh badannya ketuker (pasti jadi aneh gila!!! kenapa ya....Yukiko-nya jadi sadis pasti, minum minuman, ngerokok pula...trus dibuat critanya sutradara yang maksa2 dy dulu ...coba inget d...dateng lagee dengan niat yang sama tanpa sadar kalo itu sudah bukan Yukiko)**

**Dan...ini dia...straight flash!!! -buang kartu-**

**Iblis : Jah...kok bisa sih!!!**

**Malaikat : Pasti maen curang!!!**

**A : Biarin....kalo gini kan nasib mereka ada di tangan gw...gw!...Gw!!!!**

**I : Ya udah biasa aja Jang..**

**M : Nyebut2.....**

**I : Yah...kalo gini otomatis adegan hentainya Yukiko ama Vlad batal d...**

**A: Ya sudah...orang awalnya ga ada rencana kaya gitu...ada yang lebih parah malah..**

**M : Apaan tu? -ngocok kartu-**

**A : -nenggak Jack D- gw mo buat kalo sebenernya tu...Yukiko hamil ngandung anaknya Souji tapi ditutup-tutupin...ampe akhirnya yang taw itu pertama tu Vlad gara2 liat dia muntah2 di sekolah..**

**I : Wah..bagus tuh!!!**

**M : Sadarlah anakku....kau telah tersesat...**

**A : Tapi nggak lah...kasian dia....Soujinya mati...malah yang ndeketin dia sekarang tuh maniak -ngeliat Vlad di pojok- ...eh...bagi donk kartunya....lagee bosen nih...nunggu tebusan..**

**Teddie : Duh....tapi kalo gitu...Teddie sama siapa nee....**

**A : Itu urusan gampang**

**I : Apa kita buat adegan hentai bertiga aja....c Vlad x Yukiko x Teddie**

**T : Wah bagus tuh...**

**-dari pojok ada yang ngelempar botol vodka kosong ke meja-**

**A : kayaknya jangan....ratingnya bung....lagian juga dia marah...lagian kayaknya gw mesti kurangin kebiasaan nonton yang ngga2 d...**

**I : Tapi kan pembaca butuh sesuatu yang baru...yang menarik...lagian juga mereka pasti setuju...**

**M : Jangan anakku...**

**I : Diem lu!!! -buang angka 2- nah gw menang**

**A : Uoooo piting!!! -ngelempar kartu ke muka iblis-**

**I : Sial!!! -gebrak meja-**

**T : Huwaaa...lagi-lagi kalah!!!**

**M : sabarlah anakku...**

**A: Tapi ada satu pertanyaan gw..**

**T : Apaan tuh???**

**A : Sebenernya tuh Yukiko di sini tuh ngenes banget apa nggak sih??? jadi bingung...**

**Dan review...masukan...ide.....dan sebangsanya saya tunggu...sampai edisi depan....**

**-Chapt 15 anniversary-**

**Thx buat yang udah kasih support sampae sejauh ini^^ **


	17. Bab 16 : The Mission

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance / Action**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS, dan OC-nya punya saya **

**Synopsis : Berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa...?**

**Author's note : Ya....dan sekali lagee...yah...gitu d...setelah semua ini...saya kok merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dengan mengubah Inaba yang indah dan tenang itu jadi kayak gini...tapi ya udahlah....review...masukan dan segala macam hal seperti biasa.**

* * *

BAB 16

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.25_

"Berapa banyak lagi waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Margareth melalui earphone CODEC yang terselip di telinganya sambil mengeluarkan magazin glocknya yang telah kosong, membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru di sela-sela langkah kakinya yang ringan menyusuri lorong penjara yang gelap, pengap dan sempit.

"Tidak banyak, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan dibunuh...tapi camkan baik-baik, asistenku...keberhasilan misi kita di kota ini tergantung padamu sekarang." jawab Igor ketika di luar jendela penjara yang tipis, sebuah helikopter tempur tipe Mil-24 buatan Rusia terbang rendah di atas atap lembaga pemasyarakatan tua itu dengan cukup rendah—agaknya hendak mendarat.

"Apa maksudmu, tuan?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menghentikan mereka di tempat ini dan membiarkan fortune terbunuh, raven sekalipun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini..." ujar Igor dengan suara yang kali ini terdengar begitu serius, berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan, "Jadi lakukanlah seperti rencana awal...lakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sebelum mereka melakukannya, hanya lakukan kebalikannya.."

* * *

_Suatu Tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 16.27_

Seekor burung gagak terbang bebas dan hinggap di atas lengan Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky yang berdiri dengan santai di balkon apartemennya ketika dari kejauhan dilihatnya dua buah helikopter tempur yang lain terbang melintas di atasnya mengeluarkan suara bising baling-baling yang memekakkan telinga saat tangannya membuang rokok yang dihisapnya itu dan berkata.

"все готово-_-Semuanya telah siap..._"

Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengeluarkan koper hitam berlapis karbon dari bawah tempat tidurnya serta kemudian membukanya.

_"Sekarang saatnya merasakan barang baru ini..."_ ia lalu mengambil sebuah PDA dari dalamnya dan menyalakannya. _"Setidaknya hanya inilah bantuan yang bisa kuberikan..." S_etelahnya? Ia lalu terduduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk dan menonton televisi bersama dengan burung berbulu hitam legam itu.

* * *

_Ruang Kepala Penjara Inaba_

_Pukul 16.30_

Suara baling-baling helikopter terdengar begitu jelas ketika sang kepala penjara menatap ke arah jendela kaca dari ruangannya yang remang-remang sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naoto Shirogane yang kini terikat tak berdaya pada sebuah kursi di bawah todongan pistol sang sipir yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu untuk kemudian berkata.

"Dengan ini kisah Detective Prince berakhir...." ia lalu menyalakan rokok Mustang dari dalam jubah dokternya, "Bersama dengan peran busuk ini.." kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sipir penjara itu, "Bagaimana dengan dua orang itu?"

"Dalam perjalanan, Club..." jawab sipir itu ketika di luar sana, helikopter besar yang mampu memuat satu buah tank itu telah mendarat di atap dan mulai membuka pintu. "Lagipula pembersihan akan segera dimulai..." kemudian ia lalu menjambak rambut biru 'pria' yang terikat dengan kabel itu dengan kasar dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ingin memohon untuk nyawamu?"

* * *

_Amagi Inn_

_Pukul 16.35_

Entah apa yang terjadi kini, tetapi yang pasti adalah bahwa Yukiko Amagi mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres di dalam bangunan penginapan itu. Segalanya bergetar, dan bergetar sekaligus membuat semua orang di tempat itu menjadi panik.

Apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya dalam hati, Apa ini gempa?

Saat suara bising terbang rendah melintasi atap penginapan tradisional dan terus begitu hingga semakin keras ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka keras, menampilkan sosok Misao sang pelayan dari baliknya yang kemudian berteriak.

"Cepat keluar dari tempat ini!!"

Saat suara bising itu menampakkan wujudnya yang besar dengan pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan beberapa orang di dalamnya dalam pakaian hitam-hitam yang aneh. Bertopi bak seorang anggota SS, bertopeng gas dengan lensa pelindung mata bewarna merah dan berseragam serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah...membuat wujudnya tampak begitu mengerikan hingga membuat dua orang wanita itu jatuh lemas ketika salah seorang dari kelompok itu menatap mereka sambil memegang senapan AK-47 tactical untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh, sementara beberapa meter dari tempat itu, sebuah roket kecil menghancurkan sebuah Shrine Kecil di daerah Cental Shopping District menghasilkan sebuah cerukan besar di tempat itu tanpa menyisakan tanda kehidupan kecuali asap dan api yang membara dari puing-puing kuil kecil bersama dengan sebuah mobil berisi orang-orang berjas di depannya.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.40_

Sebuah asap membubung tinggi menghiasi angkasa yang tampak cerah ketika dari kejauhan, sepasang mata bewarna kuning milik Margareth mendapati dua buah helikopter serupa yang telah dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu mulai mendekati gedung tempatnya berada sekarang, ketika beberapa kilometer dari tempat itu..Vlad mengamati segala yang terjadi di atas sana dari balik teropongnya ketika televisi di hadapannya menyiarkan berita yang benar-benar spesial.

"Tiga buah helikopter Mil-24 buatan Rusia memasuki wilayah Jepang secara illegal...

Menembakkan sebuah misil....dan menduduki sebuah penjara di Inaba...

Pemerintah Jepang menuding pemerintah Korea Utara sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab"

_"Mendekatlah sedikit lagi..."_ ujarnya ketika di kejauhan helikopter itu semakin mendekati penjara yang terletak di ujung utara kota, di antara pegunungan. _"Mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat...para ICA palsu itu..."_ ia lalu kembali mengamati PDA-nya.

Ketika CODEC milik Margareth kembali berbunyi lagi.

"Mereka sudah nyaris tiba, berhati-hatilah...siapkan yang terburuk"

Tapi Margareth tidak menjawab kecuali hanya terdiam sambil mengamati area belakangnya dari balik lorongnya dengan hati-hati sewaktu seorang penjaga berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau dengar?" ujar Igor, "Penjagaannya sepertinya sangat ketat...bagaimana situasi di sana..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan hati-hati asisten itu lantas menjauhkan diri dari perlindungan kegelapan dinding di sebelahnya sewaktu penjaga itu berbalik badan.

"Resiko..." ujar Margareth dengan nada bicara yang pelan seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Kesempatan! Interval berikutnya merupakan sebuah momentum besar bagi pemegang buku 'Le Grimoire' itu. Dengan cepat, wanita bersepatu hak tinggi itu berlari ke arah penjaga yang kini ada di belakangnya—membuatnya terkejut lalu berusaha mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di pinggangnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah penyusup itu tapi kaki berbalut stocking wanita itu lebih cepat darinya. Ditendangnya pistol di tangan penjaga itu, membuatnya terpental di lantai ketika tangan kanannya menghantam kepala sang penjaga dengan keras—membuatnya terhuyung tanpa keseimbangan saat wanita itu lalu membanting penjaga itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan lalu menghabisinya dengan sebuah injakan tepat di leher, menimbulkan suara korek api dari tulang leher yang patah seiring berhentinya jantung pria itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Kenapa persona tidak bisa dipakai di dunia nyata? Tanya wanita itu dalam hati sambil melangkahi penjaga yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi menuju ke lorong gelap di hadapannya. Sungguh tidak praktis, lanjutnya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan yang terselip di bukunya untuk kemudian membersihkan tangan kanannya.

* * *

_Ruang Kepala Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.45_

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Club...Diamond?" tanya seseorang melalui HT yang tergeletak di sebuah meja kayu polos ketika tubuh Naoto Shirogane terjatuh menghantam lantai penjara yang tampak usang usai menerima uppercut Baton (batangan besi) sipir berkulit pucat itu, membuatnya tergeletak dengan darah merembes dari bibir kecilnya.

Bodoh benar aku hari ini...keluhnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika hari ini aku lupa membawa pistol... saat pria paruh baya yang berperan sebagai dokter merangkap kepala penjara itu menerima panggilan itu dengan jawaban.

"Sudah...." ketika lampu remang-remang yang tergantung di ruangan itu mulai meredup dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kegelapan siang hari, "Demi masa kita....dan dunia yang baru..."

Kemudian ia lalu mengeluarkan enam buah kartu dari lacinya, masing-masing berbunyi.

_THE MAGICIAN_

_THE CHARIOT_

_THE FORTUNE_

_THE EMPEROR_

_THE LOVER_

_THE JUDGEMENT_

Dan meletakkannya di atas meja, membuat Naoto Shirogane terkejut bukan kepalang saat menatapnya, sementara beberapa blok dari tempat itu, Margareth berlari menyusuri lorong gelap itu dan membuka pintu yang ada di ujungnya dengan cepat dan sangat hati-hati dengan mengabaikan seorang penjaga yang sedang lengah di depannya.

* * *

_Suatu Tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 16.50_

Siaran berita di hadapan pria berambut hitam itu terus mengeluarkan perkembangan terbaru.

"Pemerintah Korea Utara bantah keterlibatan dalam aksi penyerangan ini..."

Sementara PDA di tangannya mengeluarkan sinyal,

_500 METER LAGI..._

Ketika di lembaga, tempat yang dikunjunginya beberapa jam yang lalu, sebuah tembakan dari pistol berperedam baru saja mencabut nyawa seorang penjaga ketika di atap gedung itu, puluhan orang berpakaian hitam-hitam bersenjata lengkap mulai bergegas turun dari alat transportasi udaranya bersama dengan seorang pria berjas hitam dengan tato nomor BRO4444 yang berdiri di belakang barisan itu sambil membawa sebuah koper yang bewarna serupa dengan pakaiannya.

Sedikit lagi...ujar Margareth yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat saat di balik jendela tua itu, sang pria menatap ke arah langit Inaba yang cerah dari balik kacamata hitamnya sewaktu pasukan berseragam hitam-hitam itu kini berbaris secara teratur, memberikan jalan bagi orang itu sambil memberi hormat ketika pria itu kemudian berjalan perlahan di tengah-tengahnya menuju ke sebuah pintu di hadapannya.

* * *

_Ruang Kepala Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.52_

Naoto Shirogane kini hanya bisa membisu ketika melihat enam buah kartu tarot yang dikeluarkan oleh Club tergeletak di atas meja periksa yang kosong ketika sepatu boot sang penjaga bersarang di perutnya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan saat pemilik ruangan itu menutup sambungan HT-yang baru saja dibukanya itu dan kemudian merusaknya sebelum akhirnya menatap pria yang merupakan partnernya itu sambil berkata.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Diamond..." ia lalu menatap tawanannya itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang keji lagi dingin, "Habisi dia..." sambil melemparkan sebuah nametag yang tadinya terpasang di balik jubahnya itu ke arah tempat sampah di ujung ruangan dan mencengkram wajahnya sendiri...membuka topeng palsu yang dikenakannya itu berikut sebuah chip di lehernya dan melemparkannya pada tempat yang sama, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya—seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun, bermata biru dan berambut kuning.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.53_

Langkah kaki Margareth yang mengendap-ngendap di dalam kegelapan kembali terhenti saat Igor kembali menghubunginya dengan berkata.

"Dua buah heli menuju ke arahmu, anakku.....hati-hatilah."

"Baik..." jawab wanita itu sambil memegang earphonenya ketika seekor tikus berlari melintasinya bersamaan dengan tetesan air di salah satu sudut lorong panjang itu.

"Dan sebaiknya kau cepat...sepertinya mereka akan mengeksekusi Fortune sebentar lagi..."

Mendengar hal itu, wanita itu lalu segera memutuskan sambungannya dan dengan sigap bersembunyi pada sebuah celah di dekatnya saat seorang penjaga yang lain berjalan mendekatinya, membuat detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan cepat ketika langkah kaki penjaga itu semakin mendekat dan melewatinya, yang kemudian memberinya sedikit kesempatan dengan melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras menghajar kepala orang itu, membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding di sebelah kanannya dengan keras ketika asisten Igor itu melanjutkannya dengan menusuk perut yang terjaga itu dengan dengkulnya yang ramping...membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertahan dan memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal berupa sebuah tinju mematikan yang mematahkan lehernya hingga terputar 180 derajat ke belakang.

"Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Margareth.

"Lima menit lagi..."

"Cukup kalau begitu..." Ia lalu melihat ke arah tanda petunjuk arah di tembok yang ada di dekatnya, "Tinggal sedikit lagi..." saat beberapa blok di tempat itu dua puluh orang berseragam hitam berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga bersiap menyisir seisi tempat itu dan mulai membunuhi semua orang yang ada dengan AK 47 tactical-nya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah para narapidana yang sedang menanti kebebasan di selnya bagaikan anjing liar yang tidak berarti.

* * *

_Suatu Tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 16.53.59_

Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky mengamati PDA yang ada di tangannya dan menghela nafas karenanya. 100 meter lagi? Cepatlah!! Ketika di sebelahnya, telepon selulernya berdering keras ketika di hadapannya kini berita kembali bergulir.

"_Satu batalyon tentara kini sudah bersiap di Laut Jepang untuk menyerang Korea Utara.."_

Bersamaan dengan ditekannya tombol answer oleh jempol kulit yang pucat itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengurus semuanya?" tanya pria itu, "Ingat! Aku tidak ingin masalah ini tersebar luas dan habislah kita!!" lanjut pria itu, "Dan si tua itu tentunya tidak akan senang dengan hal ini..."

"Ya, aku tahu..." ujar suara seorang wanita yang cukup seksi di balik telepon itu dengan sopan.

"Dan aku tidak ingin hubungan baikku dengan jendral Choi rusak hanya karena masalah ini..." lanjutnya ketika dua buah helikopter Mil-24 yang ada di kejauhan semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah lapangan penjara Inaba yang cukup lapang untuk dua buah heli tempur berat itu.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.54_

Sebuah moncong pistol Tokarev kini berada di hadapan mata Naoto Shirogane dengan begitu dekat, begitu dekat dan sangat dekat hingga kedua mata biru keabu-abuan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas alur lubang pistol buatan Rusia di hadapannya itu dengan jelas ketika Diamond yang ada di hadapannya kini tersenyum bak seorang maniak berdarah dingin yang tertawa hingga air liurnya menetes ke lantai.

"Kuberi kau waktu tiga puluh detik untuk berdoa..."

Ujarnya ketika Club yang sedari tadi berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela di dekatnya kini tampak sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buah bom yang tersimpan di balik rupa gendutnya itu dengan santai hingga membuat perutnya yang buncit itu hilang tak berbekas (alias perut palsu) saat tetesan darah dari rambut biru itu menetes ke bawah, melintasi pipinya yang lembut dan bercampur dengan keringat dingin di leher.

Apa aku akan berakhir di sini.....

Dan sedikit banyak ia mulai teringat dengan mimpi itu, sebuah mimpi yang dialaminya tadi siang.

Apakah ini peringatan, pikirnya dalam hati ketika di luar sana...beberapa meter di balik pintu masuk ruangan itu...sang empress mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersimpan di pahanya dengan hati-hati dan melemparkannya ke arah pintu itu untuk kemudian menghasilkan bunyi saat benda berbentuk batangan besi hitam tersebut membentur lantai suram beberapa inci dari pintu kayu di depannya dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian tiga orang yang ada di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya memanas dan meledak ketika Diamond hendak mengeceknya, membuatnya terpental bersama pintu itu seraya menghasilkan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat dari dua orang lainnya; Naoto Shirogane dan Club yang kini menatap lubang pintu yang besar di hadapannya dengan terheran-heran ketika sebutir peluru melesat dan menghantam kepala dokter palsu itu tanpa ragu dan tanpa basa-basi bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Margareth yang berjalan melangkahi semua kekacauan itu dengan tenang sebelum alarm kebakaran berbunyi menggetarkan telinga semua orang di gedung laknat itu lengkap dengan splinker yang mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai pemadam otomatis.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Tanya Naoto dalam hati saat wanita berbaju biru di hadapannya itu datang dan memotong kabel yang membelenggunya dengan cepat dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?" dengan wajahnya yang cantik tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya bocah itu dengan pelan, tapi tidak digubris oleh wanita itu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini..." lanjut sang penyelamat sebelum membantunya berdiri dan bersama-sama melarikan diri dari tempat itu ketika beberapa meter dari ruangan itu, puluhan pria berseragam hitam tampak berlari dengan teratur di balik lensa merah masker gasnya menyisir daerah itu saat beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah mengamati keadaan di penjara itu dari balik teropong jarak jauhnya sambil tersenyum sementara seekor serigala yang ada di dekatnya menatap ke arah burung gagak yang terbang di atas tempat itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang garang dari balik pepohonan hutan yang teduh.

Sempurna...ujar pria itu dengan senyuman dingin menghiasi wajahnya ketika dari balik pengamatan teropongnya itu, dua Mil 24 yang terbang melayang dengan baling-baling besarnya itu berhenti di atas lapangan penjara yang penuh dengan debu yang beterbangan tanpa mendarat.

* * *

_Suatu Tempat di Inaba_

_Pukul 16.55_

Ini dia!! seru Vlad saat layar PDA-nya yang bewarna biru kini mulai membuka opsi lock on pada layar ketika seorang awak helikopter dengan logo Merces Letifer pada helmnya mulai melempar tali dari samping kendaraan alutsista itu sebelum memerintahkan orang-orang lain di dalam heli berkokpit dua itu untuk turun.

Ayo...ayo....Adrenalin dalam diri pemuda itu kini mulai terpacu saat kotak merah pada layar PDA-nya itu terus bergerak-gerak mencermati setiap gerak gerik helikopter itu dengan hati-hati sementara orang pertama dari dua buah kendaraan udara itu telah mulai turun menuju lapangan.

Ayo....cepatlah....

Laju orang pertama itu lalu diikuti oleh orang kedua yang mulai menuruni tali sementara kotak itu semakin mencapai titik lock-on..membuat pria itu kini menelan ludah.

Orang ketiga mulai turun....dan...

_TARGET LOCKED_

Sekarang!! Vlad lalu tersenyum dan memencet tombol tengah PDA-nya dan tak lama kemudian....beberapa ratus meter dari lokasi pendaratan pria-pria berseragam hitam itu, lima buah roket RPG-7 melesat dari lokasi persembunyiannya di lima titik di hutan belantara di sekitarnya menuju ke arah dua buah heli itu dan mengenai dua buah helikopter tempur berat itu, meledakkannya di angkasa sekaligus menghancurkannya dengan sukses menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang terbakar dan terlontar ke segala penjuru, menyisakan korban yang tidak sedikit dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

_Pukul 16.55_

DUARR!!!

Ledakan besar di luar gedung begitu mengguncang lorong penjara yang gelap ketika Margaret dan Naoto Shirogane berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menjauhi ruangan kepala penjara yang ada di belakang mereka dengan secepat mungkin saat sampah rongsokan Mil-24 yang hancur meringsek masuk dengan cepat bersamaan dengan kaca-kaca yang pecah bak meteor membara membuat detak jantung mereka berdua berdebar semakin kencang.

"Target telah didapat, bersiap untuk kembali..." ujar Margareth melalui CODECnya dengan nafas yang memburu di sela-sela langkah kakinya yang berlari, "Mohon konfirmasi..."

Tapi CODEC-nya tidak bisa memberi jawaban selain suara radio tanpa sinyal. Membuatnya terdiam sambil mengucurkan keringat sambil menatap ke belakangnya, ke arah Naoto Shirogane yang ada berlari di belakangnya dengan lemah ketika laju deretan kaca yang pecah semakin menyusul mereka ketika beberapa saat kemudian dengan kaget, Naoto berseru pada wanita itu.

"AWAS!!!"

Dan kemudian melompat ke arah wanita itu, membuatnya terjatuh saat asisten pria berhidung panjang itu menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya sewaktu di balik jendela itu, sebuah baling-baling helikopter yang masih berputar melaju ke arahnya, menghancurkan jendela di depannya dan melayang tanpa kendali di atas dua orang pelarian itu sebelum akhirnya menancap dalam pada tembok di sebelah kiri mereka, membuat lorong itu dipenuhi debu dan menghalangi pandangan mata keduanya membuat apa yang ada di depannya kini tampak samar kecuali suara derap langkah kaki yang saling berbaur satu sama lain dari kejauhan.

Aku harus cepat....ujar Margareth dalam hati seraya bangkit dari balik debu itu dalam tampilan yang telah lusuh ketika suara derap langkah itu semakin dekat.

"Ayo..." ia lalu meraba tawanan yang menimpa tubuhnya itu, "Bisa berdiri..."

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban, Ada apa ini?

Ia lalu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan dirinya dari tindihan sang Detective Prince yang tidak berat (sesungguhnya) dan menoleh ke arahnya, ke arah bocah yang menolongnya itu dan segera tertegun setelah sewaktu kedua matanya yang bewarna kuning mendapati sang fortune telah kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah suara sirine kebakaran dan semburan splinker di atasnya.

"Hei..."

Dipandanginya sosok tubuh yang tertancap puluhan pecahan kaca itu dengan tersengal-sengal saat dari ujung tangga di depannya sebuah siluet mata bewarna merah tampak di kejauhan.

Sial...coba saja tadi ada TV!! kutuknya, ia lalu mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dengan cepat untuk sesaat dan secara spontan segera menyeret tubuh Naoto Shirogane ke sebuah celah di lorong itu, di dekat pipa besar merah dan berlindung di dekatnya bersama dengan tubuh yang kini menjadi misinya beberapa saat sebelum letusan pertama dari AK-47 tactical (yang agak 'ngebas') milik puluhan pria bermasker gas itu terdengar dan meluncurkan peluru pertamanya sebelum dilanjutkan dengan ratusan peluru lain sesudahnya.

Bgm :

The Chase Of Highway (FF7 AC)

Voodo Chile (Jimmy Hendrix)

Materia (FF7 AC)

* * *

**The Author's Sez :**

**Ah...dan...yak! Yak!! inilah dia author sinting yang terlalu banyak nonton film-nya John Woo waktu nyelesein chapt tersusah ( ada 1 apa 2 base chapt sebenrnya...tapi akhirnya dipilih yang ini soalnya paling manusiawi...)sebelumnya saya ucapkan makasih atas segala review buat fanfic yang memang super nggak biasa ini (baru nyadar^^) dan saya ucapkan kata benar buat Tetsuwa Shuujin-san kalo ini fanfic adalah crossover antara P4 dengan Hitman plus sedikit sentuhan Killzone (helgast-nya) dan beberapa berita dan film lainnya waktu defisit ide, yaitu :**

**Berita penggrebekan teroris di TV-ONE ama Metro TV,**

**Vintage Point (penembak otomatis-nya itu inspirasi buat pelontar RPG otomatis), **

**Mission Impossible 2 (ya...John Woo-syndrome), **

**COD 4 : Modern Warfare (scene pidatona Al-Assad kasih ide saya buat masukin heli tempur ke sini dan buat seisi kota jadi membara -mungkin juga akibat dari nonton Black Hawk Down-),**

**Al Jazeera, CNN, news program (soal Korut dan teroris), **

**Die Hard 4.0.**

**Btw sebenernya c mo jadiin ni chapt kaya matrix gitu tapi batal karena takut Margarethnya terlalu kuat (ini dunia normal!!! bukan simulasi^^)...jadi...ya...-natap depan gedung ATLUS-...selagi nunggu Teddie yang saya suruh melakukan bom bunuh diri...marilah kita akhiri chapter ini dengan review, masukan dan ide2 lain....sebelum semuanya jadi makin membingungkan dan makin merusak semuanya hehehehe....**

**P.S. : bahan inspirasina boleh di cari di Youtube koq^^ dan bingung Vlad mukanya kayak gimana? cek profile saya dan klik link di sana...ya...gitulah mukanya kurang lebih.. **


	18. Bab 17 : The Desperate Getaway

**Persona 4 : Birt****h Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance / Action**

**Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS, dan OC-nya punya saya **

**Synopsis : Hanya ini cara terakhir..**

**Author's note : Dan mendekati akhir Prison Arc (mungkin trakhir ya bab ini)...ya...bginilah hasilnya...smoga memuaskan banyak pihak...review dan masukan diharapkan....sebelum kita melangkah ke arc berikutnya**

* * *

BAB 17

Suara baku tembak terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru penjara ketika ratusan peluru yang keluar dari moncong senapan AK-47 para orang berseragam hitam-hitam beradu dengan puluhan peluru yang keluar dari pistol Glock milik seorang wanita berparas cantik yang bermata pencaharian sebagai asisten kakek-kakek itu. Entah berapa lama semua itu berlangsung tetapi, satu hal yang pasti mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda jika semua ini akan berakhir.

Gawat, ini gawat!!! ujar Margareth dalam hati ketika mendapati untuk kesekian kalinya pistol buatan Austrianya itu kehabisan peluru, memaksanya untuk kembali mengganti amunisinya saat salah satu dari peluru senapan buatan Andrei Kalashnikov itu berputar cepat, mengebor sudut dinding tempatnya berlindung dan melubangi pundak rampingnya hingga tembus ke arah pipa ventilasi di dekatnya yang nyaris mengenai telinga kanan Naoto Shirogane yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Sadar jika pundaknya berlubang, wanita berbando biru itu lantas mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi lukanya itu, membuatnya enggan untuk kembali menembak.

Apa cuma sampai disini? Tanyanya dalam hati ketika untuk sesaat aktivitas baku tembak itu terhenti sejenak, meninggalkan keadaan lorong yang telah porak poranda dengan lubang peluru dimana-mana lengkap dengan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan selongsong peluru yang berserakan di permukaan lantai yang masih basah akibat semburan splinker di langit-langit penjara yang telah berakhir sekaligus menyisakan kesunyian yang begitu mendalam.

Souji...apa aku bisa menuntaskan janjiku waktu itu? Tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah kumpulan orang berseragam hitam ala Waffen SS itu dari balik tembok yang penuh lubang sementara darah terus menetes dari pundaknya. Keadaan kini sudah semakin gawat...Dengan kepayahan, sang asisten itu mengokang pistolnya saat prajurit hitam itu membuang amunisi lamanya untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan yang lama sambil berjalan mendekat, menyapu lebar lorong itu dengan sempurna...membuat area pertempuran semakin kecil, membuat sang ratu semakin berada dalam kondisi sulit.

Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Pikir! Pikir! Ujarnya sambil menatap tubuh pelajar yang tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tak ada bantuan yang tersisa...CODEC yang rusak, amunisi yang semakin menipis dan satu tangan yang mulai malfungsi.

Sulit...sulit sekali....kedua matanya yang bewarna kuning lantas mengamati keadaan di dekatnya. Satu-satunya cara hanya satu...melompat ke arah lapangan melalui jendela yang pecah, tapi bagaimana? Gedung ini ada di lantai 3 dan melompat sambil membawa tubuh Naoto Shirogane dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Langkah puluhan prajurit itu semakin mendekat, menandakan waktu berpikir semakin sedikit. Lagipula bagaimana dengan mereka di lantai 2 dan 1? Alih-alih selamat mereka hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Margareth kini merasakan kegalauan luar biasa dari dalam hatinya yang selalu kalem di saat-saat normal, ia lalu memeriksa kembali kelengkapan dirinya.

Sebuah granat, flashbang...dan...tabir asap....

Damn...they don't leave me a good choice...keluhnya sementara darah semakin mengucur keluar bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai bermasalah. Dirasakannya puluhan orang itu semakin mendekat dengan nafasnya yang berat terdengar dari balik masker gasnya. Bertahan hanya akan membuat kepastian gagalnya misi semakin jelas sejelas gerbang istana yang terbuka lebar.

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil 'pria' itu dengan hati-hati (ya, dia cukup terlatih) saat terjangan peluru mulai kembali terjadi di tempat itu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah flashbang dan sebuah granat HE yang tersimpan di paha kanannya dan kemudian melemparkannya ke arah orang-orang itu, mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang keras hingga menghancurkan dinding-dinding lorong itu serta membunuh beberapa orang hitam itu di antaranya disusul dengan sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga disertai sinar yang membutakan warna—melumpuhkan mereka saat wanita itu berlari ke arah jendela sambil membawa tubuh Naoto Shirogane bersamanya sebelum akhirnya melompat ke luar bersama sebuah granat tabir asap yang jatuh terlebih dahulu menghantam tanah lapangan yang porak-poranda dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang begitu pekat dari dalamnya seiring laju kedua tubuh pengguna persona itu yang terjun bebas di antara ribuan desingan peluru sebelum akhirnya jatuh membentur tanah di tengah asap hitam itu saat dari atas sana, seorang pria berjas hitam membuka kacamata ray-ban yang dikenakannya sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah pintu gerbang penjara itu dengan tenang dan santai sekaligus memberikan sebuah perintah pada para penjaga di gerbang penjara itu,

"Tutup pintu gerbangnya sekarang....."

Ketika dari pintu masuk gedung itu, sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam-hitam meringsek keluar, mengecek keadaan di tengah kepulan asap itu dengan hati-hati sambil mengarahkan ujung senapannya.

* * *

_Velvet Room_

Igor terdiam saat pori-pori kulitnya yang mulai mengkeriput mengeluarkan cairan keringat saat kartu The Empress serta The Fortune yang ada di tangannya kini terbakar tanpa sebab menjadi abu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia lalu menggebrak meja kecil berbahan besi di hadapannya dengan keras dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

* * *

_TV World_

Sebuah teriakan keras terjadi untuk beberapa saat ketika sebuah makhluk yang tampak seperti seekor beruang berkostum jump suit menatap ke arah langit-langit dunia yang indah ketika mendapati dua bintang kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini sambil mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan begitu memilukan..

"Naoto-kun...hu..." ia lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendapati benyak bintang yang lain berjatuhan, "Huwaaaa!!!!"

Dan pecahlah tangisnya di tengah dunia yang sepi tetapi indah. Ketika pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah foto yang terpasang di kamar Kanji Tatsumi yang berlokasi di toko tekstil terjatuh dari gantungannya, membuat kaca yang membingkai foto itu dengan indah menjadi hancur berserakan bak sebuah debu, dari pasir kembali menjadi pasir, setidaknya itulah mungkin kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kaca itu....yang mengingatkan manusia bahwa kehidupan adalah serangkaian pertemuan dan perpisahan tiada akhir.

* * *

_Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Inaba_

Asap hasil ledakan dari granat tabir asap masih membubung tinggi ke langit Inaba yang biru saat beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu, di daerah hutan di perbukitan Inaba yang hijau, seorang pemuda bermata merah mengamati segalanya dari balik teropongnya dengan tenang ketika suara letusan senjata terhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa bersuara apapun hingga CODEC-nya berbunyi.

"Masuk..." jawabnya,

Saat di kejauhan, di pusat ledakan tabir asap itu, dengan lemah....sebuah tangan yang penuh dengan debu muncul dari dalam asap dengan kepayahan di tengah-tengah suara nafas orang-orang berseragam hitam yang berat itu. Kondisi tangan itu begitu menyedihkan....mengingatkan setiap orang pada setiap tangan para korban serangan roket di Baghdad atau mungkin Afganistan atau tempat konflik lainnya. Tangan itu begitu kumal penuh debu dan darah ketika menggapai udara di luarnya dengan gemetar, ia belum mati.

"Hmmm.....si tua itu betul-betul tidak salah dalam memilih orang..." ujar pria berjas hitam itu sambil tersenyum ketika perlahan tetapi pasti, sosok Margareth mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik kepulan asap itu.

"Kau tahu tugasmu kan?" ujar pria hitam itu dari balik dinding lantai 3 yang hancur dengan sampah serta kaca berserakan di mana-mana ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah seorang wanita dalam balutan pakaian hitam one piece dari atas sampai bawah ketat, menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah ketika wajahnya terlindung oleh sebuah helm tipe full helmet dengan warna serupa. Wanita itu hanya diam seperti dua buah buku yang ada di pinggangnya yang terbujur kaku,

"Buat kami bangga..." Pria itu lalu kembali menatap ke bawah ketika sosok Margareth akhirnya tampak dengan jelas dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Dengan mati-matian, wanita berambut putih kekuningan itu bergerak dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang keadaannya serupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya, penuh debu dan darah. Agaknya ia terkena tembakan di sana-sini pada waktu melompat.

Dengan santai, pria itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol desert eagle dari balik jaketnya dan mengacungkannya pada wanita di belakangnya saat di bawah sana, nafas Margareth yang kini tersengal-sengal tampak menyatu dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Ia merasakan bahunya yang sakita tertembus peluru serupa dengan yang ia rasakan pada lambung, pinggang, tangan dan pahanya...membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak di tambah lagi kaki kirinya yang patah.

Dengan tatapan yang samar, ia lalu menyaksikan kerumunan di sekelilingnya sebelum menatap ke arah beban yang dibawanya dalam keadaan yang tak kalah ironisnya pula, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa diucapkannya kecuali tatapan keheranan yang ditujukannya pada semua hal di sekitarnya sementara di lantai 3 sana, sang wanita berpakaian hitam itu menerima todongan pistol buatan Israel itu dengan tenang saat tak lama kemudian pria di hadapannya itu memutar pegangannya menjadi menghadap ke arah wanita itu, membuat sang gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil pistol bewarna perak itu dari tangan pria berbaju hitam yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini adalah bagaimana semuanya dimulai.." ujar wanita itu dengan tenang sebeum akhirnya berjalan melewati pria itu dan melompat ke lantai dasar di bawahnya, ke tengah kepulan asap yang kini telah memudar menampakkan dua orang tawanan yang berusaha kabur sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan berkat tekhnik parkour yang hebat, begitu hebatnya hingga ia mendarat di tengah lingkaran yang diakibatkan oleh barisan orang berseragam hitam di sekitar dua orang itu.

"Buatlah kami bangga...ingat itu..." ujar pria berjas hitam itu kembali sambil meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke ruangan kepala penjara yang telah hancur sebelumnya, "Jangan sia-siakan kematian Diamond dan Club...." saat dengan susah payah, Margareth mendapati jika seseorang mendarat di hadapannya...membuatnya mengadah ke atasnya dengan berat dan mendapati seorang wanita ada di hadapannya tetap dalam kondisi diam tanpa bicara barang sepatah katapun.

"Kakakku yang bodoh...." ujar wanita berhelm itu sambil mengarahkan pistol berpeluru magnum itu ke kepala wanita itu hadapannya, "Selamat tinggal..." dan tanpa ragu ia lalu menarik pelatuk pistol itu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa saat kedua mata kuning wanita berbaju biru itu memandang dengan begitu terkejut..dan.....

DOR!

Sebuah letusan tunggal dalam suara yang menggelegar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kompleks Lembaga Penjara ketika sebuah peluru Magnum melesat keluar bak sebuah mata bor dari moncongnya dan mengenai kepala dua orang wanita itu secara telak sebelum akhirnya bersarang pada tanah dibawahnya, meninggalkan kesunyian yang tiada berarti kecuali dua buah mayat dalam kondisi wajah yang mustahil untuk dikenali lagi lengkap dengan dua buah serpihan kulit sintetis yang berhamburan di sekitarnya....yang sontak membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu terkejut saat menyadari bahwa...kedua mayat itu bukanlah sosok Margareth, bukan juga sosok Naoto Shirogane melainkan mayat dua orang personil wanita berseragam hitam lengkap dari kalangan mereka sendiri.

Decoy?! Pikir wanita yang mengenakan helm itu dalam hati, lantas kemanakah yang asli? Kedua mata bewarna kuning di balik helm hitam itu lantas mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya untuk sesaat dan menemukan baling-baling helikopter yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya, membuatnya segera menghindari benda yang kini menjadi rongsokan itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping dalam serpihan sekaligus menutupi lapangan dengan debu saat dari atap lembaga, sebuah Mil-24 yang tersisa telah terbang menjauh meninggalkan tempat naas yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian dunia.

* * *

_Helikopter Mil-24_

Suara baling-baling baja memenuhi kedua pasang telinga Margareth sewaktu tangan kanannya memegang tuas kemudi helikopter buatan Rusia itu dengan begitu hati-hati. Setidaknya kini ia bisa bernafas lega. Keputusannya tepat untuk menggunakan sisa baling-baling helikopter itu sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke atap serta decoy setidaknya sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan diri saat ini. Ia lalu menatap perangkat komunikasi yang ada didekatnya.

Sekarang setidaknya, master harus tahu....

Tangannya lalu mencari nomor transmisi yang hendak ditujunya, sementara beberapa ratus meter di bawahnya, sang wanita dengan helm yang bertuliskan nomor 3L124837# itu terdiam tanpa berbicara ketika di lantai 3 bangunan lembaga, atasannya yang berjas hitam menghubungi seseorang melalui CODECnya.

"Bagaimana Heart, Sudah kau selesaikan?"

"Yah...seperti yang kau lihat.." ujar pria berjulukan Heart sambil menatap ke arah cakrawala yang ada di atasnya, "Tampaknya aku terlalu meremehkannya...." Saat dari belakang seorang dari kelompok berseragam hitam datang sambil membawa tiga buah mayat awak helikopter yang kini telah pergi dan menjatuhkannya di hadapan mata pria itu.

"Kalau begitu...tarik semua pasukan, temui aku di luar kota malam ini...."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Joker..."

* * *

_Suatu Tempat Di Inaba_

Siaran breaking news kembali memberikan update terbarunya di balik layar kaca, ujarnya :

"Pemerintah sudah mengirimkan satu kompi tentara bela negara untuk menindak

aksi penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh pihak Korea Utara terhadap sebuah Penjara di Kota Inaba"

Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian sang reporter terdiam sejenak seakan mendengarkan suatu koreksi tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebelum kembali memberikan informasi sebagaimana tugasnya dengan mimik wajah berubah, dari wajah yang tenang dan pasti menjadi penuh ketidakpastian. Ia lalu berkata.

"Baru saja kami menerima laporan bahwa sekelompok teroris di Afganistan mengklaim telah bertanggung jawab terhadap segala tindak penyerangan yang terjadi di Inaba dan pihak Korea Utara sama sekali tidak terkait dengan seluruh kejadian ini..."

Ketika 3 meter dari tempat itu, di sebelah sofa model minimalis warna hitam yang kini hanya menyisakan seekor gagak di tempat duduknya, sebuah telepon berdering berulang-ulang tetapi tidak ada orang yang mengangkatnya...dan terus dan terus...hingga akhirnya dering itu berhenti tanpa jawaban dan tanpa meninggalkan pesan kecuali suara gagak yang beruara parau di dekatnya.

* * *

_Chinese Dinner Aiya_

Seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, berkacamata bulat, berbaju putih dan berkepala lonjong tampak sedang mengamati kondisi restorannya yang tengah sepi dari balik sebuah kompor yang terus mengepulkan asap ketika seorang pemuda memasuki restorannya dengan tenang seakan tidak terganggu oleh keributan di luar sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku putar di depannya.

Melihat ada seorang pengunjung yang datang, pria itu yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik restoran segera menyapanya dengan ramah,

" Selamat datang di Chinese Dinner Aiya...mau pesan apa?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, kecuali hanya meletakkan sekeping uang receh di atas meja sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Apa di sini ada jual sapo tahu?"

Pertanyaan balasan itu lantas membuat sang pemilik rumah makan Chinesefood itu tersenyum walau tadinya berwajah muram. Ia lalu mengambil koin receh itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak...tetapi kami hanya menjual bumbunya saja...."

Mendengar hal itu, lantas membuat sang pengunjung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk untuk kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke bagian belakang restoran itu.

* * *

_Bagian Belakang Chinese Dinner Aiya_

"Sesuai dengan prosedur standar, kami harus mengetahui identitas anda terlebih dahulu sebelum transaksi dilaksanakan." ujar Aiya sambil tersenyum dalam ruang gudang yang pengap tanpa ventilasi udara yang baik. "Resonansi suara anda juga harus diperiksa juga. Itu adalah perintah langsung atasan yang lebih memilih anda untuk menyebutkan kode itu langsung ketimbang mengirimnya melalui e-mail, supaya lebih aman. Harap maklum, ini adalah prosedur standar kami..."

Sambil berkata-kata, Aiya tetap bersikap sebagaimana seorang pemilik restoran yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tangannya sesekali mengecek persediaan bahan pangan di berbagai tempat. "Bagaimana ?"

Sang pemuda lantas dengan malas menuruti perintah dari pemilik restoran itu. Pria sipit berkacamata itu mengeluarkan sebuah laptop kecil dari tumpukan barang di dekatnya dan kemudian mempersilahkan si pria itu untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

"Hail to the Dragon..." ujar pria itu ketika sebelas detik kemudian...sebuah tembok rahasia di dekatnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok dua orang berjas hitam dengan tato di belakang kepalanya bertuliskan

_BRO3214_

Dan

_BRO4657_

Dalam keadaan terikat erat pada sebuah kursi yang dibaut menyatu dengan lantainya.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai bukan?" Tanya sang pemilik restoran dengan ramah, "Kurasa ini sudah cukup..."

"Ya.....lebih dari cukup..." jawab pria bermata merah itu sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi uang pada orang itu. Pria itu lalu menerimanya dan menghitung isinya dengan cepat.

"Pas 100.000 dollar..." kata pemilik restoran itu, "Terima kasih telah bekerja sama dengan kami..."

"_Ya...sampaikan salam pada ketua..._" ujar pria itu dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih seraya menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan keji, "Oh..ya...satu hal lagi..."

"Apa itu?"

"Siapkan sebuah video dan sebuah parang..."

Orang itu lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah..." dan berjalan sebentar ke bagian peralatan untuk mencari benda yang dicari sementara pria bermata merah itu—Vlad berjalan menghampiri kedua tawanan dengan tenang sambil berkata, "Lama tidak jumpa...no.50....no.65..."

Kedua tawanan itu hanya terdiam ketika pemuda yang memiliki nomor barcode BRO6666 terduduk di sebuah meja aluminium di depan mereka,

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan kalian seperti ini...." ia lalu berbicara menggerakkan tangannya, "Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan pada 'adik' kalian ini?"

Mendengar kata 'adik' lantas membuat seorang tawanan menyeringai dingin dan berkata, "Adik? Seingatku kami tidak pernah punya seorang 'adik' yang menjadi anjing peliharaan yakuza sepertimu..."

Vlad tertawa sejenak saat mendengarkan hal itu sebelum kembali berkata.

"Man....benar-benar kasar...." ujarnya sambil tertawa ketika Aiya telah kembali ke ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah handycam dan parang yang diletakannya di atas meja, "Kukira kita bisa sedikit berbicara sambil tersenyum lebar....budak ICA palsu..." lanjutnya sambil meletakkan video handycam di dekatnya dalam posisi standby yang kokoh. Ia lalu kembali menatap ke arah pemilik restoran itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya...kau boleh meninggalkan kami bertiga di sini."

"Baiklah....asal jangan sampai kotor..." jawab pria itu ketika sang koki sekaligus pemilik restoran itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam kesendirian saat Vlad kembali berkata.

"Bagaimana dengan perangkap kecilku tadi? Kuharap kalian menyukainya..." sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bekas kotak makan yang hangus, "Pastinya kalian tidak menyangka jika di kota ini kotak berisi makanan bisa menjadi pengalih rudal...."

Pemuda itu lantas kembali berjalan mengitari kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya salah seorang berjulukan No.65 dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" Tanya Vlad dengan roman yang bengis di balik tawanya, "Di saat ini kalian masih tanya apa yang kuinginkan..." ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum mencabut pistol balik jaketnya.

Ia lalu menodongkan pistolnya hingga menyentuh dagu no.50, "Kau tentunya tahu jika kita memiliki buruan yang sama, bukan? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian!?"

Kedua pria itu tidak menjawab, membuat Vlad lantas mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah paha No.65 dan meledakkannya..membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan, "Dan tentunya kalian tahu jika Fortune dan yang lainnya adalah buruanku....dan....lihat.....kalian telah membuat kijang-kijang itu lari!!" Ia lalu mendadak marah dan menendang paha No.65 yang berlubang, membuat pria itu kesakitan.

"Dan sesalilah keputusan memiliki pimpinan seperti itu...."

Kemudian pria itu tertawa bak orang gila di dalam ruangan itu.....dan lalu....

"Jika perlu....aku akan kembali menjadi iblis..."

"Janji? Sepertinya aku mengingkarinya lagi........."

"Lagipula apakah itu kebaikan dan kejahatan? Pikiran kitalah yang membuatnya seperti itu..."

"Semuanya itu demi dirimu...."

"Maaf?....ya mungkin aku akan banyak meminta maaf pada kalian nanti..."

"Pria sampah ini...."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi...."

* * *

_Beberapa Saat Kemudian_

Sebuah suara panggilan terdengar di Velvet Room yang tenang...bersamaan dengan berita jatuhnya helikopter Mil terakhir di luar kota Inaba yang sepi.....dan ditemukannya seorang detektif dalam keadaan kritis di depan Inaba Municipal Hospital...ketika dari salah satu gang di daerah Inaba yang masih sedikit mencekam (dan bagi kebanyakan adalah sangat mencekam)....seekor gagak terbang ke atas menembus kegelapan malam sambil membawa sebuah paket bewarna kuning di kakinya...dan di daerah Amagi Inn yang telah kembali tenang setelah kejadian check out massal para tamunya...ponsel Yukiko Amagi kembali berdering...membuat wanita yang kini berkimono pink itu menjawabnya dengan sopan.

"Halo...."

Saat tanpa mereka sadari jika di daerah Pemakaman umum....seorang bocah berambut putih ditemukan tewas di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan

_MAKAM KELUARGA KONISHI_

Lengkap dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan "The Hanged Man" yang bersimbah darah di atas bunga krisan kuning yang tak bertuan ketika pada saat yang sama di TV World....jauh di dalam...sebuah retakan besar menganga lebar memancarkan cahaya putih dari dalamnya, membuat langit di tempat itu menjadi begitu indah...dalam kesendiriannya tanpa diketahui siapapun....apakah tragedi itu? Seperti apa rupanya?Apakah akan datang saat ketika dunia menjadi tanpa keseimbangan?Dan apakah manusia sadar...jika tragedi itu sendiri masih jauh menanti mereka...seperti halnya dua buah kartu dewa kematian yang melayang-layang dalam tiupan angin malam menghampiri sang pendeta dan keberuntungan sebagaimana yang lain....seperti layaknya darah yang membekas di sisa kokpit Mil yang kandas itu.

* * *

**The Author's Sez :**

**Ya, dan sebelum makin bingung ga keruan, inilah akhir chapt yang nggak taw kenapa kok abis diliat-liat jadi :**

**anti klimaks...(buat arc ini)**

**abal...dan maksa, serta**

**gaje**

**Padahal buatnya udah pake sumber2 yang up2date (coba cek sendiri)....dan saya juga memasukkan seorang lagi peran antagonis dalam fic gila saya (nyadar juga ni orang)....tebak...apakah akan selesai...tidak...lagian apakah gagalnya usaha pertama dulu buat Adachi menyerah? Tentu tidak....begitu juga dengan semua kegilaan ga waras dari Author mania film action ini^^....kalo diliat sebenernya c....jawaban tentang siapa yang bunuh udah ketauan dari chapt belakangan ini lho....sekarang saia cuma mo buat biar jadi keren...dan apa c tujuannya?...mungkin kalo ada liat satu hal kecil (dan diperatiin banget...mungkin yang doyan maen game RPG bakalan taw apa)...mungkin agak bisa paham...kasian ya...Inaba jadi kayak Afganistan gini...lebih-lebih Yasogami High....satu pesan untuk kalian semua....kejahatan terjadi bukan karena ada niat dari pelakunya tapi juga karena ada kesempatan!! waspadalah!! waspadalah!! (digetok Bang Napi karena pake Slogannya ) ....dan....review....masukan....pliss**

**btw :**

**Apakah bakalan ada pasangan ancur2an ato gak....apakah bakalan munculin drakengard apa gak (kok saya jadi punya rencana gabungin ni Fic ama DOTA ato Battle Realms ya???) masih dipikirkan...jangan kebanyakan juga..ntar bingung ndiri^^....sambil dengerin lagu baru yang abis didonlod (dan keren abiz) : Head Crusher -yea metal-**

**Satu ide yang gak bakalan saya pakai : Teddie bakalan dibunuh Vlad dengan cara disuruh jadi pembom bunuh diri -ga taw lagi obsesi...tapi jangan laporin ke densus ya-...alasan...kasian....lagian Teddie rencana mo dimunculin banyakan di chapt berikut...siapakah Aiya? Siapakah Vlad dan Siapakah..dan terus dan terus....till the next chapt**


	19. Bab 18 : The Boy and The Poison

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense / Romance / Action**

**Disclaimer : semua kecuali OC itu punya pihak yang bersangkutan dengan hal itu.**

**Synopsis : Dan bagaimana selanjutnya??**

**Author's note : Dan....ini dia critanya!!! setelah sekian lama dipusingkan dengan kebuntuan ide sekian lama!!....jadi silakan review dan masukan!!! please -puppy eyes, jangan diliat apalagi dibayangkan nanti muntah-**

* * *

BAB 18

_Inaba Times_

_Halaman depan_

**DIPOMAT DIPERKIRAKAN MEMILIKI **

**HUBUNGAN DENGAN TERORIS PELARIAN**

**YANG DIKENAL DENGAN NAMA FARIK**

**____________________________**

Tokyo, IT—Pemerintah mengusir tiga diplomat tingkat tinggi Pakistan hari ini sehubungan dengan pencarian di seluruh dunia atas seorang pria yang dikenal dengan nama Farik, yang dipercaya menjadi penghubung penting dalam jaringan teroris internasional.

Tersangka yang diduga bernama asli Kareem Al-Saleem dicari atas keterlibatannya dalam peristiwa Inaba Membara pada hari Kamis.

Peristiwa tersebut membawa polisi ke berbagai negara yang diduga terlibat untuk melacak jejak yang menurut perkiraan mereka adalah jejak jaringan besar agen-agen teroris internasional. Dalam pencarian terhadap Farik setelah peristiwa tersebut, petugas polisi Jepang dibantu dengan intelijen asing menemukan gudang senjata besar yang mengaitkan Farik dengan terorisme kelas kakap di Afganistan yang mengaku bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa itu dan menimbulkan kecurigaan akan adanya kaitan dengan banyak tindakan terorisme di seluruh wilayah Asia Timur.

_Dilaporkan Terlihat di Baku_

Sejak itu, Farik dilaporkan terlihat di Kandahar, Afganistan dan Baku, Azerbaijan......

* * *

_Nippon Press_

_Halaman depan_

**PEMAKAMAN PRESIDEN DIREKTUR**

**KIRIJO CORPORATION SEMPAT RICUH**

**_________________________**

Tatsumi Port Island, NP—Jasad almarhumah presiden direktur Kirijo Corp., Mitsuru Kirijo (18), Minggu lalu dikebumikan di Taman Pemakaman Keluarga Kirijo, Tatsumi Port Island. Ratusan pelayat yang ikut menghadiri prosesi pemakaman itu sempat diwarnai kericuhan.

Pemakaman diawali dengan kata sambutan dari sejumlah pimpinan Kirijo Corp di rumah duka Shirakawa. Tampak hadir di antara pelayat Ketua Serikat Pengusaha Jepang, Yukio Nakazawa.

Rumah duka yang terletak di daerah Shirakawa Boulevard itu dijejali ratusan pelayat yang datang dengan seragam serba hitam sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka datang dari berbagai tempat baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Sejumlah kerabat dekat almarhumah-pun ikut menghadiri prosesi tersebut.

Dalam kata sambutannya, Nakazawa selaku pimpinan Serikat Pengusaha Jepang itu menilai Mitsuru Kirijo sebagai sosok yang tegar, gigih, bertangan dingin, dan dermawan meski dalam usia yang begitu muda. "Jepang butuh figur seperti beliau," ujarnya.

Usai kata sambutan, sebagian besar pelayat mengikuti prosesi yang telah disiapkan. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan tidak segan melakukannya di pinggir jalan akibat begitu penuhnya orang-orang yang datang.

Jasad Mitsuru Kirijo dikebumikan tepat di sebelah makam ayahnya yang terletak pada sebuah bukti di Taman Pemakaman Keluarga Kirijo.

Mituru Kirijo adalah salah satu korban tewas dalam peristiwa 'Pembantaian Tokyo' pada hari Kamis silam. Kepergiannya sempat menyita perhatian sejumlah warga masyarakat. Tidak terkecuali dengan Perdana Menteri Hiroshi Takeda dan mantan Perdana Menteri Yoshiko Maeda yang melayat pada Sabtu pagi.

Ungkapan simpati juga dilakukan sejumlah relasi almarhumah melalui karangan bunga. Karangan itu berjejal di sepanjang jalan Shirakawa. Beberapa di antara karangan bunga itu berasal dari Keluarga besar Gekkoukan High School tempat dimana almarhumah pernah mengenyam pendidikan SMA dan dari Menteri Perdagangan, Toshiie Nakajima.

Menjelang prosesi pemakaman, puluhan pelayat sempat terpancing kericuhan. Peristiwa bermula ketika seorang pemuda yang diduga mewakili keluarga Seta datang dan turut melayat ketika prosesi tengah berlangsung.

Kejadian itu lekas menyulut amarah salah seorang pelayat bernama Akihiko Sanada (18) yang segera memukuli pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya itu dengan membabi buta yang lantas diikuti oleh beberapa orang pelayat yang lain. Wajah mereka tampak terbakar amarah. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan sempat mengeluarkan senjata tajam. "Ini semua gara-gara kalian!," pekik salah seorang pelayat yang kemudian diketahui bernama Junpei Iori. Namun potensi kericuhan itu berhasil diredam oleh pelayat yang lain sebelum akhirnya pria bernama Akihiko Sanada tersebut digelandang oleh aparat keamanan yang berjaga di tempat itu untuk kemudian dimintai keterangan.

* * *

Dan kini.....

_Yasogami High School_

_Pukul 09.00_

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak semua peristiwa itu dan sekarang, kehidupan di kota kecil bernama Inaba telah berangsur-angsur pulih. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kegiatan belajar mengajar di Yasogami High School yang baru saja dimulai setelah selama satu minggu dinonaktifkan terkait serangan 'teroris' ke daerah itu.

Dan kini....tepatnya di kelas 3-1, seorang guru berpakaian ala firaun baru saja selesai memberikan pelajaran ketika di luar sana iring-iringan kendaraan militer sedang melintas menimbulkan suara yang keras lagi mengganggu ketenangan

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini...ada pertanyaan?" ujar guru berpenampilan aneh (mungkin ia mengira dirinya Cleopatra) tetapi suara iring-iringan yang semakin keras saja menelan suaranya dan hasilnya sudah pasti bisa ditebak.....

Jawabannya adalah hening alias tanpa pertanyaan.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan...sampai besok..." guru itu lalu menyudahi pelajaran dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ketua kelas lalu memimpin kelasnya untuk mengucapkan salam penutup ketika bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan sebelum para siswa segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk segera keluar menikmati waktu setengah jam yang diberikan. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi seorang Yosuke Hanamura yang segera saja melempar bolpennya tinggi-tinggi sambil berseru dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!!"

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan lemas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke angkasa seakan ingin meneriakkan kata 'Banzai' yang urung diucapkan. Hanya satu hal yang dia inginkan sekarang....sebuah istirahat. Ia butuh hiburan sekarang.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali, Yosuke...." ujar Chie Satonaka yang terkapar di meja sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja!!!" jawab Yosuke dengan penuh semangat, "Kau pikir aku akan duduk manis dengan mata berbinar-binar menikmati pelajaran aneh ini seperti menonton film silat...." Ia kemudian menghela nafas sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, mengamati setiap keadaan di luar sana yang kini berangsur tenang ketika iring-iringan tentara bela negara yang melintasi jalanan semakin menjauh.

"Mau kumpul sama-sama?"

"Entahlah......" ujar Chie, "Bagaimana denganmu, Yukiko?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertunduk diam—membuat teman baiknya sejak kecil itu penasaran dan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau Yuki-chan?" tanya wanita itu yang entah karena apa membuat wanita yang melamun itu lantas terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arahnya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dalam saku rok seragamnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih dengan buru-buru.

"Ng-nggak....nggak ada apa-apa kok...." kata Yukiko yang entah kenapa pula agak gugup dengan wajah yang agak memerah, "A-ada apa Chie?"

"Mau istirahat sama-sama?"

"Y...u...umm.....k-kau duluan saja Chie...a-aku ada urusan sebentar...err....nanti aku menyusul kok...." ujar Yukiko dengan terbata-bata, bisa ia rasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat akibat sapaan temannya itu. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya yang tenang dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar...keluar sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan menuju ke arah serambi kelas yang dipenuhi oleh para penikmat kebebasan yang semu ketika Chie Satonaka dengan heran menatap Yosuke Hanamura di sebelahnya sambil bertanya.

"Hmmm.....apa belakangan ini kau merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Yuki-chan, Yosuke?"

"Entahlah....belakangan ini dia memang sering melamun sepertinya..." kata Yosuke, "Kukira kau tahu penyebabnya...."

Chie menggaruk kepalanya sewaktu mendengarkan hal itu, "Kita bicarakan saja ini nanti...." ujarnya yang semula bertolak pinggang sebelum mengajak pria berambut coklat di hadapannya itu untuk enyah dari tempat itu, "Ayo istirahat....aku capek....."

* * *

_Yasogami High School _

_Roof_

_Pukul 09.05_

"Sudahlah!!! ujian mendadak itu bukan berarti akhir kehidupan, Rise..." ujar Kanji Tatsumi yang kini kewalahan menghadapi sosok Rise Kujikawa yang tampak begitu sedih akibat cemas memikirkan hasil dari ulangan mendadak yang baru saja diberikan. Dan terkutuklah pelajaran olahraga karenanya, siapa sangka jika guru aneh (ya Yasogami memang penuh dengan guru aneh) itu langsung saja memberikan ujian dadakan teori olahraga begitu masuk, aturannya juga sinting..mulai sekarang, akan ada 10 kali ujian tertulis dan yang diambil adalah satu nilai yang terburuk untuk ditulis di rapor. Hell!! Apa mau guru ini!!! Tak sadarkah dia jika sistem gila ciptaannya itu hanya akan melahirkan anak-anak generasi stress (tapi bukankah dia sudah masuk dalam generasi itu?).

Dan hasilnya, seperti yang bisa dilihat....hujan badai terjadi dan terus terjadi tanpa tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Alih-alih berhenti, hujannya malah tambah lebat.

"Tapi Rise kan nggak bisa jawab satu pertanyaan apapun...*hiks*....Rise pasti dapat nol!!!! Uuuu..."

Damn....baru kali ini aku akan merasa senang jika melihat tampangnya Teddie ada di tempat ini.

"Sudahlah, Rise jangan menangis....aku juga nggak bisa jawab soal..."

"Jangan samain Rise sama pelajar bodoh kayak Kanji-kun....UWAAAA!!!"

Entahlah, apakah sekarang ia itu harus marah atau kasihan. Mungkin ini akibat beban seorang public figure....entah bagaimana juga kalau ada seseorang mencuri rapornya, difotokopi....lalu diserahkan pada redaksi majalah gosip...maka hasilnya jangan-jangan.

RISETTE BODOH DALAM PELAJARAN SEKOLAH

Kasihan juga sih.....

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chie Satonaka yang tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang itu sudah ada di dekat mereka lengkap bersama dengan TTM-nya (ya...teman tapi mesra....percaya atau tidak....hubungan mereka kadang seperti itu...), ia tampak heran...dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Rise dan Kanji....dan lagi...Rise menangis? Ada apa gerangan?

Dan kecurigaan pertama segera saja tertuju pada Kanji yang memang walaupun bukan dia pelakunya, wajahnya selalu mengatakan jika dia pelakunya (walaupun sebenarnya bukan).

"SENPAI!!!!" kontan tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut merah itu segera berlari dan memeluk Chie dengan erat, membuat Chie dan Yosuke hanya bisa terbengong-bengong karenanya. Yah...siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika satu minggu tidak bertemu dan begitu bertemu hasinya adalah seperti ini.

Chie lalu segera menenangkan adik kelas yang merangkulnya itu, membuat hujan air mata itu berkurang sedikit menjadi isakan meski masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan laju air asin itu untuk membasahi jaket hijaunya...tetapi setidaknya untuk sementara semuanya lebih baik.

"Kau apakan Rise, Kanji!!" tanya Yosuke. "Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau memang banyak membuat masalah, tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan..."

"A-aku nggak melakukan apapun!!!" jawab Kanji dengan agak kalap, "Ini semua karena sistem konyol itu, senpai...percayalah.."

"Sistem konyol?" tanya Yosuke dengan agak bingung, apa maksud dari 'sistem konyol' itu. Ia lalu menatap ke arah sosok Chie yang sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita yang merangkulnya itu. Dengan pelan ia membelai rambut merah itu dengan penuh pengertian.

"Benarkah itu, Rise-chan?"

"Rise habis senpai..." ujar Rise sambil terisak. Wanita itu lalu mengendurkan dekapannya dan menatap ke arah Chie dan Yosuke dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan air mata yang berlinang, membuat Chie dan juga Yosuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

_Lantai 2 _

_Pukul 09.09_

Kuharap mereka belum tahu menahu soal semua ini. Pikir Yukiko dalam hati sambil menatap sebuah bungkusan hitam berisi kotak makan yang ada di tangan kanannya saat menuruni tangga sekolah Yasogami High School yang menghubungkan lantai 3 dengan lantai 2 di bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bagaimana rasanya Souji-kun?"

Ingatannya membawanya kembali pada saat-saat dulu. Saat-saat dimana pria berambut perak yang telah tiada itu masih berada di dekatnya, masa-masa dimana pria itu selalu ada di sebelahnya untuk membantu.

Langkah kaki gadis itu lalu terhenti di depan ruang kelas 2-1. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

Tenanglah Yukiko, kau hanya akan memasuki kelasmu yang lama....tidak lebih. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu geser hijau di depannya. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, pintu itu kemudian terbuka tanpa beban menampilkan keadaan di dalamnya yang rupa-rupanya sudah berada dalam suatu kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tiada sedikitpun aura kegembiraan yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh para siswa di tempat itu. Beberapa siswa tampak murung tertunduk menghadap meja, beberapa di antaranya membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok, dan beberapa di antaranya bahkan memutuskan untuk berteriak tidak jelas bagaikan orang gila. Entah apa gerangan yang terjadi di tempat ini? Apakah ada setan lewat atau sang iblis itu sendiri memang sudah muncul.

"IBUUU!!!!"

Sebuah teriakan yang begitu terdengar putus asa terdengar di salah satu sudut ruangan, membuat langkah wanita berambut hitam dengan bando merah itu gentar. Di tengah debaran jantungnya yang tidak menentu, gadis itu kembali mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya itu dengan cemas. Kenapa kelas yang kukenal dulu berubah jadi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah habis pikir kenapa tugas memberikan benda ini jadi begitu sulit, dan lagi bukankah kelas 2-1 itu adalah kelasnya Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa dan orang itu.

"Apakah seorang pintar seperti senpai pernah merasakan keputusasaan?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang merupakan salah satu adik kelasnya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di sebelah kirinya dengan suara yang entah kenapa....lebih mirip zombie ketimbang seorang manusia berakal sehat..bernaluri benar....dan seperti seorang Homo Sapiens pada umumnya. Ingin rasanya ia untuk meladeni orang ini tetapi tidak bisa...terlambat tiga orang siswa dalam keadaan yang sama terlanjur mengerubunginya.

Yukiko kini menemukan dirinya tidak berkutik, ia lalu mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dengan begitu cemas, begitu takut, apa gerangan niat mereka ini. Kemana Rise-chan dan Kanji-kun?...dan seiring ketakutannya yang semakin tidak menentu...Ia memejamkan matanya dan para siswa itu semakin mengerubunginya....semakin dekat...dekat dan.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Sebuah suara kepala yang dipukul dengan suatu benda terdengar disusul dengan erangan sakit beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit! Sejak kapan kelas ini dipenuhi zombie.....zamannya bio hazard sudah lewat tahu...." ujar sebuah suara yang sudah cukup dikenalnya.

"Memangnya orang sepertimu bisa paham penderitaan kami!!!"

PLAK!

"ARRGH!!!"

"Jaga mulutmu...ulangan mendadak itu bukan kiamat..Kanji-san saja tidak begitu mempedulikannya kok...."

"Aww..jangan samakan kami dengan anak itu, Vlad..."

"Sekarang keluar, dan renungkanlah masalah kalian dalam-dalam di dalam kloset...."

"Tapi..."

Mendengar percakapan itu, perlahan...Yukiko Amagi membuka kedua matanya yang bewarna hitam.

"Hoo...jadi satu koran belum cukup sakit rupanya..." ujar Vlad yang mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman multi tafsir sambil mengambil selembar koran lain berjudul Nippon Press dan menggulungnya jadi satu dengan koran yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Menatap orang asing yang sudah siap dengan koran yang tebal...akhirnya ketiga siswa putus asa itu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari kelas itu, meninggalkan Yukiko yang sekarang hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa bertanya apa-apa ketika kelas menjadi kembali tenang dengan hanya sedikit suara 'BUK!BUK!' dari beberapa siswa yang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dinding yang tak bersalah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa senpai?" tanya Vlad yang berjalan menghampiri Yukiko sambil melempar dua buah koran yang ada di tangannya itu ke sebuah meja yang sepertinya adalah mejanya.

Yukiko hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil seraya bertanya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, Vlad-kun?"

Mendengar hal itu, Vlad hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada pelajaran olah raga, senpai..."

"Kenapa?"

"Pernahkah senpai dengar sistem penilaian aneh dengan menuliskan nilai terburuk sebagai nilai di rapor?"

"Maksudmu?" Mendengar hal itu, gadis calon penerus Amagi Inn tersebut kemudian segera terduduk pada sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di dekatnya. Hal ini kemudian membuat Vlad melakukan hal yang sama.

"Misalkan ada beberapa kali ulangan....ulangan pertama mendapat nilai 100, ulangan kedua mendapat nilai 90 tetapi karena suatu sebab, ulangan ketiga mendapat nilai 20 dan ulangan tengah semester mendapat nilai 90 dan ulangan akhir semester mendapat nilai 100...seharusnya bagaimana cara penempatan nilai yang benar?"

"Dari nilai rata-rata..."

"Seharusnya adalah demikian...tetapi dalam hal ini, yang ditulis adalah nilai terburuk yaitu 20.....dan itulah penyebabnya...."

"Kok bisa?"

Vlad angkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya sambil memandangi wajah sang senpai dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna merah.

"Hai sentito? Conversazioni con lui?"

"_Apa kau mendengarnya? Pembicaraanku dengan lelaki itu"_

Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak ketika tanpa disadari oleh lelaki itu, Yukiko juga mengamati keadaannya...lebih tepatnya pada tangannya yang kini dibalut perban.

"Oh, ya...ngomong-ngomong ada apa senpai? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari.."

Ucapan Vlad membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya gadis itu kembali tersadar jika ia masih berada di kelas yang aneh...dan berada di hadapan pria itu. Di hadapan pria yang beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi sorotan publik akibat kericuhan di pemakaman Mitsuru Kirijo kemarin. Di pandanginya perban itu....pasti sakit sekali.....tetapi akanlah lebih baik jika dirinya tidak mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menyerahkan bungkusan hitam yang dibawanya pada Vlad.

"Ini...untukmu..." ujarnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja dekat pria itu, "Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang sendirian di kelas sambil membaca koran bukan.."

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini, senpai...." kata Vlad yang tertawa kecil sambil melihat ke dalam bungkusan itu sejenak.

"Anggap sajalah itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih..."

"_Kau tahu, Vlad? Adikku selalu membenci masakanku..."_

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Tetapi ini rahasia saja di antara kita Vlad, jangan pernah memakan masakan buatan teman-teman Inabaku....sekalipun itu masakan buatan Yukiko sendiri...demi keselamatan jiwamu"

"Umm....Vlad-kun..."

"A-ah....iya, senpai......" ujar Vlad yang baru saja tersadar dari ingatannya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya...." gadis itu lalu segera saja beranjak dan entah kenapa wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"_Katanya masakan buatanku nggak enak..."_

Untuk sesaat pria itu tertegun, ia lalu memandangi senpainya yang mulai membelakanginya dan tanpa sadar menarik tangannya. Membuat wanita itu kembali berbalik badan ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Vlad-kun...." tanyanya dengan wajah yang tahu-tahu sudah memerah.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia terus memandangi wajah gadis itu sejenak...tak ayal lagi tahap berikutnya adalah proses tatap menatap yang aneh.

"V-Vlad-kun...."

Pria itu tetap diam beberapa saat hingga tak lama kemudian ia seperti tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan berkata.

"Err...umm...J-jangan lupa nanti siang pulang sekolah, senpai.....kutunggu..."

Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi ketika tangan pemuda itu telah melepaskannya. Menyisakan Vlad yang terdiam di dalam kelas yang berada dalam kondisi aneh itu...untuk kemudian menatap ke arah bungkusan hitam itu.

* * *

_Yasogami High School_

_Roof_

_Pukul 09.15_

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Yosuke terperanjat bukan kepalang ketika mendengar semua penjelasan kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"J-jadi mulai hari ini guru itu menerapkan sistem seperti itu?"

Rise mengangguk sambil terisak.

"How Ridiculous!!!" teriak Chie, "Bagaimana nilaiku nanti!!!" Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang terkepal dengan geram, "Tahu begini harusnya sekolah ini hancur saja waktu serangan waktu itu...kita harus protes tahu! PROTES!!"

"T-tenanglah Chie...jangan histeris...." ujar Yosuke terbata-bata.

"ARRRGH!!!!" dan nasi sudah menjadi bubur...gadis keluarga Satonaka itu akhirnya meledakkan amarahnya.

"Coba saja ada Naoto-kun sekarang..." ujar Rise yang masih dalam keadaan terisak, membuat Kanji menoleh ke arahnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa dalam kekacauan itu. Hujan sedikit mereda digantikan dengan taifun...itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi macam ini. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dan berdiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Kapan kau akan sadar Naoto?

Tanyanya dalam hati seraya menatap langit-langit lorong yang gelap....membuatnya merenungi segalanya dalam-dalam. Apakah ia memiliki mental jika gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu pergi...bukan pergi kali ini tetapi pergi untuk selamanya. Ia lalu terdiam entah...apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Ini bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya maupun Rokuten Maoh. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap....ada sebuah sinar penuh harapan akan datang menolongnya...seperti sebuah benda yang berkilau sejenak di langit dan menghilang di balik kepulan mega-mega yang menari menghiasi langit, menutup mentari dan memberikan suatu bentuk keteduhan sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Dan akhirnya chapt ini selesai juga!!! -lari keliling lapangan terus teriak2- Di luar dugaan entah kenapa ide saya ga keluar2, pusing!!! bingung! Tapi ya sudahlah....cerita kali ini critanya tuh seminggu habis chapt yang kemarin......nah gimana gambar Vlad-nya? Dan haahh....mungkin ada bagusnya juga nonton Body Of Lies (saya-kan Leonardo Dicaprio-nya^^ -diinjek-) bahan inspirasi yang di luar dugaan lumayan guna juga....o ya....rencananya juga Velvet Room mo diubah juga lho..jadi kayak gimana kita liat nanti.....ide dari chapt kali ini tuh...hasil pertemuan para ahli jadi-jadian yang sama sekali nggak cocok jadi pakar pendidikan(dimana saia juga salah satu anggotanya) beberapa hari yang lalu dimana kita ngebayangin sebuah sistem pendidikan yang memacu siswa belajar dengan segala konsekuensinya , dimana nilai terjelek adalah nilai yang akan ditulis di rapor....yah gitu deh...dan buat Shizuka Shirakawa-san..tenang...Yosuke dkk belum mati...kenapa belum? sebenernya di chapt sebelumnya (tebak yg mana^^) lalu....nggg....yah...dan well sekian dulu,seperti biasa....review, masukan, ide ditunggu...**


	20. Bab 19 : The Runaway Fortune

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/ romance/ action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing, saya hanya punya OC-nya.**

**Synopsis : Apakah keberuntungan itu selalu memiliki arti beruntung?**

**Author's note : Hell, akhirnya selesai juga (meski dalam waktu yang lumayan lama) usai sudah tugas analisis brengsek yang numpuk dan teriak-teriak buat saya kerjakan (total ada 8...tinggal 3 lagee, fighting!!!)...tapi ya udahlah....kok jadi curhat sih, nah, ini lanjutannya...silahkan enjoy, review, masukan seperti biasa.**

* * *

BAB 19

Di kaki bukit Inaba, sebuah mobil Ferrari berbelok kiri, lalu menghilang di tikungan ketika pengemudinya menginjk gas dalam-dalam dan mengendalikan kuda Italianya itu dengan amat terampil, sementara di bagian belakangnya, sebuah Porsche melaju bagaikan kesetanan.

Di dalam mobil Ferrarinya, sang pengemudi berjaket hitam itu menelpon sang pengemudi Porsche ketika kedua mobil mereka melesat dalam kecepatan luar biasa saat tiba di jalan yang lurus.

"Apa sudah ada kontak baru dengan joker?"

"Belum," jawabnya singkat, "Sepertinya kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatnya jadi sedikit berhati-hati sekarang" lanjut sang pengemudi Porsche dengan tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan emosi. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang itu masih memiliki keterlibatan dengan ICA.."

"Apa King tahu soal ini?"

"Mungkin saja....tapi tepatnya aku tidak tahu," ujar pengemudi Ferrari itu seraya melakukan drift di jalanan menikung di tepi jurang, "Lagipula aku sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa King tidak menyingkirkan pria itu dari awal? Apa untungnya buronan internasional itu ada di dalam keluarga semacam itu?"

Pria pengemudi Porsche itu hanya tertawa, "Itulah yang menarik dari King, Queen.." Ia lalu menambahkan, "Klien seperti itulah yang kucari, tidak membosankan dan menyenangkan..." Kedua mata hitamnya kemudian melihat ke kaca belakangnya, "Claudia sendiri pasti setuju dengan itu...."

Queen hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu ketika dari kejauhan, kota Inaba telah terlihat.

"Kau masih belum membuang wanita tua itu?"

"Sampai aku melubangi kepala pria itu dengannya..." Pria itu kemudian mencabut penyala rokok di mobilnya dan menyalakan sebatang dunhill menggunakannya. "Lagipula aku masih menyukainya, kita ke kota ini untuk beres-beres bukan? Dia dan mereka masih harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Farik" Ia lalu melirik pada senapan yang ada di sebelahnya dan tersenyum dengan sedikit menunjukkan sifat obsesifnya "benar, bukan...sayangku..." dan menutup telepon sambil mengganti gigi kendaraannya.

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 13.00_

Sebuah brankar didorong keluar dari sebuah ruang rawat inap yang tampak dari balik jendela ruangan itu. Empat orang berpakaian putih-putih menggerakkan brankar itu menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang panjang dan sepi menuju ke arah sebuah mobil jenazah bewarna yang telah menunggu di dekat pintu keluar.

Akankah Naoto-kun bernasib seperti itu?

Tanya Teddie dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sosok seorang gadis berambut biru yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya. Baru beberapa waktu lalu ia menemui sosok gadis itu begitu sehat, tegar dan pantang menyerah. Kini, keadaannya sungguh berbeda 180 derajat. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada wanita yang selalu menyamar sebagai pria itu?

Tiiit......Tiiiit.....Tiiiit....

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Garis-garis hijau di monitor itu menampilkan sebuah garis horizontal nyaris lurus dengan beberapa titik yang nyaris lurus. Di dekatnya, sebuah infus tergantung dengan sebuah selang terhubung ke arah pergelangan gadis itu.

Dengan tatapan sayu pria muda bergaya perlente itu lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati itu dengan perlahan sementara di belakangnya, di balik jendela ruangan itu....seorang perawat menatap keadaan di dalamnya dengan dingin sambil mendekap sebuah papan yang di dalamnya terselip sebuah laporan hasil pemeriksaan dengan erat.

Kumohon, sadarlah...Naoto-kun... ujar Teddie pelan sambil mengusap pipi lembut sang Detective Prince itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat selang oksigen yang di tertempel pada kedua lubang hidung gadis bergaya pria itu tercabut.

Pintu ruangan itu lalu terbuka, menyita perhatiannya sejenak ketika Kanji Tatsumi berjalan masuk sambil membawa sekantong makanan dan minuman ringan. Agaknya minuman dan makanan ringan itu dibelinya dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.

Berbicara mengenai tempat ini. Tempat ini hanyalah sebuah rumah sakit daerah yang cukup besar dengan pelayanan yang cukup memadai meskipun bukan berarti sebuah jaminan bahwa semua penyakit akan dipulihkan di tempat ini. Tampak dari kejauhan rumah sakit ini tampak seperti sebuah hotel bintang tiga yang berdinding putih bersih jika tidak ada sebuah palang reklame besar bertuliskan 'INABA MUNICIPAL HOSPITAL' lengkap dengan lambang palang merah di belakang tulisan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Teddie?" tanya Kanji pelan sambil meletakkan bungkusan makanan dan minuman ringannya di atas sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di sebelah televisi dengan perlahan sementara suara dari mesin monitor detak jantung masih terus mengeluarkan bunyi yang stabil dengan grafik yang tetap saja horizontal tanpa ada perubahan apapun.

"Baik seperti biasa, Kanji... " jawab Teddie," Ngomong-ngomong...mana Rise-chan, biasanya kalian selalu sama-sama kan kemari-nee?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kanji hanya menghela nafas.

Kalau saja ada Naoto-kun...

Dia sedang ada urusan.... ujarnya, Kayaknya berat.... ia lalu mengambil sebuah botol Corona yang secara tidak sengaja dibelinya (ya, dia memang agak alkoholis....ini kejadian kedua sejak insiden spaghetti).

"Urusan?" tanya Teddie, "Memangnya Rise-chan ada masalah-kuma?"

"Yah...begitulah... " jawab Kanji sambil membelai rambut biru gadis bergaya pria di depannya dengan lembut. Sudah sekitar 4 hari sejak pria itu mendengar kabar jika Naoto Shirogane dirawat di tempat ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika penyebab gadis detektif itu dirawat inap lebih parah dari sekedar luka-luka akibat jatuh dari motor. Betapa tidak, Rahang dan tiga tulang rusuk yang patah, luka di sekujur badan terutama di bagian punggung dan wajah serta beberapa lubang peluru, apakah jatuh dari mobil atau motor akan menghasilkan luka demikian? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak.

Berdasarkan dari apa yang didengarnya dari para perawat di tempat ini (sebagaimana layaknya yang diketahui oleh Chie, Rise, Yosuke dan Yukiko serta Teddie)....tak ada yang tahu persis tentang apa yang dialami oleh Naoto hingga jadi seperti itu. Mereka menemukannya sudah tergeletak dalam keadaan demikian di lobby rumah sakit. Konon, beredar kabar kalau dia itu adalah salah satu dan satu-satunya korban selamat dari pengeboman kantor polisi Inaba, tapi di satu pihak ada juga yang mulai membuat gosip tidak benar jika dia terlibat dalam jaringan teroris yang menghancurkan Tatsuhime Shrine hingga rata dengan tanah. Mungkin saja tentara akan membawanya pergi kali ini begitu sadar.

Dan berbicara soal itu, kalau bisa mereka ingin menghindarkannya.

Mungkin untuk sementara waktu dia tidak akan bisa datang kemari, Teddie... lanjut Kanji sambil menepuk pundak cowok perlente yang tidak ada wajah-wajah Jepang tetapi mungkin sedikit mengingatkan orang pada sosok Edmond Dante dalam cerita Count Of Monte Cristo karya Alexander Dumas. Ciri khas seorang bangsawan dalam cita rasa yang tinggi seakan hendak menghadiri pesta kebun keluarga Buckingham Palace. "Istirahatlah.....biar aku yang menjaganya...."

Mendengar ucapan Kanji yang tampak tegar itu, Teddie hanya mengangguk lemah untuk kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu berkata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu....kayaknya juga Naoto lebih memerlukanmu sekarang, Kanji...." sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar yang bewarna putih berbahan dasar kayu. "Apa Yosuke dan yang lain datang hari ini-Kuma?"

"Mungkin....tapi pastinya aku nggak tahu...."

"Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu......" kata Teddie sambil membuka pintu itu, "Oh ya...Teddie cuma mau mengingatkan sedikit..."

" Apa?"

"Meskipun kalian cuma berdua, jangan scoring ya.....kasihan Naoto-kun...." Dan bocah berwajah polos pecinta wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menyisakan Kanji yang berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan berkata.

"Sialan...." Sambil tersenyum simpul dalam kesendirian itu. Ia terduduk pada sebuah kursi yang terletak di salah satu sisi ranjang pasien itu. Ia terdiam sejenak sementara awan-awan di angkasa terus berjalan melintasi langit cerah membawa keteduhan.

Ia lalu memegang tangan Naoto yang terkulai lemas dengan lembut. Diangkatnya tangan itu dengan pelan agar tidak membuat jarum infus yang ada pada pergelangannya itu terlepas dan menempelkannya pada mulut pria berperangai kasar (atau mungkin lebih condong ke arah canggung) untuk sejenak.

"Kamu nggak akan terus-terusan seperti ini kan...." ujarnya pelan. "Sadarlah......"

* * *

_Lorong Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 13.10_

Seorang perawat berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tetap mendekap papan berisi laporan di dadanya ketika kedua matanya melirik tajam ke arah sosok Teddie yang berjalan melintas di hadapannya. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanyanya melalui sebuah earphone yang transparan yang terhubung dengan sebuah telepon genggam yang tersimpan di saku roknya yang bewarna putih.

" Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan....jelas..." jawab seseorang dari telepon itu.

" Baik..." Perawat itu lalu menekan tombol mengakhiri panggilan dan saat itu mendadak tatapannya matanya mendadak berubah. Dari seorang perawat yang begitu ramah dan bersahabat menjadi seseorang yang tanpa ekspresi dan belas kasih. Dari seorang malaikat penolong menjadi seorang iblis berbaju putih ketika kedua bola matanya yang bewarna kuning melihat ke balik jendela saat Kanji sedang membuka peralatan menjahitnya yang disimpannya di dalam laci kamar yang bewarna coklat tua dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membuat boneka.

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Arrgh....kok bisa jadi makin blank banget sih!!!! tapi ya udah....di bagian sabda author kali ini mo ngomong apa ya...ah ya gini aja...well, bicara soal beredarnya gosip (kok kayak infotainment ya -dilempar sampah-) kalo fic ini bakalan brakhir....saya akan mengadakan konferensi pers (halah!)....siapkan kamera! Mike! Dan rekamannya!! -dilempar meja-....dan saya katakan bahwa jujur saja saya masih ga taw musti ngakhirin ni fic kayak gimana^^ karena ni author agak sinting^^(ya....fic ini dibuat oleh author yang kurang waras) dan berbicara soal sebenernya tuaan Elizabeth ato Margaret...setelah saya pikirkan kembali, akhirnya saya memutuskan kalo Margareth tu kakaknya Liz (karena wajahnya lebih tua -dilempar buku ama Margareth-), jadi yah sudah diubah...**

**Trus....bicara apa lagee ya...oh ya Teddie akhirnya nongol setelah beberapa saat absen dan hanya menjadi kru saya....soal Naoto....yang koma....ini saya buat demikian supaya antara Kanji x Naoto tuh bisa lebih intensif, tapi mo koma trus sadar ato koma trus mati, masih belum dipikirkan (maklum sekali lagi, Author ini orangnya gak waras)^^**

**O ya...chapt ini diulang karena ada beberapa kata yang pas dicek tuh kelupaan ditulis...**

**Anyway...sekian dulu sabdanya (cuih! Cuih! Sabda katanya -dilempar tong sampah-)..review, masukan, ide (terutama...soalnya inspirasi yang keluar malah buat final scene, selain itu...blank dan benar2 ga ada inspirasi) saya tunggu....till the next chapt!!!**

**p.s. : btw saya ada fic baru judulnya A man behind the mask....jadi skalian promo aja d di sini (dilempar meja)... dibaca ya....dan juga...review^^**


	21. Bab 20 : The Secret That I Can't Tell

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre: Suspense/ romance/ action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing, saya hanya punya OC-nya.**

**Synopsis : Suatu kebenaran terkadang akan lebih baik jika dibiarkan tertutup rapat..**

**Author's note: Dan ini dia lanjutannya!! Akhirnya satu persatu tugas saya mulai selesai-lari keliling lapangan sambil teriak-teriak gaje- yeah! Silahkan enjoy dan review serta masukan..**

* * *

BAB 20

_Inaba Theatre_

_Pukul 16.00_

Sinar matahari sore menyinari gedung Inaba Theater yang cukup besar ketika Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky dan Yukiko Amagi berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu bersama dengan puluhan pengunjung yang lain usai menyaksikan sebuah film yang baru saja diputar oleh salah satu studio di dalam bangunan itu.

"Fwuaahhh....filmnya menarik sekali ya..." ujar Vlad sambil menguap dan meregangkan kedua tangannya yang kaku seakan tiada berdosa pada Yukiko di sebelahnya yang kini telah memasang wajah merah semerah tomat karena ulah sang adik kelas yang bisa dikatakan sebagai contoh orang yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Errr....Vlad-kun....bukannya kamu tadi ketiduran...."

"Eh...er....ng-nggak kok..." jawab Vlad sambil menatap sang senpai dengan kedua matanya yang masih sedikit berair di tengah kerumunan orang di bagian lobby bangunan yang tampak megah itu, megah dan begitu megahnya sehingga mungkin akan sedikit mengingatkan orang pada Broadway di New York City, Amerika Serikat pada zaman di Frank Sinatra masih berjaya dengan lagu-lagunya seperti Fly Me To The Moon atau New York New York. Tapi tidak sampai sedetik sejak pria itu menyelesaikan ucapan terakhirnya, beberapa orang, baik muda maupun tua yang tampak jengkel di sekitarnya segera menimpali dengan berbagai macam kalimat seperti:

"Tidur."

"Ngorok keras tahu!!!"

"Nggak sopan!!"

"Jangan datang lagi, ah!!"

Hingga membuatnya menjadi bungkam menyisakan wajah yang agak memerah karena malu, sebab sungguh jarang ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di tempat umum, setidaknya sejak kejadian itu. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Adapun satu-satunya hal yang bisa Vlad lakukan adalah satu hal, yaitu sweatdrop sementara Yukiko yang berjalan di sebelahnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Vlad yang semakin aneh hingga kerumunan itu berlalu menyisakan mereka berdua di halaman depan gedung bioskop yang telah sepi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sungguh jarang aku melihatmu ketiduran seperti itu Vlad-kun....." ujar Yukiko yang masih sedikit merasa geli, "kamu kurang tidur?"

"Ya....kurang lebih begitulah...." jawab Vlad dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku mana mungkin akan berkata jika aku sedang merencanakan hal itu padamu senpai. Ujarnya dalam hati.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin melihatmu merasakan sakit lagi...semua itu sudah cukup....sebab....kau bukan aku...bukan juga dirinya.....

Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak sementara di atas sana, awan bergerak perlahan dengan tenang dan bebas ketika Vlad melirik sejenak ke arah jam tangannya.

Jam 4.00 sore..

Ia lalu berkata pada Yukiko.

"Senpai...masih punya waktu?"

"Eh...? Iya!" jawab wanita berbando merah tersebut.

* * *

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

_Pukul 16.15_

Suasana Samegawa Flood Plain saat itu begitu tenang dan pemandangannya begitu indah. Masih jelas dalam benak Yukiko saat-saat ketika ia bertemu berdua pertama kali dengan Souji di daerah ini. Saat itu ia sedang menjalani pelatihan, dan kini ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan cukup lama dengan duduk-duduk berdua dengan seorang pria lain selain Souji di daerah ini. Tanpa Chie, tanpa Yosuke, tanpa Teddie dan juga tanpa orang lain.

Dan kira-kira sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan tiada sepatah kata apapun yang diucapkan oleh pria yang kini berbaring di rerumputan sebelahnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah barisan awan putih yang terbentang luas di angkasa. Sebuah kegiatan yang aneh, tetapi entah kenapa perlahan, suasana menjadi begitu menenangkan....dan hati menjadi begitu damai..

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Vlad-kun...benar-benar menyenangkan...." katanya pelan pada lelaki yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Vlad tak menjawab kecuali memandangi sang senpai yang duduk di sebelahnya itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia terdiam dan kemudian berkata.

"Begitu ya...syukurlah...."

Saat seekor burung gagak hinggap pada sebuah kabel listrik beberapa puluh meter di belakang mereka sementara sinar matahari senja mulai menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah benar-benar memasuki sore hari.

"Lalu...Vlad-kun..."

Ingin rasanya Yukiko menyampaikan suatu hal pada Vlad tetapi entah kenapa untuk sesaat ia merasa seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumpal tenggorokannya, membuatnya urung melanjutkan ketika Vlad kembali berkata.

"A....anu...senpai..."

Wajah pria itu kembali memerah saat gadis di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna hitam.

Se si tratta di una storia di vita che hai detto .... che cosa ci vuoi vivere con me?

_Kalau memang kehidupan yang kau bilang dongeng itu ada....apa kau mau menjalaninya bersamaku?_

"Boleh nggak....aku mengajakmu lagi?"

Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko lantas tersenyum dan berkata sambil tertawa kecil usai mendengar ajakan itu dan berkata,

"Iya....tapi jangan nonton lagi ah!"

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa karenanya untuk beberapa saat hingga tak lama kemudian tangan kanan Yukiko menyentuh dahi Vlad.

"Istirahatlah...." ujarnya, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu ketiduran seperti tadi...pasti Mitsuhiro-san menyuruhmu macam-macam..."

Ergh....Setengahnya benar. Ujar Vlad dalam hati. Menjenguk pemakaman tunangannya saja sudah jadi masalah. Ia lalu menatap salah satu tangannya yang kini terlilit perban. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika seorang yang katanya bernama Akihiko Sanada memukulnya sebelum diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang lain. Tapi yang paling membekas dalam ingatannya mungkin seorang wanita bernama Yukari, wanita yang bertanggung jawab menyarangkan sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya.

Dan ia masih menyimpan pisau itu...

"Vlad-kun?"

"Ah...i-iya..."

"Perlu kuantar pulang?"

"Err...tidak....tidak usah senpai..." jawab Vlad yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu gugup seiring sore yang semakin menjelang

Jangan sampai....

Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti padamu Senpai?

"Sungguh?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya....oh, ya....kudengar kau mau menjenguk Naoto-san, kan?" ujar Vlad yang telah bangun dari pembaringannya, "Kuantar sampai rumah sakit, deh!" sambil menyingkirkan tangan senpainya dengan perlahan.

"Ng....terima kasih..." jawab Yukiko dengan tenang. Mereka lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan menjauh dari bantaran sungai itu, meninggalkan suara gemericik air di belakangnya kembali ke jalanan aspal tak bermobil dan tak bersepeda lagi tenang menyisakan kedamaian yang tertinggal bersamanya.

* * *

_Bukit Inaba_

_Pukul 17.00_

"Kau yakin tempatnya disini, Jack?" tanya Queen yang tampak seakan tidak percaya menatap sebuah rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah itu begitu buruk: terbengkalai, semak merambat dimana-mana secara tidak terurus, kayu yang lapuk dan nuansa yang begitu suram lengkap dengan sebuah kubangan yang jauh dari kesan danau yang terpencil di dalam perbukitan Inaba yang sedianya indah.

Jack mengangguk, "Ya...setidaknya tidak lebih buruk dengan tugasku di Zimbabwe dulu.."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Terserah..." Jack kemudian mengambil tas senapannya dari bagasi Porsche-nya tanpa banyak bicara tanpa mengacuhkan sosok wajah cantik Queen yang kini tampak begitu mengerikan akibat bersungut-sungut untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata,

"Aku benci..."

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari Ferrarinya dengan kesal dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dari bagasi depan mobilnya itu.

"Jika ini semua bukan karena King, Joker pasti sudah kubunuh karena ini..."

Tetapi Jack hanya terdiam sementara tangan kanannya yang berlapis sarung tangan kulit hitam membuka handle pintu rumah itu yang telah berkarat dimakan usia hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara derit yang begitu keras, keras hingga menyayat hati karenanya menampilkan isi ruangan di dalamnya yang gelap gulita, tanpa lampu, tanpa cahaya kecuali kepulan debu yang tebal.

Mendapati hal demikian, Jack hanya berdiri tanpa bergerak. Matanya yang telah terlatih lalu mengamati keadan di dalam ruangan itu dengan cermat. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Queen yang ada di belakangnya tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat.

Melihat reaksi Jack yang demikian, Queen lantas terdiam dengan hanya anggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. Dengan perlahan ia lalu mengambil sepucuk barreta yang tersembunyi dari dalam jaket biker one piecenya dan mulai berjalan masuk dengan penuh kewaspadaan menuju kegelapan diikuti oleh Jack yang telah mengeluarkan sepucuk revolver colt python ukuran 8" dari balik pinggangnya tanpa suara.

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 17.10_

Sebuah suara rintihan yang misterius terdengar saat sang perawat berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang sepi tanpa cahaya dan tanpa suara. Semuanya terbenam dalam keheningan saat sore telah menjelang, dan seperti layaknya sebuah rumah sakit di sebuah kota kecil. Tempat itu dengan cepat menjadi sepi menyisakan sebuah kekosongan bak sebuah kuburan dimana mereka yang telah sampai pada batasnya beristirahat, tidur tetapi tidak pernah terbangun kembali. Tenggelam dalam tidur yang abadi.

Lorong itu terasa begitu dingin, dan semakin terasa dingin ketika langkah kaki sang perawat bergerak semakin jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Tampak sekilas sesosok bayangan putih yang melintas di belakangnya sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu rawat inap yang telah kosong, tetapi orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya perlahan sambil memegangi papan laporannya yang telah kosong dan kini suara tawa mulai terdengar pada saat sang perawat berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup.

Krieeet....

Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut, dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang jauh lebih gelap. Gelap, dan begitu gelapnya hingga nyala sebatang lilin tidak cukup untuk memberikan penerangan bagi si pemakai. Sebuah bau yang sangat menyengat dan membakar hidung mulai menyeruak keluar.

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

Seharusnya ada saklar di sini...

Dan kini suara jeritan bercampur tawa dan rintihan terdengar begitu jelas....dan puluhan asap putih berterbangan memenuhi udara kelam. Anehnya asap-asap itu tampak seperti mengitari sesuatu dengan roman yang angker.

CKLEK!

Sebuah suara saklar yang dinyalakan bergema menampilkan sebuah cahaya terang tetapi hanya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendadak menjadi redup dan remang-remang dengan nyala yang putus-putus menampilkan puluhan tubuh yang terbujur kaku, beberapa berada di sebuah kolam berisi air yang bening dengan sesosok perawat berbaju pink berdiri di atasnya.

Sang perawat itu hanya memandangi sosok perawat di hadapannya dengan biasa seakan tiada siapapun di sana untuk sesaat dan kembali melangkah sementara kumpulan asap putih itu mulai berkumpul di sekitar sosok perawat aneh berbaju pink dan mulai membentuk sebuah rotasi yang berputar di sekitarnya dalam sebuah formasi yang tampak begitu mengerikan.

"Pergi...." ujar Perawat berbaju pink itu dengan roman yang angker dan nyala lampu semakin tidak menentu.

Sang perawat tidak mengindahkannya, ia berjalan semakin dalam, perawat aneh itu kemudian kembali berteriak.

"PERGI!!!!"

Angin mulai menggerakkan segala benda yang ada di tempat itu, mengangkatnya dan sontak semua lampu di tempat itu mati kecuali satu...dalam nyala yang semakin tidak tentu.

Tetapi perawat itu tidak bergeming, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah lemari yang dingin sedingin suhu ruangan yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri tempat itu.

Semilir angin dingin melintasi tengkuknya dan kini sang perawat berbaju pink dan berambut hitam berteriak dengan histeris, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang telah hancur dan lidah yang dipenuhi belatung berlumuran darah sambil mengeluarkan suara yang parau seiring bau busuk yang menusuk hidung tak lama kemudian.

"PERGIIIIII!!! PERGIIII!!!!"

Teriakan itu kontan memecahkan semua lampu yang ada, membuat seisi ruangan menjadi gelap dan tak lama terdengar suara banyak benda menghujam sesuatu secara masif untuk sesaat diikuti gelak tawa yang begitu gila sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan dan hilang ditelan kegelapan untuk sesaat sebelum lampu di seisi ruangan kembali menyala menampilkan kekosongan yang nyata tanpa seorang-pun di tempat itu kecuali sebuah lambang aneh yang tergambar di dasar kolam sebelum lampu di ruangan itu kembali mati sebagaimana lorong di depannya seakan tiada terjadi apa-apa ketika Sang perawat berjalan keluar dari lorong itu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan kantong plastik bewarna hitam di salah satu tangannya dan menyapa perawat lainnya yang baru saja datang sementara sebuah televisi yang tergantung di sebuah ruangan tak jauh tempat itu menyiarkan sebuah berita yang segera menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Sebuah bom bunuh diri meledak di pusat kota Kyoto melukai 30 orang pukul 16.45 yang lalu...kejadian ini diduga dilakukan sebagai aksi balasan atas terjunnya Jepang dalam pembasmian jaringan Teroris di Afganistan. Buronan Kepolisian Jepang nomor satu, Farik dituding bertanggung jawab dibalik peristiwa ini."

* * *

**The Author's Sez:**

**Yah, yah...dan yah....sampailah kita di chapt 20 -tepuk tangan sendiri, sorak2 sendiri dan hip-hip hura sendiri- jujur ajah selama chapt ini ditulis saya benar2 pusing mo kayak gimana...bertapa di kamar selagi buat tugas-pun nyaris tiada guna...malah harus tidur trus begitu bangun langsung tulis....maaf updet lama...trus hmmm apa ini prasaan aja ya -skali lagi ini cuma perasaan- kayaknya ni fandom lagi agak sepi d..trus...ada yang taw ga c...blakangan koq PLI lagee ga bisa dibuka...ada apa gerangan?? btw secara ga sengaja saya kemarin melakukan salah satu hobi fave saya (mikir sesuatu yang penting) dan mulai mengeluarkan ide soal theme song yang cocok buat couple character persona:**

**- Chie x Yosuke : ost Once Upon A Time In China, Huo Yuan Jia (ost film Fearless), ost Kung Fu Panda. (karena bayanginnya kung-fu mulu)**

**- Kanji x siapa aja : Somebody to Love (jadi ngebayangin Kanji pake jump suit kayak vokalisnya queen^^), No Woman No Cry, Cari Jodoh -bayangin Kanji aktingnya kayak di video klipnya- (kalo yang ini bisa juga buat Teddie x siapa aja ditambah lagu Arjuna^^)**

**- Souji x Naoto / Yukiko / Margareth : Speak Softly Love, Promise Me You'll Remember (bisa juga buat Akihiko x Mitsuru)**

**- Siapa aja x Hanako : Fat Bottomed Girl, The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You**

**- Siapa aja x King Moron/Izanagi/ Nyx : Toccata, Fugue, Requiem k.626, Ave Satani**

**- Souji x Sayoko : Passionate Autumn, So In Love, O Marenariello/ I Have But One Heart (bisa juga buat Akihiko x Mitsuru)**

**- Siapa aja x Ayane : Cantarella **

**- Christmas Moment : All I want for Christmas Is You**

**- Siapa aja x Ai / Rise : She's A Rebel, Extraodinary Girl, Gardenia, She's On Fire**

**Gimana?...Dan well sekian dulu d...review, masukan, ide sangat ditunggu, jadi tunggu apalagi silahkan klik tombol di bawah ini dan mulai menulis -dihajar-....'till the next chapt!!**

**P.S. : Maaf kalo chapt yang belakangan ini jelek (ga taw saya agak nggak pede ama ni chapt) dan btw ga taw kenapa saya koq jadi seneng nonton film The Nanny ya (yg series)**


	22. Bab 21 : The Killers and The Supernova

**Persona 4 : Birth Of Tragedy**

**Genre: Suspense/ romance/ action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing, saya hanya punya OC-nya.**

**Synopsis : Siapakah itu? Dan ada apa dengan ini?**

**Author's note: Finally, I'm back...tapi tunggu jangan dibata dulu (kalo dicendolin ga nolak biar ISO -halah, kaskus syndrome merebak-)...maaf karena saya terlalu lama hiatus untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Karena itu sekarang saya terbitkan lanjutannya.**

* * *

BAB 21

.

_Bukit Inaba_

_Pukul 17.15_

Gelap....semuanya benar-benar terasa begitu gelap dan sunyi ketika langkah kaki Jack yang tenang sekaligus hati-hati itu melewati hamparan parkit-parkit tua yang telah dimakan usia dengan tanpa suara dalam kegelapan yang terasa begitu gelap lagi menggelisahkan.

Menggelisahkan? Kenapa tidak, dalam situasi demikian suara semilir angin yang masuk melalui lubang angin seakan seperti sebuah tornado yang merusak dinding kayu sedangkan suara jatuhan titik air dari kran tua di kamar mandi yang menyentuh lantai seperti bergema ke seluruh penjuru bangunan. Dalam keadaan tertentu, hal-hal seperti demikian sudah cukup untuk membuat seseorang paranoid dan hengkang dari tempat itu beberapa detik sesudahnya.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit pria yang kini bersiaga dengan revolver itu berjalan-jalan di dalam bangunan tanpa hasil. Udara yang pengap dan panas membuat pria itu sesekali menyeka keningnya yang basah karena keringat seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia harus berburu dengan setiap detik yang berlalu. Ia harus bergerak, terus bergerak atau kepalanya mungkin akan pindah tempat jika ia berhenti sejenak saja.

Keparat! Kutuknya dalam hati. Sungguh meskipun ia sudah mengenal Joker selama bertahun-tahun, ia masih saja tidak bisa menebak perangai pria itu secara keseluruhan. Pria itu bisa saja membunuhnya tanpa alasan atau mungkin terkadang lebih buruk. Buas dan sangat buas.

"Queen..." ujarnya pelan melalui headset CODEC yang melekat di telinganya. Mencoba mengirimkan suatu kabar pada partnernya via media komunikasi berfrekuensi rendah tersebut.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban...

"Queen...?"

CODEC itu hanya mengeluarkan suara diam. Jack mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres di tempat ini.

PRANGG!!!

"Hah!?"

Kontan Jack segera menoleh karena kaget. Suara tadi dengan cepat segera membuat nafasnya memburu, mengencangkan aliran darahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Adalah pertanyaan yang segera terbayang di otaknya.

Pandangan pria itu lantas mengedar dalam kegelapan. Mencari dan berusaha untuk menemukan dari mana atau apa sumber suara tadi.

Apakah ini adalah bagian dari gaya Robespierre-mu, Joker? Tanya dalam hati seraya kedua pasang matanya bekerjasama dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang lain menemukan dari mana asal "ancaman" tersebut datang. Dengan cepat dan cekatan ia segera menodongkan revolvernya ke segala arah menemukan buruan yang kini balik memburunya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu benar siapa itu Joker dan seperti apa perangainya. Ia bisa saja menembakkan peluru dari revolver 8" itu tetapi hal itu akan menimbulkan suara keras dan justru semakin memperjelas lokasinya berada sekarang.

Tap....tap...tap...

Kedua telinga pria itu kini mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat tetapi terarah dalam ketenangan dan keheningan suasana dari arah tangga yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempat itu.

Di sana....ia segera menoleh, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali angin yang berhembus masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi ruangan tua yang tak terawat menimbulkan suara yang mengiris bak rintihan seseorang.

Dengan perlahan ia lalu berjalan mendekati tangga parkit yang sudah berdebu itu. Perlahan...selangkah demi selangkah....tahap demi tahap.

Tap...tap...tap...

Kini suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dari lorong di belakangnya.

Tap..tap....tap...

Suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Jack yang sedari tadi tampak cemas menjadi sedikit tersenyum sejenak. Senyum yang bukan karena senang, tetapi karena adrenalin yang terpacu, adrenalin dari ketakutan.

Kedua sinar matanya segera berubah, ia lantas mengarahkan revolver colt pythonnya dengan segera ke sumber suara saat suara itu kini datang begitu keras, bukan dengan halus tetapi dengan langkah kaki yang begitu keras, tegas dan tanpa keraguan melintasi lantai kayu yang lapuk berbalut debu.

DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!

Kena kau! Dengan cepat, bak kecepatan seorang Wyatt Earp dalam film-film jago tembak western ala Hollywood, Jack segera berbalik badan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan menekan pelatuk bewarna perak, membuat pistol SAA itu segera memuntahkan sebuah peluru magnum pada sosok hitam yang melesat padanya dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari laju sebuah mobil exotic. Sontak bau mesiu dan suara yang menggelegar segera memenuhi bangunan tua itu.

DUAR!!!

Dan peluru itu segera melesat dalam kegelapan....mengeluarkan suara yang seakan menembus sesuatu sementara selongsongnya melayang bebas tanpa paksaan di udara sebelum akhirnya terjun bebas menyentuh lantai.

CRAT!!!

Kena.....ujar Jack dalam hati sambil tetap mengacungkan revolvernya yang kini telah berasap. "Game over, Joker..."

Ia lalu berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati sang 'korban' selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi tangga yang gelap ke dalam lorong ruangan yang suram itu, ke dalam lorong yang kini semakin gelap seiring semakin condongnya matahari di luar sana ke arah barat.

Dan ia berjalan semakin dekat-dekat lalu.....

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 17.30_

"_Don't you wanna come with me...._

_Don't you wanna feel my bones..."_

Suara dering telepon genggam menggema ke seluruh isi ruangan, memaksa sosok berbadan besar yang duduk di dekat sang pasien untuk bangun dan menggapai telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah tv yang terus menerus berdering menyanyikan lagu "Bones" yang dipopulerkan oleh The Killers dengan suara nyaring.

"_on your bones?_

_It's only natural...."_

"Ya...ya sebentar..." ujar pria dengan pelan seraya menggapai telepon genggam itu untuk kemudian menekan tombol 'yes' guna menghentikan dering telepon tersebut yang tak jarang akan membuat orang teringat pada Benjamin Burton yang terkenal akan film Nightmare Before Christmas atau mungkin The Corpse Bride oleh karena efek orchestra-nya yang terasa gothic tetapi jauh dari kata menyeramkan.

"Halo..." jawabnya.

"Hey, Kanji...."

Sebuah suara pria yang terdengar begitu familiar menyapanya dari balik telepon dengan suara yang bersahabat, "Apa kamu sedang bersama Teddie sekarang?"

"Tidak, sekarang dia sedang pergi sebentar....ada apa, senpai?"

Suara di balik telepon itu terdiam sejenak sebelum diteruskan oleh gumaman yang Kanji, sang pria berbadan besar itu tidak ketahui...apakah lawan bicaranya sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah, mengeluh atau mungkin sedang bingung.

"Senpai?"

"Ah...ya sudah kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik jika aku bicara langsung dengannya nanti..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu...." ujar Kanji dengan ramah seraya mengambil sebuah remote TV yang berada di dalam laci tak jauh darinya dan mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu bersamaan dengan melayangnya sebuah sampul cover DVD yang meluncur keluar bersamaan dengan ditariknya remote televisi itu.

Keadaan ini lantas membuat Kanji Tatsumi segera menghampiri sampul cover DVD dengan wajah seakan tak berdosa dan selalu membuat pahala.

Hmmm??? Apa ini?? tanyanya dalam hati yang sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ada sebuah sampul cover depan DVD yang tak terpajang di casingnya dengan baik, melainkan dibiarkan menghirup udara bebas seperti ini.

Ia kemudian menoleh sebentar pada sosok Naoto yang kini tidak sadarkan diri untuk sesaat..sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah sampul cover yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

"Apakah ini punya dia??" tanyanya dalam hati, "Ah...tapi....nggak...nggak....ini nggak mungkin...."

Ia lantas melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah DVD player milik Yosuke yang terpajang tak jauh dari televisi,

"Mungkin ini punya Yosuke-senpai..." ujarnya dalam hati seraya mengambil sampul cover itu dan mengamati judul film yang terpampang di depannya bertuliskan POWER RANGER.

"Power ranger??? Memangnya masih zaman apa??"

Untuk sesaat Kanji dibuat heran akan cover DVD yang ada di depannya saat ini....tapi tak lama kemudian, ia ingat pembicaraan dengan Yosuke pada waktu dulu...kira-kira beberapa hari semenjak kepergian Souji dari Inaba.

* * *

_Yosuke's Room_

_Waktu tidak diketahui (sekitar 2-3 hari setelah Souji meninggalkan Inaba)_

"Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau kamu masih menonton film Teletubies di usiamu yang sekarang, senpai..." ujar Kanji dengan mata terbelalak seakan tidak percaya ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa salah satu senpainya yang bernama Yosuke Hanamura rupanya terjebak dengan apa yang disebutnya MKKBS (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia Sekali).

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yosuke yang tengah membelakanginya karena sibuk mencari sebuah film dari lemari kamarnya yang lebih tampak seperti museum perfilman ketimbang kamar tidur. "Siapa yang bilang aku masih menonton Teletubies, Kanji?"

"DVD ini.." jawab Kanji seraya meletakkan kaset yang dipegangnya itu kembali ke meja kecil di depannya, "Dan lagi.....Barney and Friends, Sasame Street dan Tweenies...aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau kamu masih menonton ini semua daripada "Terminator" dan "Blood and Gunpowder" lanjut pria berambut putih itu mengingat kedua film yang terakhir disebutnya berada di dalam lemari sementara film-film anak-anak justru terletak di luar...terlebih lagi di dekat home theatre-nya padahal Yosuke tidak memiliki saudara di rumah itu.

Mungkin agaknya Kanji merasa telah meminjam DVD ke orang yang salah..

"Yap...ini dia..." ujar Yosuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah DVD berjudul "BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN" dari lemarinya seraya tersenyum sementara Kanji dibuat terheran-heran oleh karenanya pada saat sang senpai menyerahkan film tersebut.

"Maksudmu ini, ya..." ujarnya sambil tertawa...

Kanji mengangguk perlahan...takut-takut senpainya marah akibat ucapannya yang secara tidak langsung menganggap bahwa orang di depannya itu masih anak-anak.

"Kau berarti tertipu, Kanji...."

Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat Kanji kini dibuat keheranan.

"Ini berbeda cover dengan isi....." Yosuke lantas mengambil kaset Barney and Friends-nya dan kemudian membuka covernya guna memperlihatkan isinya.

Menatap isi kaset itu, kini ganti Kanji yang terkejut.

"Sebenarnya cover -cover ini adalah cover-cover salah cetak yang kutemukan di tempat sampah Junes karena tidak sesuai standar." jelas pria pirang itu, "dan mengingat aku juga punya banyak DVD yang covernya pecah...." pria itu mengangkat bahu, "Kugunakan saja untuk menyimpan DVD-DVD ini..."

"I see..." ujar Kanji yang dibuat keheranan saat dilihatnya sebuah kepingan DVD dari sebuah film berjudul "SAVING PRIVATE RYAN" tersimpan di balik cover film Barney And Friends...

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Sekarang_

"Kalau dulu film Barney isinya SAVING PRIVATE RYAN, Teletubies isinya ENEMY AT THE GATES, Sasame Street isinya BLACK HAWK DOWN dan Tweenies isinya PLATOON, maka..."

Entah kenapa kini pikiran Kanji mulai membayangkan seolah-olah isi cover dan sampul DVD milik Yosuke adalah kumpulan logaritma matematika yang aneh....ia kini mulai membayangkan apa isi DVD player yang kini sedang berada dalam posisi standby di dekatnya.

"Jangan-jangan.....antara LETTERS FROM IWOJIMA, FLAGS OF OUR FATHERS, atau PEARL HARBOR...."

Entah kenapa....ada sedikit optimisme dalam diri pria berbadan besar dan kekar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ia lantas mulai mendekati DVD player yang terdiam di hadapannya, menekan tombol POWER sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol PLAY di depannya untuk menjalankan mesin tersebut.

Film apa yang kira-kira muncul?.....tanyanya dalam hati yang begitu antusias seraya menyimpan jahitannya di saku jas sekolahnya ketika layar televisi yang hitam berubah menjadi biru, dari biru mulai menujukkan logo rumah produksi "COLOMBIA PICTURES" ketika pada saat yang sama terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya...ya...sebentar...."

Sementara film itu terus berputar.....

Cklek...

Kanji membuka pintu itu, dan mendapati sosok siswa baru bernama Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky berdiri di depannya bersama dengan sang kakak kelas bernama Yukiko Amagi di sebelahnya.

PLAY TIME 00:00

Dan DVD player itu kini mulai memutar film yang bersangkutan dengan suara yang besar....begitu besarnya sehingga cukup untuk membuat Kanji menoleh ke belakang diikuti Yukiko dan Vlad yang kemudian dibuat terdiam seribu bahasa karenanya.....terdiam karena sekalipun rahang mereka terbuka, tak ada suara yang keluar dan mereka sendiri sama sekali tidak siap dengan apa yang ada di depannya, begitu tidak siapnya hingga bunga yang dipegang oleh Yukiko jatuh disusul dengan hidung Kanji yang mengalami pendarahan hebat sementara Vlad hanya tertunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tanpa memakan waktu lama, Ruangan segera dipenuhi oleh hawa yang berat dengan sukses.

"Se-senpai....a-aku bisa jelaskan...." Ujar Kanji tergagap karena panik sementara speaker televisi mulai mengeluarkan suara percakapan dialog aktor pertama yang berupa suara erangan masif yang bertema sangat religius padahal itu bukan film agama.

Yukiko hanya terdiam.....sementara Vlad mencoba tenang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah dalam kebengongan hebat dengan perlahan tanpa berkata apapun.

Ucapan bernada religius itu kini mulai terdengar begitu keras sementara tubuh Yukiko kini gemetar hebat.

Oh, Crap!!! Mati aku!!!!...ujar Kanji dalam hati, belum pernah ia melihat Yukiko-senpainya tampak begitu aneh....ia lantas terdorong mundur seakan melihat sosok iblis pencabut nyawa kini berdiri di belakang wanita berambut panjang itu.

Teddie!!! Senpai!!!! Kuharap kalian berdua mati diperkosa!!!! kutuk Kanji dalam hati pada Teddie yang kini entah berada di mana dan Yosuke sang pemilik DVD kejutan ini sementara tubuhnya yang tampak gentar terus berjalan mundur....mundur dan secara tak sengaja menekan tombol + pada bagian volume, membuat suara-suara bernada religius itu terdengar semakin hebat...begitu hebatnya hingga membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah kamar itu seraya berpikir kalau kamar itu adalah kamar 'orang-orang biadab'.

"S-senpai...."

Tubuh Yukiko yang gemetar itu kini semakin terguncang hebat....begitu hebatnya...hingga menjatuhkan sebuah kipas dari terselip di balik cardigan merahnya sebelum akhirnya berteriak keras.

"KANJIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Diiringi sebuah lemparan tas yang sangat keras ke arah kepala pria bertubuh maskulin itu sehingga sang pria terjatuh tak berdaya di tanah bak seorang korban perang Vietnam...sebelum diakhiri dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dari gadis berbando merah itu.

Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Vlad saat itu, ia tampak tenang pada tatapan mata seolah menikmati tetapi tidak pada sikapnya dalam menenangkan Yukiko, sebab ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau akan ada orang yang seberani ini pada waktu menyetel sebuah video porno.

"Aku memang sering melihat bajingan yang memutar film porno di depan umum...tapi....baru kali ini aku melihat ada seseorang yang menyetelnya pada waktu menjaga pacarnya yang sedang koma.....jujur saja sebagai seorang profesional, aku cukup kasihan padamu Naoto-chan..."

Sementara beberapa kilometer dari tempat itu, sebuah letusan senjata terdengar di sebuah bangunan tua tak berpenghuni.....

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Ya halo semuanya, I'm back (niru gaya Arnold di film Terminator 3, bagi yang ga siap muntah disediakan kantong plastik hitam di pojok sana) pertama silakan bata saya karena terlalu lama hiatus karena terlalu asik maen game laen yang rupa-rupanya sangat menyita perhatian saya karena terlalu menyenangkan (oblivion, modern warfare 2) dan maafkan saya pula kalau gaya bahasa saya sedikit tidak beres di sini (akibat keasikan ngaskus, sori agan2 sekalian :ngakak)**

** Hmmm....ngomong apa lagee ya? Wait2 -liat buku catatan- entah kenapa cerita ini udah kebayang akhirnya bakal kayak gimana tetapi nyampein ke sananya yang ga ada bayangannya. Jadi makasih buat semua yang udah dengan sudi menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca tulisan saya (terharu sebagai TS -lebay-)...jangan lupa review, masukan dan saran -puppy eyes-. Till the next chapt!!!**

**OH YA, JANGAN LUPA BACA FIC SAYA YANG LAIN:**

**- A Man Behind the Mask**

**- Persona 4 : Do You Still Love Me?**

**review ditunggu :smile**

**trus menjawab pertanyaan dari Melz: Yap...suster berbaju pink itu adalah Hantu Sayoko....gimana Sayoko mati, tar dijelasin^^**

**p.s. : sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata religius padahal bukan film religius? jawabannya sama dengan dialog-dialog yang sering didapat di film-film hollywood, yaitu : OMG!!!!! (OH MY GOD!), tapi bukan maksud porno ya^^ -peace-**


	23. Bab 22 : The St Anger's Wrath

**Persona 4 : Birth of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/romace/action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada milik masing-masing mengingat saya cuma punya OC-nya aja**

**Synopsis : Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang indah**

**Author's note : Yap!!! dan inilah lanjutan dari cerita ini!!! Have fun and enjoy....dan at last but not least.....review pliss^^**

* * *

BAB 22

.

_Pinggiran Selatan Inaba_

_Pukul 18.00_

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang begitu tenang, damai, indah dan menyenangkan sekaligus khidmat. Tenang karena untuk kali pertamanya sejak serangan kelompok 'teroris' yang konon berasal dari Al-Qaeda, Inaba telah kembali kondusif. Tentara bela negara telah meninggalkan kota itu terhitung sejak pagi tadi dan membentuk sebuah pos militer di luar kota. Damai sebab tidak terdengar lagi letusan senapan dan peralatan militer yang lain. Indah karena kota itu memang sangat indah dan menyenangkan karena hari itu kegiatan sekolah dan sebagaimana roda kehidupan yang lain telah berjalan kembali seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Yosuke Hanamura....kira-kira sampai beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _

_Atau tekan bintang untuk meninggalkan pesan._

"Sial...kenapa tidak diangkat-angkat???" keluh Yosuke ketika didapatinya langit-langit kota Inaba telah berubah menjadi semakin gelap dari waktu ke waktu. Lampu jalanan telah menyala memberikan penerangan, sementara tempat tujuan masih jauh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menekan tombol yang sama untuk mengulangi panggilan dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati pesan yang berbunyi sama melalui headset telepon genggamnya yang bewarna oranye.

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _

_Atau tekan bintang untuk meninggalkan pesan._

"Gawat!!Ini gawat!!!" ia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang bewarna pirang, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa??"

Dipandanginya layar telepon genggamnya. Sudah 30 kali lebih ia menelpon dan ia masih belum juga muncul.

"Habislah aku kalau mereka sampai tahu...."

Jika diizinkan, ingin rasanya ia untuk jatuh berlutut dan memukul-mukul tanah karena kesal bercampur was-was yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

"Hei, Yosuke!!"

Suara Chie Satonaka memanggil namanya dari belakang. Ia terdengar begitu kelelahan.

Tetapi Yosuke diam membisu...

"Hei!!!!"

Yosuke tidak menjawab, dan terus begitu hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah minimarket bernama 7Eleven yang setidaknya memberikan mereka penerangan lebih apabila mengingat posisi mereka yang berada di daerah pinggiran selatan kota Inaba itu.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkan (jangankan jawaban, respon-pun nihil), kesabaran Chie yang sedianya tipis itu akhirnya habis dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Ia sudah lelah sehingga oleh karenanya ia melempar sebuah helm motor tipe full helmet bewarna kuning yang tergantung pada stang motor Honda bebek yang dituntunnya ke arah pria yang tidak peka itu.

"Kalau kupanggil, dijawab apa susahnya sih!!!" seru Chie sementara helm motor itu telah melayang cepat....dan....

BUK!!

Voila, helm itu mengenai kepala Yosuke dengan telak. Mungkin jika ini adalah game counter-strike yang dulu pernah dimainkannya sekali dengan Yosuke di rumah bocah manajer Junes itu, akan segera keluar sebuah tulisan "headshot" pada pojok kiri layar dan jika ini adalah game DOTA yang dulu nyaris membuatnya ribut dengan pria itu, maka akan segera terdengar suara "FIRST BLOOD" dari langit, apalagi setelah melihat Yosuke yang tengah mengaduh tak karuan akibat terkena lemparan helm itu di depannya.

"SAKIT TAHU!!!" suara Yosuke menggelegar karena amarah akibat sakit. Dengan sebal ia segera berbalik badan dan menatap sang wanita berambut bob di belakangnya yang agaknya telah kelelahan akibat terus-terusan menuntun sepeda motor miliknya satu jam yang lalu.

Sepeda motor? Yap, kira-kira sejak dua hari yang lalu pemuda itu telah mendapatkan apa yang telah diidam-idamkannya, sebuah alat transportasi yang kiranya mumpuni untuk menggantikan sepedanya yang sering kali blong dalam masalah pengereman. Meskipun itu adalah sebuah motor bebek, ia tetap senang dan bahkan menganggap jika motor itu serupa dengan yang dipakai oleh Valentino Rossi dalam ajang balap Moto GP.

"Makannya kalau kupanggil jawab!!!" teriak Chie dengan emosi.

"Diamlah!!! terus saja mendorong motornya, Chie!!!" seru Yosuke sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sementara helm yang dilempar tersebut sudah berguling-guling hingga ke tengah jalan yang sepi. "Aku ada urusan!!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menuntun motormu terus!!! Siapa memangnya yang lupa mengisi bensin!?"

"Ini semua kan karena kamu memaksa minta dibonceng!! Tahu nggak, beratmu badanmu itu yang buat bensinnya cepat habis!!!"

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu!!! Memangnya aku ini Hanako apa!? Kalau Saki-senpai mendengarmu bicara seperti ini, dia bisa menangis tahu!!!"

"Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa Saki-senpai!!!Sudahlah diam dan terus tuntun motorku sampai SPBU di depan sana!!!Jadi ke rumah sakit nggak!!!"

Dan suasana yang khidmat usai ziarah ke makam Naoki dan Saki Konishi hancur sudah. Mereka akhirnya tidak berjalan dan justru hanya terus bertengkar, bertengkar hebat sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam mini market 7Eleven itu melihat keluar dari balik jendela toko untuk menonton pertengkaran pasangan Tom and Jerry itu.

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 18.05_

"_Suasana di kota Tokyo sampai saat ini masih sangat mencekam,_

_Pemerintah segera memberlakukan keadaan darurat. _

_Dihimbau bagi warga agar tidak keluar rumah"_

Sebuah televisi yang tergantung di dinding rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan ruang jaga menampilkan update terbaru dari berita yang kini menjadi breaking news sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Tampak dalam layar itu, polisi berlarian dari segala penjuru berusaha mengamankan warga yang panik dan tentara yang mulai melakukan evakuasi didampingi petugas medis yang terus berusaha mencari para korban yang masih tertimbun puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan dan kendaraan yang hancur luluh lantak akibat ledakan bom yang terakhir itu dengan asap hitam yang membubung tinggi.

Seakan tersihir dengan chaos yang disiarkan di TV, suasana di ruang jaga bagian rawat inap hanyut dalam kesunyian. Semua mata tertuju dengan apa yang terpampang di layar, dari keadaan di Tokyo hingga newsticker yang berjalan di bagian bawah layar memberikan updet yang terus-menerus berhubungan dengan insiden tersebut.

_Pemerintah Indonesia mengecam keras aksi pengeboman Tokyo_

_ Presiden Korea Selatan membatalkan rencana kunjungannya ke Jepang_

_ Terminal Keberangkatan Bandar Udara Narita dipenuhi oleh WNA_

_ Perdana Menteri mengumumkan kejadian ini sebagai bencana nasional_

_ Pemerintah memberlakukan jam malam dan darurat perang_

_ Pemerintah Amerika Serikat mengeluarkan Travel Warning bagi warga negaranya yang hendak bepergian ke Jepang._

_Indeks saham Nikkei terpuruk drastis hingga mencapai titik terendahnya dalam 100 tahun terakhir._

Sebuah kejutan, ya sebuah kejutan...siapa yang akan menyangka jika Tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya Jepang secara keseluruhan akan menjadi negara incaran teroris tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Banyak sekali spekulasi yang berlalu lalang di antara masyarakat, apakah ini semua karena kesediaan Jepang untuk ikut serta dalam perang melawan terorisme atau karena keberadaan pangkalan militer Amerika Serikat di Okinawa. Mana yang benar, tiada yang tahu....mungkin semua ini bagaikan lirik lagu yang pernah ditulis oleh seorang musisi Indonesia, "Coba kita bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang".

Tetapi seolah tidak tahu akan peristiwa tersebut, sang perawat terus menerus mencari-cari sesuatu di antara obat-obatan yang tersusun rapi pada rak di bagian belakang ruang tunggu itu untuk beberapa saat dan mengambil sebotol arsenik dan sebotol kecil sianida dari antaranya beberapa detik kemudian.

Dengan perlahan, sang perawat kemudian menutup rak obat itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa jarum suntik dari sakunya dan mengisinya dengan larutan arsenik dan sianida tersebut tanpa berbicara sementara itu, seorang pemuda bergaya bak seorang bangsawan barat tengah berjalan melintasi ruang jaga itu sambil beriul-siul dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang apabila diamati akan terdengar aneh, dari kategori cukup aneh hingga sangat aneh.

"Waktunya kembali dan mempelajari kelas scoring bersama Yosuke sensei, Kuma...."

Dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, sebuah hal yang wajar jika orang-orang di sekitarnya mengira sosok polos pemuda sebagai seorang anak SMP. Meski demikian, sang perawat tidak mengindahkannya sekalipun pemuda itu membuka pintu sebuah kamar rawat inap dengan tulisan nama "Naoto Shirogane" pada kartu pasien yang tergantung di sebelah kanan pintu dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri tetapi tertahan oleh sebuah tarikan tangan seorang gadis yang agaknya cukup kuat untuk menarik pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terus menerus meronta dengan berbagai cara sambil berteriak, "Tolong!!!Tolong!!!Tolongin Teddie-kuma!!!"

Cengkeraman tangan mungil gadis itu tidak bergeming.

"Ampun!!!Ampun Yuki-chan!!! Memangnya Teddie salah apa!!!! Tolong Kumaaa!!!!!!" Pemuda bernama Teddie terus memegangi kusen pintu, sayangnya tenaganya tetap kalah kuat. Tangan pemuda perlente akhirnya lepas dan segera tertarik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu ruangan itupun segera tertutup rapat kembali seolah takkan pernah terbuka lagi.

Seharusnya aksi pemuda itu bisa membuat beberapa orang teralih perhatiannya untuk kembali menatap kamar pasien koma tetapi penuh kehebohan itu, akan tetapi kembali seperti apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, sang perawat itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi (meskipun perawat yang lain telah sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu) dan terus memasukkan cairan-cairan tersebut ke dalam jarum suntiknya sambil sesekali mengamati buku laporan yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Fiuh....selesai juga chapter ini...gak disangka semakin ke dalem semakin susah aja ni fic dibuatnya (jadwal updetnya mundur trus OoO;;)...dan gak taw kenapa jd kangen lagee maen Tekken (padahal kemampuan udah jamuran 1000%)...ok back to topix...yak akhirnya cuma segini updet yg bisa saya berikan pada fic ini...sori kalo kedikitan**

** Dan berkaitan dengan review yang kemarin....well....tidak saya pungkiri, bahwa chapt belakangan ini (lebih tepatnya dari chapt terakhir) banyak yang bilang kalau unsur komedi lebih kerasa..hmm, ya memang begitu c kayaknya karena masalah barunya masih blom kluar lagi biar nyampe masalah gedenya -lho, kok???- lagian juga kasian tokoh2nya spot jantung trus -dihajar Kanji dkk-...**

**Trima kasih saya ucapkan juga bwat Metro Tv ama Tv One yang udah ngasih saya inspirasi total buat bikin chapt ini**

**Well...kira-kira sekian dahulu sabda author kali ini...o ya, jangan lupa direview karya saya yang lain^^ like always review dan masukan ditunggu dan akhir kata, till the next chapt...**

**btw koq saya jd mo nonton film gladiator lagee y??**


	24. Bab 23 : The Past Between Life and Death

**Persona 4 : Birth of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/romace/action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada milik masing-masing mengingat saya cuma punya OC-nya aja**

**Synopsis : Masa lalu di negeri asing**

**Author's note : Maaf jika saya memberikan UPDET dengan sangat amat teramat lama sekali^^, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan fic saya yang lain di PLI, memberi masukan pada deviant art saya, dan tugas kuliah yang makin lama makin membuat saya malas akhirnya saya memberikan lanjutan dari fanfic yang makin nggak jelas juntrungan ceritanya ini.**

**

* * *

**

BAB 23

_???_

_waktu tidak diketahui_

Suara kicauan burung kutilang yang merdu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua pasang mata sang Detective Prince dari tidur panjangnya yang seakan tiada berakhir secara perlahan.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya dalam hati dengan bingung disela-sela usahanya dalam memperoleh kembali kesadaran pribadinya secara utuh. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke sana kemari akan tetapi tetap pada keadaan semula, pada kesimpulan dari hipotesis awal yang begitu absurd. Yang ada di ingatannya adalah bahwa sebelumnya ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang, dibawa lari dari sergapan teroris dan digeletakkan begitu saja di depan pintu Inaba Municipal Hospital.

Lalu jika memang kesadarannya adalah benar adanya, maka bagaimana bisa sekarang ia berada di tempat ini, suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak jelas berada di mana dengan hanya sebuah aliran sungai bertepian sangat indah, begitu indahnya hingga tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Dengan bunga yang bertebaran di sana-sini, aliran sungai jernih yang cukup tenang bagaikan kaca lengkap dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi...betul-betul sulit diutarakan dan digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas hanyalah satu fakta, fakta jika ia sekarang sudah tidak berada di daerah Inaba...ya tidak lagi.

Lantas, siapa yang kiranya akan membawanya kemari?

Seluruh sel-sel yang tersusun rapi di otak sang Detective Prince yang berwajah terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria itu segera kembali bekerja, berusaha mengolah semua hal yang kiranya berhubungan.

Ke penjara, disergap, pistol hilang....dan...

"AH!" setelah berpikir kembali dengan selang waktu beberapa pikirannya mulai menggiring dirinya pada sebuah nama....kartu....dan sebuah tersangka...

Vlad...ya, bedebah Rusia itu....satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui rahasia dirinya. Seorang yang dijumpainya pada pemakaman sang senpainya tersayang, Souji Seta. Sang munafik yang berperan sebagai seorang guardian, dan seorang pembunuh sadis yang bisa membunuh seseorang dengan mudah seperti memakan kacang goreng di pinggir jalan.

Dan juga seseorang yang paling mungkin akan membunuh semua orang-orang terdekatnya, sekaligus orang yang paling mungkin membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Si brengsek itu...."

Ia lalu mengamati keadaan tubuhnya dan sadarlah ia jika ia kini tidak sedang mengenakan gaya Detective Prince yang biasa dikenakannya, melainkan sebuah seragam pasien rumah sakit Inaba Municipal Hospital yang masih rapi. Jelaslah ia kini tengah diculik...diculik untuk kemudian dipermainkan sebelum dibunuh.

Kalut menyerang...dan entah kenapa justru memancing keluar ingatannya akan kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu, di London...sebuah kota tua yang indah dengan iklim lembab yang sejuk, terkenal dengan Big Ben dan Sungai Thames yang Indah....kota yang romantis....juga penuh tragedi...

* * *

_London, Inggris_

_Satu Setengah tahun lalu.._

_Pukul 21.00 waktu setempat._

_(catatan, semua percakapan berlangsung dalam bahasa Inggris)  
_

Saat itu hujan turun dengan lebat bak menangis sejadi-jadinya orang menangis, menangis karena sedih dengan apa yang terjadi....menangis karena apa yang kini terjadi telah terjadi.

Sebuah suara derap langkah yang tergesa saling menyusul satu sama yang lain, Menerjang tanpa henti setiap halangan yang menghadang...menelusuri gang-gang pemukiman tua yang sempit lagi gelap dengan hanya guyuran air hujan dan lolongan anjing liar mengisi kesunyian.

"Tangkap dia!! Tangkap!!" ujar seorang pria berbadan besar dengan setelan jas lengkap yang telah basah kepada beberapa puluh orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya sambil terus berlari sementara sebuah helikopter kepolisian melintas di atasnya dengan membawa dua orang sniper di dalamnya terus memberikan laporan pada sesosok manusia yang berada beberapa ratus kaki di bawah.

"Target memasuki gang menuju Sungai Thames! Minta izin menembak!!" ujar sang pilot helikopter seraya mengarahkan lampu sorot ke arah sosok manusia itu.

Manusia itu adalah seorang pria, tetapi bukan seorang pria biasa....ia adalah seorang bintang acara malam itu, menjadi bintang karena ulahnya sendiri yang memang layak untuk itu. Layak sebab karenanyalah perdana menteri terbunuh.

Dan mereka hanya meminta satu hal—balas dendam. Sebuah pembalasan atas darah pemimpin mereka yang menghembuskan nafas akhirnya di ujung timah panas.

"Izin diberikan! Siapkan orang di sungai! Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai ia terjun ke sungai!! Persempit ruang geraknya!! pastikan ia terkepung, posisikan juru tembak di sekitar!" beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu, tepat di seberang jembatan gantung sungai Thames yang tampak berkabut seorang pria berusia sekitar 30-an tengah cemas mengamati perkembangan keadaan yang ada. Ia frustasi, ya...suatu kekesalan yang timbul dari balik sosok berbalut jas panjang. sebab ketidakberdayaannya mengatasi tragedi nasional.

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, seisi kota sudah dipenuhi oleh sirine mobil polisi yang melaju kencang menuju ke satu titik. Seluruh kota kini seakan telah memasuki jam pertempuran.

Keadaan kini seakan begitu genting, dan ironisnya semua itu hanya untuk menangkap satu orang saja yang kini tampak jelas tengah berpark-our ria dalam kegelapan menghindari kejaran ratusan bahkan ribuan polisi di sekitarnya.

Apakah ia memang tidak bisa ditangkap..

Atau Scotland Yard memang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan....begitu pula dengan M15.

"Sniper telah siaga di posisi!" kembali perangkat radio di dalam mobil polisi sang inspektur mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian.

"Baik, sekarang singkirkan kamera dan pers dari tempat itu!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan blokade jalan dan sungai, apakah sudah siap sepenuhnya?"

"Sudah! Dan sekarang kami sedang menambah dua tim penyergap di mulut tepi sungai!"

"Pastikan dia terkepung!! Demi Negara!!!"

Sang Inspektur kembali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan cemas, apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat itu, bagaimana bisa polisi satu kota London tidak bisa menangkap satu orang pembunuh?

1 menit

2 menit....

3 menit......

Dor!Dor!Dor!

Entah apa yang terjadi di tempat itu, letusan senjata terdengar begitu semarak bagaikan peperangan. Pastinya ia sudah pasti mati.

Dan sang inspektur kembali menunggu, menunggu...

Tetapi kenapa tidak terdengar kata "Enemy Down"

4 menit.......

Naoto Shirogane yang sedari tadi mengamati kegentingan dari bangku belakang mobil sang inspektur itu akhirnya angkat bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang begitu kental dengan aksen British-nya.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik jika anda memeriksa kondisi sekali lagi, inspektur?"

"Kenapa anda berkata demikian?"

"Saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..."

Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat sang inspektur gusar dan menatap sang Detective Prince dengan tatapan yang seakan kesal dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Bisakah anda memberikan saya sebuah alasan?"

"Ada beberapa point yang....."

Belum sempat Naoto Shirogane melengkapi ucapannya, sebuah teriakan di radio segera keluar meneriakkan kata-kata yang sudah diharapkan akan muncul sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ENEMY DOWN! ENEMY DOWN!!"

Akhirnya....

Sang inspektur segera menghela nafas panjang, agaknya masalah hari itu telah selesai....sang pembunuh perdana menteri telah dilumpuhkan. Kenaikan pangkat di depan mata, medali penghargaan telah menanti....dan setidaknya Scotland Yard masih memiliki muka di hadapan publik.

"Lakukan evakuasi, sterilkan TKP."

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

Sambungan radio lalu terputus, di kejauhan tampak seluruh anggota kepolisian lengkap dengan perlengkapannya telah memenuhi tempat itu, menyisir TKP.

"Apakah ada yang hendak anda sampaikan, Tuan Shirogane?" tanya sang Inspektur.

Naoto tahu, sang inspektur yang kini ada di bangku depan mobilnya itu tidak suka didebat. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja tokh mulai esok ia akan segera berpisah dengan semua kegilaan ini dan kembali bersekolah di daerah Cambridge seperti sediakala.

Tetapi entah kenapa firasat buruk itu belum hilang.

Entah kenapa....dan mengapa....

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..." ujarnya dalam hati. Ia gusar dan mulai menggigiti kuku jempolnya. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kini partnerku kali ini tidak menyadarinya....tetapi apa??"

Harusnya aku saat itu cepat menyadarinya.

Di tengah kegalauan hati, sang inspektur telah menyalakan mesin mobil Vauxhall yang merupakan mobil patroli yang kini sedang mereka naiki, dan mulai melesat meninggalkan tepian sungai Thames yang tenang dan dingin tetapi begitu ramai pada sisi yang satunya lagi.

Jika saat itu aku sadar....

Radio terus memberikan perkembangan terbaru dari breaking news yang begitu menggemparkan saat roda dari mobil sedan bermesin Holden buatan Australia itu menggelinding menyusuri Tower Bridge yang terkenal.

Jika saja....

Halilintar menyambar, guntur menggelegar membelah awan dan mengguncang bumi.

"Menurutmu, apa motif pembunuhannya, Nona Shirogane?"

"Entahlah, tapi saya rasa Al-Qaeda berada di balik semua ini. Mungkin semua ini berkaitan dengan penundaan penarikan pasukan Inggris dari Irak."

Sang inspektur tidak menjawab, kiranya apa yang diutarakan oleh sang detektif remaja itu benar. Ia tetap fokus mengamati jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya dari balik jendela depan mobil patroli yang terus menerus disapu menggunakan wiper hitam yang tiada mengenal lelah sementara suara-suara sumbang di transmisi radio kepolisiannya terus menerus memberikan update terbaru dari lapangan yang umumnya memberikan respon postif—tanda semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Laju mobil itu akhirnya telah sampai di tengah, hujan semakin besar dan jarak pandang semakin menghambat.

Hingga....

DUARRR!!!

Sebuah ledakan besar dengan cepat menyambut mobil itu, menghantamnya ke udara dan membalik-balikkan mobil itu berkali-kali saat menghantam permukaan aspal yang rusak akibat efek ledakan membuat segalanya terpental dan menghancurkan jembatan yang telah berusia seabad lebih itu.

Kukira nyawaku akan tamat waktu itu.

Terhempas dari dalam mobil yang kini tak lebih dari sekedar kaleng krupuk itu, ia melihat semua apa yang terjadi. Tampak jelas dari pandangan matanya yang kini telah mulai sayup-sayup akibat terkena darah yang mengucur keluar dari kepalanya saat-saat mengerikan dimana firasat buruknya rupa-rupanya telah menjadi kenyataan, ya...sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan melebihi bayangannya sendiri. Saat-saat ketika ledakan yang menghancurkan jembatan tua tempatnya berada saat ini terus merembet menghancurkan segala bangunan yang ada menuju tempat dimana seluruh aparat sedang melakukan sterilisasi TKP yang konon katanya sang pembunuh telah tertembak di sana, singkatnya London kini terlanda kebakaran hebat.

Dirasakannya rasa perih yang kini menjalari seluruh tubuhnya yang babak belur dan terluka terkena ledakan. Dengan kepayahan ia mengambil sebuah walther PPK dari balik saku jasnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kesakitan yang luar biasa dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Dimana Inspektur Vance?"

Ia berusaha menoleh ke kiri kanan, tidak ada. Ia lalu mencari lagi...yang jelas ia harus diselamatkan. Memang Inspektur yang kini merupakan partnernya dalam mengurus kasus pembunuhan kepala pemerintahan negara tempatnya berada sekarang. Tapi ia harus diselamatkan, istrinya baru saja melahirkan..

Dengan nafas dan erangan kecil ia berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sambil memanggil-manggil sang inspektur, akan tetapi ia tidak mendengarkan suara balasan apapun kecuali suara barang-barang di sekitarnya yang terbakar.

"INSPEKTUR VANCE!!! DIMANA KAU? JAWABLAH!!!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Apakah ia sudah mati?

Ia terus berusaha mencari, mencari...dan mencari...sementara darah terus menetes keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya yang terluka.

DUAR!!!

Sebuah ledakan kecil lainnya melempar tubuh Naoto hingga mengenai tepi jembatan yang tidak hancur. Agaknya tempat itu tidak bisa didiami lebih lama lagi.

Ia akhirnya terduduk dengan putus asa. Akan tetap justru saat itu ia melihat satu pemandangan yang lebih mengenaskan. Pemandangan akan orang yang dicari-carinya yang rupa-rupanya telah tutup usia dengan raga yang tidak utuh dan sebuah tembakan tepat di kepala, membuat darahnya mengucur keluar membasahi jalan dan bercampur dengan bensin mobil yang tercecer menunggu ledakan susulan.

"Bekas ditembak?" ia membatin. "Maka...."

Sebuah ledakan susulan menghancurkan sebuah truk tangki pembawa bahan bakar yang terbalik miring di kejauhan, membuat bagian tengah jembatan itu benar-benar terputus seiring dengan laju puing-puing jembatan angkat itu ke dasar sungai yang dingin.

"Pastilah sang pembunuh berada di sekitar sini....atau...."

Kesadaran sang detektif semakin tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, segalanya kini serba buram dan berputar sementara ledakan kecil lain segera menyusul merusak salah satu tiang penyangga salah satu menara Tower Bridge yang selama ini telah berdiri tegak menyangga jembatan, membuat puing-puing menara itu menutup jalanan dekat Naoto bersandar kini seiring meningkatnya intensitas detak jantung Naoto yang kian tak pasti. Nyawanya bisa melayang setiap saat.

Matanya mulai meredum...

Telinganya mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mendengar dan mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Tapi saat itu, ia mendengar suatu rangkaian-kata yang begitu asing di telinganya...suatu ucapan yang bukan berasal dari bahasa Inggris maupun Jepang.

"Таким образом, моя работа завершена .... -- _Dengan ini tugasku selesai...Polisi negara ini memang hebat...._"

Siapa itu? Tanya Naoto dalam hati_. _Ia mati-matian menatap asal suara yang berasal dari beberapa ratus meter di depannya, tapi tidak bisa...pandangannya telah luar biasa kabur sementara tubuhnya semakin melemah akibat tak tahan terkena panas dari benda-benda di sekelilingnya yang telah terbakar.

"_Kau sudah menyiapkan paspor baru untukku, bukan?"_

Suara itu menjadi suara terakhir yang didengar oleh detektif itu. Membuatnya menjadi tuli...hanya satu hal yang dilihatnya terakhir...

_Sepasang mata yang bewarna merah._

_Dan seorang pria........._

Dan semuanya melayang di bawah guyuran air hujan langit gelap yang tak berhiaskan seribu bintang.

* * *

_???_

_1,5 tahun kemudian_

_waktu tidak diketahui_

Jika kuingat lebih lanjut, maka aku sadar jika itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam karirku sebagai detektif...

Sorot bola mata Naoto yang bewarna biru terus mengamati keadaan di sekitar dengan hati-hati. Kini ia merasa jika ancaman yang dulu pernah dirasakannya perlahan-lahan mulai merasuk kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Dalam kebingungan yang masih dominan, rangkaian ingatannya setelah kejadian itu terus bergulir.

* * *

_London, Inggris_

_1,5 tahun yang lalu_

_2 hari kemudian _

_(catatan: semua percakapan kecuali yang italic berlangsung dalam bahasa Inggris sebab ucapan percakapan yang diitalickan berlangsung dalam bahasa Jepang)  
_

Gelap...

Dan samar....

"...to....."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil-manggil namaku dengan perlahan, sebuah suara yang rasa-rasanya kukenal.

"Naoto...."

Ya, itu suara kakek..

Suara itu terus memanggil-manggil nama sang detektif dengan perlahan seiring kedua telinga Naoto Shirogane mendapatkan kembali pendengarannya dan otot-otot wajahnya mendapatkan kembali kemampuannya untuk membuka matanya.

"Kakek? Kaukah itu?"

Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, awalnya ia merasa sedikit silau tetapi tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian semuanya berangsur normal.

Ya....normal.

Aku ingat betul saat itu kakek rasanya memanggil-manggil namaku.

Tetapi kenapa saat aku terbangun waktu itu aku tidak mendapati siapapun di tempat itu kecuali seorang opsir polisi yang selama ini bekerja sebagai bawahan Inspektur Vance. Opsir itu adalah Opsir Karl, seorang keturunan Jerman yang tinggal di Inggris. Jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi di Inaba beberapa bulan dulu, mungkin ia bisa disamakan dengan mendiang Tohru Adachi. Bedanya adalah apabila Adachi itu terkesan terlalu text book dengan teori detektifnya, Karl dijuluki sebagai kandidat kuat seorang detektif handal di bagian reserse penanganan mafia. Jika Adachi gila dengan memanfaatkan televisi untuk berlaku seperti Hannibal Lecter, maka kegilaan Karl adalah setingkat dengan L dari seri Deathnote yang pernah dibacanya di waktu senggang. Karirnya melejit bak helikopter dan baru berumur 20 tahun ia sudah duduk sebagai wakil inspektur bagian terorisme. Sosok polisi impian memang lebih-lebih ia memiliki tampang yang terbilang 'tampan'.

"Kau sudah sadar, Shirogane?" tanya opsir itu.

"Opsir Karl!? Dimana ini?"

"Rumah sakit...." jawab Karl sambil menahan bahu Naoto untuk mencegahnya bergerak lebih, "Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Luka-lukamu memang tidak terlalu parah tetapi masih belum pulih benar."

Naoto terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan segenap ingatan yang ada...sebelum lanjut berkata.

"Sudah berapa aku tertidur?"

"2 hari."

Sudah dua hari....

Ingatannya mulai terus merangkai setiap detil kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari pembunuhan, pengejaran....penangkapan, sterilisasi....dan...

Inspektur? Naoto terkesiap,

Bagaimana dengan Inspektur? Apakah ia selamat? Atau.....

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Karl, "Kau tampaknya mencemaskan sesuatu..."

"Inspektur!?" teriaknya dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir, "Bagaimana dengan inspektur?"

Karl tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Tahu akan maksud tingkah laku Karl, Naoto menjadi terdiam.

Jika saja aku tahu...

"Setidaknya ia telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik....sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat, dan segera pulang. Kembalilah pada rutinitasmu, jika kau ingin selepas keluar dari rumah sakit aku bisa membawamu ke makamnya di Liverpool."

Naoto tidak menjawab.

Agaknya hatiku saat itu begitu terpukul. Untuk kali pertamanya dalam hidup aku melihat mayat orang yang kukenal tergeletak di hadapanku...terbunuh.

"Naoto?"

Sapaan polisi itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau harus terbiasa merasakannya....kau pasti suatu saat akan mengalaminya jika kau memang ingin meneruskan profesi keluargamu...."

"Aku tahu....itu Opsir..." Ia mendesah, "Lalu pembunuhnya..."

"Kabur....." jawab Karl, "Kami menemukan orang yang salah...tapi kami mendapatkan foto identitas asli orang itu..." Ia lalu mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di meja, membukanya dan menyerahkan isinya pada Naoto.

Menatap foto itu, rasa-rasanya ia tidak begitu terkejut....sebab ini adalah foto pria yang ditemuinya di jembatan waktu itu. Rambut hitam, mata merah dan wajah yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan orang pada patung-patung marmer di kuil Yunani Kuno.

"Kami sudah menyebarkannya ke airport, pelabuhan, dan fasilitas umum lainnya. Setidaknya ini akan memberi kita lebih banyak waktu..."

"Tapi...tanpa inspektur......"

"Untuk sementara diserahkan pada kantor pusat..." jawab sang opsir, "Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah...." Naoto lalu mengamati sebuah televisi yang terpajang di seberang ranjangnya yang menyala terang menampilkan ribuan bahkan jutaan warna yang terjalin dengan baik menghasilkan sebuah gambaran yang indah acara BBC sesi pariwisata.

"Apakah kakekku datang berkunjung?"

Karl terdiam sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kenapa?"

Naoto mendesah, "Rasanya aku baru saja mendengar suaranya memanggil-manggil namaku."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu..." ujar Karl seraya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menghampiri sosok Naoto yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang pasiennya dan mengusap wajahnya, "Sudahlah istirahat saja dulu..."

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah polos Naoto seakan hendak mencium keningnya.

Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin sebenarnya Karl adalah cinta pertamaku.

Juga sekaligus....kesalahan terbesarku yang benar-benar kelewat besar....bukan hanya sebagai detektif, tetapi juga sebagai seorang manusia...bukan sebagai pria....tetapi sebagai wanita, sosok aslinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dan Karl adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui hal itu.

Tetapi saat dia benar-benar dekat, baru kusadari jika mimpi burukku yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi dan hitungan milimeter ketika kudengar sebuah suara meluncur keluar dari bibirnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Tapi..._Apakah orang tua itu bersuara seperti ini_?"

Sontak mata Naoto terbelalak. Sejak kapan seorang Karl Stauffenberg bisa menirukan suara kakeknya? Sejak kapan pula seorang Karl Stauffenberg bisa berbahasa Jepang?

"_K-Kau.....siapa kau_?"

Karl tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjauh.

"_Dan apakah kau melihat seseorang dengan mata seperti ini?_"

Dengan perlahan, Karl menyentuh pupil matanya, menyingkirkan lensa kontak yang memberinya sepasang mata bewarna biru dan membuangnya ke lantai.

_"Heran sekali, seorang detektive prince yang terkenal bisa-bisanya tidak mencurigai kelakuan rekannya sendiri sejak mengecek pengamanan lokasi pidato kenegaraan. Bukankah seorang Karl Stauffenberg itu tidak merokok? Kau sungguh mengecewakan, padahal keluargamu yang lain begitu ahli dalam mengungkap setiap pekerjaan kami._.."

Mereka berpandang-pandangan untuk beberapa saat, suasana kini menjadi begitu tegang seakan kepala siapapun bisa terlepas jika memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"_K-Kau kemanakan opsir Karl?_"

"_Entahlah..._" jawab Karl yang kini memutar bangku di dekatnya dan duduk dengan menyandarkan tangannya pada sandaran bangku yang terbuat dari besi. "_Mungkin dia sudah di Lautan Atlantik sekarang..._"

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya dan melemparkannya pada Naoto.

"_Setidaknya izinkan pria baik ini untuk menyerahkan peninggalan yang sudah tiada..."_

Itu adalah sebuah lencana.

K-Karl!?

"_Bedebah kau!!!!_"

Saat aku tahu jika ia sudah tiada....emosiku yang selama ini kutahan untuk pertama kalinya meledak. Aku tanpa pikir panjang segera mengambil sebuah gunting yang ada di dekatku untuk menusuknya tetapi untuk pertama kalinya juga, ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan reaksiku.

Sebelum aku sempat melemparkan gunting, Karl (sebut saja demikian) sudah memasuki sudut matiku dan menggores pipiku dengan sebuah pisau seraya berkata.

"_Tidak pintar, Naoto-chan....sungguh tidak pintar...._."

"_Bunuh saja aku!?_"

"_Membunuhmu? Karena memergokiku di jembatan? Untuk apa? Terlalu mudah bagiku untuk mencabut nyawamu sekarang....aku ingin lebih!!!?"_

Matilah aku...

_"Aku ingin kau merasakan suatu kehidupan yang lebih menyedihkan daripada mati....suatu kehidupan seorang mayat hidup yang menyedihkan!! Aku ingin kau merasakan saat-saat ketika semua orang-orang terdekatmu itu mati!!! dimulai dari teman dekatmu!!!"_

Jika saat itu aku menganggapnya sebagai dewa maut, maka ungkapan itu adalah benar.

Karl lalu mendorong Naoto ke ranjangnya dengan kasar dan berkata.

_"Nikmatilah hidup....."_

_"K-kenapa kau berbuat demikian?"_

_"Kenapa? Kau bertanya soal KENAPA!? SAMPAI SAAT INI KAU MASIH BELUM TAHU KENAPA??"_ Pria yang memakai sosok Karl itu berteriak marah, ia lalu menjambak rambut Naoto dengan kasar,

_"Kau tahu ada dua jenis orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini....seorang **cheka** dan yang kedua adalah orang bodoh yang kiranya selalu bisa menghentikan apa saja..."_

Jambakan saat itu semakin kuat.

_"Dan kau tahu, Naoto-chan? Kau tergolong pada golongan apa?"_

Naoto enggan menjawab, ia hanya meringis kesakitan.

_"Kau adalah golongan ketiga....seorang **cheka** yang bodoh yang kiranya bisa ikut campur urusan orang..."_

_"T-tapi....tapi kau telah melakukan kejahatan!?"_

_"Kejahatan!!!!"_ Karl mendesis, _"Kau bilang itu sebagai KE-JA-HA-TAN!!! KAU SEBUT PEMBALASANKU INI SEBAGAI KEJAHATAN!!"_

Naoto terhempas kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

_"KAU SEBUT PEMBALASAN YANG KULAKUKAN ITU KEJAHATAN!!! PEMBALASAN YANG MEMBUAT WAJAHKU SEPERTI INI!!!"_

Pria bersosok Karl itu lalu membuka topeng yang selama ini membuatnya memiliki wajah seorang Karl Stauffenberg.

Saat itu aku belum tahu jika ia kini bernama Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky.

Dan aku saat itu betul-betul tercengang, jika menurut kebanyakan orang wajah terseram dimiliki oleh Freedy Krueger..maka mereka salah. Ada yang lebih parah.

Yang sialnya....kini ia berada di sekitar teman-temannya dengan sabitnya yang tersembunyi.

_"Naif!! Sangat Naif!!!"_

Bau busuk segera menyeruak keluar, membuat Naoto menutup hidungnya seraya terperangah akan wajahnya. Bukan karena tampannya melainkan karena begitu rusaknya wajah pria itu.

Berbeda dengan wajah orang kebanyakan. Wajahnya itu tiada memiliki bibir, tiada memiliki alis dan juga rambut. Kelopak matanya seakan terkelupas dan daun telinganya telah tiada, kulitnya seakan meleleh tanpa lapisan kulit atas dengan beberapa bekas luka bakar pada areal sekitar kedua matanya yang bewarna merah. Mungkin karena terkena keringat, bekas lukanya mengeluarkan bau busuk yang begitu menyengat.

_"Jika yang kulakukan adalah suatu kejahatan, maka kau sebut apa mereka yang telah mensponsori human traficking, pada mereka yang mensponsori perbudakan dan percobaan senjata biologis?"_

_"Atau kau mau merasakan apa yang kurasakan secara utuh?"_

Naoto tidak menjawab, rasa-rasanya semua argumentasinya tidak bisa membantu.....

_"Kenapa kau diam!!! JAWAB!!!"_

_"Aku...."_

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala..

_"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, bukan...."_

_"Aku...."_

BUAK!!!

Sebuah tinju keburu bersarang di dahi sang detektif, mengaburkan kesadarannya saat itu.

_"Kuberi kau waktu untuk berpikir....kelak, saat kita bertemu nanti...kuharap kau bisa memberiku sebuah jawaban sementara aku akan mencabut setiap orang-orang di dekatmu.... Kita lihat akankah kau menjadi seperti diriku...atau kau memutuskan untuk tunduk pada keadilanmu"_

Kata-kata itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir kali kudengar sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri hingga 2 jam berikutnya...saat aku sadar, dia sudah tiada. Kucoba untuk mencari tahu akan identitas orang itu tetapi tidak ditemukan...

Baru beberapa hari kemudian kutahu ia telah melarikan diri dari Inggris

* * *

_???_

_Sekarang.._

Dan sekarang.....

Mimpi buruk dari 1,5 tahun yang lalu kini kembali menghampiri

Dimulai dari kematian Souji-senpai...

Apa maumu? Apakah kau masih mengharapkan jawaban? Atau justru kau akan menciptakan dirimu yang lain?

Oh, Karl....Senpai....andai saja kalian ada di dekatku sekarang.

"Naoto?"

Suara ini?

"Kaukah itu?"

Apakah benar?

Dengan ragu sang detective prince membalikkan badannya yang ramping dan masih berbalut baju pasien itu dan menatap ke arah hamparan padang bunga di sekitarnya.

Sungguhkah ini??

Sepasang mata gadis itu tertuju pada seorang pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga..." ujar suara itu... pria itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang gadis berambut biru itu dan menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan hangat.

Pria itu adalah....

Souji Seta...

* * *

**The Author's sez...**

**Rasa-rasanya semakin dalam cerita ini bertambah chapternya...semakin saya menangis karena ceritanya makin nggak karuan (halah, pliss dah lebay-nya^^)... yah, well...seperti biasa....saya akan mengucapkan dengan bangga sebuah kata-kata suci saya, yaitu :**

**MAAF!!**

**Jika ceritanya makin kacaw balau dan makin nggak karuan. Chapter ini harusnya ngasih penjelasan lebih lanjut soal kenapa Vlad bisa manggil Naoto dengan sebutan Naoto-chan dan kenapa Naoto selalu nempatin kecurigaan pertama pada Vlad...tapi kayaknya saya gagal ToT mana updetnya lama lagee -dibanting-.**

**Katy : Maksud ulahnya Teddie yang teriak2 di chapta sebelumnya itu adalah Teddie yang ketakutan sebab akan di"eksekusi" oleh Yukiko akibat dosa-dosanya di rumah sakit =))...dan memang yang narik itu Yukiko...kenapa akan dijelaskan nanti....Teddie suka Naoto....hmmm...ane no komeng dulu dah hahahahaha -ditabok-**

**Tetsu : Yupz, judul chapt sebelumnya memang ngarah ke Yukiko^^  
**

**Makasih buat yang udah kasih dukungan ama review-reviewnya juga masukan-masukannya. Tanpa semua itu, rasa-rasanya cerita ini nggak akan pernah bisa saya updet dan...rasanya..Well, sekian dulu celotehan tak berguna saya....mohon masukan seperti biasa...dan juga jangan lupa......REVIEW!!!! yang nggak kasih review abis baca fic ini alamat kena sembelit^^...GOOD LUCK!**

**p.s. :**

**PLI (Persona Lover Indonesia) udah ada lagee, bagi yang belum gabung...silahken gabung untuk meramaikan.**

**Dan saya juga ada membuat sebuah fic di forum itu dengan judul MVC (Maho Lover Indonesia vs Cabbage Lover Indonesia)...jika ada waktu mohon direply juga -with puppy sweet eyes =)) -**


	25. Bab 24 : The Connection

**Persona 4 : Birth of Tragedy**

**Genre : Suspense/romace/action**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya kembali pada milik masing-masing mengingat saya cuma punya OC-nya aja**

**Synopsis : Dan ada apa ini sebenarnya?**

**Author's note : Akhirnya sebuah updet dari cerita aneh yang makin ga jelas ini...selanjutnya adalah melanjutkan fic MVC saya di PLI..mengingat saya sedang libur selama 3 bulan (kayaknya sih). Anyway busway without way....sudikah anda kiranya memberikan sedikit review?**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 24

.

_Toilet ruang rawat inap Naoto Shirogane_

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Pukul 19.00_

Sinar lampu neon panjang bewarna putih menyinari ruangan toilet rumah sakit yang bersih, steril lagi higienis ketika Vladimir Alexandrov Dostoyevsky terduduk di atas sebuah kloset putih berbahan porselain yang menempel pada dinding keramik kotak bercorak hitam putih bagaikan papan catur. Ia tidak melakukan apapun di sana, tidak buang hajat besar, tidak pula buang hajat kecil. Ia hanya terdiam dengan hanya desahan nafas yang terkesan misterius sementara di luarnya sebuah teriakan-teriakan 'aneh' yang lebih mirip sirkus Maksimus yang sedianya tidak boleh dilakukan di rumah sakit tengah terjadi. Entah kenapa sebabnya, ia tidak tahu, dinding tidak tahu dan mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Ia hanya terfokus pada sebuah kertas yang terselip pada balik kaca wastafel ruang kecil itu yang bertuliskan sebuah tulisan aneh berbunyi :

_Serupa tapi tidak sama, palsu tetapi asli._

Setidaknya jika ingin masalah ini cepat selesai harusnya di tua itu memberikan kode yang lebih mudah lagi.

Sebuah panggilan masuk terdengar dari sambungan CODEC yang terselip di telinga pemuda itu.

Dari si tua....

_"Ya,..."_ kata Vlad dengan nada enggan.

_"Kau sudah baca pesan bawahanku?"_

_ "Dan kau menyuruhku ikut acara Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, sialan..."_

Igor tertawa mendengar jawaban itu.

_"Jika sekarang kita ada di bar pinggiran kota Moscow, mungkin kau harus siap-siap mengganti hidung paruhmu dengan hidung pinokio..."_

Igor semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar, _"Setidaknya itulah yang kelebihan bawahanku yang sekarang ketimbang kau, anakku...splendid"_

Sial...ingin rasanya Vlad meninju hidung si tua itu hingga melesak ke dalam....

_"Bukankah isinya sudah jelas?"_

_ "Jelas di sebelah mananya?"_

_"Bunyinya kan sudah tegas pada bagia...."_

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Sebuah hantaman pintu menghalangi penyampaian suara Igor dilanjutkan dengan kata Tolong yang sangat keras oleh seorang pria bersuara cempreng disusul kata 'Diam' yang sangat dingin dari seorang wanita.

_"Kau sudah jelas, anakku?"_

Vlad jadi bungkam sejenak.

_"Bisa kauulangi sekali lagi?"_

_

* * *

_

_Tempat parkir Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_Saat yang sama_

"REM!YOSUKE! REM!"

Teriakan Chie Satonaka terdengar begitu menggelegar saat motor bebek yang ditumpanginya melesat dengan kecepatan 60 km/ jam sementara kedua tangannya memukul-mukul helm sang pengendara di depannya dengan keras hingga kepala sang pengendara menjadi bergetar ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuatnya hilang konsentrasi sehingga alih-alih rem, yang dilakukannya justru memutar pedal gas pada stang kanannya sehingga laju kendaraan bermotor roda dua itu menjadi semakin menggila seperti laju orang dikejar setan.

"REM! YOSUKE BODOH!"

"Diamlah kau Chie! Setidaknya singkirkan dulu tanganmu dari atas helmku!" Teriak Yosuke dari balik helmnya dengan kesal, tetapi ia membuat kesalahan fatal dengan menoleh ke belakang, melupakan jalur yang ada di depan matanya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan setan jalanan?

"Jika kau tenang sedikit, kita bisa sampai lebih cepat tahu!"

Pria berambut pirang berhelm orange seperti headset yang dipakainya sehari-hari itu lalu memencet tuas rem di dekat stang gas motor bebeknya tetapi sebuah kesalahan dilakukannya dengan memencetnya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai rem cakram yang menempel pada daerah roda mengunci telalu kencang, alhasil yang terjadi adalah sebuah aksi whelie ala BMX yang gagal, bagian belakang motor itu malah terangkat tinggi sejenak dan berakhir dengan menghujamkan dirinya kembali ke aspal....dengan keras.....sebelum kemudian kembali mogok...

Tetapi apapun yang terjadi, rasa-rasanya dada Chie sudah keburu berdebar tak keruan terlebih dahulu, mungkin jika tidak ada pembuluh darah yang mengikat dan merasuk dalam setiap bagian badannya maka bisa saja jantungnya melompat keluar dan berceceran di jalan.

Rasa-rasanya ia kapok menumpang motor bersama dengan Yosuke, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir...

"A....aku.....hidup........." katanya terbata dari balik helmnya yang bewarna kuning. Ekspresi ketakutan masih belum hilang dari wajahnya sementara sang pria yang ada di depannya dalam jarak beberapa senti hanya bungkam bersimbah keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya entah karena ketakutan atau justru karena kuatnya dekapan sang penumpang pada pinggangnya.

Prioritas utamanya kini telah berganti...untuk sesaat ia tidak peduli dengan siapapun kecuali untuk turun, enyah dan hengkang dari motor laknat itu, motor yang sudah membawanya dalam sebuah perjalanan via jalan tol menuju neraka.

Oleh karena itulah ia segera menjejakkan kaki kirinya dan secepat mungkin turun dari motor honda bebek itu.

"H-hei, mau apa kau Chie? Kita masih belum sampai!"

Chie Satonaka menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak Yosuke....tidak.....aku mau turun!"

"T-tapi....."

"Nggak Yosukee! aku nggak mau lagi!" kata Chie dengan ketus sambil menampar tangan Yosuke yang terjulur padanya seolah-olah hendak menyampaikan pesan bernada 'naiklah'

"Ch-Chie!"

"Pokoknya jangan pernah mengajak aku lagi ikut motormu!"

"Ta-tapi aku...."

"Cukup sudah! aku mau jalan sendiri...."

Kaki Chie yang sebelah kanan akhirnya turun dari kendaraan bermesin 2 tak itu. Maksud hati mencari pijakan untuk kaki di jalan akan tetapi kakinya mendarat di tempat yang salah sejak awal. Ia turun tepat di pinggiran sebuah selokan besar di daerah tempat parkir rumah sakit umum daerah itu dan alhasil tanpa ditanya lagi, keseimbangan Chie segera goyah bagaikan pohon kelapa yang ditebang. Ia terombang ambing sedikit dan segera jatuh kedalamnya saat Yosuke hendak berkata.

"...cuma mau bilang kalau lebih baik kuturunkan kau di tempat lain....."

Tapi sekali terlambat, tetap saja terlambat, manusia tidak bisa melawan waktu juga tak bisa memutar waktu. Tubuh Chie kini telah terlanjur masuk ke dalam selokan itu telah basah kuyup. Iapun telah berteriak-teriak kesal dengan wajah merah padam bagaikan orang kesetanan dalam film Exorcist lengkap dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dan caci makian yang tertuju pada sang pengendara yang beberapa menit yang lalu memang telah merasa seperti Valentino Rossi yang sedang berbalap motor dengan Dani Pedrosa dan Casey Stoner di Sirkuit Shizuoka.

Komplit sudah hari ini....

Hati Chie kali ini memang sudah rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik Yosuke Hanamura dan biasanya, jika sudah seperti ini yang dilakukan oleh Yosuke adalah tertawa menertawakan kesialannya.

Jangan...jangan lihat matanya...

Juga jangan dengar....

Gadis berambut bob itu tertunduk kebawah.

Tunggu sampai si bodoh itu pergi dengan motor bodohnya.

Tapi...

"Hoi, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Pria itu justru malah ada di hadapannya dengan celana seragam yang telah terluntung.

Chie tidak menjawab.

"Apa sih maumu? Sudah kuingatkan...tapi tak mau dengar...."

"......"

Dinginnya air selokan atau seragamnya yang agak sobek atau amarahnya yang memang terlalu besar seakan mengunci mulut wanita berambut bob itu.

Alhasil, Yosuke menghela nafas panjang. Kayaknya aku sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Pikirnya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya setengah dari dirinya untuk tertawa atas kesialan temannya itu tetapi setengah dari dirinya seperti bersimpati padanya...simpati? Ya sebuah simpati sebab agaknya sahabat wanitanya benar-benar marah kali ini.

Pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu, itu memang fakta dan aku minta maaf...tetapi ayolah....siapa yang mau melihatmu dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini?"

Apa yang aku dengar ini salah? Apa aku memang sedang melamun hari ini?

"Setidaknya jika kau memang marah, marahlah setelah kau bereskan dirimu..."

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Ayo..." Pria bernama Yosuke Hanamura itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh basah Chie dari selokan itu dengan pelan dan menggendongnya keluar...sementara ponselnya bergetar kuat dan mulai mengumandangkan ringtone sang gadis kung fu itu yang berupa lagu The General's Order dari film Once Upon A Time In China.

"HP-mu bunyi..." ujar Yosuke, "Angkatlah..."

Chie menggeleng.

"Apa sih, biarkan saja dulu...."

Tanpa disadarinya wajah sang gadis telah merah seperti kepiting rebus, amarahnya telah pergi terbang entah kemana....mungkin hanyut bersama kotoran di selokan itu.

Yosuke....

Kali pertama baginya melihat Yosuke tampak seperti seorang pria...

_Mungkin....selama ini..._

_ Aku...._

_ Salah menilainya..._

Dan langkah mereka semakin menjauh dari tempat itu...meninggalkan motor bebek yang terparkir secara asal di tepian selokan dan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk yang berada beberapa ratus meter di depan.

"Dasar.....merepotkan......"

"Eh?"

"Diam! Jalan saja terus!"

"Dasar..." ujar Yosuke sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan ringtone itu terus berbunyi...

* * *

_Toilet Kamar Naoto_

Suara erangan dan teriakan terus terdengar di luar pintu saat Vlad mengeryitkan dahi keheranan akan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telinga kirinya.

_ "Tunggu...kau yakin? Apa kau sudah memeriksanya dengan hati-hati jalur pengiriman persenjataan mereka kemarin?"_

_"Ya...tak salah lagi..."_

_ "Apa kau yakin itu bukan dari Amerika Latin, Arab Saudi atau dari Thailand?"_

_"Kuragu orang di balik semua ini adalah orang yang kau kenal dengan sangat baik Vlad..."_ jawab Igor, _"Kau pikir dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkan AK jenis tactical, helikopter Mil-26 bersenjata lengkap dan peralatan perang seperti itu? Agency? Lihat apa yang kukirimkan padamu..."_

Vlad kemudian membuka telepon seluler yang ada di dalamnya, benar saja sebuah pesan baru telah masuk dan menunggu di dalamnya.

_"Jangan kau pikir, kode akses yang kuminta pada Diana untuk ruangan ini hanya kupakai bermain poker dan minum-minum!"_

Vlad hanya tertegun...memang benar...beberapa puluh file telah dimasukkan. Ia kemudian membuka file itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_"I-ini....."_

_ "Mungkin kau mau bicara dengan salah satu orangnya anakku.."_ Igor berkata, _"Lihatlah daftar pasien yang baru saja kuberikan padamu..."_

_"Tunggu sebentar...."_

BRAKKK!

Sebuah hantaman keras membentur pintu dengan keras...dan mungkin sangat keras jika sampai suara seperti itu terdeteksi oleh si hidung besar yang berada di kejauhan melalui alat komunikasi kecil yang menempel di telinga pemuda bermata merah itu. Membuat sang pria tua itu tergidik dan penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi.

_"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disana Vlad?"_

_ "Bukan urusanmu..."_

BRAAAKKKKK!

_Misao Takayama_

_Keigo Yamagishi_

_Yasuhito Kawaguchi_

_Eiji Morimoto_

_Naoto Shirogane_

_....._

Dengan pelan Vlad menelusuri daftar nama itu sementara di luar sana entah kenapa kamar rumah sakit itu jadi seperti penjara Siberia saja. Tidak jelas apa yang terjadi dan ini ada di antara siapa dengan siapa. Tapi yang jelas sepertinya ada satu orang yang sedang diinterogasi dengan keras untuk dikorek pengakuannya.

Seharusnya paling tidak gunakan aki dan setrum saja badannya....untuk apa juga ribut-ribut seperti ini. Ujar Vlad dalam hati.

Matanya terus bergerak naik turun menelusuri nama-nama yang ada satu persatu...setidaknya sampai ia sampai pada satu nama yang cukup tidak asing baginya.

_Victor Takayama_

_ "Victor Takayama..."_ ujar Vlad, _"Sepertinya aku tahu orang ini...."_ sambil menatap profil pasien yang ada di depannya. Berkulit putih, berambut hitam tetapi agak menyerupai albino.

_"Mungkin kau ingat seseorang yang kau temui di stasiun kereta?"_

Tunggu.....Vlad mencoba menggali-gali ingatannya....

Stasiun kereta...

Pria berjas hitam.......

_"AH!"_

_"Kurasa kau sudah tahu..."_ kata Igor,

_"Tapi dia hanyalah salah satu bawahan di keluarga Seta.."_

Igor menarik nafas panjang, _"Memang...."_ ujarnya, _" tetapi berdasarkan cek, arus rekening dan sumber lain yang kudapatkan, ia juga adalah seseorang penting dalam pemesanan senjata dari Ivan Rezanov sekaligus dalang dari peledakan pos polisi yang semula kita duga hanya buntut dari pertikaian antara kelompok Seta dan Kubo...."_

Mendengar hal itu, Vlad terkejut bukan kepalang bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong (padahal di luar sana sudah malam).

_"Re-Rezanov....apa maksudmu..."_

_ "Ya...para hellhound itu bergerak lebih dari yang kita duga,"_ jawab Igor, "_Dan kau tahu nama lain Rezanov di Jepang?"_

_ "Entahlah..."_

_ "Nicolai Goncharov...dan Alexei Konstantinovich"_ jawab Igor, _"Kurasa kau juga tidak begitu asing dengan mereka..."_

Sontak jantung Vlad untuk sesaat terhenti dan telinganya seakan menuli tak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar kamar kecil. Jelas ia tahu siapa itu Nicolai Goncharov, seorang pedagang senjata dari Vladivostok yang selama ini menyuplai senjata untuk keluarga Kubo dan Alexei Konstantinovich, seorang pedagang senjata lain yang telah menyuplai persenjataan keluarga Seta via Kepulauan Sakhalin. Seharusnya ia telah membunuh Goncharov dalam misinya dulu tetapi memang setelah itu ia tidak mendengar ada perkembangan kabar semenjak saat itu. Tidak diketahui juga bagaimana keluarga Kubo mendapatkan suplai senjata setelah dealernya tewas, tidak ada kabar juga ia telah mengganti pemasok sementara dengan Konstantinovich, selama ini sang oyabun keluarga Seta sendiri; Sojiro Seta tidak pernah bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Sebuah kejanggalan yang aneh tetapi baru kali ini ia memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang ada, sekaligus yang paling aneh. Bahwa kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Rezanov, seorang pedagang senjata yang merupakan pimpinan puncak ICA (international contract agency) palsu, sebuah organisasi pembunuh yang selama ini menjadi otak di balik para hellhound itu. Gila! Sungguh gila!

_Serupa tapi tidak sama, palsu tetapi asli..._

_"Kalau begitu..."_ Vlad berkata dengan penuh keheranan, _"Selama ini kita melawan siapa?"_

_"Bukan urusanku dan serahkan tugas pengawasan pada asistenku di sana...."_ lanjut Igor seakan tidak mendengar ucapan Vlad, _"Aku ingin mendengar hasilnya malam ini..."_

Komunikasi terputus....

Semua ini menyisakan sang pemuda dengan segudang pertanyaan baru yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami..

Hellhound....Keluaga Kubo....dan Keluarga Seta....

Ada apa dengan semua ini....

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_._

_

* * *

_

**The Author sez :**

**Dan akhirnya another updet dari cerita yang makin lama makin nggak jelas ini....seperti biasa saya akan ucapkan kata maaf karena cerita ini semakin nggak jelas juntrungannya. Siapa yang mbunuh siapa yang terbunuh siapa yang terfitnah dan difitnah jadi nggak jelas bener. Tetapi siapa itu hellhound (yang kalo ada yang jeli pasti tahu deh, nih istilah udah disebut-sebut di chapt-chapt sebelumnya) mungkin akan dijelaskan lebih, ICA udah sempet diomongin di chapt sebelumnya (meski dikit banget)..trus gimana hubungannya...ntar aja.**

**Inspirasi chapt ini :**

**Monju by Miyashita Hiroki**

**The 5th Columnist by Andrea Tezumo**

**Pandemic ama Rainbow by Masasumi Kakizaki (keren abis inspirasi dramanya)**

**Tiger Wong by Tony Wong**

**Brian Setzer Orchestra (album Wolgang's Big Night Out)**

**Lagu-lagunya Sarah Brightman ama Maria Callas**

**Dan akhir kata waktunya beralih ke fic saya yang lain. Sebelum itu sudikah anda memberikan secuil review yang berharga bagi saya^^**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPT AND GBU!**


End file.
